Teacher's Pet
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Kagome meets an intriguing man one night and they hit it off immediately. She is shocked to find that when she goes to school…her newest beau is her history teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome meets an intriguing man one night and they hit it off immediately. She is shocked to find that when she goes to school…her newest beau is her math teacher.

A series of intertwining one-shots. I know I'm not in a position to be posting anything else, but I really _really _wanted you all to read this. Don't kill me please! It won't take any of my focus from my other stories!

Oh! Btw, I got a fic request from someone named SessKag.718. She gave me the first chapter and the story is called 'Gentle Embrace'. It's a really good story…but it's up to you guys, as my readers, to tell me to say yes or no. Now normally, I do my own thing, but I feel that if I take on another story, all of you will be affected.

Installment #1: They Meet

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 1,229

Kagome sighed again as she studied the questions on her paper. She loved history, but this was too much homework! A sudden vibration on her desk caused her to jump. Kagome grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text message from her best friend Sango.

**Call me! Good news!**

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics. Why was it that Sango could text someone to call her, but while the phone was in her hand, she never called them herself. She rolled her eyes and dialed her best friend's number.

"Omigosh Kagome guess what!" Sango answered the phone excitedly.

Kagome laughed. "What?"

"We're getting a new history teacher! And I hear he's hot!"

Kagome had stopped hearing Sango at new history teacher. "Are you serious?" It was no secret that everyone hated their current…or old history teacher, Mr. Jones. He assigned homework just to assign it. He hated children, which is why his students wondered why he chose the profession he was in. "Sang, please tell me you're serious."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't play about anything like this!" Sango was still excited.

Kagome was ecstatic! She would finally get another teacher, who, hopefully, loved history _and _students. "That's great Sango!"

"Yep. And he's gonna be there Monday."

"Kagome!" Her mother called. "Go pick up Sota!"

"Ok!" She answered. "Hey Sang, I gotta go. I'm about to go pick Sota up from practice."

"Alright. I'll see you in class…" She said smiling.

Kagome laughed. "Ok." They hung up. Kagome grabbed the keys to her car and raced down the stairs. Sota would nag her all day if she was late.

"Hey Squirt." Kagome ruffled his hair as she saw him approach the car.

"Don't do that." He mumbled, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who are you trying to look good for?" Kagome knew that with the way he was acting, Sota Higurashi had a crush.

"Her name is Kanna. She's a demon." He looked over at the girl dressed in all white, waiting on her older brother to get finished with practice.

"Whoa. What's with the all white?"

"I dunno." Sota shrugged. "Let's go home. I'm hungry."

"We can stop to get something to eat. Mom didn't cook." She said. "So where do you want to go?"

"Um…how about…Dad's favorite spot?"

Kagome gave a small smile. Sota remembered little of their father, but what he did surprised her sometimes. "Alright." They loved to eat at the restaurant their father proposed to their mother at. Even though, she'd said no the first time.

They were seated and Sota looked around with a smile. They always came here on the anniversary of their father's death. Sometimes it was just Kagome and Sota, sometimes their mother joined them, when she wasn't drowning herself in work.

Sota saw a few of his friends come into the restaurant and looked back at Kagome. She smiled at him. "You can go. Just don't beg for stuff."

"Thanks sis." He leaned over and kissed her on the jaw, then ran to sit with his friends. Kagome sipped her soda and looked around. She noticed a rather exotic looking demon sitting at the bar, looking at her. She smiled shyly, then blushed. He gestured to the seat beside him, and Kagome stared with wide eyes. He wanted her to sit by him?

Kagome rose gracefully and sat beside the demon. Say something stupid! She mentally scolded herself. "H-hi." _'Oh brilliant.'_

But the demon didn't seem to mind that she seemed like a social mute. He actually smirked. "Hello. You are here with your brother?"

"Yes. I picked him up from soccer practice and brought him out to eat."

"How nice. What is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"It is very nice to meet you Higurashi Kagome. My name is Taisho Sesshomaru." The demon bowed his head in greeting.

"It is very nice to meet you." Kagome casually glanced at his hand for a ring. When she didn't see one, she was pleased. This man was really hot! "Are you new in town?" Kagome had to ask. She'd never seen this man before. She was sure she'd remember if she had.

"No. I've lived here for years now, but I just got a new job and I am out celebrating."

"Oh that's nice. Where do you work…if you don't mind me asking."

"I am a teacher."

"Oh? I think that's what I want to be. I'm not sure yet."

Sesshomaru smiled. "It is quite an interesting job."

"How long have you been teaching?"

"This year marks my second year as a teacher."

"So do you like it?" Kagome was curious.

"It gets the bills paid." Sesshomaru joked. "But no, I enjoy my profession. I enjoy teaching because I myself enjoy knowledge, and being taught."

'_I've got a few things I'd like to teach him.'_ Kagome thought, then scolded herself in her mind.

"Let me buy you something to eat." Sesshomaru offered.

"That would be…nice." Kagome smiled.

Over dinner, they talked about interests and friends and love, an embarrassing subject for Kagome. She'd only had one boyfriend her entire life, and he wasn't much of one. He wasn't a nerd, but he was weird, and she broke it off when he tried to cure her of her fascination with math, obviously thinking that the young girl was possessed because she was able to answer the questions so quickly, sometimes without having to study. Sesshomaru was single too, and Kagome beamed when he told her. He hadn't gone through any nasty break-ups, like most men his age.

"What do you study in school? You said you are a student, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're gonna think I'm just saying this, but I love history. That's my major." Kagome blushed.

"Are you good in it?"

"The best!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked at the time. "Omigosh! I can't believe I let the time slip away from me! I've got to get going." She stood to leave, when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her into a heated kiss. Kagome moaned into the kiss and shivered when Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"I normally don't do that." Sesshomaru breathed against her mouth. "But I really like you Kagome. I would like to see you again."

"I feel the same way." Kagome's breathing was ragged. "Umm…" Kagome bit her lip sexily.

Sesshomaru growled at the way she bit her lip. Such a small gesture turned him on. Kagome smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Here's my number." She jotted her number down on a napkin. Then leaned in hesitantly and kissed him.

In the car, Sota was going on and on about what was being said at the table he was sitting at, while Kagome could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Sitting at her desk, Kagome finished her history homework, even though it may not have even needed to be done, when her phone vibrated.

**I had a great time tonite. –Sesshomaru**

Kagome smiled and held the phone to her chest. **Me too.** She replied.

**I can't wait to see you again. Goodnite.**

Kagome smiled as she replied. **Goodnite.**

He wanted to see her again! Not that that was a surprise, you just don't kiss a person like that for no reason unless you felt something for them. And Kagome _definitely_ felt something for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Please review! And I'm not sorry for posting this story, simply because it won't be that long. Or at least I don't plan on it being that long. Like I said, it won't take away my focus from my other stories. If you haven't, look on my profile and read my latest update, and vote in my little poll. And oh yeah...REVIEW AND VOTE...please! I love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement: I've decided to change Sesshomaru's teaching subject from math to history. I think that it will be better to the story, and I am sorry for any inconvience. Please continue to read!

Installment #2: OMFG! _You're_ my Teacher?

Rating: M (for language)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 1,475

"Hey Sango. You ready?" Kagome asked her best friend as she stood outside of her door.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bag." Sango reached behind her and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go. I'm so ready to see our new teacher. And I hear we're getting a new student too."

Kagome laughed. She had to admit, she was ready to see her new teacher too, and she was wondering where Sango was getting her information.

That morning, Kagome had woken up to a text message from Sesshomaru, wishing her a good day. She smiled and wished him the same. So, her day had started out to be a good one. Kagome was smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy for?" Sango asked in Kagome's car.

"No reason." She wasn't sure if she should tell Sango or not about Sesshomaru. After all, it was way too soon to tell if this was anything special, but from the way Kagome was feeling, she sure hoped it was.

"You're lying." Sango said with a knowing smile.

"I know. I'll tell you sooner or later."

"Ya know, every since your birthday, you've been pretty distant. I mean, you know a girl for sixteen years, then she starts hiding stuff from you."

"Sang, I'm not hiding anything from you. You know everything that goes on in my life." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Sure I do." Sango mumbled sadly.

"Oh Sango! Don't be such a baby!" Kagome laughed as she pulled into her favorite parking space beside a brand new black, shining, Porsche.

"Oooo..." Sango drooled over the expensive car, forgetting that her best friend was hiding something from her. "I'll bet that's the new teacher's car."

"Wow." Kagome breathed. She wanted to run her finger along the glossy black paint, but refrained from touching it. The first bell rang and the two girls snapped out of their haze and noticed that there were many more people surrounding the car. "Well, I'll see you in third period Sango."

"Alright." Sango said, not wanting to pull away from the car.

The day passed slowly, and Kagome was tempted to text in study hall, but stopped herself when the librarian scowled at her from sneezing. _'How could I have forgotten that Ms. Farris doesn't like noise at all?'_ Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to pull out her history book, reading over some key points of the most recent homework she was assigned. She really hoped that her new teacher wouldn't give them too much homework, and she really wished that he would actually _teach_ them instead of just giving them chapters to read.

Finally, the bell rang for third period and Kagome grabbed her bag, anxious to meet Sango at her locker.

"You ready?" Sango asked with a smile as they stood in front of the door to the classroom.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was really ready to see who their teacher was.

The two girls sat beside each other and pulled out their history books, wanting to give a good first impression. As Kagome dug in her backpack for her history notebook, she failed to notice the man dressed in a black suit, followed by a young boy dressed in a red shirt and jeans. They resembled each other, both having golden eyes and silver hair, though one's hair was wild and slightly unruly, and the other's hair was pulled into a low ponytail. But it was easy to spot the other differences. The man in the black suit, that had walked to the front of the room, was a full demon. His crisp white shirt clung to his form well, showing that he was built, but not overly so. Also, as the younger boy had fluffy ears on his head, the man did not. His ears were elf like.

Kagome finally found her pencil and sat up straight when she heard gasps go through the room. She failed to see that two more males occupied the room, until she looked at Sango and saw her friend drooling. Kagome looked at the front of the room and saw the teacher writing his name on the board. As he finished the last letter of Taisho, Kagome's heart slowed. No, this couldn't be true!

Mr. Taisho turned around and said, "Hello. My name is Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho and I will be your new history teacher..." he trailed off when a familiar scent tickled his nose. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Kagome.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" She hissed, where only highly trained demon ears could hear her.

Sesshomaru was speechless. This couldn't be the girl from last night. It was _impossible_ for it to be her. She'd said her major was History, so how was she sitting in this classroom right now?

The haynou in red with the silver hair cleared his throat, and that seemed to get Sesshomaru's attention. "Good morning class. My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and I am your new history teacher."

"How old are you?" Sango blurted out.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru answered.

"Really? Cuz you loo pretty young to me."

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked her. "As a matter of fact, we're going to go around the class and introduce ourselves, so that I may learn your names, and state something about yourselves." He figured this was a good way for the girl who he was really hoping wasn't Kagome to tell him her name.

"I'm Sango Taijya, and I'm best friends with Kagome!" Sango pointed to Kagome, who hadn't taken her eyes off their new teacher. Suddenly, as she registered that Sango had said her name, her face turned an unhealthy shade of red. This couldn't be Sesshomaru! Kagome didn't want to believe it.

Sesshomaru lifted a silver slender eyebrow at Kagome. He'd known it was her all along. No one could mistake those big gorgeous blue eyes, or her intoxicating scent. Sesshomaru shuddered as he remembered what her mouth tasted like, and couldn't keep himself from imagining what the rest of her would taste like.

He hadn't noticed that most of the students had gone, and it was Kagome's turn to introduce herself.

Kagome stood up hesitantly. "My...my name is Kagome...Higurashi...and..." Kagome gulped. "And I need to be excused."

She rushed out of the classroom and missed the boy who'd walked into the class with Sesshomaru introduce himself as Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshomaru's younger brother. She also missed the way the two brothers, and the rest of the class, stared after her.

"Is that a normal thing with her?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Sango.

Sango shook her head, worried about her friend. "No. May I go after her please?"

Sesshomaru nodded, wondering if Kagome was ok.

Sango zoomed out of the classroom after Kagome, and found her sitting on the cool bathroom floor with her head between her knees.

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome took deep breaths to calm herself. Sure Sango was her best friend, but she couldn't tell her about Sesshomaru...could she? Then she looked up at Sango, and heard her answer.

"So...Mr. Taisho's hot, huh? And so is his younger brother?" Sango said with a smile.

Brother? Kagome was slightly confused, but then she remembered that he'd talked very little of a younger sibling last night, but had never mentioned his name.

"When are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"When I figure it out." Kagome lied. She shook her head. "Help me up." Kagome held her hand out to Sango and her best friend helped her to her feet.

"Ok. When you're ready to stop lying, I'll be here." They walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome was slightly hesitant as they reached the door. But Sango pulled her forward, so she had no choice but to go in. "Sorry." She mumbled as she walked past Sesshomaru with her eyes on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, fearing for her health. Nothing in the air around her said that she was sick.

"I'm fine." Kagome's voice was still low and she put her head down on her desk, questions swimming through her head.

Should she continue this? Should she tell someone? If they were to continue, how were they ever going to go out? Kagome groaned mentally and tried to listen to Sesshomaru as he explained what the year would be like for them. Finally, _finally_ the bell rang and Kagome had made up her mind about what she wanted to do.

As the students began to file out of the classrom, Kagome slowly gathered her things, planning to have a little chat with their newest teacher. But as the students thinned out, so did Kagome's nerves, and she slipped out of the door along with the last few of her classmates, or she tried to until a clawed hand caught her arm.

* * *

I know that's a horrible attempt at a cliff, but I'm planning on having the next installment up before the week is out. I just got back from Atlanta and I had a nice time. Now, I'm off to go update my other stories and then come back here. I'll probably make two rounds, with this being the beginning of my first. By that, I mean that I plan on updating all of my stories at least twice by this time next week.

Also, I plan on making these a little bit longer since I'm thinking of changing them into chapters instead of one-shots...the chapters make more sense, but I think I'm still gonna call them installments.

Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher's Pet

Installment #3: Lab Partners

Rating: M (for language)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Word Count: 3,200

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed and looked at the hand that had grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw the fuzzy eared haynou who resembled Sesshomaru.

"The asshole wants you." Inuyasha said and closed the door, standing beside it so no one would get inside.

"Do you..." Kagome began, then turned to Sesshomaru. "Does he know?"

"_He_ is in the room. And yeah, I know. My name's Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. You lied to me. You said that your major was history."

"I didn't lie. At this school, they're getting you ready for college, go you do have majors and minors, like in college. And my major here is History."

"That makes no sense. You are all high school students, and you change your mind quickly." Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome shrugged. "It wasn't my idea. And I don't change my mind about anything but clothes."

"You are still a child."

Kagome ground her teeth together. There was nothing she hated more than being called a child. "I am _not_ a child. I may be a minor, but I'm nowhere near a child. I've been through so much more than you can imagine." Her aura spiked, and the youkai and haynou got a small tingle of her miko powers.

"Hn."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, trying to calm her raging aura.

"You didn't tell me that you are a miko." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, I don't exactly start off my conversations with, 'Hey, my name's Kagome and I'm a miko', ya know?" Kagome was still slightly upset about the 'child' jab. "How do you know anyway?" She looked back at Inuyasha.

"I smelled you on him when he came home last night, then I smelled you this morning." Inuyasha looked at Kagome from head to toe, and decided that she was pretty hot. "I'm not dumb."

"I beg to differ." Sesshomaru rebutted. "Kagome...in my professional opinion, I don't think that we can continue what we have..."

Kagome nodded. She knew it would come to this. She knew that there was no way a teacher could have a relationship with a student. It had been obvious to her, and that was what she was going to ask him before she lost her nerve. Kagome walked out of the classroom with her head held high, despite the pain in her heart. She wasn't one to fall quickly, but she knew that there was something between her and Sesshomaru...and she had hoped it would last for a while...if not forever.

"Did you have to say that?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome was out of ear shot.

"Yes. I am her teacher, and a relationship with a student is highly frowned upon. I could lose my job."

"Yeah, and get another one just as quickly! But it doesn't matter..." Inuyasha said. He shook his head, and followed after Kagome. He found her at her locker, with her head inside, fighitng back tears. "Hey Kagome..."

Kagome sniffed and pulled herself together. "Hi Inuyasha. What do you want?"

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"Physics." Kagome answered.

"Mine too. Will you show me the way?"

Kagome nodded meekly. She didn't have a lab partner since her ex boyfriend had moved when she broke up with him, so Inuyasha would have to be her lab partner. They walked to the class and sat down beside each other.

"It seems we have a new student. What is your name young man?" The teacher asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho." He said quickly and sat back down. In his haste, he almost missed the seat, but thankfully, Kagome was the only one to notice.

She hid a laugh behind her hand and Inuyasha glared at her playfully. He saw something in the young girl that he felt he would like.

"Alright class, I'm giving you a project to do." The teacher passed out papers and they read what they had to do. "You have three weeks to complete the project, and I expect only the best." She gave a look to Kagome, her best student, then at Inuyasha, who was wearing his goggles upside down. "Kagome, would you like another partner...Hojo perhaps?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Inuyasha will do just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. And I promise that the project will be my usual standard."

"Alright. But I don't want you doing all the work."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I won't. Trust me."

The bell rang and they went to lunch. "So how did you meet the asshole?"

"I met _him,_" Kagome didn't want to say his name because she didn't want to be overheard, "last night when I was taking my brother out to dinner."

"You take your brother out to dinner?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Yeah. I always take my younger brother places." Kagome stated it like it was obvious. Then she realized that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had never had that kind of relationship. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Your brother loves you, just like you love him."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed and followed Kagome to the lunch table.

"Hey guys, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced Inuyasha to everyone at the table. "This is Sango, she was in History with us. Miroku, her boy toy. Koga-"

"I'm Kagome's boyfriend." Koga cut in with a growl.

Kagome laughed. "Koga's been thinking that he's my boyfriend since the third grade. This is Ayame, she's had a crush on Koga since the sixth grade."

Everyone waved as Kagome called their names and Inuyasha studied them.

"So, Inuyasha...where did you move from?" Miroku asked as he stole a fry off Kagome's plate.

"I just came back from America not too long ago." Inuyasha didn't tell anyone that he'd been sent to a boarding school. Sesshomaru had found out that his mother sent Inuyasha away because she was a constant reminder of her husband's affair. As soon as Sesshomaru found out though, he got his brother out, and brought him to live with him. Maybe Kagome was right after all. Inuyasha mused.

"Miroku, if you take another fry off my plate, I'm gonna kill you." Kagome threatened.

"So how about the new history teacher?" Sango asked, and Ayame was instantly animated.

"He's soooo friggin' hawt that it isn't even funny! I almost friggin' peed on myself when he came into the room!" Ayame said with a blush.

"That's gross. But he is pretty hot." Sango looked at Kagome. "What do you think Kags?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she didn't want to talk about Sesshomaru. So he pulled out the paper from Physics and held it in front of her face. "I don't understand any of this shit."

Kagome blinked a couple of times before she smiled, thankful Inuyasha had sensed her discomfort. "Give me your number and I'll call you tonight."

"I'm the type of person that I need visuals. What are you doing tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sota has a soccer game, then I was gonna take him out for pizza. We should be done around seven."

"Ok. So I'll come to your house then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm..." Kagome mulled it over. "Ok. That's fine." She figured that it was better than going to Inuyasha's house, since she knew that he lived with Sesshomaru.

"But we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow." Sango whined.

"Well we'll just have to reschedule. What about this Friday?" Kagome looked at her best friend.

"That's fine with me. Miroku? Koga? Ayame? Is Friday ok with you all to go shopping?" Sango asked.

"Why do we have to go shopping with you?" Koga asked.

"Because we need a boy's opinion on what we buy. Don't you wanna see us try on clothes for hours on end?" Kagome teased.

"But there is a new section in Victoria's Secret that I've been meaning to check out. If you guys don't wanna come...then that's on you..." Ayame trailed off, knowing that it would work.

"I'm in!" Miroku said.

"Me too!" Koga agreed.

"Inuyasha, you wanna come?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Uh...sure." Inuyasha agreed.

"K." Kagome was still smiling and they ate their lunch. The end of the day came quickly and so did the next morning.

**Wake up Kagome!** Kagome's phone vibrated with that text message from Sango.

Kagome groaned and rolled over before getting herself ready for the day. The class that was she was looking forward to the least came the fastest and lasted the longest. Kagome tried not to let her mind wander to the way Sesshomaru's lips felt on hers...or the way his tongue danced wonderfully in her mouth. She tried so hard to listen to his lecture on the...on the...what the hell was he lecturing about? Kagome didn't even know!

She always paid attention in History! She just couldn't today. Not only because her heart was hurting...but also because Sesshomaru was just so damn sexy! He had the sleeves of his light blue button up shirt pushed up to his elbows and his black slacks showed the imprint of his...Kagome blushed at the thought.

Finally the bell rang and she zoomed out of the class in a hurry, not stopping to wait on Inuyasha. He found her at her locker. Again. With her head in her locker. Again.

"Kagome, I can't find you like that everyday." Inuyasha said with a small smile. "I'm beginning to think that there is something wrong with you."

"There is something wrong with me!" Kagome hissed as they walked to Physics. "I like your brother a little too much for it to be healthy, and seeing him everyday _isn't_ making things any better." Kagome took a deep breath.

Inuyasha patted her shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"You can't know that."

"I do." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome sighed.

The day ended on a good note. Kagome knew that she was going to get a little work on her project with Inuyasha done today, and science was something she liked almost as much as history.

Inuyasha's cellphone rang and he picked it up when he recognized the ringtone he'd set for Kagome. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry Inu, Sota has some friends over and they're gonna spend the night. We're gonna have to postpone our project studies."

"Oh no we're not. I can't get anything about this homework!" Inuyasha growled playfully, though he was serious.

"Well...what are we gonna do about it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm coming over there to pick you up. We have no other choice." Inuyasha was serious.

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Fine." They hung up the phone and Kagome began to panic. She was going to Sesshomaru's _house_! Where the man ate, slept...and..._bathed_! Kagome's heart was beating too fast for it to be healthy.

Kagome changed clothes until she finally found an outfit that said, 'I didn't try that hard, but I want you to know that I'm into you'. She looked at herself in the mirror and approved of her clothing choice. She was wearing some skinny jeans that hugged every part of her bottom half, and a blue shirt that matched her eyes and showed just the right amount of clevage. Inuyasha called her again to ask for directions and ten minutes after they hung up, he was ringing her doorbell.

"Hey." She greeted at the door.

He looked at her from head to toe. "You know we're just going to study...right?" Inuyasha teased her.

Kagome laughed. "I know." She grabbed her books and left some money for Sota and his friends on the counter. "Sota, don't burn down the house, k?"

"Alright sis." He said and smiled at his sister.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before mussing up his hair.

"Awww Kags! Not in front of the guys!" Sota whined.

"Whatever." Kagome laughed. "I'll be back later."

Inuyasha watched the display of affection, and didn't say anything until they got in the car.

"You're a great big sister...you know that?" Inuyasha said.

It caught Kagome off guard. "Huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're just a really great big sister."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. After mine and Sota's dad died, I've pretty much raised him since our mom threw herself even deeper into her work. She barely has time for us anymore." She shrugged.

Inuyasha sensed that the subject was a touchy one, so he turned on the radio.

"Ooooo! That's my favorite song!" Kagome laughed and turned the radio up, before she started singing the words to the song. "He put them low profiles on my car. He treats me to a pedi plus manicure. Anything I ask for from my sponsor he go and bu-bu-bu-buy buy. A baby blue madalion I just got. My feet they speak italian walk so hot. I tell him baby thanks alot. My sponsor he go and bu-bu-buy buy."

Inuyasha listened as Kagome sang the song in a beautiful voice. When the song ended, he was shocked. "Whoa...you can sing."

Kagome blushed. "I only sing in front of Sango and I used to sing to Sota whenever he had nightmares when he was youner, after our dad died."

"You should do it more often." Inuyasha smiled. "We're here."

They pulled up at one of the largest condos Kagome had ever seen. "W-o-w..." She breathed.

"Yeah, Fluffy likes living in big houses. He ain't here right now though."

Kagome didn't know whether she was happy or sad at this fact. "Oh...ok."

They walked into the house and Inuyasha instructed that Kagome could put her books on the table in the living room.

"You hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you cook?" Kagome answered his question with a question.

"Uh...I can use a microwave." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly.

"I'll get started on dinner...you just get the books ready."

"Kagome...how are you so comfortable in a strange place? I mean, you've never been here, yet you're about to cook something for me. You're alone in the house with me..." Inuyasha trailed off when he saw Kagome smiling.

"I'm a miko Inuyasha. I don't sense any ill will in you anywhere. You're like a harmless puppy." Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm not a puppy." He mumbled.

Kagome laughed and walked in the kitchen to see what they had to cook. "Hmmm...I'll make my some chicken alfredo. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll eat it as long as it's dead."

"I think you'll eat it if it wasn't dead." Kagome said lowly, but she knew Inuyasha had still heard her. She flashed him her bright smile and he settled in the living room while she got started in the kitchen.

While the food was cooking, Inuyasha and Kagome got started on their homework and got most of it done before the food was ready. They laughed and joked while Kagome explained the homework to him.

"Dinner is served!" Kagome said with a smile as she sashayed into the living room with two plates of food, more on Inuyasha's than on hers. They sat on the floor with their backs against a couch and their plates on the table. Kagome was out of her shoes, and Inuyasha kept using his foot to tickle hers.

"Stop!" She laughed. "If you cut me with your toe claws, I'm gonna purify you!"

"You wouldn't if you wanted to." Inuyasha growled playfully again, and lifted his fork to his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Kagome cursed when she looked at her phone. "Inuyasha it's almost eleven! I've gotta go!" She scarfed the rest of the food in her mouth and threw Inuyasha his keys.

He dropped Kagome off at home and thanked her for dinner and helping her with her homework. Kagome smiled and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before dashing into her house. Inuyasha sped home happily and walked into the house he shared with his brother.

Sesshomaru was standing in the living room, a few feet from the door, staring.

"What's up Fluff Butt?" Inuyasha called playfully as he threw his keys on top of the entertainment center for the TV.

Sesshomaru turned suddenly and glared at Inuyasha, his eyes outlined in red.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome was here." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah. She's my lab partner." Inuyasha shrugged.

"She cooked dinner."

"We were hungry. At first we were gonna meet over her house, but her little brother was having friends over. And she canceled on me, but I really needed help with my homework so I asked her to come over here. She offered to cook while we studied."

"You want her."

Inuyasha was shocked that Sesshomaru had figured it out so fast. Then again, Sesshomaru had always figured stuff out faster than average. "She's cute and funny. And the way she cares about her brother...man, you should really take lessons from her."

"Do you think that this is so fucking joke?" Sesshomaru roared. "Kagome is _**mine**_**.**" Sesshomaru hissed the last word.

"You said that you two couldn't be together."

"I made a _mistake_! And I plan to correct it tomorrow. You _will_ stay away from her."

"No can do. We're lab partners, remember? And we have a project due in a few weeks."

In a flash, Sesshomaru's hand was around Inuyasha's throat. "Do I need to repeat myself? Kagome. Higurashi. Is. **_MINE_**. Do you understand?" He let his poision leak from his hand and heard is burning through Inuyasha's throat.

"Yes!" Inuyasha choked out. Sesshomaru released him and Inuyasha fell to the ground on his knees, coughing and trying to regain control of his lungs. Blood dripped to the floor from his neck, and Inuyasha put his hand to the skin on his neck and flinched when the touch burned. He knew that Sesshomaru meant business...but he also knew that he wasn't going to stay away from Kagome. Slowly, Inuyasha rose to his feet and began to put away the dishes, all the while grumbling to himself.

Sesshomaru went up the stairs and got in the shower before climbing into the crisp sheets of his bed. How dare the half breed try to take what was his? What he had claimed first? What was his problem? He picked up his phone and punched a few buttons before placing it down and rolling over to go to sleep. The meeting with the school board had gone over...way over, and DaiYoukai or not, he was tired. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep...dreaming of a certain blue eyed girl.

Kagome was in her bed when her phone vibrated. The young girl sat up and rubbed the side of her face, that was still stinging and was sure to be turning red. She opened her phone and saw who it was from, then hesitated before reading it. The words caused her heart to speed up, and a small smile to grace her features...though the words could be good, or bad. Kagome shook her head and forced all thoughts out of her head. She would find out what Sesshomaru wanted to talk about tomorrow, but right now, she needed sleep. Kagome knew her dreams would be of him, just like they had been the previous night, and the night before that.

* * *

I hope you liked it! And look! It's longer than the others! A little over 3,000 words! YaY! Lol. Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter/installment or whatever you wanna call it posted soon.

Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 4: Modeling

Kagome skipped happily outside to her sliver Mustang. She was anxious to see what Sesshomaru wanted to talk about. "I'm on my way." She said through the phone to Sango.

"Alright." Sango hung up the phone and yanked the sleeping boy out of her bed. "Kohaku, you can't keep getting in my bed."

"But...but...there are monsters in my room." Kohaku, her younger brother said.

"Haku, you're twelve. I'll bet Sota doesn't sleep with Kagome. And Kagome likes guys who don't sleep with their big sisters." Sango knew that saying Sota didn't do it would get the boy out of her bed since she knew that they were best friends. And adding Kagome in there was for extra measure, since Kohaku had liked Sango's best friend since he was in the second grade. In Kohaku's mind, the two were going to get married no matter the age difference.

Sango shook her head with a smile while Kohaku ran to his own room. A horn blew outside and Sango knew it was her best friend. "Bye!" She called as she ran down the stairs. "What's up Kags?"

"Nothing much." Kagome answered, and turned her head to the road.

"Oh my kami! Your mom hit you?" Sango exclaimed when she saw the fading red spot on Kagome's cheek.

Kagome brought her hand to her face as if she'd forgotten, and nodded.

"Why?"

"I was out until eleven last night."

"With who? And why wasn't I invited?" Sango was jealous.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it isn't like that. Inuyasha needed help with his homework, so I went over his house to help him. The time slipped away from us."

"Does he live with his brother?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Why?" After the words left her mouth, she wished they hadn't.

"Wow! You were in Mr. Taisho's house? What was it like? Was he there? What did he have on?" Sango shot out questions faster than Kagome could answer.

"Sango!" She snapped. Sango stopped talking and looked at Kagome. "Your answers, in order. Yes, I was in his house. It was beautiful. No, he wasn't there. See previous question."

Sango actually seemed saddened by the fact that Kagome hadn't been in the same house with Sesshomaru. "That would've been so cool."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, while taking the keys from the ignition. They got out of the car and walked into the school. Again, her first two classes passed by rather slowly, but she was hyped up when it was time for 3rd period. She walked into the classroom, her heart beating harder than she was sure was healthy.

Kagome paid more attention in class today, but Inuyasha didn't. His eyes kept trailing over to Kagome, and he got angry with the intense way she was looking at Sesshomaru. He looked at the clock and saw that their class time was almost over. The half inu smiled at the thought that he would soon be next to Kagome in Physics.

Sango leaned over and punched a few numbers in her phone, then looked at Kagome. The young blue eyed girl felt her phone vibrate silently, and knew that it could only be from Sango. Without taking her eyes from Sesshomaru, she pulled her phone out, then flashed her eyes to the screen and read:

**We stil on 4 shppng aftr skool?**

Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, before turning her head back to Sesshomaru. The bell rang and everyone gathered her things. Kagome took a deep breath and braced herself for...anything. After the room was cleared, Inuyasha closed the door and stood by it, again, acting as a body guard. Kagome snickered at the thought of Inuyasha being a body guard.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, somehow finding her voice.

"I wanted to tell you that This Sesshomaru wishes to have you back. I was mistaken to think that we could not have a relationship based upon my occupation."

Kagome was silent for a while, and Sesshomaru feared that she would reject him. "Ok." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at the pair in disbelief, as Kagome leaned over Sesshomaru's desk to press her lips to his. Her palms were placed against the wooden desk so she could lean without falling. Sesshomaru again relished in the taste of her warm mouth, and hoped that he would be able to get more eventually.

"It's time to go." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled against Kagome's lips, and that sent vibrations through her body and aroused her. Sesshomaru smelled her and wanted to take her then. Kagome finally pulled back and licked her lips. "Umm...a group of us are going shopping. You could come...if you want."

"I don't think that would look right Kagome." Sesshomaru leaned forward and nipped her ear, and smirked when she moaned.

Kagome found the will to turn and leave out of the room. "Wow." She breathed when she got outside of the classroom, then she heard Sesshomaru's deep chuckle.

"Come on. We only have half a minute to get to class. Hop on my back." Inuyasha squatted in the hallway and Kagome climbed onto his back. She couldn't afford to be late. She'd had perfect attendance since she began school, and she wasn't going to stop now.

Inuyasha let his hands wander up Kagome's legs, almost to her thighs. He felt the heat coming from her core, and smelled her arousal.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome hissed.

He laughed and put her down in the front of the classroom, making sure to give her thigh an extra squeeze, then looked at her in confusion when the strength of her arousal increased and her knees buckled. They walked into the classroom and Inuyasha was wondering what had just happened.

"Someone squeezing your thigh turns you on." He whispered finally, while their teacher was explaining what they were going to do that day.

Kagome blushed and turned her head away from him. "No." She lied.

Inuyasha smirked. His hand itched to squeeze her thigh again, but refrained.

As the school day ended, Kagome met up with Sango and the others, with Inuyasha right behind her. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Everyone meet up at your house and we go from there." Sango said.

"Why my house?"

"Because everyone knows you live the closest to the mall." Miroku answered.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said, having forgotten.

"Is the mutt going?" Koga asked, referring to Inuyasha. For some reason, the two didn't get along very well.

"_Inuyasha_ is going. He's riding to my house with me and Sango." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the wolf brat.

"Well can I get a ride too then?" He asked, flashing a smile that showed one of his fangs. He'd overheard Kagome once say that she thought it was cute when he did that.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go." Kagome climbed in her car.

They rode to her house and Kagome announced that she was home to her mother, who was probably cooped up in her personal office, working on something, as ususl. Kagome rubbed her cheek absently. She remembered coming in the previous night and her mother hitting her for being so late.

Sango noticed that Kagome was rubbing her face and threw her arm around her best friend. She knew that her mother had hit her, and she was concerned for Kagome. Sango also knew that Mrs. Higurashi had only begun to hit Kagome after their father died.

"Come on Kags. Let's go change clothes." Sango said, and walked up to Kagome's room.

"Can I watch?" Koga asked.

"Of course not." Kagome answered. "You two...come to my room. Sang, we'll change in my closet."

"Your closet is big enough to change in?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." They walked upstairs. Kagome and Sango picked out outfits to wear, then came into the room. "You guys ready?"

When they nodded, Kagome and Sango started walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha walked on Kagome's left side when they were in the mall, while Sango walked on her right, and Miroku next to her. Koga walked beside Ayame, much to his dismay and to her excitement. "Hey, let's go to Rue 21!" Sango pointed to her favorite store.

"Ok." Kagome smiled.

They'd been to ten stores within three hours, and spent at least $40 in each one.

"How many more stores can you really go to?" Koga sighed.

"You made a choice to come, therefore you will deal with all of the stores we go to Koga." Kagome snapped. Koga had always been a whiner, and that was something that seriously annoyed Kagome.

"Well you guys, we've been gone for a long time." Ayame was being her usual 'kiss Koga's ass' self. She did everything that he wanted her to, even though he didn't seem to notice. "Oh, but before we go, we have got to stop at Victoria's Secret."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course Ayame was catering to Koga's every need. "Whatever."

They walked into the store and began to pick out things, laughing at some of the more provocative items. "Let's try some on." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru walked into an empty house, then remembered that Kagome had invited him to go shopping. Perhaps that was where Inuyasha was. He growled at the thought. The half-breed being close to his miko, but a smile graced his lips at the memory of his lips on hers.

The three girls came out of the dressing rooms, smiling and giggling wihle modeling their sexy lingerie. Sango was wearing pink, since it was her favorite color. It was made like an apron in the front, but it was short and sheer. Ayame was wearing blue, Koga's favorite color, and her outfit looked almost the same as Sango's. Kagome picked red and black. She had no idea why, since her favorite color was green, but she liked the small night gown. It stopped at the top of her thighs, and it was strapless, clinging to her body perfectly.

Kagome spun around and thought she saw something silver in the corner of her eye. Without turning her head completely, she noticed that Sesshomaru was standing at the door. She spun again, and swayed her hips for extra measure. Inuyasha and Koga were enticed by what they were seeing, and were practically drooling while watching the sexy girl model in front of them, not knowing that the show they were getting wasn't for them.

It hadn't been too hard to find Kagome's scent, even in the crowded mall. Sesshomaru walked until he was mere feet away from him, making sure to mask his aura and scent. He stopped at the door when they'd gone into Victoria's Secret, and watched as Kagome blushed at some of the extravagent items. When they went into the dressing room, Sesshomaru had to admit that he was curious as to what she was about to try on out of all of the items she had in her hands.

He was intruigued when she came out in a red and black gown, hugging her every curve. The silver haired inuyoukai wanted to growl at the way the other males were staring at her. Even the ones that hadn't come to the mall with them. Sesshomaru bit back the possessive growl that he wanted to let escape at the males for looking at what he had claimed as his.

Then, when Kagome spun around, he knew that she'd seen him, because of the extra swaying of her hips. His little vixen was giving him a show! He smirked at that. She had no idea how she was enticing him. He could feel his pants tighten as she tried on another outfit, this one silver and black. The color was what turned him on intitally, but as she stepped out of the room in it, he knew that it was something he had to get her to wear for him.

_'What am I thinking? She is a minor! I cannot get her to wear something like that for me...'_ Sesshomaru thought. But as Kagome smirked sexily, all his thoughts left his mind. Kagome stated striking sexy poses, for his entertainment he was sure. They were turning him on more than he could ever imagine.

"Are you gonna buy anything?" Sango asked, as they changed back into their normal clothes.

"Hmmm..." Kagome thought about it. The silver and black babydoll gown seemed to get her the most reaction from Sesshomaru, so she knew that she would get that one. Perhaps she'd just get them all...

"Inu, do you want me to drop you off at home?" Kagome asked, after she'd already dropped Sango and Koga off.

"Uh...yeah." He said. After a while of silence, he said, "You looked really good in those...er...outfits."

Kagome blushed, and laughed. "You know Sesshomaru was there, right?"

Inuyasha couldn't stop the growl that left him.

"What was that for?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing." When they pulled up at the condo he shared with Sesshomaru, he was surprised. "You remembered where I live?"

"Well...my dad always taught me to be attentive, and pay attention to my surroundings. And I have a photographic memory...sometimes." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha just sat and listen to her laugh. There was something so peaceful about it. "You comin' in?"

"Nah." Kagome looked at the clock. It was almost ten. "I've gotta get home. See you tomorrow Yash!" She called as he made it to the front door.

He turned and waved, with a smile. "Since when do I wave and smile?" He mumbled to himself as he opened the front door. "Yo! Fluff Butt!"

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, watching the door. "You're home late."

"Well, seeing how you were at the mall, I'm sure you know where I was." Inuyasha said.

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then went into the kitchen to get himself something for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 5: Memories...Too Far

"Today's homework assignment will be to read pages 340-355 and write down a brief summary of each section, as well as answer the 'Check Understanding' questions at the end." Sesshomaru announced just as the bell rang. One month had passed since Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten back together, and everything seemed to be going along smoothly.

Everyone fled the classroom, anxious to end the school day. It was only Kagome who lingered behind, as usual.

"What do you need Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her.

"Oh nothing..." She said innocently. Kagome smiled and leaned forward, over Sesshomaru's desk to peck his lips. "That's all." She giggled.

"Um...Kagome?"

"Yes?" She turned around, and was startled when she saw that he was right behind her. She took an automatic step back, but Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"If you ever need any help with your homework...you know where to find me." He said smoothly.

Kagome blushed and nodded before leaving out of the classroom.

"You two are really gross, you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled and swatted Inuyasha's arm. "Whatever Yash."

"What are you doing today after school?" He whispered in Physics.

"Um...what's today?"

"Friday Kags."

"Really?" Kagome squeaked too loudly, almost knocking over the beaker of salt water on the table. "Oops." Kagome reached out to steady it at the same time Inuyasha did. Their hands touched briefly. Inuyasha snatched his hand back as if Kagome's touch burned. He turned his head so she wouldn't see his slight blush. "Hmmm..." Kagome stirred the contents of the beaker. "I'm not doing anything this weekend...what's up?"

"Well...I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me. We still haven't finished our project..."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I've typed up the finishing touches and they're all on my flash drive. Sota's gonna be gone this weekend so I guess I could come over your house then stay the night with Sango since she lives closer...but don't tell her that." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. They knew that if Sango knew where Sesshomaru lived, he would have a new little stalker.

"That sounds good to me..." Inuyasha didn't want to say that he wanted Kagome to spend the night at his house. That would more than likely be out of the question.

Finally the school day ended and teenagers and teachers alike were getting ready for their three day weekend.

"When do you want to start?" Inuyasha was at Kagome's car, leaning in the driver's side window.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Kagome yawned. "Practice was pretty tough today and I'm tired."

Inuyasha nodded. He'd forgotten that Kagome was a cheerleader. The football season had just started and the cheerleaders were practicing just as hard as the football players. "Just call me when you're ready."

Kagome nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Inuyasha walked to Sesshomaru's car, since his was in the shop.

"I have a teacher's conference this weekend. Do not have any parties, and stay _away_ from Kagome." Sesshomaru hissed in the car.

Inuyasha tried hard to hide his smile. This was just too perfect! With Sesshomaru gone, he was sure that he could make his move on Kagome. "Feh. Whatever."

"I mean it half breed."

"I do too." Inuyasha winced when Sesshomaru punched him in the arm.

OoOoO

"Finally!" Kagome sighed. "We're done!"

"I didn't think it would take that long."

Kagome flopped back on the floor. "Me either." She rubbed her growling stomach. "Inuyasha..." she whined playfully. "It's your turn."

"Alright, alright." The times that Kagome stayed over late and dinner had to be served, the two took turns making dinner. Over the course of the month and a half that they'd known each other, Inuyasha had learned how to cook as well as become one of her closest friends. They acted as if they'd known each other for years rahter than weeks. Inuyasha got off of the floor and went into the kitchen. "Shrimp scampi?"

"Fine." Kagome answered.

"Good cuz you were gonna eat it anyway."

Kagome rolled over on her stomach and sent a small flare of her power into the kitchen, watching as it stung Inuyasha's butt and he yelped in pain. "HaHa!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes at her. "Just for that, you can't spend the night."

"Spend the ni..." Kagome was confused until she looked at her phone. "It's after midnight!" She screeched.

"Ow!" Inuyasha winced.

"Oops. Sorry Yash. But I didn't know it was this late. Sang's probably sleep and she's a bitch if you wake her up..." Kagome sighed. "I really shouldn't do this...but I'm spending the night. Ugh! I don't have any clothes to sleep in! I always sleep in my underwear at Sang's house!" A thought came to Kagome's head. She ran upstairs and shifted through Sesshomaru's clothes before finding a silk black button up shirt and some silk boxers to match. "This'll do." She said to herself, then dashed to his bathroom. She ruffled through the cabinet before finding a new toothbrush and smiled to herself for buying it two weeks prior. She had told Sesshomaru that she wanted to spend the night soon, but he was pretty skeptical about it.

When she ran back downstairs, Inuyasha was setting their plates on the table. "Find everything you need?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I still don't think I should be spending the night without Sess here though." Kagome pouted.

_'She's so cute when she pouts.'_ Inuyasha sighed in his mind. "He'll be ok."

"It still doesn't feel right...I'll sleep in his bed and you sleep in yours...k?" Kagome walked to the table in the middle of the living room that they always ate on and sat on the floor.

"K." Inuyasha sat beside her and dug into his food.

"Whoa! This is good Yash! I'm proud of you." Kagome gushed.

Inuyasha blushed for the fifth time that day. There was just somehting about Kagome that made him blush, and he couldn't figure out what it was. "Thanks."

After they were finished eating, they watched TV for a couple of hours before Kagome yawned. "I'm tired."

"No shit."

She punched Inuyasha in the arm before saying, "Nite." She walked upstairs and changed her clothes in Sesshomaru's room, then climbed into his huge bed. _'Sess sure has a lot of fluffy pillows.'_ She pressed her face into one and smiled. His scent was all over the pillow, and it brought her mild comfort. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

_A young Kagome giggled happily, chasing her father through the forest trees. "I'm gonna get you Daddy!" She said._

_"Oh no you're not." A male voice answered happily._

_Suddenly, her father disappeared. Kagome was shocked, and she stopped and looked around. "Daddy?" She called. Arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her high into the air. "I'm flying Daddy! I'm flying!" She yelled, still giggling._

_"Yes you are." Ken pulled his young daughter close to his chest._

_"What's wrong Daddy?" Kagome had always been able to sense when her father was upset about something._

_"Nothing Hime."_

_Kagome narrowed his eyes. "Mommy says it's not nice to lie to people."_

_Ken laughed. "And your mother is a smart woman, just like you'll grow up to be someday."_

_Kagome shook her head. "I don't wanna grow up."_

_Kagome's father looked at her, confused. "Why not?"_

_"Because I wanna be Daddy's Hime forever and ever."_

_"You will be." Ken said._

_"Ayame's daddy left her one day...promise you'll never leave me Daddy?" Kagome looked at him with her blue eyes._

_Ken's heart broke. He knew he couldn't keep her promise, but he made it anyway. "I promise."_

_"YaY!" Kagome smiled._

_"Ken! Kagome! Dinner!" Kagome's mother called, a baby Sota in her arms._

_"Race you!" Ken said to Kagome._

_Kagome smiled. "If I win, you gosta buy me ice cream."_

_"Deal. On your mark, get set, go!"_

_Kagome took off, running as far as her little legs would carry her. Kagome reached the house first, breathing hard. "I...I won..."_

_Ken was running up the front steps. "You did." He smiled._

Kagome gasped and shot up in the bed. She hadn't had a dream about her father in years. Why was she dreaming about him now? The dream replayed in her head, but this time, as a memory, since that was what it was. She was seven at the time, and her father died within the next year. "You broke your promise Daddy." Kagome whispered as tears began to gather in her eyes. They overflowed before she could stop them and soon, she was crying.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp, then heard her whisper something about promises, all before he smelled her tears. He hopped out of the bed and ran to Sesshomaru's room. "Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome was still crying, but harder now. Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and sat beside Kagome, who was hugging a pillow. "What's wrong?"

"He...he left..." She sobbed. "H-h-he bro-broke his-his promise!" Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried onto his bare shoulder.

"Who Kagome?"

"Daddy!" She cried even harder, clinging onto Inuyasha for dear life.

Inuyasha remembered that her father had died, and she was very close to him. He decuded that she must have had a dream about her father. "Kagome," he whispered. "Kagome, stop crying, it's gonna be okay."

"No it's not. He promised that he'd never leave me but he did! He lied to me!" Kagome was screaming now, her powers flaring around her, causing Inuyasha to yelp and let her go.

"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha pleaded.

"No! He left me! He promised that he would protect me! He said that I was gonna be his Hime, his little girl forever!" Tears streaked down Kagome's face. Her eyes were glowing a fierce bright purple and her aura raged around her.

"No he didn't Kagome. Your father loved you. He still loves you. He never wanted to leave you, but he had no other choice."

"There's always a choice!"

"Listen to me!" Inuyasha stood up from the place on the floor where he'd fallen on the floor. "You know that your father loved you! You've told me so yourself! You love him too! You're just feeling hurt and angry and betrayed right now. If your father was here right now, he'd gather you in his arms and tell you how much he loves you."

Kagome was beginning to calm down. "I miss him so much!" She cried and Inuyasha caught her before she fell forward on the bed. Again, she buried her face in his shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"I know Kags...I know." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's back and purred in her ear. He'd learned that she found it comforting.

Neither of them heard the door open downstairs or the footsteps coming up the stairs. But both of them heard the growl that tore through the house when Sesshomaru saw the position they were in. "Inuyasha!" He roared, eyes bleeding red.

* * *

So as you may have noticed, I've changed the updates from Installments to Chapters, simply because that's a little easier for me. How? I have no earthly idea. About the cliffy...hehehe...I have nothing to say. Please reveiw! I'll try to update soon!

~KM705.M-san


	6. Chapter 6

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 6: Mine

"I warned you half breed!" Sesshomaru seethed. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Sess-Sess-homaru!" Kagome was shocked. What was Sesshomaru doing here? "Why are you here? I thought you were at a conference!"

His head snapped to her. "So you thought since I was away, it was ok for you to stay here with Inuyasha?"

"No! That's not what happened and you should know that!"

"_Silence_!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I know what went on here!" He flitted to Inuyasha and Kagome screamed as the inuyouakai grabbed his younger brother by the neck.

"Stop Sesshomaru!"

Sesshoamru's eyes bled red as his hand tightened around Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome was frantic and scared. "Oh Sesshomaru, please forgive me for this." She let her energy flow into her hands and pressed against Sesshomaru's arm that was closest to her. He hissed in pain and let go of Inuyasha before turning his death glare on Kagome.

"You are mine!" He growled.

"Sesshomaru calm down!" Kagome yelled at him. She watched as his eyes lost their dangerous red glow, and his breathing slowed down. "Come here." She commanded. He walked to her side and she grabbed his arm where she'd burned him, and healed him. "Are you ok now?"

Sesshomaru nodded, still glaring at Inuyasha. He felt Kagome wrap her arms around him, and he nuzzled her head, though his eyes never left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He should've smelled Sesshomaru coming through the door, but he was so lost in trying to comfort Kagome, all of his thoughts had been on her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome turned around to face him. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled at him, and Inuyasha smiled back, baring one fang. He left out of the room.

"What was going on here?" Sesshomaru asked after Kagome had closed the door.

Kagome yawned and crawled in the bed. "Nothing. I had a bad dream and Inuyasha came in here to comfort me. When you walked in, I was just thanking him."

Sesshomaru smelled no lie, but he could tell that Kagome wasn't telling him everything. But he wouldn't push on it at that moment. Both he and Kagome were tired, and they needed rest. "I am going to take a shower."

Kagome couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind when he said that, and just nodded while trying to fight off her arousal. The shower was on for fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru came back out of the bathroom with steam surrounding him, and a towel on his lower waist. Kagome stared at the magenta stripes on his hips that pointed downward and licked her lips. Her mouth had gone dry and there was an ache between her thighs.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked at him, knowing where her thoughts were just by the scent coming from her. He knew that she was a virgin, but with the gleam in her eyes, he wasn't too sure of what all she had done. Kagome finally snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat and rolled over to stare at the wall. Sesshomaru smirked and looked in his drawer for his favorite pair of boxers. When he didn't see them, his gaze traveled to Kagome, and saw that she was wearing them.

"Miko, you are wearing my boxers that I like to sleep in." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned back to him. "So?" She challenged with a small smiled.

"Remove them before this Sesshomaru removes them for you."

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh but I would."

Kagome huffed and stood up in the middle of his bed. "Fine." She turned her back to him again and slowly slid his boxers down her long legs, sure that she was teasing him. "Happy now?" She bent and picked them off of the bed, giving him a nice view of the lace panties she was wearing. She threw the boxers at Sesshomaru.

His hand flashed in front of his face as he caught them, but his eyes were still fixed on Kagome, who was smiling because she knew that her small teasing had worked. She slowly sank back onto the bed and watched the wall. Kagome heard the towel fall from Sesshomaru's body, and the silk sliding over his skin as he put his boxers on. The bed dipped and Kagome knew that he'd gotten in the bed with her. Kagome turned towards him when she felt his arms wrap around her. "Why are you back so early? Yash said you'd be gone all weekend."

"The conference got cancelled." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh." Kagome replied, then yawned again. "Well I'm glad you're back. Now spending the night here doesn't seem so bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Inuyasha that I felt bad staying here without you here."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to say, "Oh."

Kagome giggled a little bit. "Good night Sess." Kagome snuggled closer to him.

"Good night miko." Sesshomaru placed a small kiss to her forehead and listened to her breathing even out before he went to sleep as well.

OoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru woke to the smell of cinammon, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee, and there was singing along with a radio. Sesshomaru didn't even know they _had_ a radio. He felt the warmth that he fell asleep next to was gone. This caused him to shoot up in the bed and look around. Kagome's aura was still in the house, so his heart calmed. _'What has this human done to me?' _Sesshomaru had never felt like that about any woman ever before. _'But Kagome isn't like any one I've ever met before.'_ He threw on a t-shirt and walked downstairs to where the smell was coming from. He found Kagome in the kitchen at the stove with the radio on. Some song was on that Sesshomaru had heard a few of his students sing before, but none of them had sounded the way Kagome was sounding at the time. She wove in and out of melody at her own pace, sounding better than the song to Sesshomaru.

"You have a beautiful voice." He commented.

Kagome jumped and almost knocked over the bowl of pancake batter at her side on the counter. "Geesh Sess! Give a girl a warning before you sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sesshomaru heard how fast her heart was hammering in her chest, and his eyes locked on her breasts, going up and down as she breathed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled with a smiled. "Focus sweetie." She turned back to the stove and continued to shake her bottom to the beat of the song, having forgotten just that quickly that Sesshomaru wsa behind her. "Go get washed up for breakfast." She commanded.

"Do you think you are this Sesshomaru's mother?" He asked playfully.

"Of course not. If I were your mother, you wouldn't be as stuck up as you are. Now go do what I told you to do." She swatted her spatula at him, flicking a small amount of her miko energy at his arm, and sending him back up the stairs.

Kagome marched up the stairs a few minutes later after she hadn't heard any noise coming from Inuyasha's room. "Rise and shine puppy!" She threw back his dark red curtains and let all the sunlight into the room that the window would allow. Inuyasha growled and buried his head in the covers.

"Oi! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled loudly.

Kagome smiled. "There's nothing wrong with me Yasha. It's time for you to wake up. I worked hard on breakfast and I'm not about to let you sleep and let the food get cold. Now get your ass in gear! I want you downstairs in five minutes!" Kagome put a little power behind her voice and turned to leave out of the room. Once she got downstairs, she called back up to him, "Four minutes Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled loudly enough for Kagome to hear him and she laughed. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha beat Sesshomaru to the kitchen.

Kagome was still bopping her butt to the music while she was putting the final touches on breakfast. "Damn Kags." Inuyasha said, leaning in the doorway.

Kagome whirled around and blushed. "Shutup."

Sesshomaru was just coming down the stairs when he heard Inuyasha say 'damn Kagome', and he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled out a warning.

"Feh." Inuyasha smirked and shrugged. "Bring on the grub!" He sat down at the table.

"Get it your damn self." Kagome said as she sat hers and Sesshomaru's plates down on the table.

"So it's like that?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. It's like that."

Inuyasha frowned. "Alright. After all we've been through Kagome." He sniffled teasingly. "You're gonna do me like that. Ok, I see how you do."

Kagome laughed. "Oh shutup and eat Inuyasha." She sat his plate down in front of him.

After they were done eating, Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome. "What is it? Do I have syrup on my face?"

"No. Breakfast was delicious. Thank you." He complimented.

Kagome blushed. "It was nothing."

"Can you guys take that somewhere else? I just ate and I don't wanna barf." Inuyasha scowled at them.

"You sound jealous Inuyasha." Kagome teased and stuck her tongue out at him. She pulled out her phone when it vibrated. "Hey, you guys please be quite. This is Sango and if she finds out where I am, she's gonna freak."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you girl?" Sango asked.

"I ended up going back home last night after I left Inuyasha's house."

"You were over there _again_? Without me?" She screeched.

"Mr. Taisho wasn't here. Inuyasha said he had a teacher's conference to go to." Kagome told the partial truth.

"You sure are spending a lot of time with Inuyasha. You like him don't you?" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome choked on her orange juice. "No! Yash and I are friends."

"Well who do you like? You've been glowing for a while now, and you haven't spilled any details."

"No one. I don't like anyone." She looked at Sesshomaru and blushed.

"Liar. When are you coming over here?"

"I'll be over in about thirty minutes."

"Nah. I'll just come over your house. Kohaku is getting on my nerves."

Kagome knew that she couldn't make it to her house before Sango did, so she had to come up with something fast. "Just walk to the coffee shop down the street. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Hmmm...alright. I could go for an iced coffee."

Kagome sighed. "Alright." She hung up the phone and looked at Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha, and shook her head. "That chick is crazy. I'm gonna go take a shower." She dashed up the stairs.

"Why do you never listen to my warnings half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't do anything. She was crying last night and I smelled her tears so I went to confort her."

"Crying? She did not tell me that she cried."

"Maybe she didn't want you to know." Inuyasha headed up the stairs to his room.

_'Why hadn't she wanted me to know she was crying? But...more importantly...why _was_ she crying?'_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself with a glance up the stairs towards Kagome. He was going to figure this out.


	7. Chapter 7

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 7: Formulating Plans

"Hi Sang!" Kagome greeted Sango at the coffee shop. She was sitting at their usual table right outside the door of the shop. Sango had ordered Kagome's iced caramel latte already, and she was sitting down sipping her own.

"Hey Kags. What's on the agenda for the day?"

"Umm...maybe a little shopping?" Kagome suggested. "I don't really feel up to too much."

Kagome noticed that Sango wasn't looking at her anymore, but instead behind her. Before Kagome had the chance to turn around, she felt an immense aura rub up against hers. A warm tingling feeling ran up Kagome's spine and she fought to stop the blush that was creeping onto her face. Sesshomaru rounded the corner to the front door of the coffee shop and noticed Kagome and Sango sitting there.

"Hello ladies." He smiled at them.

Sango sighed and put on what she thought to be her 'sexy smile' and said, "Hello Mr. Taisho."

"Hi Mr. Taisho." Kagome replied with less emotion in her voice than Sango. She smiled politely at him, but nothing over the top. "Hey Yash." Kagome smiled brighter at the inu haynou that came behind her love interest.

Sango just so happen to notice that Kagome's smile got brighter. Sesshomaru noticed too.

"Hey Kags. Can I chill with you two today?" He asked.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to endure a good five hours of girl talk." Kagome teased him with a smile.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, that's better than staying with Lord Fluffy all day."

Kagome laughed at that, and her eyes went to Sesshomaru. She read the anger in his eyes, and wondered what had upset him so. "I've gotta go to the little girl's room." She excused herself from the table. Sesshomaru walked into the coffee shop.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked when they were out of Sango's hearing and sight range. Kagome noticed that there were only about five people inside of the shop, and she was off to the side with Sesshomaru so no one could see or hear them.

"You smile at him." He said simply.

"I smiled at you too." Kagome said.

"Your smile was brighter when you saw him."

Kagome smiled at him then. "You're so cute when you're jealous. And I smiled brighter at him because I'm not about to be like Sango and smile at you like I'm totally in love with you."

Sesshomaru thought about it. It made sense. She didn't ignore him, but she wasn't overly excited to see him either. It was a very nice cover. He nodded at her. "I am proud of you."

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "I'm not a moron Sess." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We're going shopping again."

"You're always shopping. Where do you get the money from?"

Kagome smiled. "That's for me to know, and for you- or anyone else- to never find out." She turned and walked out of the door, knowing Sesshomaru was watching the way her hips swayed with each step she took.

When she got outside, Inuyasha was staring at her, and she was sure that he had heard everything. "Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing her latte and her purse.

"Alright."

"Please, no more...no more!" Inuyasha complained four hours later.

Kagome turned to him and laughed. "Really Inuyasha? You're a half demon and you can't take shopping? Isn't your endurance supposed to be like five times better than mine?"

"It is. My patience isn't though. I don't see how you girls can do it."

"It takes years of practice." Kagome said.

Sango watched the two interact as though they'd known each other for years. "Let's go to your house Kagome."

Kagome stopped bickering with Inuyasha and looked at Sango. "Ok."

"What do you guys want to eat?" Kagome asked when they'd gotten to her house.

"I don't care." Sango replied.

"Can you make some more chicken alfredo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why can't you make it?" Kagome looked at him.

"Because yours is better than mine. You even said so yourself when I made it."

"I didn't say that...in so many words. I just said that it wasn't your strongest dish." Kagome smiled. "But ok, I'll make some."

"Thanks Kags." Inuyasha smiled at the girl he had a major crush on. Sango watched as Kagome went into the kitchen, then instantly she was at Inuyasha's side.

"You like Kagome." She said. It wasn't a question.

"No I don't."

"Lying isn't your forte. You like her. I can see it in your eyes, and the way you smile at her, and the way you want to do everything with her...but not in the clingy way, because you don't come off as the clingy type."

Inuyasha swallowed. This chick was crazy. "I'm not the clingy type, and I don't like Kagome."

"How often are you two together?"

"A lot less than you two are."

"That's because she's my best friend. But I know that she's been over your house on more than one occasion, which upset me at first, but I'm over it now since Mr. Taisho wasn't there. How long is she normally over your house?" Sango was acting like they were in an interrogation room.

"I don't know. The first time she was over there really late." Inuyasha answered. "The last time she was there for-"

"Sango, stop." Kagome's voice came from behind them.

"Stop what?" Sango asked innocently.

"Stop interrogating Inuyasha. He hasn't done anything wrong." Kagome said, stirring something in a pot.

Sango sighed in her mind that it seemed that Kagome didn't know what she was asking Inuyasha about. She sighed aloud this time. "Fine." Sango rolled her eyes. She turned around and began to watch the TV.

Behind Sango's back, Kagome winked at Inuyasha, and smiled. He almost blushed, but he managed to wink back at Kagome, and then turned to fight Sango for the remote.

That next week at school, every chance Sango got, she found Inuyasha and spewed off question after question that she could think of, trying to get him to admit that he liked Kagome, and doing everything that she could to begin to get him and her best friend together.

Just as Sango found him any chance she got, Inuyasha ran from her every chance _he_ got. Every corner he turned, she was there, waiting for him. It was becoming annoying. At the end of the day, he went to Sesshomaru's classroom to see if he was getting a ride home with his brother or Kagome. Kagome was in Sesshomaru's room, talking and smiling.

"Inuyasha, so glad you could join us." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"What did I interrupt?" Inuyasha asked like he didn't know.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sess..." Kagome pouted and turned to him.

"Yes?" He loved it when she pouted. It was one of the many things about her that turned him on.

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. She sat on his desk and opened her legs, allowing him to stand closer to her while they swapped saliva. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around Sesshomaru's neck. She moved her mouth from his and moaned again, and Sesshomaru took the chance to attack her neck. Kagome's legs wrapped tighter and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her.

"Someone's about to come in here." Inuyasha warned them, having heard a teacher say that they needed to talk to Mr. Taisho.

Kagome struggled to move away from Sesshomaru since her legs were really wobbly. She moved to her backpack that was in a desk across the room, while fixing herself. She pulled some papers from a folder. She walked back to the desk and placed the folder in front of him, making it look like she was asking a question about some work.

"Mr. Taisho I need to speak with you abou-" the male teacher cut himself short when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the room. Kagome was in his Literature class, and she was his best student. He often fantasized about taking her in any ways that he could.

"Yes Mr. Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asked, an underlying tone of menace in his voice because he could smell Naraku's arousal.

"I will speak with you later...I seem to have lost my train of thought." Naraku Onigumo, the new Literature teacher, said. His red eyes were staring at Kagome's body.

"If that is all, you may leave. I am in the process of a tutoring session." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Naraku forced himself to tear his eyes away from Kagome's body when he heard the tone of Sesshomaru's voice. "Yes. As I said, I will talk to you later." He left out of the room.

"I don't like him." Kagome said after a while. "In class, he just stares at me."

"You take his class?" Sesshomaru's head snapped to her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I take it after Physics."

"Who is in the class with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hojo, Koga, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha is not in the class with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's the only class after yours that he doesn't take with me."

"Well starting Monday, either you will be out of the class, or Inuyasha will take it with you. Which do you prefer?"

"I want Yash in the class with me. I don't wanna leave Sango and the rest of my friends."

Sesshomaru gave a quick nod. "I do not like the way he looks at you. He has only been working here for two weeks and he has already found a way to piss me off."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru glare out of the door and she felt his aura grow with his anger. It was beginning to get uncomfortable for her, so she leaned over his desk and planted a kiss on his lips. "Calm down Sess. Everything's gonna be ok. Yash is gonna be in the class with me, and you won't have to worry about it anymore." She looked at her phone. "Yash, are you riding with me or going home with Sesshomaru?"

"Where are you about to go?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Home to change clothes then probably going to help Ayame set up for her party tomorrow."

"I'll go with you then. I'm starting to like Ayame."

"Ooooohhh...Yasha's got a crush." Kagome sang.

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't like her like that. She's cool people is all."

"Yeah, sure. Bye Sess." She kissed him again.

"Have you two...you know...done it?" Inuyasha asked when they were in the car.

Kagome blushed, then laughed. "You should know the answer to that doggy boy." Kagome tapped his nose, then pulled out of the parking lot.

He shrugged. "You're a miko; you might have covered the scent of it."

"Well, to answer your question...no, we haven't. I mean, I spent the night over your house for the first time last weekend."

"Oh, yeah. Are you a virgin?"

"Geesh what's with these questions?" Kagome blushed.

"I dunno."

"Do you think I am?" She asked him.

"You're too pretty to still be a virgin, but you're too smart and innocent not to be. So it could go either way."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I am."

"So do you have any idea who you want your first to be?"

Thankfully, they pulled up at Kagome's house before she had the time to answer that question. "Stay downstairs with Sota while I change."

"Alright. Hey kiddo." Inuyasha greeted Sota. Over the time he'd known Kagome, he and Sota had gotten closer and he saw the kid as his little brother.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sota was always happy to see Inuyasha.

"Whatcha been up to?"

"I scored the winning point in my soccer game yesterday!" Sota was excited.

"Yeah, Kagome told me about that. Good job!"

"Could you come to my next game?"

"Ummm...sure kid. I'll ride with Kagome."

"Promise?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "I promise."

"Alright, let's go." Kagome came downstairs, in some shorts and a tank top. How was it that Kagome made something so simple look delectable?

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "See you later Sota."

"Do your homework." Kagome told him. "Mom will be home in a little while, and Kohaku is at the door."

"How'd you know that?" Sota asked when the doorbell rang.

"I felt his and Sango's aura." Kagome opened the door and let in the other young boy that she saw as her brother. "Hey Haku." She bent to hug him, giving Inuyasha a nice view of her ass.

Sango was at the door, watching Inuyasha's eyes on Kagome's ass. "I've gotta go pick up Miroku before I head over there. Inuyasha, you're riding with me."

"No he's not." Kagome said, laughing. She got in her car with Inuyasha silently thanking her.

"I'll get him when you're not around Kagome. I have some questions to ask him." Sango threatened.

"Ok crazy chick."

Sesshomaru licked his lips. He could still taste Kagome. He entered his home and found that Inuyasha had not returned yet. The half breed knew that he didn't like it when they spent so much time together, but he continued to defy him. Didn't he understand that he could be back in America at the snap of Sesshomaru's fingers? Sesshomaru took a deep breath before his anger got the best of him. Kagome was his, and he knew that she wouldn't do anything with Inuyasha. This comforted him a bit.

Around three, Kagome and Inuyasha came to the house.

"It's late." Sesshomaru said when they walked through the door.

"What are you, my mother?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome yawned. "I'm going home. Thanks for helping Yash."

"Kagome, it's late, and you are tired. You are spending the night." Sesshomaru said with finality.

For some reason, the authority in Sesshomaru's voice turned Kagome on and sent chills down her spine. "Ok..." she said with a smile. Before she could lift a foot up to climb the stairs, Sesshomaru grabbed her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Just as they were settling in for bed, Inuyasha entered the room.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha began, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. "You never answered my question."

"The last one?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Your answer is...yeah, I have."

Before he could ask who, Kagome was sleep.

"What was the question that you asked Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm not too sure she wants you to know." He left the room.

Sesshomaru normally could care less about people's business, but this was the second thing the halfbreed knew about Kagome that he didn't know himself. He would get answers in the morning. For now, he would sleep.

"Yes my darling, it is time for them to see another new face around the school. Everything has been planned out, and I witnessed the jealousy of the mutt today myself. There is definitely something going on between him and Higurashi...and I plan to be the one to break it up." A deep voice said to a red eyed female. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes Master." She answered.

"Good." Naraku smiled deviously.

* * *

Some drama is about to enter the school! Stay tuned to find out everything. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 8: Ayame's Party

Saturday came fast, which meant Ayame's party came fast. Even though Ayame had started hanging out with a few college girls and started acting and dressing a little differently. Her clothes had lost some of their material and her speech had become more profane. Ayame had also been making more passes at Koga. Not that he minded, but it wasn't really in her mature to do things like that. The college girls that she'd began to assosiate herself with were a bad influence on her, and Kagome planned to tell her.

"Kagome, where does this go?" Inuyasha asked Kagome an hour before the party, as they were adding the finishing touches.

"That's the center piece for Ayame's table." Kagome answered with an armful of balloons.

"Which table is hers?"

"The one with the white and pink tablecloths." Kagome released the balloons and watched them float to the ceiling.

Inuyasha placed the center piece on the table and went to help Kagome bring in the cakes. "I still don't understand why she has to have two cakes."

"Because she likes cake."

"But isn't it gonna be mostly girls at this party?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome lifted her eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Nothing." He shook his head adn changed the subject. "So what are we doing after the party?"

"Ayame wants me to spend the night, but I wanted to go home and watch a couple of movies with Sota." Just as she finished her sentence, her phone vibrated.

**Hey Kags, spending the night with Kohaku. Sorry about movie night. I'll make it up to you later. Love you.**

"That little punk!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sota just cancelled on me!" She pouted. "That's not fair. I'm the big sister, I'm supposed to cancel on him when I have dates and stuff. He can't cancel on me."

"Uh, Kags, he just did."

"Ugh!" She stormed off to the back room to get the drinks.

Finally, it was time for the party to begin. Ayame was wearing an all white strapless dress and silver heels as her guests arrived. Kagome slipped out before too many got there so she could call Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sess." She said when he answered the phone.

"Hello Kagome."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Grading papers."

"Oooh! I'd better have a 100!" She said.

"And if you don't?" He teased.

"I'd have to stay for tutoring, then." Kagome played along.

"In that case, you have a 30 on your test."

"Welllll... I think that we may have to schedule some private tutoring sessions..."

"You two are gross." Inuyasha came out of the party room and found Kagome sitting in a hallway with her phone glued to her ear.

"Oh shush Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

"Don't tell me to shush. And the party's started. Everyone is waiting on you."

"How is everyone waiting on me at someone else's party?" Kagome asked.

"Because, my dear, you are the life of the party." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This is gross. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah. Uh...I'll talk to you later Sess." Kagome didn't know what to say as she hung up the phone.

"I will see you on Monday." Sesshomaru replied.

They hung up the phone and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know..."

"You wanted to say more before you got off the phone?" Inuyasha guessed.

Kagome nodded. "But like what?"

"How about 'love you'?" Inuyasha was getting good at reading Kagome. He knew that she loved...or was falling in love with his brother. It wasn't something that he wanted to recognize, but he knew the truth.

"I don't wanna say that..." She hesitated. "...do I?"

This time Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know...do you?"

"I have no earthly idea. I've never felt like this before, but I feel like even though we don't spend every waking minute together, I care about him deeply. I say that it's too easy to judge."

For some reason, this made Inuyasha sigh in relief. "Whatever...let's go in the party."

Kagome smiled and got up off the floor. She walked through the doors on Inuyasha's arm and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome. She was wearing a purple halter dress with purple high heels. The girls stared with envy while the boys stared with lust. Kagome immediately noticed the group of girls that Ayame had called her 'new besties', otherwise known as the college girls, and they were surrounding Ayame, and she was gyrating on Koga's crotch.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ayame asked when Koga stopped behind her.

Koga just pointed to Kagome, and didn't say a word, he only kept staring. The dress hugged and hilighted every curve Kagome had to offer. Though the dress was short, it didn't look slutty, and the heels she was wearing made her legs go on for miles.

"She's only doing that to get attention." One of the girls by the name of Katsuki said.

"Yeah, she's jealous because she saw you dancing on Koga." Another one, Ayumi, egged her on.

"You should go confront her." The eldest of the girls, Katsuki's sister Mizumi, said. "She's younger than you, so she wants all the attention. Well you need to go show her who's boss. And i fshe doesn't back down, whoop her ass. Then we'll finally consider you one of us, on your college girl status."

Ayame nodded and smiled, absorbing all that they were telling her and letting it boost her head up.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was late...I had to take a call." Kagome said with a smile and walked over to the table Sango was sitting at.

"Who called you?" Sango asked.

"Sota." Kagome lied instantly. She hadn't even thought about the answer that came out of her mouth. It was almost a natural lie. '_Oh dear kami! I'm not supposed to be able to lie like that!'_ Kagome was shocked that the lie had come out so easily. Normally it made her sick to her stomach when she lied to Sango, to her mom, to _anybody_!

Sango didn't buy what Kagome was selling. She'd watched as Kagome walked outside, seeming to be on the phone, but she wasn't saying anything. Then two minutes later, Inuyasha followed after Kagome. They came back exactly fifteen minutes after Kagome had left. Sango had timed them. That was plenty of time to make out and do whatever they wanted to do... "Oh, what'd he say?"

"He said," Kagome looked around before the lie came out of her mouth because she felt some steaming hot eyes on her. "Who's glaring at me?"

"That would be Ayame, who's headed this way." Sango nodded her head to a fuming Ayame making her way through the crowd.

"What's up Ayame?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You! You're what's up! You're ruining my whole party!" Ayame practically yelled.

Kagome looked around and saw that some people were dancing, some were socializing, and all in all, it looked like the party was fine. "What are you talking about?"

"What the hell is the idea with you wearing that dress?" Ayame was pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb! You know that you're trying to steal Koga away from me! That's why you wore that slutty dress!"

"First of all, if my memory serves me correct, Koga was never yours. Second of all, if I'm wearing a slut dress, what are you wearing? You're damn near naked!" Kagome was telling the truth. If Ayame bent over, all of her business would be showing.

"Ugh!" Ayame pushed Kagome.

Kagome pushed Ayame back, but harder. Ayame stumbled backwards into her food table, which held a large bowl full of red punch. The bowl flipped over and landed on Ayame's head, spilling the colored liquid on the floor and on her white dress. Everyone was 'oooh-ing', while some were laughing. Kagome looked over to see that Ayame's 'new besties' were laughing the hardest. She figured it all out then. Her little friends had been boosting her up, otherwise Ayame wouldn't have done anything like that. Kagome walked over to Ayame, and bent to her level, while still looking quite classy. "You need to remember who your real friends are. I've had your back since we were kids, and you turn on me like that?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "The ones you're trying to impress set you up to make you look like a fool. And they succeeded." She stood up. "I'm leaving. I would take my gift back, but I know you'll really like it, and I'm not an Indian giver. Plus, I know you're not stupid enough to keep hanging with them."

Kagome walked over to the group of college girls who were giggling, and she started giggling and mocking them. "Don't you have anything better to do? Isn't Hiro Watanabe's party tonight? Why aren't you there?" Kagome named a really popular college boy who she just so happened to know. She'd met him at a store one say and they'd flirted. She considered them friends, even though they didn't talk too much, though he did invite her to every single party he had. "Oh that's right. I seem to recall him mentioning that he hated you all. As a matter of fact, no one at your school likes you. Hell, you don't even like each other half the time. But since you have no other friends, you hang out with each other, and find mindless girls to hang around with and torment. You're sad and pathetic." She walked away, with Inuyasha and Sango following her.

Koga looked at Ayame and shook his head. "Why would you do that to Kagome?" He reluctantly helped her up. "She's the one who took the blame for you when you broke my mother's favorite vase. She's done so much, and you turned on her for them? I'd hate for Kagome to turn on you, because then, you won't have any friends, since you've met everyone through Kagome." Koga left the party.

Sango came back into the room because she left her purse, and she looked at Ayame. "You're so stupid," was all she said to the now crying Ayame.

The party was deemed over at that time, since everyone started slowly filing out.

"How does that girl know Hiro?" Ayumi asked Ayame.

Ayame hesitated before answering. "He likes her. He's liked her for a long time now. Now, will you please leave?"

Mizumi snorted. "You're really gonna listen to her?"

"Well look where listening to you three has gotten me. Listening to her has gotten me a cell phone, mostly A's, and a bunch of other stuff. Now please leave." Ayame said again.

Katsuki was on the brink of tears from what Kagome had said. "H-how'd she know all that stuff?" She asked as they were leaving the building.

No one answered her because they were embarrased that a younger girl had shown them up in front of a bunch of people. What they _didn't_ know was that someone in the room had recorded it and sent it to Hiro. When they got to school on Monday, the video of their shame was playing in the coed lobby over and over again, all day. Hiro even approached them.

"Hiro's coming!" Ayumi exclaimed in whta she thought was a quiet voice.

"You know I can hear you?" Hiro asked. "And I just wanted to say thank you for showing me once again why I like Kagome. Hiro laughed. "I need to call her and thank her myself." He walked off.

Katsuki burst into tears, followed by Ayumi, and Mizumi even shed a few tears herself. They went to their dorm room and didn't go to any of their classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

I know I kinda threw those extra four characters in there, but don't worry about them. They probably won't show up anymore. I just needed some new people to get this chapter out. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 9: New Teacher

"H-hi Kagome." Ayame stuttered on Wednesday at lunch. It had taken a full three days for her to work up the courage to talk to Kagome.

Kagome turned around to see Ayame with a sad look on her face. "Hi."

"May...may I sit with you guys?" Her voice was low and filled with guilt.

"Where else would you sit?" Kagome said with a smile.

Ayame's eyes widened and she smiled. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again." Kagome shrugged. She was forgiving by nature, and she knew that there was no way that Ayame wouldn't come to the table sooner or later.

Everyone else in the cafeteria watched the whole ordeal and they knew that they wouldn't have been that forgiving. They didn't think _anyone_ was that forgiving, but then...there was Kagome.

"Wow, you're amazing." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, then took a bite out of her pizza.

"I mean how did you forgive her like that? Lots of people wouldn't have done it so easily."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not like other people."

"But anyway, have you seen her?" Sango asked, getting back into their previous conversation.

"No. I haven't been to the class yet." Kagome said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ayame asked hesitantly.

"The new Science teacher. I think her name is Kagura Kaze."

"Oh, I just took her. She's pretty cool. Her red eyes creep me out though." Ayame said.

"I still hate that they changed our schedules to where we go to lunch right after History." Kagome frowned. "Anyways, you've been to her class...what's she like? I mean, you've given me she's cool and her eyes creep you out. Does she seem like she's gonna give a lot of homework?"

"Not really. She's like...I don't know. She kinda reminds me of Mr. Onigumo."

Inuyasha was the only person that noticed Kagome shiver. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well her teaching style resembles his. They both are pretty laid back." Ayame answered.

The bell rang for them to go to their next class. "Well, I guess I'll see for myself."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Physics and were shocked. The room was decorated in red and black, and it felt...evil. "I don't think I like it in here." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, me either. It feels..."

"...evil..." They whispered together.

"Take your seats everyone." A beautiful red eyed demon said. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had on a red skirt suit and a black shirt. "My name is Ms. Kagura Kaze, and I will be your new Physics teacher."

Kagome looked around the room and saw that everyone else seemed quite comfortable.

"Um, where did Hiro-sensei go?" One girl asked.

"He got another job offering in America." Kagura answered. "Anymore questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Let's get started."

She turned around to the board and started writing some formulas. "I want you to copy these down and memorize them."

"Will there be a test on them?" Sango asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just copy them down."

"Bitch." Sango mumbled.

There was something about this new teacher that Kagome and Inuyasha didn't like...they just couldn't put a finger on it.

Three weeks passed and every student seemed to like Miss Kagura Kaze. Every student except Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. One day after school, Kagome realized that she's left a folder in Sesshomaru's room that she needed. "Hey Yash, come with me to get something out of Sess's room."

"Alright."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the school and to Sesshomaru's room. When they got to the door, Kagome felt an aura that she didn't like, but without thinking, she opened the door anyway. What she saw pissed her off beyond words.

Kagura was sitting on Sesshomaru's desk, smiling, with her blouse unbuttoned to where you could see her black lacy bra. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, arms crossed and shirt untucked.

Kagome coughed. Kagura looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I believe that I'm in Mr. Taisho's room, not yours. So what I want in his room is of no concern to you." Kagome said, her attitude and aura flaring.

"What is it that you need Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I left my folder in here earlier, and I need it to do my homework." Kagome said, her voice cold as ice. Sesshomaru knew what she walked in on didn't look right, but it wasn't as it seemed.

"Did you understand the lesson today?" He asked her.

Kagome glared at him as Inuyasha walked to go get her folder. "Yes." Her short answer combined with her cold stare chilled Sesshomaru to the bone.

"Here." Inuyasha whispered, handing Kagome the folder.

"Thank you Yash." Kagome gave a small smile, then turned and walked out of the classroom.

Sesshomaru watched the door close and heard Kagura sigh. "She was really getting on my nerves."

"She didn't do anything to you." He said.

"Yeah, but her aura bothers me. It's too damn perky."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but resisted the urge to roll them. This woman had just come into his room two weeks prior and just started talking to him about how she'd gotten her job. Now, it seemed it had become a habit and she couldn't take the hint that he didn't want her there. But at that moment, Sesshomaru was more concerned aboutthe way Kagoem had glared at him, and how her aura had been of nothing but anger. Blind anger. Of course Sesshomaru was smart enough to know _why_ she was angry, but what he didn't understand was why Kagome had jumped to such conclusions. She should have known him better than that by now.

Kagome stormed into her house with Inuyasha on her heels. She turned towards him and slamemd the door right behind him then marched upstairs. She flopped down on the bed and began to do her homework.

After an hour of her scribbling away angrily, Inuyasha finally spoke. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"What?" Kagome said.

"They didn't do anything. I didn't smell it."

"Oh...I know that. I just don't like her. I was pissed because she was in there, and I know you saw the way she was looking at him. And the way she talked to me made it even worse. She has no earthly idea who she's messing with." Kagome said darkly.

The way Kagome was talking sent a chill both up _and_ down Inuyasha's spine. "Umm...what are you gonna do?"

"Why, I'm going to start going to tutoring. What else?" Kagome smiled evilly.

_'Why does that turn me on and scare me at the same time?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

The next day at school, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's desk at the beginning of class. "I'm gonna need tutoring...starting today."

Sesshomaru lifted one eyebrow. "Alright. What days will you need it?"

Kagome smirked. "Everyday."

Sesshomaru knew what this was about, but it wasn't like he minded spending more time with Kagome. He'd take whatever he could get. "Alright. We'll start today at 3."

"I have cheer practice until 4." Kagome said, then she thought about the fact that in between the time they got out of school and when she got out of practice, Kagura could have her stupid hands all over Sesshomaru. And that thought didn't make Kagome happy at all. "On second thought, I'm the captain. I'll end practice at 3 today."

Sesshomaru nodded. He'd forgotten that Kagome was the captain of the cheerleading team. She'd rushed into his house one day, ecstatic and told him that they voted her captain, and she was just a junior. He'd been so proud of her that night and he cooked them dinner. Needless to say Inuyasha stayed in his room the entire night. "That is fine. Bring your book."

"K. Oh, Inuyasha needs tutoring too." Kagome said. "He just doesn't want to say it."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and Kagome went to her seat.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Inuyasha needs tutoring and he doesn't want to say anything about it." Kagome answered.

"Kags!" Inuyasha whined, upset because over half the class had heard her say that he needed tutoring...twice.

In Physics, Kagome glared at Kagura the entire time. She did all of her work while still glaring at the bitch who wanted to take her man away from her.

"Stop staring." Inuyasha hissed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." The bell rang and they got let out of the class. The rest of the day Kagome didn't care about. She was just ready for it to end.

* * *

Helllllloooooo all! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.

~KM705.M-san


	10. Chapter 10

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 10: Tutoring

"I just don't get it!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"What don't you get? It's not like you have to memorize different formulas, you only have to remember facts." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I have a horrible memory."

"Yash, you're a half demon, you have a better memory than most humans and even a few demons."

"I just can't remember all this shit!"

"Cease your whining!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Don't be mean Sess. He's trying." Kagome stood up for her male best friend.

"He is irritating."

"But he really needs the tutoring. I still don't see why you won't cut him a little slack." Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's desk.

"Because I've been cutting him slack since he was born." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's tiny waist and pulled her close to him.

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Please my Sesshou?" She nibbled on his ear, knowing it would drive him insane.

Sesshomaru purred into Kagome's hair and tightened his grip on her. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so." She pouted.

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is if you ever wanna kiss me again." Kagome teased with a smile. Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her, but she moved back, refusing to let him kiss her.

Sesshomaru growled into her neck, making Kagome shiver and sending electricity through her body.

"Hello you two, I'm still here." Inuyasha said as the scent of Kagome's arousal hit him. He had to fight to keep his own arousal down. There was something about the way Kagome smelled that drove demons crazy.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yash's right. If he wants to pass this class, I need to help him...since his brother won't." She moved away from Sesshomaru's tight embrace.

Being so close to Kagome had Sesshomaru's hormones in an uproar. He felt himself getting an erection at the thought of Kagome's petite body against his. "I have been helping him all his life." Sesshomaru's voice was strained with his arousal.

Kagome looked at him strangely because of the sound of his voice. "What's wrong with yo-"

"Sesshomaru, I need your help with something." Kagura burst into Sesshomaru's classroom and cut Kagome off. She frowned when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the room. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's called tutoring. You're a teacher, you're supposed to know that." Kagome answered.

"You need tutoring?" Kagura asked.

"No, not me. I'm helping Mr. Taisho tutor Inuyasha."

"Kagome pretty soon the whole school's gonna know that I need tutorting!" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh stop whining Yash." Kagome hit him on the shoulder playfully.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need your help Sesshomaru."

"With what?"

Kagura hadn't expected to be sidetracked by Kagome and Inuyasha being in Sesshomaru's classroom. She'd planned on waltzing in and having her way with him...in every way imaginable. "Um...the copy machine."

"The instructions are printed above the machine." Sesshomaru said blandly. He wasn't fond of the persistant new teacher that had come to the school. It was obvious to him and every other teacher, even the principle, that she wanted Sesshomaru, and it was obvious to Sesshomaru that she didn't like children. That was something that irked Sesshomaru to no end. How could you be a teacher and not like children? That was like going to a hot wing place and saying you didn't like chicken.

"I know, but they're confusing." She whined in her nasally voice that she thought was attractive.

Kagome was watching Kagura with a scowl on her face. There was no other teacher that she disliked more than her, save Naraku Onigumo. He and Kagura oddly reminded her of one another. "Mr. Taisho, we need your help with the critical thinking question." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was sitting in the desk and Kagome was standing on the other side, slightly bent over it. It took Sesshomaru a couple of seconds to register what Kagome had said because of the way her short shorts were hugging her curvy figure. When he finally figured out what she'd said, he was at her side, looking at the book.

"What do you not understand about it?" He asked, knowing that she was lying. The assignment was one that he'd given foe\r homework and Kagome had made a 100 on it.

"I understand it, I just don't know the answer to it. The question is how did the emergence of reform movements affect the political and social realms where they were adopted?"

Sesshomaru knew the question had indeed stumped many of his students, but Kagome was one of the few who'd answered the question right. "Well you have to think about the different impacts and outcomes."

"That sounds harder than just cheating on the test." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Think Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura whined. "I need your help."

"Kagura, you can handle it by yourself. I am in the process of a tutoring session, which you are interrupting." Sesshomaru bit.

Kagura scoffed and walked out of the classroom.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, who in turn, bent down to kiss her.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said you weren't getting another kiss until you cut your brother some slack."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. "Fine." Never had he given in to a woman's needs when he didn't want to before. This little human was doing something to him, he just didn't know what it was.

"Yay!" Kagome jumped up and down and hugged him. Again, the feeling of her body pressed against his was doing unimaginable things to him. He could feel his pants tighten as she hugged him tighter. "I'm glad you see things my way." She smiled up at Sesshomaru and he took the time to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned and leaned further on her tiptoes to taste more of Sesshomaru. The only reason Sesshomaru broke the kiss was for Kagome's need for air. Even then his mouth didn't leave her body. He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her face to her neck and collar bone.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned breathlessly. They hadn't had sex, but with the way Sesshomaru was tempting her, she knew it wouldn't be long before they did. The things that Sesshomaru was doing to her body were utterly sinful.

Sesshomaru captured Kagome's lips again, only this time, he was more forceful. He conquered her mouth, claimed it as his. Kagome didn't even notice that her feet were lifted off the ground until something in her mind told her to wrap her legs around his waist. She threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed him with everything in her.

Inuyasha coughed, reminding them that he was still in the room. Kagome pulled back and looked at Inuyasha. "Oh! Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She instantly unwrapped her legs from Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru growled at this, but Kagome only giggled. She slid her legs down and was met with his bold arousal. Kagome moaned and bit her lip. Sesshomaru grabbed the lip that she was biting with his fangs and suckled it. When he released her lip, Kagome brought it into her own mouth. She was so wet and weak with desire that when she was finally placed on her feet, her knees buckled.

"I...I need to go Sess." Kagome looked up into his eyes and got trapped in his molten gaze.

"Alright. Will you be coming over tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to watch Sota tonight."

"Hn." Sesshomaru gave her one last kiss before turning away.

"Um...let's go Yash." She gathered her things and they left the room.

"What the hell was that in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was what?" Kagome played coy.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. You completely ignored me."

"I don't know Yash. Sesshomaru, he...he does something to me. I don't understand what I'm feeling."

"I do. You said you're not a virgin, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was a stupid mistake a couple of years ago. A much older boy was telling me all the right things, and being the young naive girl I was, I believed him and gave him the only thing he wanted from me." Kagome sniffed. It was a painful memory, though she was leaving out some details. "But what I was feeling with Sesshomaru in there...that was different. I have no idea what that was. And that scares me. But if tutoring is gonna end like that everyday, I'm looking forward to it." Kagome smiled.

"I'm not." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Ooooh! Things are heating up in the world of Sesshomaru and Kagome! But Kagura's nothing more than a b-word lol :) Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	11. Chapter 11

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 11: Temptation

After the first day of tutoring, Sesshomaru had taken an ice cold shower _every_ night. Every day when he saw Kagome in class, it was a test on his control not to mount her in the middle of the classrooms. Damn the watching students.

That morning, Kagome wasn't in class, and neither was Sango. He wondered where they were, but he couldn't hold the class lesson for them. Sesshomaru had already started ten minutes late. "Today in class we will be reviewing the Great Depression. Now, while it was mostly focused on in America, which is what we're going to focus on, the depression was worldwide." Sesshomaru turned and began to write on the board, 'Causes of the Depression'. "Can anyone tell me the..." He trailed off when Kagome and Sango walked through the door.

"Hi Mr. Taisho, sorry we're late. We had a cheer meeting last period and it ran over into this class." Sango explained, with Kagome following right behind her, fixing her hair. Every male in the classroom stiffened when they got a glimpse of the two best friends. They were wearing their cheer uniforms, and saying that the skirt was short, was an understatement. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who noticed Sesshomaru stiffen.

Kagome smoothed her skirt down when she sat in her seat. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Back to the lesson. The causes of the Great Depression, can anyone tell me at least one?"

No one raised their hand, Sango and Kagome were still getting their books and notebooks out on their desk. After a few seconds, Kagome finally raised her hand. This caused her shirt to raise up and they caught a glimpse of the milky white flesh of her stomach.

"Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru said.

"There wasn't enough money in circulation." She said.

It took a minute for him to reply because when Kagome put her hand back down, she rested her arms under her chest, unknowingly pushing her breasts up. He cleared his throat again. "Explain that."

"Well, the wealth was unevely distrubuted. By that I mean that most of the money only touched less than ten percent of the people's hands. Most of the people made less than two thouand dollars a year, and they spent what little money they had on stocks and household items. The rich people of the nation didn't need multiple vacuums in their homes, so they only bought one, maybe two, depending on the size of their house. So they didn't spend much of thei rmoney, thus not much money was in circulation." Kagome said off the top of her head.

Sesshomaru nodded, trying to swallow, but it seemed that his tongue had gotten two times bigger. "Any...anyone else have another cause of the depression?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then Sango raised her hand. "They had too much faith in the stock market. Like Kags said, they spent what little money they had on buying stocks, and they also took out loans, so when the stock market crashed, many people lost their money."

Sessomaru had turned to the board, and was writing down what both Kagome and Sango had said. Inuyasha coughed and raised his hand, then changed his mind and put it back down. "What caused the banks to crash?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome raised her hand.

"Could the rest of the class participate in this discussion? Or are Higurashi and Taijya-san the only people who read last night?" Sesshomaru asked.

No one else raied their hand so he called on Kagome. "When people took out loans from they bank, they used their stock as collateral. But when the stock market crashed, the stock was then useless."

"Very good." Sesshomaru lectured for the rest of the class, while catching glimpses of Kagome, who was taunting him slyly. She went to the pencil sharpener and 'accidentally' dropped her pencil. When she bent to pick it up, he was the only one who caught a view of her lacy blue panties. Well, he thought he was the only one. When he heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath, he had to fight back a possessive growl that threatened to escape. After that, she swept all of her hair to one side of her neck, then tilted her head to the side, giving him a perfect view of her neck and tempting him to sink his teeth into her sign of submission.

Sesshomaru was perfectly happy when the bell rang because the next period was his planning period, and he could find his focus and get rid of the _problem_ that Kagome had caused. "Everyone, please do your homework tonight. There will be a quiz tomorrow." He said as the students filed out of the class. Kagome lingered behind, like she did some days. It was never more than twice in a week, and it was never on the same days.

"Hey Sess..." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru growled.

"What's that for?" She was teasing him.

"You've been taunting me all class."

Kagome laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The late bell rang. "I have lunch right now, but I'm not hungry...so maybe I could stay in here...and help you grade papers..." Kagome trailed off.

Sesshomaru smirked. He reached across the table and pulled Kagome to him. "You will pay for teasing this Sesshomaru." He attacked her neck with his teeth and tongue, causing her to roll her head back and moan in pleasure.

"Sess..." Kagome whispered.

He walked backwards, pushing her into the desk. Kagome sat on the desk and welcomed Sesshomaru to stand in between her legs. Sesshomaru's hand traveled down to Kagome's skirt, and he fiddled with her clit. Kagome hissed in pleasure and rooted her hands in his hair, bringing his head close to hers and she tongued him down. Sesshomaru gently bit Kagome's tongue and suckled on it. He slid his fingers into her slick passage and pumped in and out of her while his thumb still played with her clit. Kagome threw her head back and hissed in pleasure. "Sess...Sess...Sesshomaru..." Kagome bucked into his hand and bit into his neck when she came.

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from Kagome's body and brougth them to his mouth. He licked his fingers clean, and Kagome watched him, moaning. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

The bell rang, signaling that Kagome had to leave. "I don't wanna go." She whispered into his neck.

"But you have to go to class, and there will be students in here in a little while." He kissed her lips. "That was just a taste of the pleasure I can give you, my little miko." He kissed her again as she slid off his desk. They quickly cleaned up the mess they'd made and made sure that there were no lingering scents.

Kagome walked to the door, then looked back for one last kiss. She smiled when she got it. "I'll be by there tonight, ok?" She looked down at the lump in his pants and giggled. "And we'll see what we can do about that."

Sesshomaru nodded, and watched Kagome walk out. He was very much looking forward to later when he would be alone with his miko, and not have to worry about the rest of the school.

"Where were you at lunch?" Sango asked Kagome in Physics.

Kagome thought of a lie quickly. "I had to ask Mr. Taisho about his lecture today."

"What did you ask him about? You seemed like you knew a lot about the Great Depression." Sango pressed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I just wanna know." Sango frowned.

Kagome ignored Sango's whining, and smiled. She'd just had her first Sesshomaru-induced orgasm, and it felt amazing. She was sure many more were to _come_.


	12. Chapter 12

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 12: One Night

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tickeled her stomach. "Stop! You're gonna make me pee on myself!"

"Why do you never pee at school?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that Kagome sometimes held her bladder for hours on end.

"Because I don't like to. Now let's finish with this so I can cook dinner for Sess before he gets home."

"Are you really gonna do it with him?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"Well don't look like that! You and I both know that Sess has had lots of women in his bed." Kagome hated saying that, but there was no use ignoring it. She knew that Sesshomaru was a very, very sexy man, and women were pretty much throwing themselves at him.

"Yeah but none of them have been my best friend!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome laughed again and got up from the floor. "Since you aren't gonna finish your homework, I can get started cooking.

"But where am I gonna go while you two do the do?"

"Where do you normally go when we eat dinner?" Kagome was in the kitchen, getting the chicken that had already thawed out of the sink.

"I just ride around for about an hour then come back to the house, praying that you're done." Inuyasha said, getting the spices he knew Kagome would need.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry that you have nowhere to go, but this has to happen tonight. This stupid teasing game that we've been playing all week has been driving me crazy." Kagome put the chicken in the oven.

"That's gross." Inuyasha said. Then something occured to him. "Does Sesshomaru know you're not a virgin?"

"Before I told you that I wasn't did you know?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You smell like you're untouched. Why?"

"Because after the incident with the boy I purged his very essence from my body and..." Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome, did you make the boy nonexistent?"

"Pretty much. But it was an accident. I found this spell that said it could purge the essence, but I didn't know that would more or less make him invisible, then make him disappear altogether." Kagoem shrugged. "That's what he got. And no one seemed to miss him."

Inuyasha laughed. "Kags that's pretty hardcore."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She got all the other ingredients out for the romantic dinner she was cooking for her man. Just thinking about Sesshomaru sent chills through her body.

Two hours later, Kagome was setting the table for two and Inuyasha was upstairs, trying to figure out what he was about to do for the night when the doorbell rang. Kagome smiled and ran her hands through her hair. She lit the candles and answered the door. "Welcome home sweetheart." She greeted and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. The faculty meeting after school was horrible. The teachers that have been hired are imbeciles." Sesshomaru placed his nose in Kagome's hair and inhaled. A small shiver ran through his body as her scent took over his senses. He loved the way Kagome smelled. Her scent was pure and untainted, unlike many of the bitches that threw themselves at him everyday.

Kagome smiled. "Come on. I made dinner." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room. "And after we eat, we're gonna take a niiiice long bath..." She whispered in his ear, this nibbled on the elf-like appendage. This caused Sesshomaru to growl deep in his throat. Kagome smiled and kissed his lips, letting her tongue snake in and out of his mouth. With a small smile, she pulled back and served him dinner. The young miko encouraged her youkai lover to talk about his day, and after that Kagome did the same. Once dinner was finished, they headed upstairs and to the bathroom. Kagome had already run some bath water, and she had Sesshomaru sit on the sink. She walked to him with a sexy smile on her face and began to undo his tie. She stripped him slowly, taking her time to occasionally kiss or lick a part of his body, or just stare into his golden eyes. Kagome then slowly stripped herself and they eased into the hot water together.

Grabbing a towel, Kagome lathered it with soap and began to gently wash Sesshomaru's body. There was enough room in the tub for both of them to be situated comfortably. Kagome moaned as her breasts rubbed against Sesshomaru's chiseled chest. "Tell me what you want to do to me..." She whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru growled and bit her neck, before using his fingers to fiddle with Kagome's clit. "I'd much rather tell you, my little miko."

Kagome gasped and moaned, then bucked on Sesshomaru's fingers. She threw her head back as she rode his fingers to her first orgasm of the night. As Sesshomaru washed Kagome's back, he nibbled and suckled on her neck. No doubt there would be marks there in the morning. Once they were done playing in the water, Kagome stood first and Sesshomaru's mouth went dry as he watched the water roll down Kagome's perfect body. "You are utter perfection..." He marveled as he too rose from the water and covered Kagome's mouth with his own. He picked her small body up and carried her to his bed, damn the fact that they were both dripping wet.

Sesshomaru kissed and licked his way down Kagome's body, feeling himself grow harder with every moan that escaped from her mouth. She began to buck her hips to his face when he flicked his tongue out of his mouth and tasted her clit. She was devine! He had to have more! Sesshomaru pushed his whole tongue into Kagome and she came apart instantly. He greedily drank the nectar that came from her, thinking that it was fit for the gods.

"Sesshomaru...I can't...I can't take it anymore..." She breathed, her chest heaving from her unexpected orgasm. No one had ever gone down on her quite like that. Well, no one had gone down on her...ever. "Please just take me."

"Your wish is my command." Sesshomaru guided his swollen member into her slick passage. He relished in the feel of her tight walls around him. It didn't occur to him that there was nothing there to stall his invasion of her body. Sesshomaru felt himself swell even more and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking into him. His mastered control wouldn't last long if Kagome moved like that against him. He pinned her hands above her head and she looked at him with a fiery passion in her eyes. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru moaned her name, his voice tight with passion.

Kagome continued to move against him, fighting for dominance, but not gaining it. It wasn't until her third orgasm of the night that she realized she would become addicted to having sex with Sesshomaru. She was finally able to flip their positions and she rode Sesshomaru. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall mixed with Kagome's moans and Sesshomaru's growls were enough to bring Sesshomaru to an orgasm, but he waited until Kagome had her fourth one to finally release himself. He pulled out of her quickly, as he didn't want to take any chances, even if she was on the Pill. Sesshomaru spewed his white seed over Kagome's abdomen and she did something he wasn't expecting her to. She trailed her finger down to her breasts, getting some of his seed on her finger, and Kagome brought her finger to her mouth, sucking him off of it. That was enough to make Sesshomaru want to come again. Kagome bent down and took Sesshomaru's still hard member into her mouth, licking and sucking it until he came in her mouth.

Kagome pulled back with her cheeks full of Sesshomaru's hot seed and swallowed it in one gulp. He was raring for another go, but the look in Kagome's eyes told him that she was tired. So, he got up from the bed, grabbed the towel they'd used to clean each other and wiped his come from Kagome. He quickly changed the sheets as Kagome stood sleepily and watched him. Kagome crawled onto the bed and buried herself into Sesshomaru's side.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to drift off to sleep, he heard Kagome whisper, "I love you..." and sleep consumed her. Sesshomaru then realized something that he hadn't before. Kagome wasn't a virgin. During the time they'd been together, she'd never told him that she wasn't. Why had she lied to him? Sesshomaru suddenly didn't want to be laying beside Kagome anymore. He peeled himself away from her body and sat in a chair across from the bed. He would have a lot of questions for Kagome when she woke up in the morning.

* * *

I didn't realize that it had taken so long for me to update! I've been drowning in school work and I haven't been paying much attention to anything else. Sooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more to come!

~KM705.M-san


	13. Chapter 13

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 13: Jumping to Conclusions

When Kagome woke the next morning, she was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't at her side. She shifted around on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow. "Good morning Sess."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, pondering why Kagome would lie to him about not being a virgin.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I should be asking you that."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. She sat all the way up and stretched, realizing that she was still completely nude she blushed.

"What are you blushing for? I am sure that many men have seen your body this way."

Kagome blinked a couple of times. "Ok, if you're about to start an argument, may I at least brush my teeth first?" Kagome slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, still wondering about what had Sesshomaru so upset. She decided to take a shower, hoping that some time alone would give him some time to cool off and start talking to where she could understand him. When she came out of the bathroom, she was in her bra and panties. "Now, will you please explain to me what's wrong with you?" Kagome walked over to the bed and sat in the middle of it with her legs crossed.

"You lied to me." Sesshomaru wasn't in the chair he'd been occupying before Kagome went into the bathroom. Instead, he was gathering Kagome's clothing.

"Might I ask what I lied to you about?"

"You are not a virgin. You were not one last night."

Kagome swallowed. She'd never really told Sesshomaru that she was a virgin, then again, she hadn't told him that she wasn't either. "It's not what you think Sesshomaru. I-"

"I wish to hear no more of your lies. Leave my home at once!" Sesshomaru threw some clothes at her and walked out of his room.

Kagome was still in shock. Sure she hadn't told Sesshomaru, but she hadn't lied to him wither. Why the hell was he so pissed about it? Kagome quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. "Sesshomaru, please talk to me. I'm not understanding why you're so mad."

"I'm mad because you're nothing but a liar! You lied to me! Who knows how many men you've fucked? How many dicks you've sucked? Tell me Kagome...how many men have had their way with you? Maybe you're not really scared of Naraku. Perhaps you've fucked him as well, and you've been leading me around by the nose." Sesshomaru blew up.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She had no idea where his words were coming from, or why he was hurting her so much. All she knew was that it _did_ hurt. "Sesshomaru...I don't know what's gotten into you...but I think you need to check your attitude. I never lied to you. You should remember that...or has the great _former_ Lord Sesshomaru forotten? And if I was leading you around by the nose, I've been doing a hell of a good job at it, 'cause I've got you eating out of the palm of my fucking hand!" Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back because I have to help Inuyasha with his homework. If you've calmed down by then, let me know. Otherwise, don't say a damn thing to me."

Kagome stromed out of the house and slammed the door. Sesshomaru actually jumped when the door slammed shut. Inuyasha came rushing down the stairs. "Sesshomaru what the fuck man? You're supposed to be smarter than that!" Inuyasha was fully dressed.

"Why are you dressed? It is far too early in the morning for you to be dressed."

"I'm going after my best friend because someone she cares deeply for just hurt her by jumping to conclusions, which is something she hates." Inuyasha grabbed a vanilla frappuccino out of the fridge. He knew Kagome loved them, and he was going to try his best to make her happy.

"You are talking like you know more about the situation than I do." Sesshomaru said.

"That's because I do!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm Kagome's best friend! And next to Sango, I know more about her than anyone else! Kami! For you to be the smarter one, you're really being dumb!" Inuyasha made his way to the door. "And you wanna know something? You never even _asked_ Kagome if she was a virgin or not!" He left out of the house in hopes that Kagome would be at her house.

Sesshomaru was silent as he thought about what Inuyasha had told him. He mentally went through all of his conversations with Kagome and found that the half breed was indeed right. Not once had he asked Kagome had she had relations with another person, he simply assumed. He truly felt like a fool. His fingers twitched and he reached for his phone, but he knew it was useless, and that Kagome wouldn't answer. He decided to text Inuyasha instead.

"Kags, I know you're mad, but please let me in." Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door.

His answer was a broken sob. Inuyasha slowly opened the door and was almost hit with a lamp. He ducked out of the way in time and cringed as it shattered against the wall. "Shit! You're not mad at me, remember?"

"I don't care!" Kagome said. She sat up in the bed and wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying much, but Inuyasha could see the pain on her face and in her eyes.

"Kagome, listen to me...I have no idea why I'm about to tell you this...but I am." He paused.

"Well...let me hear it. And hand me the frappuccino." Kagoem reached her hand out for the bottle in his hand.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile and handed Kagome the drink. "Inus are possessive. I mean like _really_ possessive. We like to keep what we've claimed as ours, just that. I can tell that Sesshomaru really feels something for you. I have no idea why, but you feel the same thing for him. When he found out you weren't a virgin, his beast went crazy at the thought that someone else had had you, and he was actually scared that he could lose you to whoever this person was."

Kagome shook her head. "That's impossible. I don't even know what happened to him. I haven't seen him since it happened. He should be in college by now. Sesshomaru can never lose me to anyone. I...I...I love him."

"Ew." Inuyasha turned his nose up at Kagome's declaration.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Inu. You're the best." She flung her arms around her best friend.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha patted Kagome on the back. His phone vibrated in his pocket with a text message. Inuyasha sat back and checked it, then looked at Kagome. "I don't feel like going back to the house right now, so can we do my homework here?"

Kagome shrugged. "Fine."

They began on their homework as Sota came in the house. Kagome's younger brother came to her room and saw Inuyasha sitting on her floor. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey kiddo." Inuyasha smiled.

"Will you play soccer with me?" Sota asked.

"He can't. He has to finish his homework." Kagome said, sounding like a parent.

"Ignore her. Sure I can play soccer with you kiddo. Let's go." Inuyasha hopped up and went outside.

"When you fail it's on you!" Kagome called after him, then sat back on her bed and shook her head.

* * *

I'll try to have the next chapter up before the week is out!

~KM705.M-san


	14. Chapter 14

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 14: Dinner and Apologies

"I don't see this working." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"It really doesn't matter if you see it, now does it?" Sesshomaru said. "I just need you to bring Kagome to the house."

Inuyasha sighed. "She doesn't want to be here. She said so herself Sesshomaru."

"I'm not asking you for what she said halfbreed." Sesshomaru checked his watch. He was running late. "Come. It is time for school."

"You sound so...odd...when you say that..." Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they left out of the house.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha hopped out of Sesshomaru's car as soon as he saw Kagome when they were in the school parking lot.

Kagome turned to smile at him. "Hey Yash!" Her smile faltered for a second when she saw Sesshomaru. Her eyes showed her sadness, and to a person who knew Kagome, they could tell that she'd been crying all night.

"Hello Higurashi-san, Taijiya-san." Sesshomaru nodded to them both and continued on his way.

"Oh gosh! Is it me or does that man get hotter every day?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome just shrugged and looped her arms through both Inuyasha's and Sango's. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Kagome." Inuyasha was shaking his head.

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru planned to apologize that night, since there was no way Inuyasha could keep a secret from her no matter how hard he tried. When Sesshomaru sent a text to his younger half brother the previous day, Kagome had known who it was from and what it had said.

"See you in History Kags." Inuyasha said, his smile never wavering.

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking to her class.

"Sooo...what's up with you two?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome answered honestly.

"You're lying. Something has _got_ to be something going on between you two. You're damn near inseprable! If there's nothing going on then he's gay!"

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from inside of her. "He isn't gay Sango. We're just frends."

"There's no way a girl and a boy can just be friends." Sango said.

"So what are me and Koga?" Kagome came back with.

"That's completely different. You aren't attracted to Koga." Sango thought her logic was solid.

"I'm not attracted to Inuyasha either." It wasn't a total lie. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared some of the same qualities, but Kagome was definetly more attracted to Sesshomaru than Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. "There's something you're not telling me."

This conversation was kept up through text message until they got to History. "Are you secretly dating someone?" Sango asked when they walked in the classroom.

At hearing this, Sesshomaru's ears perked up. Sango didn't understand the irony of what she was saying. Kagome laughed. "No Sango. I'm-"

"Hey Kags! Check this out!" Inuyasha ran towards them waving a paper in his hands.

Kagome, thankful for the interruption, focused her full attention on her other best friend. She didn't have to ask what Inuyasha was holding to be proud of him.

"I made an 84! That's a high C!" Inuyasha was ecstatic.

Kagome was smiling at him. "Congrats! You studied hard."

"Yeah, but I have you to thank. You actually made me sit down and study." Inuyasha blushed slightly, but that turned into a deeper blush when Kagome hugged him.

"That's what friends are for Yash." Kagome went to her seat.

"Today, we're not going to have a lesson. This will happen only three more times this year, when it is close to report card time. I am going to talk to each of you individually and dicuss your grade and what can or can't be done to help them." Sesshomaru announced.

"Mr. Taisho, Kags and I know what our grades are, may we go to the gym to practice our new routine?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let them out of the classroom, but he knew that Kagome didn't really want to be around him. "Yes, you may."

"Thanks!" Kagome said with a bright smile and zoomed out of the classroom. "And we need Inuyasha." She poked her head back in the room.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can't tell you. No one is supposed to know." Kagome said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, wondering just what the hell she wanted with his brother. "Fine."

Inuyasha smiled, glad to be out of class. Honestly, the only reason he went was because Kagome would be there. he really didn't care that Sesshomaru was the teacher. "So what do you guys need me for?" Inuyasha asked, catching up with Kagome and Sango.

Sango shrugged and looked at Kagome, who shrugged too.

"I just knew you didn't want to be in there. You can come watch us practice I guess."

Inuyasha followed them to the gym and watched as they practiced for forty five minutes. He had no idea how much time and skill went into cheering or preparing a routine. The cheerleaders worked as hard, if not harder, than many athletes. They were athletes themselves. After watching them prcatice, he waited as they took showers in the locker room and changed clothes.

"Wow! That gave me some energy!" Kagome was pumped at lunch.

"So Inuyasha...you got to watch them practice..." Miroku started, "...how was it?"

"Miroku you're such a perv!" Sango slapped him on the arm.

"You wound me my dear. I only wish to know how hard you worked." Miroku grabbed his shoulder where Kagome had punched him.

"Anyway, Yash, what are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Why? You wanna plan something with him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Why the hell would she plan anything with muttface? She don't like him!" Koga butted in, completely ignoring Ayame as usual.

"Sango, shutup. Koga...see previous." Kagome rolled her eyes. She was asking Inuyasha what he was doing because she didn't want him to be alone while she was talking to Sesshomaru.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha asked, knowing why she was asking.

"Sota wants you to go camping with him and Kohaku tonight. And since Sango's gonna be over Miroku's house, that's the perfect getaway for me." She whispered to him.

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what Kagome was saying.

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together once. "Good. Everything is set then."

"Yash...thank you. Even though I had to literally beat you to get the answer, thanks for giving in." Kagome giggled.

"Whatever. Just don't tell Fluff Butt I told you."

"Alright." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and watched as he drove away to go camping with Sota. Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's house, her attitude toned down for the night. She knew that Sesshomaru had made a mistake, and she knew that he was going to make up for it.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru's baritone voice greeted her as she walked through the door. That same voice that made her wet with want and weak with desire.

"Hi Sesshomaru."

"Please, have a seat." Sesshomaru pulled a chair out for her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she noticed the small swipe of flour on Sesshomaru's pale cheek. His long silver hair was set free of the ponytail he normally wore it in while he was at work, and that was the way Kagome liked it. She thought that though he didn't look wild, it gave him a slightly primal look and it turned her on.

"How was your day?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting across from the young woman who'd captured his heart.

"Fairly pleasant. My History teacher was extremely nice today. I have an A in all of my classes."

"Not that that wasn't expected."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "What about you? Tell me how your day was." She knew he wanted this to go somewhere, she wasn't sure where, though.

"My day? Ah...my day was horrible. I couldn't sleep last night, and this morning I woke up with a headache. The only person who could make me feel better as giving me the cold shoulder all day. And to top it all off, Kagura came into my classroom on multiple occasions."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly. A habit she'd picked up from her father. This would happen when soemthing irritated her, but she wouldn't say anything about it. "And who was this person who could make it up?"

"You, my love." Sesshomaru looked directly into her eyes. "I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. That was unacceptable and unforgivable. It simply angered me that someone else had had you before I did, and that drove me mad."

"Sesshou, lots of people have had you before me, and you don't hear me complaining. It was only one person and he doesn't even exist anymore." Kagome said.

"He doesn't exist?" Sesshomaru was confused.

"Well...I kinda purged him from the Earth. It was a complete accident!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, you are utterly insane." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'd like to thank the men in my life for that." She smiled. "I forgive you my Sesshou. Inuyasha explained the possessiveness of an inu, and I completely understood." Kagome leaned across the table and kissed him.

"This makes me happy." Sesshomaru mumbled against Kagome's lips.

Kagome laughed and kissed him again. "Now just what aer you concocting in that kitchen?"

"Now, now my dear. I can't allow you to cook all the time." Sesshomaru rose from the table and brought dinner to the table. "Lobster Newburg."

"Oh Sesshou you know I love seafood!" Kagome happily dug in.

An hour later, after a desert of creme brulee, Kagome let out a dainty, but satisfied burp. "That was delicious sweetheart." Her phone vibrated. It was Sango, saying that it was an emergency. "I've gotta go Sesshou." Kagome placed a quick kis to his lips and left, knowing that she and Sesshomaru were going strong and steady. Despite the fact that their relationship had to be hidden from the public.


	15. Chapter 15

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 15: A Little Bet

Kagome yawned and stretched. She was happy with the way the night had turned out. Sesshomaru had apologized and they were back on good terms. And not to mention the fact that they'd made love well into the morning. Kagome just hated that she had to go to school.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his wet, silver hair clinging to his body.

"You look delicious." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked as he smelled Kagome's arousal spike. "You are insatiable my little miko."

Kagome smiled. She crawled to the edge of the bed where Sesshomaru stood and sat up on her knees. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him, softly at first, then deepened the kiss when his tongue entered her mouth. Kagome moaned and held Sesshomaru closer. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kagome's hips and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Kami Kagome you taste so good." Sesshomaru moaned into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome thought she was about to melt. All of it ended when Inuyasha knocked on the door. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but Kags, if you don't get dressed soon you're gonna be late for school."

Sesshomaru reluctantly broke away from the petite girl in his arms. "He is right."

Kagome sighed. "I know." She said. Then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "But I'm so wet right now."

Sesshomaru grunted and felt his eretion pressing against the towel he was wearing. His hands slid down to cup Kagome's ass. He squeezed hard and Kagome moaned.

"Sesshou...I'm not gonna get to school if you do tha...tha...ooooh kami." Kagome's words turned into a deep moan when Sesshomaru started licking and sucking her neck. "Ah! Ah!" Sesshomaru's fingers slipped under Kagome's small nightgown, into her panties, and then into her slick passage. Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes while Sesshomaru worked magic with his fingers. "Oh yes!" Kagome hissed. She came on his hand and fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Sesshomaru smiled and licked his fingers.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice husky.

Kagome could only nod. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and his towel fell, giving Kagome a view of his long, hard erection. It was standing at attention and Kagome's mouth watered at the sight of it. As soon as Sesshomaru turned the shower on and stepped in, Kagome had him against the wall. She was on her knees instantly with Sesshomaru's dick in her mouth. She sucked him until he came in her mouth, and then she stood up with a sma;; smirk and swallowed the load he'd shot in her mouth.

"You, my dear, are truly something else." Sesshomaru kissed her, not minding the taste of himself on her tongue.

The couple took a quick shower and dried off. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a lingering kiss before he left out of the door. Kagome's heart was beating fast as she watched the man she loved leave the house.

"Damn Kags. You got it bad." Inuyasha came up behind her.

Kagome sighed. "I know." She shrugged. "Oh well. Ready to go?"

"You still have on a robe Kagome."

"Oh. Damn. I forgot. Sess was in such a rush to leave I threw this on after I dried off." Kagome said with a small giggle. She dashed up the stairs and looked through the closet she shared with Sesshomaru. He'd told her that as much as she stayed there, she may as well have some clothes at the house. So he'd given her some money and she'd gone shopping. And what a shopping spree that was! Kagome laughed remembering the reaction Sesshomaru had had to some of her outfits that she'd _only_ wear for him. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blue halter top and some black heels. "Alright, let's go."

"Why do you dress like that?" Inuyasha asked in the car.

"Like what?"

"You dress so..." Inuyasha struggled for the right word, "...sexy."

Kagome laughed. "You're asking me why I dress sexy?"

"Yeah. I mean it's like...I dunno. You just dress really sexy and you act completely oblivious to how high your sex appeal is."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip for a second before answering. "I have no earthly idea what you're talking about Inuyasha."

"Alright, I'll show you when we get to school." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome smiled as well. They pulled up at the school and got out of the car. "Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted her best female friend.

"Hey Kags!" Sango's eyes quickly flashed to the other passenger in Kagome's car. "And hello Inuyasha." She looked back at Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Is that why you didn't answer my calls or text messages last night?"

Kagome laughed. "No Sang. Yash and I studied for a while then I had to keep Sota and my mother had me doing some of her work." Kagome lied easily. The bad feeling she used to have about lying had faded. She could now lie without any consequences. Kagome didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Hey Sango, I have a question to ask you. In one word, describe Kagome's wardrobe today." Inuyasha walked over to Sango.

"That's not a question dumbass." Kagome mumbled.

Sango looked at her best friend. "Cute."

"Thank you Sango." Kagome sighed.

"But then again, some could say it's sexy." Sango added.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sango." Kagome repeated, but this time she didn't mean it. She glared at Inuyasha. "That's only one person."

"Oh trust me, by the end of the day, I'll have at least twenty people who agree with Sango and me." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Twenty bucks says you don't." Kagome bet against him.

"Deal."

"Deal." They shook on it.

By Sesshomaru's class, Inuyasha had already won the bet. He'd asked Koga, Miroku, and even some underclassmen and they all answered the same thing. He even asked Sesshomaru when they saw him in the hallway on the way to homeroom.

"I hate you Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled when they walked into the class. But this bet had made her want to bet again. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and punched a few buttons.

Sesshomaru was the only person who heard his phone vibrate in his briefcase, and he stepped outside of the class after giving them a reading assignment to check it. It was a message from Kagome:

**Bet I can make you cum before the end of class.**

He loved the way she didn't use shorthand when she sent him messages. Quite frankly, it irritated him.

**Bet's on. **He replied.

**Winner get's to pick their prize. **Came Kagome's quick reply.

**Deal.**

**:-)**

Sesshomaru quickly walked back into the classroom, smiling on the inside. There were thirty minutes left in class and he was quite anxious to see how Kagome would tey to accomplish what she was attempting to. He didn't know Kagome had a trick up her sleeve that assured her win.

Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds, focusing in on Sesshomaru's unique aura. It was powerful and it made her shudder with pleasure. She quickly tapped into his mind like her father had taught her to when she was younger. It took her longer to do it because Sesshomaru was much stronger than the people she'd practiced with when she was younger. Sesshomaru gave a small jump when he felt her in his mind. He looked at Kagome and she smiled innocently then looked down to read her book. Sesshomaru's mind filled with images of him and Kagome from the previous night, and the first night they'd had sex. He swallowed hard to keep from getting _hard_. But he lost the fight so he had to sit down. He silently begged for his painful erection to go away.

Kagome smirked, knowing what was wrong with him, so she decided to kick it up a notch. She wiggled her fingers under her desk and sent a jolt of energy to Sesshomaru. She saw him jump slightly from the corner of her eye and she did her best not to laugh. She kept that energy in his body and made her way down his body. This trick was hard to keep up against someone as strong as Sesshomaru, so she had to work fast. The energy still traveled down Sesshomaru's body, stopping at his erection. She let it work in a circle around the head and then down the length of his shaft. She let the piece of energy materialize in his pants and fit it around his erection like a ghostly hand. It squeezed hard and Sesshomaru jerked.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was about to win. But the question was, how the hell was she giving him a hand job with her miko abilities? Was she truly that talented? His answer came in small spurts of cum leaking from the head of his dick. Sesshomaru swallowed the manly grunt that was bubbling in his throat. The DaiYoukai teacher was thankful that Kagome had masked both the scents of his arousal and his orgasm. He looked at Kagome ans saw that she was smiling. Whatever she wanted as her prize, he would make sure to torment her first. She wasn't the only one who'd won that day.

* * *

A quick cute chapter for my peoples lol. But the drama is coming SOON! Love ya!

~KM705.M-san


	16. Chapter 16

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 16: O-n-i-g-u-m-o Spells Trouble

"Kags, you two are gross." Inuyasha said on the way to Physics.

Kagome laughed sheepishly and blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Kagome. I know my brother, and I felt the tingle of your miko powers." Inuyasha explained as they walked through the door.

"Whatever." Kagome said in a sing-song voice. They took their seats and Kagome watched as Kagura, her second most hated teacher, walked to the front of the classroom in something that could only be described as inappropriate for a teacher to wear. She had on a red shirt that matched her eyes, with the top three buttons undone, showing off her lacy red bra. The skirt she was wearing was short and tight, stopping just shy of her knees with a slit that ran up the side stopping at the bottom of her thigh.

"What the hell does she have on?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome giggled a bit. "I have no idea."

"She looks like she belongs on a corner." Sango said.

Kagome laughed louder this time.

"Higurashi!" Kagura snapped.

"Yes Ms. Kaze?" Kagome asked innocently.

"What did I just say? Actually, since I just taught half of a lesson, I want you to recite Coulomb's Law."

Kagome stood up and walked to the front of the class. "The electric force acting on a point charge q1 as a result of the presence of a second point charge q2is given by Coulomb's Law. Like charges repel, unlike charges attract. Note that this satisfiesNewton's third law because it implies that exactly the same magnitude of force acts on q2. Coulomb's law is a vector equation and includes the fact that the force acts along the line joining the charges. Like charges repel and unlike charges attract. Coulomb's law describes a force of infinite range which obeys the inverse square law, and is of the same form as the gravity force." Kagome paused and looked at Kagura. "Do I need to continue?"

Kagura was at a loss for words. She was sure that she would have been able to put the little bitch that was getting in her way of Sesshomaru out of her class for not paying attention. She swallowed. "No. Sit down and don't say another word."

Kagome rolled her eyes and strutted back to her seat. All eyes were on her as she walked and sat down.

"Higurashi, what is your GPA?" Kagura asked her.

"4.8." Kagome answered.

"On a 5 point scale? That's impressive."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Well I took it as one." Kagome rebutted.

"You shouldn't have." Kagura wasn't about to let Kagome have the last word.

Kagome shrugged. "A little too late to be saying that, don't cha think?"

"What is your grade in history?" Kagura asked with a small smirk.

"Why is that any of your business?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Are you arguing with me?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Of course not Ms. Kaze. What would make you think that?"

"Because you constantly have something to say back to me."

"Obviously you're unable to assimilate my stimulating concepts into your blighted and retarded world-view." Kagome said, then blinked. She had no idea where that came from.

Kagura simply stared at her, not knowing exactly what Kagome had said. She simply turned back to her book and smoothed down her skirt. She finished her lesson, glaring at Kagome occasionally before the bell rang. Kagome walked out of the class with a smirk on her face.

"She won't be so damn smug in about an hour." Kagura mumbled, picking up her cell phone and punching a few buttons.

"So what are you gonna make Fluff Butt do for you?" Inuyasha asked while he and Kagome walked in Literature together.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I just want to spend the whole weekend with him." She looked at her male best friend. "No interruptions."

Inuyasha laughed. "Alright. I'll be out of your hair this weekend. But you're paying for me to stay in a hotel."

"Why won't you just stay with Miroku? You two are really close."

"Yeah, he's my best friend, right under you." Inuyasha stopped. He hated the image of Kagome under Miroku. Hell, he hated her under anybody.

"Kathleen Jeffrie Johnson, ladies and gentlemen, can any of you tell me what she wrote?" Mr. Onigumo said, stepping to the front of the class.

No one raised their hands.

"_Gone_. Ladies and gentlemen. Her most recent book was called _Gone_." Naraku said.

Kagome really wasn't paying attention, but when she heard the name of the book, she immediately looked up. Her eyes caught Naraku's and she couldn't breathe. Did Naraku Onigumo know about her and Sesshomaru?

"Miss Higurashi, you seem to know what the book was about. Can you give us an overview?" Naraku said.

Kagome gulped. "It was about...a student and a teacher. They were in a relationship."

"What subject did the teacher teach?" He asked, obviously taunting Kagome.

"H-hisstory." Kagome forced.

Naraku smirked. "Well done. You are an incredibly bright student. Are you like this in all your classes?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Naraku and instantly knew that he knew what was going on. "Uh Mr. Onigumo...are we gonna read that book?" He asked just to try to get the pressure off of Kagome.

"No, we're not Mr. Taisho." Naraku answered, his smile still in place.

"Then why did you ask about it?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Simply questioning my students. Though it doesn't surprise me that Miss Higurashi knows about that book."

Kagome finally regained her composure. "Why would you say that?"

Naraku turned back to her. "Because, my dear student, are you not familiar with things of that nature?"

It seemed like there were only those two in the room, that he was singling Kagome out, challenging her. Kagome reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out a smile. She smiled brightly and cocked her head to the side. "Of course. I've read all of her books. She's truly a great author. One of my favs."

Naraku was slightly thrown off by the way Kagome handled that, but he recovered quickly. He smiled and walked to the front of the class. "That is good. That is interesting..." Naraku smirked evilly.

The bell rang and they were dismissed from class. "Miss Higurashi, will you please stay?"

"Wait for me." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, but he was already out of her hearing range. Kagome gathered her things slowly. "What is it that you wanted Mr. Onigumo?"

"You Kagome." He walked over to the door and closed it. "I want you."

"Me?" She backed away from her slowly approaching Literature teacher. "W-what do you want with me?"

"A simple trade. I'll be quiet, if you give me what I want."

"Be quiet about what?"

"Ignorance does not suit a beauty like you." Naraku reached out and stroked Kagome's cheek.

"Stop!" She said firmly and smacked his hand away.

Naraku growled. "I will get what I want. And you will allow me to."

"There is no way!"

"Then I will alert the faculty, namely the principal, of your extra curricular activities with a certain teacher." Naraku said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

Naraku gripped Kagome's shoulders roughly and threw her backwards. "Enough talking!" The papers on his desk flew everywhere as Kagome landed on it. He climbed on top of the desk and Naraku ran his hand up her legs to cup her butt, then around her waist, and up her torso. Naraku moaned when he cupped Kagome's full breast in his hand.

"Get! Off! Me!" Kagome emphasized each word with a push of her hands.

"Make me!" Naraku said before burying his face in Kagome's neck and breathing in her scent. He shivered on top of her. He licked his lips and bit down on the creamy skin of her neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Don't tempt me." Kagome growled, stifling her cry of pain.

Naraku pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes. "You know you want this."

Kagome's body began to shake and a strange purple flame lit her hands. "I. Said. Get. Off. Me."

Naraku didn't have time to react before Kagome punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. She quickly grabbed her things and fled from the room. She was glad that this was her last class of the day as her legs took her to the only place she knew she could go to be safe. The young blue eyed girl burst into her lover's classroom and fell into his arms, sobbing.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome tried to take a few calming breaths, but she was still shaken up. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha to lock the door and the haynou did what his elder brother silently asked him to do. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and sat down in his chair. He rocked her in his lap, wishing he could do anything to make her pain go away. He knew that Kagome would eventually talk to him. Finally, after several minutes of rocking Kagome, she finally began to speak. "Naraku knows."

"Yes, that is what Inuyasha was telling me when he came." Sesshomaru said. Then something occurred to him. Kagome smelled like Naraku. She smelled heavily of his arousal and...Sesshomaru took another sniff...she smelled like blood. Her blood! "Kagome, you must tell me what happened."

"He...he told me that...that if I didn't give him what he wanted he was gonna tell." Kagome sniffled. "He...tried..." she gulped and lowered her voice, "...he tried to rape me. He threw me on his desk and he got on top of me...and he bit my neck..."

That explained the blood, but Sesshomaru's heart was beating fast. The beast inside of him was roaring, trying to get out. "Where is he now?" His voice was strained from the anger in his blood.

"I'll kill that bastard! I'll bet he's still in his room!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome shook her head. "I punched him and knocked him out. He's probably gone by now because he knew I was gonna come here and tell you." She buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. "I was so scared."

Sesshomaru started back rocking her. "Shhhh...it's ok. You did very well. I'm proud of you." He kissed her soft hair, trying to contain the anger inside of him.

Kagome hiccupped.

"Bring her home. Don't let her drive, she is not stable." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's car keys from her purse. On any other day he wouldn't have dared to reach into Kagome's purse. "Can you stand?"

Kagome nodded weakly. Inuyasha was seething. He wanted to rip Naraku's head off.

"How can you be so calm?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. "I wanna rip that fucking prick's head off!"

"Do not mistake my control for calm. My blood is boiling. I wish to kill him too, but Kagome is my first priority. I have to make sure she's ok." Sesshomaru explained, surprised that his voice was steady and low. He wanted to roar and release his anger the only way he was thinking. By killing Naraku. But what he'd told Inuyasha was true. He had to take care of Kagome first.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to her car and Kagome slid numbly into the passenger's seat. "Wait...I have cheer practice today."

"They can survive for one day without you." Inuyasha said, peeling out of the parking lot, shocked that Kagome wasn't arguing with him. When they got to the house, Kagome went straight upstairs and got in the shower.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do right now. Dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled. His arm lashed out and hit the first thing that he could, which was the wall. Inuyasha had to duck to avoid having a large dent in his skull. "I knew I shouldn't have put her in this position!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "This isn't your fault. There's something up with Onigumo and that Kaze bitch. They ain't right." Inuyasha shivered remembering the way Kagura had challenged Kagome earlier that day in class.

"What did you just think about?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagura," Inuyasha never called her by her professional name when he wasn't addressing her, "she challenged Kagome today in class. Like...oh my fucking gosh! She knows too! Today in class she asked what her GPA was and what her grade in history is. Yeah she _has_ to know. And plus her and Naraku came to the school within days of each other. Something is up with them."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that Inuyasha spoke the truth. He looked towards the stairs, his heart aching for the one person who had ever touched it.

Kagome sat in the shower, letting the water run down her body. He skin was already raw and pink from scrubbing herself completely. Now she was simply staring at the water run down the drain. She wouldn't let this affect her. She couldn't. Kagome knew what she had to do. And she would do it. She nodded and stood, turning the shower off. There was only one answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 17: Tales of the Past

Sesshomaru was waiting on Kagome when she stepped out of the shower. He had a towel in his hands and he wrapped it around her and carried her to the bed. "You are ok now. I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I know you won't. That's because we're not together anymore." It broke her heart to say the words.

Sesshomaru could literally feel his heart stop at the words that came from Kagome's mouth. He shook his head. "No that will not stop him."

"You're saying this like you know him." Kagome said.

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to take a deep breath. "That is because I do. Naraku Onigumo has been known by many names. He is a past enemy of mine."

"And you're just now finding the time to tell me this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to. This is why I didn't want you in his class without Inuyasha. I would prefer you not to be in his class at all."

Kagome shivered. "When you were...in your past...what did he do?"

"He has always been a vile creature. He started out as a petty human bandit named Onigumo. He was burned badly and decided that he wanted another chance." Sesshomaru launched into a detailed story of the past.

"Wait, wait. Sesshou babe. I love hearing your voice, but I can never focus when you talk to me. Your voice gets me wet."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, let's see if we can do this another way. Lean up against the headboard and close your eyes." Sesshomaru did as he was told. Kagome straddled his lap and pressed her forehead to his. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before telling him, "Now think about your past and what you were just telling me."

Sesshomaru thought about his past with Naraku. He retold the story in his mind. Kagome saw it all from the beginning. How Naraku was born, or rather reborn, how cunning he was in the past. He murdered many innocent people. He was a vile, disgusting creature. And Kagome hated him. She knew as a miko she shouldn't hate people, but she was sure that the kami would understand.

After seeing Naraku be captured and banished for several centuries by Sesshomaru, Kagome watched as he roamed the earth, protectin his lands from lesser threats. Then that evolved into modern day Japan. She saw that he was with many women. Her eyes immediately opened and she frowned. Of course she'd known that he'd been with many women. But then again _knowing_ and _seeing_ were two completely different things. "Well _some_body's been around the block a few times." Kagome said bitterly.

"Kagome, I was a lord. Of course I had my pick of women. They flocked to me like the bitches in heat they were." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome snorted. "You haven't been a lord in the last century and they still flocked to you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You are utterly adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Kagome hissed, then pouted.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her pouted lips. "The other women mean nothing to me my dear."

Kagome blushed. How could she not with the look of absolute truth that was in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Alright!" She gave in and hugged him. She looked at those eyes she'd grown to love so much. "So what do we do from here?"

"We plan. Naraku isn't going to let this die. And it's obvious that he wants you. If not because he is selfish, it is just to get to me. Inuyasha, come in here." Sesshomaru called for his younger brother.

"I've already heard everything you two were talking about. I forget, how did you get him last time?" Inuyasha was at the door.

Kagome thought for only a second before she answered. "He didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean you didn't trap him. He led you to believe that he did." She closed her eyes. "Yes...I can see it now. He's always been there. It was a different face, a different person, aura...each time it was different. He's always been there...shit Sesshou! He's been following you for the past century! He's been watching your every move."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when he bit me...I can feel him. When I was in your memories, I could feel his presence. Not just his aura. If you absorb someone's aura, yours will disappear, if only for a short amount of time. Two people can share an aura but again only for a short amount of time. To completely have someone's aura, you must absorb it and then kill them. It's a very complicated and painful, sometimes fatal process." Kagome explained.

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I studied with a dark miko once. My trainer thought it would be good for me to know all aspects of my powers. I know things that most miko don't know." Kagome said darkly.

"I didn't know that there were any more dark miko." Inuyasha said.

"There aren't." Kagome stated.

"But you just said..." Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome looked at him. "I killed her. The last dark miko. I killed her." She whispered.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was trying to kill me." Kagome's voice was low and barely audible, even for the inu in the room. "She taught me everything she knew, then decided that I knew too much. I paid attention. We got along for a while. She wanted me to be like her, but when I told her no, she wanted to extract her knowledge...the hard way."

Sesshomaru growled. The thought of anyone trying to harm his miko irritated him, then throw Naraku trying to rape her into the mix was enough to make him see red.

Kagome swallowed hard. "She'd taught me more than she thought she had, and as you both know, I'm the perfect student." Kagome smiled bitterly, then shoook her head. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we get back to Naraku?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course. Miko, how do you suggest we stop him?"

"My father told me stories when I was younger, about a kumoyoukai that was invincible. No one, not even the strongest of demons could beat him. I thought they were simple stories at first. But now I see that he's real."

"In the stories, was there a way to stop him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't remember." She said. "I don't think there was a way to stop him. This isn't some fairy tale come to life. This man is evil." She shivered again. "I can feel it." Kagome brought her hand up to her neck where the wound had begun to bleed. "AH!" She cried in pain.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, not really knowing what else to do. He looked at the bite mark on her neck and saw that it was turning a deep purple. Venom! That damned spider had injected Kagome with venom! He would kill him!

Kagome struggled to breathe and she clung to Sesshomaru for dear life. Everything in front of her was black before a small light was there. She was looking at...Miss Kaze? What the hell?

_"Hello Naraku." Kagura had a small smirk on her face. "What happened to your face?"_

_A growl was heard and Kagura burst into laughter._

_"The little bitch was more than you can handle I see."_

_"Do not mock me." Kagome recognized that voice. It was Naraku's!_

_"Whatever. You should've just killed her. Then all of this would be over with." Kagura rolled her eyes._

_Kagome couldn't see anything for a second, then it felt like someone was shaking their head...but it wasn't her. All of a sudden she could see again. It was like Naraku had closed his eyes and shook his head and she could feel it. "I didn't spend the last hundred years of my life following that mutt around to simply kill the bitch he's fucking. No. This process will take time and finesse."_

_"I really don't care. I just wanna fuck him."_

_Naraku snorted. "I will never understand your fascination with things that have to do with K-9."_

_"Don't try to then." Kagura sneered._

_"Have you forgotten that I am the one who gave you life bitch?" Naraku hissed._

_Kagura shook her head. "You need me til this mission is over. Why won't you tell me the whole plan?"_

_"Because I do not trust you." Naraku said simply. "You are bound to fuck things up."_

_Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked away._

_Naraku sighed and shook his head again. "I am cursed to interact with dumbasses."_

Kagome opened her eyes again and she was back in Sesshomaru's room. She was in his lap with him and Inuyasha staring back at her. Kagome was gasping for breath. "Water!" She managed to choke out.

Inuyasha quickly ran downstairs to get Kagome a glass of water. Kagome gupled it down greedily. She finally steadied her breathing and her heartbeat.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"I just saw Naraku and Kagura." Kagome breathed. "They were talking about me and Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean you saw them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean I saw them...I watched Kagura through Naraku's eyes. I watched the whole ordeal through Naraku's eyes." Kagome closed her eyes and fought against the tears threatening to fall. This was all scary to her. "Kagura was asking why Naraku didn't just kill me. Naraku said that it takes time for plans like these to unfold. Or some shit like that. They really weren't talking about anything that would warn me about their plans. But I was right about him following you for the past century. He said so himself. But I know one thing for sure." Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "He wants you dead. He's gonna hurt you any and every way he can. But he wants you dead."

This came as no surprise to Sesshomaru, as Naraku had wanted him dead as long as he could remember. "Kagome, I will not let you get hurt."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm already in this Sesshomaru. Isn't that what you just said? It's too late to try to get me out of this. I will do everything in my power to stop this. It's my duty as a miko to prevent things like this from happening."

"Kags, you're only sixteen." Inuyasha said.

"Do you think that matters to me?" Kagome said, then with a humorless laugh, she added, "And I'll be seventeen in a month."

"Kagome, look at me." Sesshomaru placed a hand on either side of Kagome's face. "I love you." He kissed her lips. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kagome smiled. "I can take care of myself Sesshou." She kissed him. "I've been through so much." She yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Nite Yash. Nite Sesshou." She rolled over and was asleep instantly. Seeing something through Naraku's eyes had really made her tired. Plus the entire ordeal with Naraku that day had drained her. She was tired.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"What are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're going to stop Naraku, what else?" Sesshomaru answered, his voice laced with malice.

* * *

Here you go! Another chapter up! I have a few more story ideas, but I'm gonna finish up Moonlight Rose first. Now I'm off to go do stuff!

~KM705.M-san


	18. Chapter 18

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 18: Shadow

It was the next morning in the shower that Kagome had another episode. Thankfully Sesshomaru was showering with her or she would have surely drowned.

"What did you see?" He asked as he sat on the bathroom floor, both of them naked and dripping wet.

Kagome gasped for breath. She had to find a way to control this, she couldn't let it control her. "He told Kagura to come into your class this afternoon and corner you. He wants us seperated Sesshou."

"That will not happen. What will Kagura try to do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"She said she's gonna seduce you."

"I know someone who can do a much better job at that." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Kagome.

Kagome laughed and got up. "If I don't get dressed now I'm gonna be late." She stood and Sesshomaru placed a hand on her firm buttocks.

"Mine." He growled.

Kagome laughed again. "Yes. Yours and no one elses." She went into his bedroom and put on a black skirt and a red shirt. Sesshomaru followed her and when he saw how much clevage Kagome's shirt showed, he frowned in disapproval.

"You cannot wear that to school." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because I will not allow those males at the school to ogle what is mine." He stated.

Kagome pouted for a second before she changed shirts. She didn't want to upset Sesshomaru, and she knew he was right. A slightly more modest shirt was pulled from the closet, but it still showed too much chest for Sesshomaru.

"During winter break we are going shopping." Sesshomaru told her.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"America. Probably Hawaii. After Christmas." Sesshomaru had been thinking about taking a vacation with Kagome, but he didn't know how she would respond.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Kagome squealed. "Then we can be together without having anyone look at us funny!" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and smushed her breats against his rock hard stomach.

"Miko, if you do not release me you will not make it to school on time."

Kagome blushed. "I'm leaving." She gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss and darted out of the door. "Come on Yash!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha was running down the stairs.

At school, Naraku called Kagome into his classroom at the beginning of the day. "Stand outside of the door." She whispered lowly to Inuyasha who nodded in response.

"Yes Mr. Onigumo?" Kagome asked when she was in the room. She stayed close to the door while he walked to his desk.

"I believe that you misunderstood what happened yesterday."

"No, I think I understood correctly. You tried to rape me." Kagome hissed.

"Oh...then you did understand. But I must tell you that things would've gone much smoother if you had've just cooperated." Naraku said.

"You're sick. You know that?"

"I have been called many things my dear, and that is most certainly one of them."

Kagome rolled her eyes and left. It made her sick to her stomach to be in the same room, the same school, the same _building and planet_ as him. She walked to her first class with her stomach still churning. She knew that Inuyasha had already let Sesshomaru know because her phone vibrated with a text message from her lover.

**Are you ok?** He asked her.

Kagome smiled and snuck and replied with **Yes I'm fine. **

**That makes me happy.**

Kagome didn't have time to send her reply before the bell rang. She quickly packed her things and walked to her next class. It wasn't until Sesshomaru's class that she had another vision from Naraku's eyes. Only this time, she had better control over it. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and immediately knew what was going on. Her pupils had gotten much smaller and her entire body went rigid.

His heartbeat sped up and didn't show any signs of slowing until Kagome came out of the trance she was in. Kagome blinked a few times and she knew her face was completely drained of color. She leaned over to the side of her desk and bent her head down, letting the blood rush to her face and get some color. Kagome glanced up at the front of the class and saw that Sesshomaru was watching her from the corner of his eyes. She gave him a small smile, letting him know that she was alright. When the bell rang, she grabbed Inuyasha and made him stay behind in Sesshomaru's room.

"Naraku is gonna be watching us. All of us. A lot." Kagome told them.

"Watching us how?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I was inside his mind or looking through his eyes or whatever, he told Kagura that he was gonna start keeping a keen eye on us." Kagome shivered. "Kagura is walking down here."

"How do you know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because they share part of the same aura. I can feel Naraku's aura, and I can feel Kagura's. It's different from me being able to feel anyone else's though. It's like...it's a part of me or something." Kagome shivered again.

"Miko, we will figure this out. I promise you." Sesshomaru hugged Kagome.

"I know." Kagome looked at him and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"If you two are done here, Kagura is close and I'm ready to eat lunch." Inuyasha said boredly.

Kagome laughed. "Come on Inuyasha. I'll buy your lunch." They left out of Sesshomaru's room before Kagura rounded the corner and saw them.

At lunch, Kagome was wondering exactly _how_ Naraku was planning to keep an eye on them. Her thoughts were answered when she felt another aura that made her shiver. She looked around and saw a young girl who looked like she belonged in elementary school instead of high school. "Hey, who's that?"

Sango looked up and saw who Kagome was talking about. "Oh that's Kanna. I forgot her last name. She just got here in first period today."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew that he couldn't sense the resembalance between this Kanna girl, Naraku, and Kagura. Now that Kagome thought about it, the only thing she could sense about Kanna was her relation to Naraku. She really didn't have any other aura. No defining qualities. Kagome asked Inuyasha could he smell her and he shook his head. This wasn't good. This wasn't goos at all.

By the time Kagome got in Kagura's class, she'd learned nothing about the new girl. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't look at anyone. She was just...quiet, and Kagome was the only person who felt the connection with Naraku.

"It seems we have a new student. Could you please tell the class your name?" Kagura told her.

"Kanna." She said. Her voice was small and quiet, just like her.

"Welcome to the class Kanna." Kagura was smiling too much at Kanna. If Kagome hadn't known it before, Kagura's smiling at the young looking girl definitely gave it away. "Do you need someone to show you around the school? What am I saying? Of course you do. Kagome, would you mind showing Kanna around the school?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course I wouldn't." Bingo. That was how they were gonna keep a watch on her.

"I knew you would say that." Kagura smirked.

"I'm sure you did." Kagome mumbled and rolled her eyes. After class, Kagome asked to see Kanna's schedule. She saw that that morning she'd had her classes changed so her schedule reflected Kagome's perfectly. "Well, you have every class with me. Let's go to our next class."

Kanna followed Kagome around for the next couple of days, meaning Kagome stayed out of Sesshomaru's roomfor any...extracirricular activities. But that didn't mean Kagome couldn't go over Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house _after_ school. After she checked on Sota,of course.

"Kags, where do you go everyday after school?" Sota asked.

Kagome laughed. "That's none of your business."

"But Mom is gonna start asking questions." Sota warned.

"She isn't. I'm always here whenever she needs something. And that isn't that often. And I always make sure you're fed before I leave."

"You're talking like I'm a dog."

Kagome laughed again and ruffled Sota's hair. "Well you're kinda scruffy like a little puppy."

Sota pushed Kagome's hand away and quickly fixed his hair. "Well I'm spending the night over Sango's tonight."

"Alright. Pack clean underwear." Kagome was about to walk out of the door when Sota caught her arm. She could tell there was something wrong with him. "What's wrong So?"

He looked at the ground. The young boy really didn't want to tell his sister what was wrong with him. Tears filled his bright blue eyes, those eyes that the siblings got from their father.

Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged her little brother. "What's wrong Hotaru?" Kagome used the nickname their father had given Sota when he was younger.

"I don't..." Sota sniffed. "I feel like I don't see you as much as I used to."

Kagome gave a sad small smile. "I'm really sorry Sota." Then Kagome had an idea. It wasn't a smart one...but it would give her time to spend with her little brother. "How about we go over Inuyasha's house?"

"But Mom says you're not supposed to spend the night over a boy's house." Sota said.

"I won't tell if you won't. Besides, when was the last time the three of us hung out?" Kagome was smiling.

"Alright!" Sota was excited. He loved being with his big sister, and Inuyasha was like a brother to him. So putting both of them together made him happy.

Kagome smiled. They both packed to spend the night and then hopped in Kagome's car after leaving a note for their mother, not like she was going to wonder where they were. Mrs. Higurashi was barely seen in her own home. She was normally in her office doing a lot of work since she worked for a very famous law firm. She constantly gave her children allowances so they wouldn't mess with her. If money kept them quiet, then she had plenty to spare. It bothered Kagome, but she liked to shop, and she'd been taking care of her brother since she was younger so she stayed out of her mother's hair.

"So do you wanna make a pizza at Inuyasha's house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Wait...can Inuyasha cook?" Sota was skeptical.

Kagome laughed. "Yes." She was about to say something else, but a light in her rearview mirror caught her attention. There was something about that car that looked familiar. Kagome tried to think back and she remembered seeing it around the corner from her house. And behind her every minute since. Kagome pressed her foot to the gas and switched lanes.

"Sis, you know you're speeding right?" Sota saw the worried look on his sister's face and instantly wondered what was going on.

Kagome made it to Sesshomaru's house in record time and pressed the button on the garage door opener that Sesshomaru had given her a while ago. She knew that whoever was in that car was following her, she didn't want her car parked on the street. And it was a good thing that Sesshomaru had a three-car garage. Kagome got out of the car and rushed to Sota's side. She put her hand on either side of his face. "Sota, I need you to listen to me. There are some things going on that you may be too young to understand right now. I just need you to trust me and Inuyasha and Inuyasha's big brother Sesshomaru, ok?"

"I trust you Kags." Sota said with so much sincerity it could've made Kagome cry.

"You're the best little brother in the world." She kissed his forehead and covered their auras. They walked into the house with their overnight bags in their hands.

"Kags and Sota!" Inuyasha flew down the stairs and engulfed Kagome in a hug and spun her around. He reached down and ruffled Sota's hair.

"Ugh! What's up with you two loving to do that?" Sota fixed his hair. "Hi Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru came out of the kitchen and noticed that Kagome had covered hers and Sota's auras. "What is wrong?"

"Sota, this is Inuyasha's big brother, Sesshomaru. Sess, this is Sota." Kagome introduced them.

"I have heard much about you." Sesshomaru said.

Sota looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and automatically knew what was going on. "So you're dating my sis? Ew."

Kagome had to smile and shake her head. "You're too smart for your own good kid."

"I learned from you and Dad." Sota smiled. "Yash, I was promised pizza and I want it."

Inuyasha and Sota disappeared into the kitchen.

"We were followed on the way here." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"By who?"

"I don't know. I couldn't feel an aura. I couldn't sense a damn thing. I...it was Kanna." Kagome figured out. "She figured out a way to get Naraku's aura from hers. Damn!" Kagome was frustrated.

"The new student? Yes...I didn't feel an aura from her."

"Damn! This makes things so much harder." Kagome chewed her bottom lip, knowing that she was right.


	19. Chapter 19

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 19: Keep Your Enemies Closer

"So how long have you two been dating?" Sota asked, absently chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Don't worry about it squirt." Kagome answered him, stealing a peperoni off of his plate.

"Whatever. I'm going to go play Inuyasha's game now." Sota rushed from the table, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone downstairs.

"So what do you suggest we do about Kanna?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure, honestly." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm…" Kagome bit her lip while she thought.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that miko." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I've got it!" She announced.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make her a cheerleader." She said proudly.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he was confused, but he trusted Kagome, so he didn't ask what that had to do with anything. He followed her up the stairs and into his room. Kagome flopped on Sesshomaru's large bed with a deep sigh. She had no doubt that her plan was going to work.

That very next morning, Kagome approached Kanna with a big smile on her face. "Good morning Kanna!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Kagome." Kanna was polite, but a lot less enthusiastic.

"I hope you slept well yesterday because we have a big day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" Kanna couldn't figure out where Kagome was coming from, and she knew that would anger Naraku if she couldn't give him the exact details of what they were planning, if they were planning anything. Kanna wasn't even sure if Kagome knew that she was in cahoots with Naraku.

"Well, in addition to showing you around the school, I wanna make you an honorary cheerleader." Kagome said.

"An…honorary cheerleader?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah! We always need more support. You can travel to competitions with us and everything. Do you know how to cheer?" Kagome was smirking in her head. She kenw that Kanna couldn't figure out her angle, and that was what she'd planned.

Kanna shook her head. "I've never cheered a day in my life. And I've never thought about it either."

"Well today's your lucky day! We have practice from 2:30 to 4. Come so I can introduce you to the team and show you some basic steps. I promise you'll have fun. What school did you come from anyway?" Kagome was talking fast, acting like she was very enthralled with the new student.

Kanna shrugged. "Some school in eastern Tokyo. It doesn't matter anymore." Kanna said.

"Oh. Was it Hirodoushi High?" Kagome asked. "I have some friends that went there and they said it was awful."

Kanna nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Most people out here don't even know about that school."

_Gotcha!_ Kagome thought. Hirodoushi High was the rival school for Kagome's school, and it wasn't located in eastern Tokyo. It was actually less than five miles away. But Kagome didn't call her on the error just yet. "Well, we'd better get to class. I don't wanna be late." Kagome hooked her arm in Kanna's and they walked to their first class together.

By the third class of the day, Kagome had gotten Kanna to say that she was born in Hiroshima in a hospital that Kagome knew was in Okinawa and she said that her parents had moved to Tokyo from a small subdivision in Chiata, though they were supposed to be from Hiroshima. Kagome was proud of herself for getting that information, though she didn't like the fact that she was tricking the girl. She gave a mental shrug. This girl was a threat to herself, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even possibly Kagome's family. And Kagome wasn't having that.

Sesshomaru watched as Kanna walked in behind Kagome. He saw that his miko was smirking, and he was quite anxious as to why she was doing that. That morning Kagome still hadn't informed him of her plans, even though he tried to seduce them out of her. As she lay in his arms well into the morning, he pondered what her little mind had cooked up. His woman was so devious that it turned him on in ways she would never know.

"Read pages 542-550 in your textbooks for bell work. That should take no longer than ten minutes." Sesshomaru instructed the class. "Then we will discuss what was read."

The class moved along smoothly, then it was finally over. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind, since it had been some time since they did that.

"I really wish you would spill it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. She'd told Kanna that she would meet her in the lunchroom, but she was aware of the girl standing on the outside of the door. Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it in her beautiful manuscript. 'Kanna's standing outside the door. But my plan is to keep your enemies closer than your friends. She doesn't have her backstory together and I can tell. Naraku didn't prepare her to handle me correctly.'

Sesshomaru read it quickly, but it took Inuyasha a couple of extra seconds. Kagome laughed at her friend for being slow.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "You'll see." She walked out of the classroom to find Kanna fiddling with a random locker, trying to play off her eavesdropping. "Oh! I didn't know you were out here." She lied with a straight face.

"Yeah…I left my Physics book in my locker." Kanna lied, but Kagome knew she wasn't telling the truth.

Kagome didn't even call her on the fact that her locker was right beside the Physics class. "Well, since we're all together, let's go to lunch.

"Hey Kags, are you coming over after practice? I need help with my History homework." Inuyasha said.

"You always need help with homework Yash." Kagome laughed. "But I'll pick you up and you can come to my house. Kanna, would you like to come? We can make it a study date for all of us. I'll even invite Sango and Miroku."

"Uh…sure." Kanna figured that going to Kagome's house would be something that Naraku would want. But she didn't know what to do when she got there. Perhaps she should ask him.

"Sango, you wanna come over my house after school for a study night?" Kagome asked her best friend when she got to the lunch table.

"Sure. Can I spend the night?" She asked.

"Duh. My mom's gonna be out of the house tonight anyways. So anybody can spend the night really." Kagome said with a shrug.

"I'm spending the night!" Koga piped up from his side of the table.

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How often does everybody just spend the night at your house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, normally it happens often. Last year my mom was rarely at the house and I had a sleep over like every weekend." Kagome said.

"That's awesome Kags." Inuyasha laughed.

"If you say so." Kagome thought for a second. "Well Inuyasha, I guess I'll help you with your homework before everyone gets to the house."

"Fine with me. I just gotta pass the class." Inuyasha shrugged.

Lunch was over, then they got to Physics, but as they were leaving out of that class, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed Kanna lingering around while everyone else was filing out.

"We should stay to hear what they're saying." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "I learned how to use the venom Naraku injected me with against him."

"That should be flushed out of your system by now." Inuyasha said.

"I kept enough of it so I can still get the visions of him and Kagura. I need to keep up with what they're doing." Kagome said.

"What's this new stuff you've learned then?" He asked.

Kagome walked around the corner away from Kagura's class and leaned up against the wall with her eyes clothed. She channeled the aura inside of her mind that belonged to Naraku. She used it to find Kagura and watched what was going on through her eyes.

"_I'm going to Kagome's house after school What should I do?" Kanna asked Kagura._

"_Get anything that can be used against her." Kagura answered._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like…uh…I don't know! Fine some shit!" Kagura yelled at Kanna. "You can't be this damn dumb!"_

_Kanna flinched as Kagura raised her hand._

Bingo! Kagome opened her eyes and willed her heartbeat to slow down.

"Are you back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't ever do that again." His heart was beating fast too. If something had've happened to Kagome, he wouldn't have forgiven himself.

Kagome smiled.

"So what did you get?"

"Kanna is abused a lot by Kagura. I'm not sure if Naraku knows or not, but Kagura scares the hell outta Kanna." Kagome said.

They were sitting in their next class, copying definitions out of the glossary. Kagome was in the middle of Inuyasha and Sango, so she knew that they couldn't continue with their conversation. When the final bell rang, Kagome and Inuyasha rushed out of Naraku's class and to Sesshomaru's.

"Kagura abuses Kanna. Kanna is terrified of her, but she's even more afraid of Naraku for some reason. That's why she didn't ask him for help. She wants to please him out of her grave fear for him." Kagome deduced.

"That's…amazing you came up with that Kagome." Inuyasha said.

She shrugged. "It's a gift."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kags went inside Kagura's mind and saw her talking to Kanna." Inuyasha explained.

When Sesshomaru growled, Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean she watched Kagura talk to Kanna?" Sesshomaru's question was for Inuyasha, but he was looking at Kagome, who was looking at her feet.

"She said she kept some of Naraku's venom to-"

"Shutup Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome and grabbed her arms. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to keep his venom inside your body?"

Kagome nodded, still not looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Then why do you still have it?" Sesshomaru was furious. "Look at me!"

"Because I'll do anything I can to protect you! Even if that means putting my life in danger, as long as you're safe then it was all worth it." Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes.

"And have you ever thought of what would happen to me, were something to happen to you? Where would I be then?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome scoffed. "You've got women lining up for your attention! You'd be fine without me."

"You obviously have no idea how much you mean to me, then, my little miko." He crushed her body to his in a fierce hug. "Without you, there would be no point in me being here."

Kagome gasped.

"I love you Kagome, and I want nothing to happen to you. I want you to be safe." He whispered in her ear.

"Sesshou, I can handle myself." Kagome said, burying her face in his chest. "Naraku's venom can't hurt me. It would only hurt if I was completely pure. As you know, I have studied with a dark miko and I have some darkness inside of me. Naraku's venom has molded itself with that, so I am fine." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's lips. "I promise."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He still didn't like what Kagome was doing, but he knew that there was no way he was going to convince her to do anything else. Once Kagome's mind was set, there was no changing it. She was stubborn, but he loved that about her.

"So I need to change clothes for practice in here since I only have like two minutes and I'm not gonna have time to go to the bathroom." Kagome said.

"You can't be late?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was offended. "Of course not! Who do you think I am Inuyasha? Higurashi Kagome is rarely late. Now turn around."

Inuyasha faced the door while Kagome changed into her practice clothes. Sesshomaru only smacked him on his head once for trying to look at Kagome.

"Ok. I'm ready now. Kanna should be by my locker." Kagome and Inuyasha left the room. And Kanna was indeed waiting beside Kagome's locker. "You ready?" She asked the pale girl.

Kanna shrugged. "I guess."

"Girls, we have a new cheerleader. I'm sure you all know Kanna. She's new here." Kagome announced to her squad.

"What about her?" One freshman girl asked. Kagome already didn't like the girl, but she had to admit she had talent. Her attitude was what made her a horrible person, though.

"She's a new cheerleader, like I just said." Kagome said, glaring at the girl.

"We don't have any open spots."

"That's funny. When did you become captain of this team?" Kagome crossed her arms.

The unimportant freshman named Izuko rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"I think you need to recognize that just because you're good, doesn't mean I can't put your ass off this team." Kagome said.

The girl stepped up to Kagome. "I'm better than you, and you know it."

Kagome laughed in her face. "Fall back before I hurt your little feelings girl."

"You can't do a damn thing." Izuko said.

"Have you forgotten that I tumble as well as cheer? I can flip circles around your little bony ass." Just to prove her point, Kagome did a double standing back tuck without any hesitation.

When the girl tried to do it, she fell on her back.

"If you weren't good, you'd be off this squad. Right now you're on probation. Kanna will be taking your spot. Anybody else have any objections?" No one said anything. "Good. Now, let's begin practice."

Sango shook her head and laughed. That was her best friend, but she was wondering what was going on through her head with this new girl on the team. She'd talk to her about it later. Right now, it was time for practice.


	20. Chapter 20

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 20: Shocking Sleepover

Kanna was tired after practice. She wasn't used to exerting so much energy, especially at one time. She used her powers sometimes, but it wasn't anything like cheerleading practice. But Kanna had to admit, she was enjoying the attention that she was getting from Kagome. It was going to make her job just that much easier.

"Ok Yash, this is the formula, so you figure out what you're supposed to do." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha her pencil and paper.

"That can wait for a minute. Where are we picking Kanna up from?" He asked.

"I can't remember. She said she was gonna text me with the address at 6." Kagome shrugged. "When we're there we can scope the place out." Kagome's phone vibrated with a text message. "Hmmm…she's smart."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me to pick her up at the McDonald's." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I would've ended up telling you my address."

"That's because you're slow." Kagome laughed.

"Are we picking Sango up before we get Kanna?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…she's gonna throw a bitch fit if Kanna is in the car when she gets in." Kagome sighed. "Let's go."

"So what's up with you bringing Kanna onto the team?" Sango asked as soon as she got in the car.

Kagome shrugged from the driver's seat. "Nobody pays attention to her. I just think she needs some friends."

"You're lying. You've been hiding something from me since the beginning of the school year and it's December. That's four months Kags. You need to spill it." Sango was serious.

Kagome hesitated. "I'm seeing someone."

Sango smiled. "I figured as much. Though I am hurt that you would keep that a secret from me. So who is it?"

"Can't tell you. We wanna keep it under the radar." Kagome said.

"And I'm not under the radar?"

"Of course you are. But we really don't want anybody to know." Kagome felt bad for keeping a secret from Sango, but she knew that she had to.

"Yeah, whatever. I just thought that we'd share everything. But I guess I was wrong." Sango said, her feelings hurt.

That made Kagome upset. "Like when you told me you lost your virginity to Miroku?"

Sango turned deep red. "That's different!"

"How? You never even told me that. I had to guess it. I gave you a week to tell me too, but you were tight lipped about it." Kagome said.

Sango sighed. "Fine. You can keep your little secret."

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable for knowing the secret that Sango didn't know. He knew that Sango was Kagome's best friend, and that they didn't keep secrets from each other. "She's dating-"

"Inuyasha if you say a word I'll kill you." Kagome mumbled so low that she knew Sango couldn't hear her.

Inuyasha gulped. "She's dating Koga." He laughed it off.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Now I know that's a lie."

Kagome laughed. "I'd cut my hair off before I did that."

"There's Kanna. She's in front of McDonald's." Sango pointed the pale girl out.

Kagome honked her horn and the girl walked to her car. "Hey Kanna."

"Hi guys." She said. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had no idea what she was going to do, how she was going to make Naraku happy. Kanna knew that she needed to do something big for him to be pleased with her. Especially since she'd been at the school for almost two weeks and she hadn't gotten any type of information.

"What are we gonna eat tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pizzza and hot wings. That's what I'm craving." Kagome said.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha licked his lips. "Are you cooking them?"

"Nope. I don't feel like cooking for that many people. And the last time I cooked hot wings, you couldn't handle them." Kagome laughed again.

"Well Kags, in his defense, your wings are pretty hot." Sango said.

"You two are just wimps." Kagome said. "Kanna, I bet you can handle my hot wings." When they got back to Kagome's house, Kagome had changed her mind and had decided to cook some hot wings. As her guests began to arrive, they decided that they would challenge each other to who could eat the most.

Kanna and Kagome were the last two standing. Koga had quit after two wings, Inuyasha had made it to three, Miroku stopped after his first bite, and Sango didn't want to burn her mouth.

"Is Ayame coming?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing because his nose was running from the intense heat of Kagome's chicken.

"She's at the door now." Kagome answered just as her doorbell rang.

Inuyasha shook his head and went to answer the door. Ayame was visibly drunk, and she had a bottle of vodka in her hands. "Kags!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome rushed to the door and caught Ayame just as she was about to fall forward. She carried her to the couch and laid her down. Kagome took the bottle from her friend's hand and handed it to Inuyasha. "Get rid of this. And somebody get me a wet towel." Just as Ayame was about to turn green, Kagome yelled, "And a trash can! She's about to puke!" Before Kagome could get the trash can or the towel, Ayame threw up on her and her carpet.

"Ewwww!" Everyone at the house cried.

But Kagome remained calm. Ayame fell asleep after her stomach was empty, so Kagome took the towel and put it on her forehead. She then cleaned her carpet before she went upstairs and took a shower and changed clothes.

When she came back downstairs, everyone was sitting around her living room table whispering. They all looked at her and instantly included her in the conversation.

"Ayame doesn't drink like that." Sango said.

"She used to. But she stopped." Kagome told them.

"Used to?" Koga asked. No, he didn't like Ayame the way she liked him, but he was fond of her and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Yeah, I remember that." Sango nodded her head.

Ayame groaned and lifted her head. "Wh…where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're at my house Ayame. What happened?" Kagome asked.

Ayame put her hand on her head, and her body jerked like she was dry heaving. Kagome pushed the trash can under her head as she threw up again. Kagome rushed outside and threw the bag into a different trash can for the truck to collect it in the morning.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to Ayame." Kagome whispered, knowing her head must have been hurting.

Ayame shook her head, then held her head. "No. I wanna tell you." She took a deep breath. "When my dad…when he came home from work, I asked him could I come over here. But something wasn't right about him. I could tell, but I was so caught up in tryna get over here. My mom came home and started cooking dinner. He went in the kitchen while I was upstairs and all I heard was screaming. I ran downstairs to see what was going on and he'd tied her up to a chair. He was smiling, but something was off. He looked at me and I saw that he had a knife in his hands. He came at me and pushed me on the couch. The he…he…" Ayame started crying.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shhh…shhh…it's ok Ayame. It's ok."

"He killed my mom Kagome!" She wailed into Kagome's shoulder. "He murdered her in cold blood! Then he just ran out of the house. I…I didn't know what else to do!" Ayame's first reaction to everything had always been to drink her problems away, and that had started when she was twelve, when her first pet had died. She'd gotten it from both her mother and her father. They were alcoholics and they fought frequently.

"Ayame…where is he now?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"I don't know!"

Kagome knew that he would try to kill his only witness. And she also knew that he knew where she lived. "Ok, I need everyone to stay calm. But I think that there may be a large possibility that Ayame's dad will be coming here."

Everyone gasped.

"Shh. Stay calm." Kagome felt his aura outside of her house. "He's here." She whispered.

Ayame tightened her grip on Kagome, the tears streaming down her face faster. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd come here!" Ayame was whispering.

"It's alright Ayame. I can handle this." Kagome flared her aura out and placed a barrier around the house. She knew that he wouldn't be able to get in the house, but she also knew that he wouldn't stop trying until he got what he wanted. Kagome picked up her cellphone and called 911. "There is a man outside my house. I have reason to believe that he killed his wife and raped his daughter prior to coming here." Kagome told the dispatcher.

"And where is his daughter?" The dispatcher was a female.

"She's right here beside me. But there are a lot of us in the house and we're really scared right now." Kagome said, adding fear that she wasn't feeling into her voice.

" Alright. May I have your name please?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh! Higurashi-san! The police will be there very shortly!" The woman immediately sped up her work when she heard Kagome's name. Kagome would make sure that she found a way to report her to higher authorities for not taking the problem seriously.

The police arrived within minutes. Kagome made sure that Ayame couldn't hear what was going on outside, but she knew that they'd arrested her father. Kagome knew that they'd had to shoot him twice for him to let go of the knife he'd still been in possession of.

A police officer knocked on Kagome's door. "This is the police. Everything is alright now.

Kagome opened the door. "Thank you officer."

"We'll need to take his daughter down for questioning." He said.

Kagome shook her head. "She'll go down tomorrow."

"It's best to get the statement now, while it's still fresh on her mind." The officer said.

Kagome stepped outside the door, forcing the officer to exit her home. She closed the door behind her. "She just watcher her mother get murdered and she was raped, at the hands of her father. Do you really think she's gonna forget anything?" Kagome was livid. "And she's a minor. You can't detain her."

The officer looked at Kagome.

"Cross me if you want to. You'll be turning in your badge before Monday." Kagome threatened.

He looked down at the tiny ball of fire in front of him and knew she meant business. So, with nothing more to do, the officer turned and walked away.

Kagome went back in the house and saw that Ayame was still laying on the couch. She knew that her friend was too tired to go upstairs, so she let her stay on the couch.

"Thank you Kagome." Ayame whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome." Kagome lightly kissed Ayame's forehead. No one said anything as they began to fall asleep one by one. The last two awake were Kagome and Kanna. They were watching each other. "You're hiding something. What is it?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Two chapters uploaded! More to come!

~KM705.M-san


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Late Night Secrets

Kanna gulped. She was caught and she knew it. But she didn't have to tell her the truth…did she?

"And just so you know, I can tell when someone is lying to me. So, you might as well be honest." Kagome told her.

In Kanna's head, she thought of ways to escape. Leaving was her first way out. But if she left, what would Naraku do? She'd already told Kagura about the sleepover, and she was sure she'd told Naraku, so if she didn't come back with some type of information, she'd be screwed. Even though either way it seemed like there would be no good outcome for Kanna. So, she decided to say, "Naraku wants Sesshomaru gone."

"I know that much. But what do you have to do with anything? How are you a part of all this?" Kagome asked.

"He thinks I can get information from you."

Kagome snorted. "You're doing a wonderful job of that."

"You're tougher than he realizes." Kanna said. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

"Damn right I am. But why does he want to get Sesshomaru?"

"Because he feels that Sesshomaru has bested him at everything. When Naraku first laid eyes on you, he wanted you. He thinks that he is entitled to everything." Kanna explained.

Kagome nodded. "I can see that. Why…why have you told me this Kanna? If you're supposed to be helping him, why are you helping me?"

Tears welled up in Kanna's eyes. "Because they never appreciate anything I do! Naraku he…"

"I know that Kagura hits you. And from the way you're actung now I'm going to assume that Naraku…he rapes you…?"

Kanna nodded and sniffed. "And I just don't see the point of doing what he tells me to do anymore." She sobbed.

Kagome hugged Kanna. "Shh…shh…it's ok now Kanna. He won't hurt you anymore."

"Yes he will! That's the thing! I can't get away from him no matter how hard I try. He's always there." Kanna was terrified. That much was evident to Kagome, but how could she help the frightened young girl?

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once again she used what Naraku had done to her against him. She focused on his aura to see all that he could.

"_I wonder if she's learned anything yet." Kagura sneered._

"_I'm sure that she has done better than you have, Kagura. All you do is let Kagome know everything." Naraku came back with._

"_You're only saying that because you're fucking her." Kagura was angry._

_Naraku's hand lashed out and caught Kagura by her throat. "Have you forgotten whom you are speaking to? I hold your very life in my hands. You could be in jail for all the vile things you have done. You could be out on the streets, or dead somewhere. But I have spared your miserable life multiple times." He squeezed harder before he let her go._

_Kagura fell to the ground, choking and gasping for breath. She grabbed her throat and struggled to swallow. "What…" her voice was raspy, "what do you have on Kanna anyway? Why is she even here?"_

"_Our dear Kanna has a past almost as dark as yours Kagura. Not only does she have a fascination with fire, but it seems that she is a bona fide kleptomaniac. Her record is about a mile long." Naraku smirked evilly. "There are things that she's done that I'm sure even you wouldn't dream of Kagura."_

_Kagura watched as Naraku walked out of the room. Naraku himself walked into a dark room. He took his shirt off and the last thing Kagome saw were his red eyes staring back at himself in the mirror._

Kagome came to gasping for breath. "Water!" She hissed.

Kanna ran and grabbed Kagome a glass of water.

Kagome drank it greedily then sat the empty glass down. It was that noise that woke Inuyasha up.

"What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes, looking back and forth from Kagome to Kanna.

"Kanna has admitted that she's in cahoots with Naraku. But she isn't out to get us. Not anymore. Isn't that right, Kanna?" Kagome looked at the young girl with shockingly white hair.

Kanna nodded. "I'm sorry if I've cause you any trouble."

Inuyasha snorted. "You haven't thrown anything at us that we can't handle."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's an idiot."

Kanna snickered.

"But back on a serious note. Naraku said that you have a dark past, and I'm going to go out on the edge here and say that's what he's holding against you to make you do his bidding." Kagome hated how strange she sounded saying that.

Kanna nodded.

"In order for me to be able to properly protect you, I'm going to need to know everything. Not right now, because right now we need to figure out what we're going to do about Naraku." Kagome was about business.

"You're right. He doesn't need to know that I'm not really on his side anymore." Kanna bit her lip.

"Wait a minute. You really expect us to believe that after you've followed Kagome and me for the longest, you're just gonna stop? How the hell does that work?" Inuyasha wasn't believing anything until he got some answers.

"While you do have a point Inuyasha, I can see Kanna's true intentions. She's being genuine right now." Kagome told her best friend.

"Then what brought on this sudden change of heart?" Inuyasha was still a bit skeptical.

"Because I saw how Kagome cares for those around her." Kanna began to cry again. "No one has ever done that for me. And Kagome has done nothing to deserve what Naraku wishes upon her. She's kind and she loves everyone around her."

Inuyasha watched her.

"I'm tired." Kagome yawned. "Can we finish this discussion at another time? I'm just glad you've decided to change sides Kanna. I promise it's better to be with us than against us." And with that said, Kagome's eyes closed. She was glad that Inuyasha was next to her because he threw his arm around her and she fell asleep on his chest.

Inuyasha hoped that Kagome didn't notice the way his heart sped up as she was laying on him. He looked down at his best friend. He loved her. That much he knew for sure.

"You love her." Kanna spoke Inuyasha's thoughts. "When her heart belongs to another."

"Feh. Kags is my best friend. That's why if I find out you're still after her, I won't hesitate to get you for it." Inuyasha was serious.

Kanna nodded. She knew that the haynou meant business. She saw his loyalty to the young miko, and she admired it. Again she wished that someone would be like that for her.

Sango, who everyone thought had fallen asleep long ago, had heard the entire conversation between her best friend and the new girl. No, she didn't understand it, but she was determined to find out why Kagome was hiding things from her. And the fact that Kanna had said her heart belonged to another? What the hell did she know that Sango didn't? She was going to get answers in the morning. Her friendship was riding on it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Kanna's Makeover

The next morning, Kagome was the first to rise. As she gathered the items for breakfast, Sango surprised her by entering the kitchen. "Good morning best friend in the whole wide world!" Kagome was happy to see Sango.

"Funny you should say that, seeing how best friends don't hide things from each other." Sango said. She was angry, but she tried not to let it shadow her judgment.

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome swallowed. Was it time to tell Sango everything? Was she really prepared to come clean?

"I heard you and Inuyasha and Kanna talking last night. And it was apparent that those two know a hell of a lot more than I do, so spill." Sango bit.

From the living room, Inuyasha heard what Sango had said and that woke him up. He knew that Kagome wasn't ready to tell Sango just about her and Sesshomaru just yet, so he would be her saving grace. "I'm starved!" He said, walking into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Kagome blinked, looking from Inuyasha to Sango. "Um…eggs. Eggs and bacon. Eggs and bacon and pancakes." Kagome was nervous. Her heart was pounding fast and she was thankful that Inuyasha had woken up when he did.

"Sounds delicious. Need any help?" Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome alone with Sango.

"Actually Inuyasha, Kags and I were gonna cook breakfast." Sango interrupted.

"Well I don't see why all three of us can't cook!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango huffed and rolled her eyes. She knew that there was something going on between them, and she was determined to find out. "Whatever." She went to the refrigerator.

Kagome silently thanked Inuyasha for his help, and he nodded to her. It was amazing how they'd come to know each other so well in such a short amount of time.

Kanna was the next to take up and she joined them in the kitchen. "Kagome, I think we should finish talking about-"

"About that movie you wanted to see today? Yeah, I think we should all go see it too. We'll make it a group trip." Kagome said, stopping her from spilling everything.

Sango turned to Kanna from the stove. "That's not what you were going to say, is it Kanna? You were talking about something else…weren't you?"

"I don't…" Kanna looked at Kagome who was begging her to go along with it. She understood then that Sango didn't know what was going on. "Yeah Kagome is right. I think it has Channing Tatum in it."

"He's gay." Inuyasha said.

"Yash, just because he looks better than you doesn't mean he's gay." Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"He's a demon. I've seen him in so many past lives that you don't even wanna know." Inuyasha taunted Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're lying."

"I wish you three would just cut the bullshit. There's something you know that you aren't telling me and I wanna know what it is now!" Sango almost yelled.

Kagome pretended she didn't hear Sango, and that worked for all of two seconds until Sango came behind her. "Look Kagome, everyone is entitled to secrets, but you're my best friend and I think you should share this with me."

"Sango, you've kept your share of secrets from me when I was nothing but up front with you. This is really the first time I've ever hid anything from you. Why won't you give me this and leave it alone?" Kagome's voice was soft and sweet. She wasn't blaming Sango for keeping things from her in the past, she was only pointing it out so Sango would back off.

"Because Inuyasha knows. And Kanna knows. She just got here and she already knows!" Sango was getting angry again.

"Sango, things are more complicated than they seem. I'm not just keeping secrets from you. The less you know, the better. And that's me being honest." Kagome told her.

"What the hell do you know about being honest? You're hiding something from me Kagome!"

Kagome frowned. She didn't like it when people yelled at her, and it was a reflex to yell back. But she didn't yell like she normally would have, she just got a little bit louder, remembering that there were people in her living room still sleeping. "Look! I don't know what the hell is going on in that head of yours but get this through your thick skull: I am not the only one that keeps secrets! And like I have stated numerous times, I'm not the first to keep secrets in this friendship so if you don't calm your nerves, we're going to have a problem!" Kagome was fuming. Sango always conveniently forgot when she did something to people, but when they did the same thing to her, it was a different story.

Sango's breath caught in her throat. She could tell that she'd thoroughly pissed Kagome off and that she was trying to reign in her temper. She looked at the floor. "I…I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed. "Excuse me." She walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. Hiding something from Sango was hard for her. She'd never kept a secret from her best friend her entire life, unless of course it was a surprise. Should she tell her? No. If Naraku found out that she knew it would be trouble for her as well. And Kagome wanted to keep Sango out of trouble as much as she could. Kagome pulled herself together and went back downstairs. In the time it had taken her to talk to herself, Kanna, Inuyasha, and Sango had finished breakfast.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I realize that some things certain people are better off not knowing. And if you are doing this to protect me, then I thank you for it. I just hope that you are taking care of yourself as well." Sango hugged Kagome.

"Awww now isn't that sweet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Woo! Girl on girl action! Let's get it in!" Koga walked in the kitchen and saw Kagome and Sango hugging.

Kagome grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a frying pan, and threw it at Koga, hitting him in the nose.

"Ow! I think you broke it!" Koga screamed, his face in his hands.

"I know I did. But aren't you lucky I have healing powers?" Kagome smirked and fixed Koga's nose. "Now, are you gonna be a good wolf and eat your breakfast?"

"If I'm naughty will you spank me?" Koga asked sexually.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her wolf friend. "You're a mess Koga."

In the living room, they heard a small moan, then a gasp. Everyone in the kitchen looked at Kagome, like she had all the answers. Kagome, in turn, rolled her eyes. "We're in the kitchen Ayame." She called out.

Ayame shuffled into the kitchen, her eyes red and puffy. "What's for breakfast?"

It was obvious to everyone that she wanted to forget the previous night, but no one knew what to say. Kagome rolled her eyes again and spoke first. "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. If anything tastes off, I didn't cook it."

Ayame gave a weak laugh. "Who cooked?"

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Kanna." Kagome answered, making Ayame's plate. "Here. We can eat in the living room."

Everyone grabbed a plate and piled it with food then went back into the living room. Kagome put on a movie and they talked and ate. Well, everyone besides Kanna talked. She was more of a loner. Being around groups of people bothered her.

After breakfast, the group planned to go to the mall, deciding to spend the entire weekend at Kagome's house.

"I like how y'all are just staying at my house like you live her or something." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Your house is the biggest out of all of ours, though." Koga said.

Kagome laughed. "The only reason I'm letting you stay here is because I kinda like y'all. Only a little bit though."

"Oh Kagome, I know you like me. It was no secret." Koga's blue eyes looked at Kagome.

Kagome was going to play along at first, but he was just too much. She couldn't help but laugh. "You're a mess Koga. All of you know which bathrooms to use. Boys downstairs, girls upstairs."

"But why can we not shower in your bathroom, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Because if you're fond of that thing hanging between your legs, you'll listen to what I tell you." Kagome pointed to Miroku's crotch.

Miroku's cheeks turned rosy and he placed his hands over his most sensitive area. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Kagome smirked.

Miroku made a mad dash for the bathroom downstairs that was designated for the boys. Kagome watched him, shaking her head. Upstairs in her Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Kanna all sat on the bed. "Ayame, I'm taking you to the police station later on tonight. Is that ok with you?"

Ayame nodded. She was glad that she had Kagome to help her, because she'd probably be dead.

"Do you remember everything from last night?"

"It's a bit fuzzy." Ayame admitted.

"Well I can help you remember if you'd like." Kagome offered.

"I'd like that. But can we do it right before we get there? I don't want that haunting me all day."

Kagome nodded. "Of course." She looked at Kanna. "We're gonna give you a makeover."

"Me?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah, you. Who else?" Kagome smiled. "After we all take our showers we'll see what's in my closet that you can wear.

And true to her word, Kanna was the last to shower so she could get her makeover.

"I love the color of your hair. It's so unique." Sango said, brushing a strand so she could curl it. "I wonder how I would look with this color hair." She held her head next to Kanna's.

"A hot mess. Now curl." Kagome laughed from inside her closet. "This purple shirt would look great against your skin, especially with some purple eye shadow."

Kagome was in charge of clothes and Ayame did Kanna's makeup. When they were done, Kanna's brown eyes stood out and her lips shone with a clear gloss. "Wow. You're hot!" The girls giggled.

Kagome was the first to walk down the stairs, then Ayame, then Sango. "Presenting…the new Kanna!"

Kanna came down the stairs and the boys had to admit, they were impressed. Sure, Kanna was cute. But she had the face of a young girl. And the clothes she wore made her seem much younger than she really was.

"Alright. Now if you're done playing dress-up, can we go to the mall now?" Koga was impatient.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Koga, you're really a mess."

They headed out of the house. Kagome kept her eyes on both Kanna and Ayame. The two were alike in many ways, but different in the same aspects. And they were both on edge and confused about what to do with their lives. Kagome could only hope she would be able to help them both.

Kanna's phone vibrated with a text message while they were in Kagome's car. Kagome watched her in the rearview mirror and instantly knew who it was from. She couldn't say anything about it now, but she was sure they would talk later.

_I want progress. Or I will kill you._

Kanna was terrified.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Lying to Sango

"It was from him, wasn't it?" Kagome asked Kanna once they were in the mall. They were in the dressing room of one of Kagome's favorite stores.

Kanna gulped. "Yes."

"He wants to break up with you?" Kagome made it seem like it was about Kanna and some boy rather than her and Naraku.

It took a couple of seconds for Kanna to realize what Kagome was talking about, but she eventually picked up. "Yeah. He said he's gonna break up with me if I don't give him what he wants. No coming back."

For some reason, Kagome knew that Kanna meant if she didn't give Naraku the information he wanted, that he would kill her. "That's horrible. He can't expect you to like everything he likes."

"Well, he's really the only boyfriend I've had for a while. In that, I mean he's the one I've kept for the longest." Kanna picked up a shirt and held it to herself in the mirror. She shook her head and put it back. She never thought anything looked good on her.

"That was pretty. Get it. And well, you've gotta get away from him. Break up with him before he breaks up with you." Kagome said.

Sango looked at the pair in confusion. She knew that they weren't talking about some boy, but she had no earthly idea what they _were_ talking about.

Kanna's eyes got wide and she looked at Kagome. "You want me to break up with him?"

"No! Not like he's breaking up with you. Don't worry about it right now. We'll handle it. Alright?" Kagome smiled.

Kanna nodded. She trusted Kagome. She knew that out of everyone she knew, Kagome was the most genuine and when Kagome gave her word, it was final.

Leaving the mall, Kagome noticed that Sango hadn't said much to her. She knew it was because it seemed that she had become best friends with the new girl. Kagome thought for a second about what would get Sango out of the funk she was in. She knew that her best friend felt intimidated, but she also knew that I was better that Sango didn't know everything.

"How about we stop for ice cream on the way to the movies?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Of course Inuyasha would agree when food was involved. That haynou could eat someone out of house and home if they let him.

Kagome's phone vibrated with a text message. ** Are we still on for tonight?** It was from Sesshomaru.

**Yes. As soon as everybody goes home, I will be over there.** Kagome sent her reply and put her phone back in her purse. Sango saw the text message that Kagome had sent, but didn't see who she was sending it to.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

Kagome giggled and shrugged off the question with no real response. They all went to get ice cream, then headed to the movies. The entire time they were there, though, Sango felt like she was in danger of losing her best friend. On the way back to Kagome's house, Koga told everyone that he would be having a pool party the next day.

"Sounds cool. I'll be there!" Kagome said with a smile. She took everyone to their separate homes, or back to her house to get their own vehicle.

It was just Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome at Kagome's house after everyone else had left. Kagome looked at the time on her phone. It was almost seven and Sesshomaru said he had plans for them starting at eight, so she had to get showered and dressed, then over there by seven-thirty. But she couldn't leave with Sango still there.

"What did you say you'd left over here Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. My phone charger. But I can't find it." Sango pretended to look for the charger that she knew was in her overnight bag.

"Here." Kagome handed her own charger to Sango. "You can have mine. I'll just get another one."

Sango reluctantly took the charger from Kagome's hand.

"Yash, will you drop Sango off at home while I take a shower?" Kagome asked.

"Why can't you take me home after you take a shower?" Sango was suspicious.

"I have somewhere to be at seven-thirty." Kagome confessed.

"Where?" Sango pressed. "Is it a date?"

Kagome sighed. "Sango…yes. It's a date. Inuyasha and I are going out on a date."

Sango squealed. "I knew you two would get together eventually!" She'd conveniently forgotten about the text message she'd seen Kagome send earlier. "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

"Uh…yeah. I just had to make sure that Inuyasha was the one…and I think he is." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held it in her own.

"Oh alright. Even though you could've told me earlier. Inuyasha doesn't have to take me home. My mom's around the corner, I'll just have her pick me up." Sango said, pressing some buttons on her phone, then calling her mother.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He smirked and she shook her head. As Inuyasha and Sango waited downstairs, Sango wore a huge smile on her face.

"So, when did you two make it official?" She asked.

"Uh…not too long ago." Inuyasha didn't want to give an answer just in case Sango asked Kagome the same question and received a different answer. He wasn't a complete idiot like his brother believed him to be.

"Wow. I can't believe this! And it's been a secret for so long!" Sango was excited. "Koga is really gonna hate you now. He's had his eye on Kags for a while now. Well, most of the dudes at school are gonna hate you."

"Wait at school? I don't think Kagome wants everyone to know." Inuyasha swallowed.

"Oh whatever. Kags will be alright." Sango flicked her wrist at him. "People have to know that she's off the market. You wouldn't want guys flirting with her in your face now would you?"

"Sango I really don't think you should tell anyone." He heard a car pull up outside.

"Yeah sure. I'm about to go." Sango walked out of Kagome's house.

Kagome came from downstairs just minutes after Sango left. She was wearing a silk blue dress that hugged every one of her curves. Her silver heels made her legs look longer than they were. Inuyasha was speechless. "What did Sango say?"

Inuyasha finally found his voice. "She's telling the whole school."

Kagome sighed. "She can only keep certain things to herself. Secrets like this she feels like she has to tell. Let's go."

"Where are you and Sesshomaru going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome closed the door to her car. "I don't know." She used her rearview mirror to apply some lipstick before pulling out of the driveway and heading to her lover's house.

"You look nice Kags." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Yash."

Upon arriving at Sesshomaru's home, Kagome checked herself in the mirror, making sure that everything was ok. Sesshomaru greeted her at the door with a hug and a kiss. "You look delicious." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome's knees buckled with Sesshomaru's breath breathing down her neck. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Sesshomaru was wearing a crisp silver shirt, and it was tucked into some nicely pressed black slacks. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"You two need to get a room." Inuyasha said, walking past the couple.

"We need to leave now to make our reservations for dinner." Sesshomaru said, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Alright. Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome's cheek.

In Sesshomaru's car, the couple talked about their day, and Kagome told Sesshomaru of the things she'd learned about Kanna.

"That is truly tragic, but the bastard Naraku is still out to hurt you. I will not let this happen." Sesshomaru said darkly.

Kagome smiled. She liked that he wanted to protect her, but she could take care of herself. "Well, Kanna's on our side now. So that should get us a bit on insight to Naraku's plans."

"Are you sure that she will not harm you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sweetheart, she couldn't lay one finger on me. Most people can't sense her, but I've found a way to." Kagome smiled. "You're so cute when you worry."

Sesshomaru playfully glared at Kagome.

"You haven't told me where we're going." Kagome said. They'd been driving for almost an hour, and Kagome wasn't sure she knew of any restaurants in the direction they were heading.

"We are going outside of the city of Tokyo to a nice place that I know." Was all Sesshomaru gave away. "Relax my love."

It was nine-thirty by the time they reached a small building with a few cars parked out front. "Where are we?"

"A very nice Italian restaurant that I happen to enjoy." Sesshomaru opened her car door for her, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"And you brought us far away from any lurking eyes." Kagome put it together.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You've got it." They reached the podium where they were taken to their seats by a very handsome young male. He eyed Kagome more times than one, and Sesshomaru noticed it.

"Is this table suitable for you Mr. Taisho?" The young male asked.

"Yes. This will do just fine." Sesshomaru said, his irritation showing in his voice.

Kagome placed a soothing hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded, pulling her chair out for her. The couple sat down and Sesshomaru ordered the finest wine they had. The young male who'd led them to their table nodded his head, leaving to retrieve their drink.

"He's adorable." Kagome commented, absently watching him walk away.

"He's annoying. And obviously doesn't know his place." Sesshomaru growled.

"You know, when you growl it's so sexy." Kagome said, licking her lips.

Sesshomaru instantly felt his pants growing a bit tighter. They wouldn't last very long in the restaurant. He knew that. He only hoped that they'd make it completely through dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 24: Inu and Kags: A Couple?

Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth that was beside her and sighed. She was content with the way her night had ended.

"Miko, if you do not get up now, you will be late for school." Sesshomaru said gently.

Kagome buried her face deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. "I don't wanna go to school." She whined.

Sesshomaru's chuckle rumbled deep within his chest. "While I do realize that your body may be too tired for you to attend school, I strongly suggest that you go."

Kagome shot up in the bed. "My body?" She screeched. "You're the one who should be tired and worn out!"

"And why is this?" Her DaiYoukai lover asked, sliding out of the bed and stretching.

"Because I wore your ass out!" Kagome was confident.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I beg to differ my love." He stepped closer to Kagome, who was on her knees in the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as Sesshomaru approached her with a strange look in his eyes.

"I am simply showing you who is the best." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's lips. He moved from her face to her neck, lightly dragging his fangs along the skin.

Kagome moaned and felt herself getting wet. Sesshomaru's fingers snaked between her thighs and into her dripping hole. She moaned again and grabbed Sesshomaru's wandering hand. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, smirked. He knew he had her. He removed his fingers from his miko lover and put them in his mouth. There was something about the taste of her that he couldn't get enough of.

Kagome fell back onto the bed, content with spending the rest of the day with Sesshomaru, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

At school, Kagome knew the news had gotten out about her and Inuyasha's 'relationship'. "This should be interesting." She told her best friend when they were getting out of the car.

"I know. We should've gotten our stories together last night before you and the asshole left." He whispered.

"Yeah. Oh gosh. He doesn't even know about it. Well, I'm sure he's bound to find out soon." Kagome sighed and put her sun glasses over her eyes, walking into the school with the confidence she always possessed, with Inuyasha right by her side. They looked every bit of the couple they were thought to be.

"Heeey Kags! I'm sorry for being mad at you." Sango slung her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome took her sunglasses off and put them in her purse. "That's fine. I would've been the same way if you were keeping something from me."

"But next time, you know you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret." Sango said with a smile.

"Actually, Sango, you can't. Which is why I didn't tell you." Kagome walked to her first class.

It seemed that Inuyasha's popularity had gone up due to his recent relationship with Kagome. Everyone suddenly knew his name, and wanted to talk to him. Of course, they'd always noticed him around Kagome, but they felt that his personality was too brash for the head cheerleader known as Kagome.

"So have you two done it yet?" A fox demon asked Inuyasha in his second class of the day.

"Uh…I don't see how that's any of your business." He gave the answer he was sure that Kagome would've given.

"He even talks like her! Hells yeah they've been goin' at it!" The demon said, reaching to high five his buddies.

"So…what's it like? No one in this school has ever been able to get into her pants." Inuyasha was asked. Everyone was staring at him, waiting on the answer. How could they be talking about Kagome like this? Sure, he would've been into the conversation if it was about anyone else, but it was Kagome. His best friend. His pretend girlfriend.

Just then, his phone vibrated with a text message. He was thankful for the distraction and excused himself from the classroom. **Meet me at the east stairwell close to Sesshomaru's classroom. NOW!**

Inuyasha could practically feel the urgency behind Kagome's message. He rushed out of the classroom and found her in the stairwell waiting on him. "What's up?"

"We need to get a story together about how we got together and all the big details. The small stuff we can make up along the way." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think we can say we've been together for a long time. Like maybe we met before I got here."

"Hmmm…that would cover why we got close so fast. We met last summer when I vacationed in America. Wait. I was with Sango in America." Kagome thought aloud.

"Didn't you say she stayed in the room at night when you left to take walks?" Inuyasha remembered Kagome telling him about her previous summer.

Kagome gasped. "You're completely right! You're awesome Yash!" Kagome hugged her best friend and smiled. "And with everything else, we'll just go from there." The bell rang, dismissing them from second period and telling them to go to third. Kagome and Inuyasha left out of the stairwell just as people were going into it. Kagome smacked herself in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't think that looked a little suspicious? The newly outed couple coming out of the stairwell. Let's just get to class." They walked into Sesshomaru's class together, and all eyes were on them. Kagome stopped by Kanna's desk for a quick chat, reminding her about cheer practice later on that afternoon.

Everyone was still watching Inuyasha and Kagome take their seats separately. It took everything in Kagome not to snap at them, because she knew they were talking.

"Why him Kagome?" Koga hissed. "I've known you a hell of a lot longer than that mutt!"

"Koga, what's my favorite color?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yellow." He answered with confidence.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Blue. She really likes it if it's the same blue as her eyes."

Kagome smiled. "He's right." Of course Inuyasha knew her favorite color. He'd gone shopping with her more times than she could count. She couldn't leave out of a store without buying something blue.

"If you all are done asking about colors, I have a class to teach." Sesshomaru stated firmly. Yep, he knew. And he didn't like it. Kagome sighed and looked her lover in the eyes. She would have a talk with him later. He should know that she was all his.

"I've never seen them kiss. But I did see them coming out of the stairwell together." Someone sitting a few desks behind Kagome said. Every demon in the class heard. Sesshomaru kept his calm composure and pretended he hadn't heard. Inuyasha turned in his seat and looked at Kagome, who gave him a look that said 'I told you so!'

Kagome turned her eyes to Sango, who was the cause of all the gossip. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." She bit, her anger getting the best of her.

Sango actually felt bad for what she'd done. "I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "You couldn't even keep this one thing. And I know Yash told you I didn't want anyone to know. I only told you so you could stop being all pissy towards me."

"Kags, I-"

"Save it Sango." Kagome sighed. "Just save it." Kagome didn't want to be mad at her best friend, but how couldn't she keep a secret? She should've known, though. This secret was a big one, even if it was false. "Look, I know that some kinda way you probably meant well, but I don't get why you just couldn't keep this to yourself?"

"I just thought that you two could be…ya know the couple of the school or something…" Sango said.

"You know that stuff doesn't interest me though." Kagome replied.

Sango nodded. She knew Kagome was right. Finally, though, the bell rang. Kagome lingered behind everyone else with Inuyasha.

"Could one of you please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Sesshomaru struggled to keep his composure.

Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry. But you're simply adorable when you're jealous. Ok. Sango wouldn't get off my ass yesterday about me keeping something from her, so I blurted out that Yash and I were together. She told people. The whole school knows."

"And how do you plan to rectify the situation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know just yet. I'm thinking about riding it out for a while." Kagome shrugged. "It's not really hurting anyone."

"Kags we're gonna be late." Inuyasha said.

"Bye Sess. Talk to you later." Kagome and Inuyasha dashed out of Sesshomaru's room, where Kanna was waiting on them. "Hey Kan!"

Kanna smiled. She'd never been called a nickname before. Nothing beside her name and bitch, and a few other horrible names. "Hi Kagome."

"Have you reported in yet?" Kagome asked.

Kanna shook her head. "I don't have to until the end of the day, probably after practice."

"Alright. Well, what are you gonna tell him?"

"I have no earthly idea right now. But I'll think of something by then. I promise." Kanna assured Kagome.

"I just wanna make sure you're gonna be ok." Kagome placed her hand on Kanna's shoulder.

Kanna could almost cry. She'd never in her life had anyone be that nice to her. She nodded, blinking back tears.

It wasn't until lunch that people really started hounding Kagome and Inuyasha's 'relationship'.

"So like have you two kissed yet?" Ayame asked.

Kagome laughed. "What kind of question is that Ayame? Don't couples kiss?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ayame felt silly for asking, she hadn't even noticed that Kagome didn't answer the question.

"Well I wanna see you kiss!" A girl came to their table and said.

"What? What are you, a voyeur?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea what that means. I just know that you'd never go for a guy like Inuyasha. You're too damn stuck up. He's the exact opposite of the type of guy you'd date." The girl popped her gum annoyingly.

"Well first of all, I'm not stuck up. Second of all, who the hell are you to tell me who I would and wouldn't date?" Kagome fumed. "Are you my mother? Are you even important to me? I'll date whoever the hell I want to!" She turned and kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth, planting her lips firmly on his and closing her eyes. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes that were so much like his brother's and looked at the irritating girl in front of her. "Now could you leave me the hell alone?"

The girl nodded and walked off. What Kagome didn't know was that there were a lot of people who were doubting her relationship with Inuyasha. They knew that Kagome would go for a college boy before she went for Inuyasha. Well, they _thought_ they knew.

The day was finally over a couple of hours later and Kagome wanted nothing but to go home and get in her bed, but she had cheer practice. After that, though, she and Inuyasha headed to Sesshomaru's house. They beat him there, so Kagome decided to take a long bath while she waited. She'd almost fallen asleep when she felt Sesshomaru's immense aura rubbing against hers.

"You kissed him?" Those were the first words out of his mouth.

"What?" She was a bit confused.

"You kissed the half breed?" Sesshomaru made himself a bit more clear.

"Yeah. To get everyone off our ass. It wasn't a big kiss Sesshomaru." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back. "No big deal."

"It was a big deal! You are mine."

Kagome opened one of her eyes. "Calm down Sesshomaru. Geesh." She stood up in the tub. "You know what you need? A long, hot bath." She made quick work of his tie and shirt, while she took longer with his pants and boxers. "Come get in with me."

Sesshomaru slowly stepped into the tub. He sank down and sat in the water. Kagome took her time washing his chest, then washed his back. She rinsed the suds off of his body and simply stared into his eyes. "I love you Sesshomaru. You and only you. You know that. No one can take me away from you." She leaned in slowly and kissed him. Sesshomaru used his foot to remove the drain from the tub. He stood up and placed Kagome on the bathroom sink, standing in between her legs, kissing her.

"I know you are mine. But the half breed has feelings for you. And you act like you're oblivious to them." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

Kagome smiled. "I know he feels something for me, and I ignore it because I don't want to encourage it. I've seen people send mixed signals, and that's just not me. I make myself very clear. I know what I'm doing Sesshomaru, just trust me." She kissed him again before he grabbed a red fuzzy towel to dry her off.

"I trust you Kagome." Was all Sesshomaru said as he helped Kagome off of the counter. He carried her into his room and gently tossed her on the bed. That was where their night began.

Inuyasha was in his room, music blasting, not hearing what was going on in the next room. His mind was on the kiss that he'd shared with Kagome earlier. Now he truly knew why his brother couldn't get enough of the petite miko. Maybe he would like this new 'relationship' they were in.

* * *

There ya go! I like posting two chapters at a time, so I think I'm gonna stick to doing that. Next chapters coming soon! Hope you like it!

~KM705.M-san


	25. Chapter 25

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 25: Stubborn Kagome

Kagome and Kanna walked to cheer practice together. By some miracle, Kanna had been able to put off reporting in to Naraku the previous day, but she knew that she would have to today. Kanna watched Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Kanna? You're burning a hole into the side of my head." Kagome said playfully.

"You're taking all of this very well." Kanna commented.

"This?" Kagome was confused.

"You and Inuyasha and the entire school.

Kagome shrugged. "I ignore it for the most part. People are gonna talk, regardless of what happens. Might as well decide what they're talking about."

Kanna kept walking in silence. She understood what Kagome was saying, but she couldn't comprehend it. Not caring about what people said about her was something she simply couldn't do. It wasn't as if Kanna was going around searching for approval, but at the same time, she wanted people to think good things about her. Finally, she spoke, "I wanna be more like you."

Kagome shook her head. "No you don't."

"But your life is so perfect."

Kagome scoffed. "That's how it seems to people on the outside. I lost the only man who cared about me when I was a very young girl. My father took care of me, stood up for me, he protected me. He was my everything. When he was alive, I was always happy. But when he died, Sota was still a baby so I had to step up. My mother buried herself in her work because Sota and I look so much like our father. My mother keeps money in my bank account to make sure neither I nor Sota bother her."

Kanna could hear the emotion in Kagome's voice. No one would be able to tell just by looking at her that Kagome carried a lot of sadness inside of her heart.

Kagome smiled at Kanna. "Ready to cheer?"

Kanna blinked. The change of emotion in Kagome took her by surprise. "How do you…" Kanna couldn't figure it out.

"I don't like to stay sad. I put on a big girl face and continue with my life. The world isn't gonna stop for me, so I can't stop for myself."

Kanna genuinely admired Kagome for being as strong as she was. She truly wished that she had that type of strength. They entered the gym and Kagome began cheer practice like they hadn't just had the conversation they did.

"Hey Kags, what do you have planned for the day?" Sango asked after practice was over.

"Um…" Kagome bit her lip. She'd planned on keeping an eye on Kanna since she had to report back to Naraku.

"We're going out." Inuyasha came behind Kagome and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Kagome quickly agreed, thankful for Inuyasha at that moment.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Sango squealed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She spotted Kanna heading for the door and ran to catch up with her. "Good luck. I'll be watching you. Be vague this time until we can figure out something to tell him."

Before Kanna could as how Kagome would be watching her, she'd already disappeared. _How is she gonna watch me? _Kanna wondered as she walked towards Naraku's classroom. _A better question is…what am I gonna tell him?_ Kanna could hear her heart beating in her ears. She was beyond nervous as she slowly made her way towards the door. A sigh of relief washed over Kanna as she noticed that Naraku was talking to a student.

"Just a moment Kanna. I will be with you shortly." Naraku cut his eyes at her over the top of the young girl's head he was already talking to.

"We've gotta go! Now!" Kagome threw her bag in her car.

"Why are we moving so fast?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep pace with Kagome.

"I need to get to the house. I've gotta watch Kanna." She started her car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Wait…what?" Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the door as Kagome zoomed through the streets.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just go along with it." They arrived at Sesshomaru's condo faster than usual and Kagome tossed her keys on the table. She rushed up the stairs and sat with her legs crossed in the middle of Sesshomaru's bed. She closed her eyes and focused her energy outward.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha was at the door.

She opened one eye and flared her aura at him. "Shhh! Go watch for Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha knew not to question Kagome again, so he did what she told him to do.

""_If course. You have a great chance of leaving out of here with an A." Naraku's voice._

"_Oh thank you Mr. Onigumo! I was worried!" The young girl said with a smile of relief._

_Naraku placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I try to help the best way I can."_

_The girl nodded and left the room. Naraku turned to the board to erase what he'd written that day. "Close the door, Kagura." He heard her enter the room._

"_Alright." Kagura closed the door. Naraku turned around to look at Kagura and Kanna. "Speak, girl."_

_Kanna looked at Naraku. The fear was evident in her eyes, but her voice was still soft, devoid of any emotion. "Kagome is handling whatever is thrown at her well."_

"_We know that dumb bitch!" Kagura raised her hand to strike Kanna._

"_Cease!" Naraku barked. "You will no longer strike her, as you do so out of your own anger and frustrations. Kanna, give me useful information of you will be locked in the dungeon with Hakudoshi."_

_Kanna swallowed, hard. "She…she loves Sesshomaru. And he loves her. Taking her away from him would ruin him, and vice versa. They are their own weaknesses." She blurted out, not knowing what else to say. Of course it was true, but there was no other information to give._

_Naraku frowned. "You've been with her for days and this is all you have?!" He lifted his hand and brought it down hard across Kanna's face. Her head snapped to the side and she fell onto her knees. Kagome watched as her lip split and Kanna put her hand to it, to try to stop the blood from getting on the floor since she was sure that she would have to clean it up later. Naraku's hands extended outwards and landed on Kanna's shoulders. "I will give you another week." He said, shaking her hard. "But if you don't have any useful information, I _will_ take you to Hakudoshi." He continued to shake her._

Kagome screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let her energy flow to her hand and grabbed whoever was touching her.

"Miko! Focus!" She heard Sesshomaru growl.

Kagome finally opened her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and sweat pooled above her brow. "Oh…Sesshomaru…" she said weakly, then passed out.

She didn't know how long she'd been out. All Kagome knew was that when she woke up, there was a cold compress on her forehead. She rose from the bed slowly, hearing mumbling in the next room.

"It matters not what she wants to do. You should have been able to stop her." Sesshomaru's voice. And there was no doubt that he was angry.

"Kags is scary sometimes!" Inuyasha joked, then grunted. Sesshomaru must have punched him. "Look, she's really strong. She can handle everything she's doing. Have a little faith."

"You think it is because I lack faith in her that I do not want her to do this? No. I know she is strong, and if anyone can handle this, it _is_ her. I just do not wish for it to be. I do not want her in danger."

"You fear for her safety just like she fears for yours. That's why she's doing this, to protect you. Give her some slack, she can really do this."

"Dammit I know she can! That is not my point! I do not want her to do any of this! She refuses to let go of that damned connection with Naraku when it is putting her life in danger! Sesshomaru's voice rose in the middle, then he lowered it.

"Calm down, Fluff. She knows what she is doing." Inuyasha was, for the first time, more level headed than his elder brother.

Kagome got out of the bed and walked to Inuyasha's room where the brothers were talking. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and buried her head in his chest. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her head, enjoying the fresh and fruity smell of her hair. "As I love you, my little miko."

"Don't be mad at me. Please don't."

"I am not mad." He rubbed her hair. "I am simply worried. I will do everything I can to keep you out of danger."

"I'm not in danger…" Kagome realized that was she was saying wasn't true. "Well…I can take care of myself. Don't worry. I've got it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lover.

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew there was no talking her out of this. Kagome knew what she wanted to do, and there was no way anyone could change her mind, not even the man she loved. "Kagome, I do not wish for you to do this."

Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm the only one who can, so I will."

"You are stubborn."

"That I am. And I will remain this way for the rest of my life." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded, her silent thanks to him. "Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"I will be up in a minute."

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting…" Kagome said sexily, and walked slowly up the stairs.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's hips sway as she walked away. She was young, but she wore the weight of the world on her shoulders. And if you looked in her eyes, she was the happiest girl in the world because she wouldn't let you see her pain. What had Sesshomaru done to deserve such a girl? But a better question was, how was he going to make sure nothing happened to her?

Before he could answer that question, his phone rang. "Hello?"

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen with the phone to his ear. He was sure that he'd heard a woman's voice on the other end of the phone. And he was also almost positive that she was trying to sound sexy when she'd said hello. What was that about? He shrugged and went upstairs, sure that it was nothing to concern himself with. Sesshomaru would never cheat on Kagome…would he?


	26. Chapter 26

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 26: Planting Seeds

That next morning, Kagome still hadn't figured out what she was going to do about Kanna and Naraku. And that stayed on her mind the entire morning.

"You're really still thinking about this, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Kanna will get punished for not bringing Naraku any answers." Kagome brushed her hair the way she wanted it to go.

"You need to calm down and stop stressing yourself out." Inuyasha ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome pouted, but her hair fell back into place without any help from her.

"Wait…your hair does that too?" Inuyasha mussed up his own hair and Kagome laughed as she watched his fall back into place.

"You need help. But back to what I was saying…she has a week to get some information, but I don't know where to begin. Or else he's gonna send her with someone named Hakudoshi." Kagome grabbed her car keys and they headed for the door.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I have no idea. But whoever he is, I'm sure he's really bad." Kagome drove down the street, her mind on Kanna and what she was going to tell her. She didn't want to be the cause of Kanna getting hurt in any way. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip.

"Stop stressing Kags. You're eating your lip."

"How am I supposed to stop stressing? Kanna could really get hurt.

"Naraku still needs her, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well she'll be fine. We just have to give her information to give to Naraku. And you said we have a week so you should calm down. It's not good when you stress."

Kagome thought for a minute. "You're right. If the three of us can come up with things for her to tell Naraku, then she'll be fine." She pulled into a parking space at school with a smile on her face. Kagome hopped out of the car and hugged her best friend. "I love you Yash! You're the best!"

People saw them embrace and Kagome had almost forgotten that Inuyasha was her 'boyfriend'.

"Oh yeah…uhhh…" Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement. They headed for school, ignoring everyone around them.

Kagome didn't pay attention in any of her classes before Sesshomaru's. She rarely did, though she was still passing with an A in every class.

"Have you come up with anything to tell the spider?" Kagome asked her best friend, after briefly speaking to Kanna.

He shook his head. "Thought you were gonna do that."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "We'll figure out something at lunch. All three of us."

Inuyasha went to his seat and his half-brother began teaching. Kagome, on the other hadn, was distracted. _What can I say to Kanna that will please Naraku?_ Kagome wasn't paying any attention to Kagome and he knew it. He wondered what was on his petite miko's mind.

When the bell rang, he made it a point to say, "Kagome, may I see you after class, please?"

The entire class said, "Oooooh" and looked at Kagome before the left the classroom. Kagome gathered her things slowly and watched as the other students filed out of the room.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"What are you plotting?" Sesshomaru got right to the point.

Kagome smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She tapped his nose and walked out of the classroom.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah…she's something else." He followed his best friend to the cafeteria, but he thought he heard Sesshomaru's phone vibrate when he was leaving.

"I'm still trying to figure all of this out Kanna, but I'm getting close. I can feel it." Kagome was talking to Kanna when Inuyasha caught up with them.

Inuyasha actually began to worry about Kagome. When she set her mind on something, she was dedicated to it. "I'm sure we'll figure out some things to say to him."

Kagome smiled. She was glad that Inuyasha was at her side. The Taisho brothers were alike in ways, but they didn't want to see them. "Thanks Yash."

Kanna smiled. "You two are really great at being best friends."

Kagome shrugged. "It kinda just happened. He was the only person who knew about you know what, and he was the only person I could talk to about it."

Kanna nodded. It made sense. With a secret that big, you would need someone to talk to about it. But she didn't have anyone to share her secrets with…until…she looked at Kagome…now?

The three of them sat down at the table with their food.

"So what did Mr. Taisho have to talk to you about?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing really. He just wanted to know if I was following him in class today."

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't paying attention."

"I'll follow that man anywhere." Ayame said in a breathless voice. "He's so damn sexy! I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I don't think so. He probably has plenty of women he sleeps with though. There's no way he can limit himself to one woman, being that attractive." Sango said.

"Why does it matter?" Kagome asked, annoyed with the conversation.

"Oh come on Kagome. I _know_ you've fantasized about sleeping with him. I have!" Ayame giggled.

"C'mon Ayame. Kags is dating his _brother_. That's like the next best thing, right?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You all need help."

"No, but seriously. Mr. Taisho is way too fine to have a 'girlfriend'. He doesn't wear a ring, so he's not married." Ayame said.

"Engaged?" Sango asked.

Ayame shook her head. "Doubt it."

"Well, I'd sure like to have the skills he has. I'm almost positive he has a different woman gracing his bed every night." Miroku said.

"Even if he has a main squeeze, like one he keeps coming back to, I'm sure he has someone else whenever she's not available." Ayame said and got nods of approval around the table.

Kagome got up from the table and stormed off. The conversation has pissed her off.

"What's her problem?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." Sango said. As she was about to get up to check on her, Inuyasha and Kanna were getting up as well. "I'll go check on her. She's _my_ best friend."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "That may be true, but I'm sure I know what's wrong with her. Ditto for Kanna. Let's go." The two walked off, leaving Sango behind, fuming as well.

"You're just gonna let them take over your best friend duties like that?" Ayame asked.

"Hell no!" Sango said and went after them. She found Kagome, Kanna, and Inuyasha standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Calm down. You know that isn't true." Inuyasha said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. You don't need to get yourself worked up over anything that you already know about." Kanna had never thought she'd ever comfort a person or even have…a friend. But here she was, comforting her _friend_ Kagome. Her life had changed. And she hoped it was for the better.

"What's not true?" Sango asked.

The three of them jumped, none having noticed Sango approaching them. Kagome was the first to respond, and all she did was shake her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Is must be for those two to know about it and not me." Sango had an attitude.

Kagome sighed. Could she really tell her best friend about her and the love of her life? Hell no! What was Kagome thinking?! Sango couldn't keep a secret for anything. "It's nothing Sango."

"You're constantly keeping secrets from me Kagome. I don't know what happened."

"You can't keep a secret, so I know what happened. You can't even keep your own secrets." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But I really don't feel like doing this right now. If you wanna get mad about it, then that's fine."

Sango gasped. Kagome had never said anything like that to her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I just don't feel comfortable when you talk about Mr. Taisho like that." Kagome blurted. 'I'm dating his brother, remember? He could one day be my…brother-in-law." Kagome almost choked on the title.

Sango smiled. "You could've just said that then, silly." She looked at Kanna. "How would she know more than me?"

Kagome shrugged. "She just picks up on things really quickly."

Sango seemed to accept both lies that Kagome had given her. And for that, Kagome was thankful. Finally, though, it was time for them to go to class and Kagome was relieved.

"I don't understand how if you can do shit like that on the spot, why can't you make up something for Kanna?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged again. "I have no idea." They stopped at her locker for all of their books. Since Kagome's locker was in the middle of all of their classes, Inuyasha and Kanna kept their books in her locker. "Oh! Kanna, before I forget, who is Hakudoshi?"

Kanna paused in reaching her hand into Kagome's locker. "H-how do you know about him?"

"I have Naraku's eyes." Kagome said.

Kanna was confused, but didn't question her. "Hakudoshi is one of Narkau's little minions and he does whatever Naraku tells him to do. And that includes hitting me whenever I'm locked in the dungeon. I've had broken bones, bruises, and he…sometimes he…" Kanna couldn't finish her sentence.

But she didn't have to, Kagome knew that Hakudoshi raped her, just as she knew Naraku did. "Oh kami Kanna! We've gotta get you out of there."

Kanna sighed. "You're the only person I've ever told that to."

Kagoma nodded and rubbed Kanna's back. "And you don't ever have to tell anyone else, not if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Kanna whispered, her voice tight with emotion, just like her throat.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. It wasn't until after school that things started getting a bit strange, at least for Kagome. She was about to go into Sesshomaru's classroom after cheer practice, but the door was closed and she heard another voice inside the room with him. It was Kagura. And she was laughing.

"I was thinking that maybe one day I could come over your house and we could grade papers together." Kagura was saying.

Before Kagome heard Sesshomaru's response, Inuyasha called her from behind.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagura is in there and the door is closed. It's locked too." Kagome looked at the handle and from the way it was angled, she knew it was locked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "No. Don't you even start thinking that."

They heard heels clicking down the hallway behind them, and turned to see it was another History teacher. She taught both freshmen and juniors. She stopped at Sesshomaru's door, completely ignoring the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were standing there when she pulled her skirt a little higher and her blouse a little lower.

"This bitch really just did this…all in my face." Kagome could feel her temper rising. It was then that the teacher in front of her realized her.

"Oh. I didn't see you two standing there. What are you two doing?" She asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Kagome's attitude was evident.

"I'm minding grown people's business." The teacher said with a smile. She knocked on the door, refusing to say anything else to Kagome.

Sesshomaru opened the door with Kagura behind him, the other woman in front of him, and Kagome off to the side. The only one he cared about stormed off, with his brother hot on her heels. He knew that the scene didn't look good, but she had to know that he wouldn't do anything. She had to, right?

Kagome got in her car and slammed the door. She was livid.

"Kags, I think you should slow down." Inuyasha was holding onto the handle connected to the door.

"Why?!" Kagome zoomed through a red light, not caring if there was a police officer around. She pulled up at her house and parked in the driveway. Kagome grabbed her bag out of her car and marched up the stairs into her room. She slammed the door and flung herself on her bed.

Inuyasha opened the door gently. "Kags, you're overreacting. Call him."

"No."

"Fine. I'll do it." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number and put it on speaker phone. It went straight to voicemail. Inuyasha instantly regretted calling Sesshomaru.

Kagome rose from her bed and glared at him. "See?! He's probably having sex with both of them right now!"

"Why would you think that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm so…plain. Why would he ever wanna commit to someone like me? I mean, I'm decent in bed, and I give pretty good head, but I'm so plain." Kagome said.

"From what I hear, Kagome, you're more than just 'pretty good' in bed." Inuyasha said with a frown. "And you're far from plain. Every guy in that school wants you. They all look like they wanna fight me 'cause I supposedly have you. You're so much more than you think you are."

Kagome smiled just as Inuyasha's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered, looking at Kagome so she knew it was Sesshomaru. Listening to his gut, Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room and out of the front door. "You don't want us to come there tonight because of why exactly?!"

"Because I have something to do." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"You know she isn't gonna take that well." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well make her take it well."

"Why should I? You already know what she's thinking." Inuyasha was actually getting mad at his brother.

"Yes, I know what she's thinking. But that's not at all true." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was sure that he heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Sesshomaru, who's with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that the same woman who called you last night?"

"Mind your own business haynou." Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

This wasn't good. At all. And now he had to go back in the house and tell Kagome that they couldn't go to the house. He knew that this wasn't going to be a good night.


	27. Chapter 27

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 27: Suspicion

"I feel bad, Yash. I know that Sesshomaru wouldn't cheat on me. Especially with Kagura. I really overreacted and I wanna make it up to him." Kagome said as soon as Inuyasha walked into her room. "Oh yeah…what did he say?"

Inuyasha really didn't want to lie to Kagome, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. So what was he going to do? He shrugged. "Something about parent-teacher conferences and some kind of meeting so he's probably gonna be home late."

"Oh. Well we can finish our homework here, then go over there." Kagome said, grabbing her bath book from her dresser.

"Or after we finish our homework, we could go get Kanna and go to like the movies or something. Actually, we should just go get Kanna and all three of us can do our homework then figure out something to do afterwards." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled. "That's a great idea, Yash!" She grabbed her phone and dialed Kanna's number. "Hey Kan, you want me to come get you so we can do our homework?"

Kanna, of course, said yes. She would do anything to get away from Kagura and Naraku.

"Alright. Um…meet us at the same McDonald's and we'll be there in fifteen!" Kagome was happy that they would have time to think of something. Before putting her phone away, she shot Sesshomaru a quick text message, apologizing for her reaction earlier that day, and promising to make it up to him.

"I really don't understand how you found the time to learn how to cook." Kanna said an hour and a half later.

They'd finished their homework and even picked Sota and Kohaku up from soccer practice. Kagome had made them all dinner and the two boys were in Sota's room playing a game.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I got it from my dad. He was always in the kitchen making new recipes and asking me to try them." Kagome popped another mushroom ravioli into her mouth and chewed it slowly. "I've got it!"

"I think you should swallow before you share whatever you've got." Kanna laughed.

Kanna's laughter caused a shiver to run up Inuyasha's spine, but he ignored it. "I agree." He laughed.

Kagome blushed, then swallowed her food. "Tell Naraku that Sesshomaru and I broke up. It's simple, but it just might work."

"Yeah." Kanna nodded. "That'll keep him satisfied for a while. He's gonna try to move in on you, and you aren't gonna like it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that."

"What?" Kanna was confused.

"He's tried to rape me before." Kagome said casually.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." Kanna touched her arm.

"It's…well it's not alright. But I'm over it. Well…it's helped me out a little bit. That's how I was able to see you. He injected me with his venom and it allows me to see through his eyes." Kagome said, eating ravioli.

"Oh wow. That's horrible. Does it hurt?" Kanna asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It just takes the energy out of me. And it scares Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sometimes, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"You really are strong Kagome. I admire that about you."

Inuyasha snorted. "More like stubborn. She never listens to me or Sesshomaru."

Kagome laughed. "Because I know what I'm doing!" She pulled out her phone and frowned, there was no message from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched her and only guessed what she was frowning at. "He's gonna text you, Kags."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, then sighed. She didn't really believe him, but she wasn't gonna let him know that. Little did she know, Inuyasha knew already.

Hours later after discussing further their plan with Naraku, Kagome noticed that it had gotten dark outside. "Alright. Well I guess it's time for me to take you home. It's after eleven." Kagome told Kanna.

"Yeah. I didn't even realize that it had gotten this late." Kanna looked outside, then at the time on her phone.

After dropping Kanna at the same place they always picked her up, Inuyasha asked, "Why don't we ever take her home?"

"Because she lives with Naraku and she doesn't want us to know where that is just yet." Kagome answered.

"Oh…don't you think that's a bit strange that she doesn't want us to know?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. I assume Naraku doesn't want us to even know that they live together. It's good for her cover that we don't drop her off where they live."

Inuyasha noticed that they passed the turn they normally take to get to Kagome's house. "Where are we going?"

"Sesshomaru's. Where else, silly?" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha tried to think of a good excuse for them not to go there, but all of them sounded suspicious, so he didn't say a word.

"Hmm…his car isn't here." Kagome mused, pulling her own into the garage. They entered the condo and Kagome went straight upstairs to take a shower.

While she was in the shower, Sesshomaru came entered his home, and Inuyasha was waiting for him. "Where the hell have you been?! It's going on one o'clock!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's nose wiggled, and he sniffed. "You smell like a woman. I only hope Kags' nose isn't as good as mine." Inuyasha walked up the stairs, not saying anything else.

When Sesshomaru went upstairs, Kagome was sitting on her bed covered in a large fluffy towel. "Hey Sesshomaru!" She jumped up and hugged him, her towel falling from her body. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Kagome began her apology. "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I really overreacted earlier and I-" she stopped when her brain could catch up with her mouth and she actually inhaled. "That's a lovely fragrance you're wearing." She stepped backwards. "Clive Christian No. 1, if I'm not mistaken. Pretty pricey. Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I assumed Inuyasha would tell you." Sesshomaru said.

"He did. But I forgot."

"I was out, settling some things."

Kagome didn't miss a beat. "Things like what?"

"Miko, I do not feel like doing this right now. I am tired, and I would like to take a shower."

Kagome backed off. It was evident that she wasn't going to get any answers. "Alright." She turned around, picked up her towel, and finished drying her hair. She slid into a small nightgown and climbed into bed. Sesshomaru watched her do all of this without looking at him, then he walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

When he got out, he slid into bed behind Kagome, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sesshomaru leaned towards Kagome and kissed her neck.

"No. You're tired, remember?" Kagome got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was about to follow her, then he thought better of it. She would be alright in the morning, wouldn't she?

Downstairs, Kagome had been joined by Inuyasha in the kitchen. Kagome was pouring herself a bowl of Inuyasha's favorite chocolate cereal. When she saw him, she grabbed another bowl and poured him some too. For a while, they ate in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say, until Kagome broke the silence. "Did you know?"

"Know where he was? No. I didn't know what he was doing either. He just told me that he was handling some business, whatever that means." Inuyasha said, then added, "Sesshomaru loves you, Kagome. So maybe both of us should believe that he was simply out handling business."

"Why? When has he ever been in a monogamous relationship? You forget that I've seen his past the way _he_ has lived it. Women have always fallen at his feet and he's never been one to stick to just one." Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes and shook her head. "I knew what I was getting myself into, but I was stupid and I fell in love."

"This is his first time falling in love, Kagome. I can honestly say that he does love you. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you, I hear it in his voice when he talks to you, and about you. Kags, he's _never_ talked to me about his women before. He's never cared this much. His feelings are invested in you and he doesn't want to lose you." Inuyasha told his best friend. He knew that he was being honest, but he didn't know how much Kagome would believe.

"You think I don't know he loves me? He worries about me, that's enough of a clue as it is. But if that wasn't, he's damn near let me move in here. He let my little brother stay here. He's risking throwing his career away with what we have, but I don't understand why he would be risking throwing everything we have away for another woman." Kagome stopped talking when she felt her throat tighten with the threat of tears.

"Oh geez, Kags, don't cry. You know I hate it when you do that." Inuyasha reached out for her hand. "It's going to be ok. There is no guarantee that he's cheating."

"He's evasive and he smells like another woman. Those are typically the first two signs." Kagome said, looking at hers and Inuyasha's intertwined hands. She yawned.

"Go get some sleep. I'll clean up in here." Inuyasha patted Kagome's hand.

"You're volunteering to wash the dishes? I'm shocked." Kagome laughed, then yawned again. She looked at the stairs and sighed; she really didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Sesshomaru.

"Take my bed," Inuyasha said, reading her mind, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Yash. Really." Kagome went to hug her friend and kiss him on the cheek. When she pulled away from him, their faces lingered just inches from each other until Kagome turned and went upstairs. "Night!" She called when she was on the third step.

"Night…" Inuyasha mumbled.

In Inuyasha's room, Kagome laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. If, in fact, Sesshomaru _was_ cheating on her, she would have to leave him. She didn't condone cheating and even if he apologized, he'd done it once so he could, and most likely would, do it again. She stayed up most of the night, trying to quiet her inner thoughts.

Inuyasha laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His heart was pounding from his 'almost-kiss' with Kagome. He knew that it was wrong to feel like this for the girl that his brother was in love with, but he couldn't help it. And if Sesshomaru was cheating on her, he would personally send him to hell, then claim Kagome for himself.

Sesshomaru was on his back in his bed, his eyes trained above him. He knew that he was close to losing Kagome, but he had no idea how to rectify the situation. What's done is done, and it would probably be done again. He simply couldn't help it. He put his arms behind his head and tried to sleep, but it evaded him. What was he going to do?


	28. Chapter 28

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 28: Confrontation

A week. It had been an entire week since Kagome stayed the night over Sesshomaru's. She couldn't face him if he was cheating on her. But it was about to change.

"I'm going to ask him if he's cheating on me. If he can't give me a straight answer, I'm leaving him." Kagome said to Inuyasha and Kanna.

"Good morning to you too then." Inuyasha said.

Kanna giggled.

Kagome had made it a custom to pick both Inuyasha and Kanna up for school in the mornings. Sango normally got a ride with Miroku if she didn't call Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Good morning. Now, today is Friday and if I have to be single, I'd rather it begin on the weekend than at the beginning of the week."

"Why? So you can stuff yourself with junk food?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shutup." Kagome said.

"Are you sure you're gonna leave him? I mean, you love him." Kanna had told Naraku the previous week that Kagome and Sesshomaru had broken up. He seemed pleased with the news, though she didn't know what he was up to. Kagome couldn't check to see what he was up to because of the football games going on every night and she had to be prepared to cheer and lead the team.

"Yes. I've never told anyone this…but my mother cheated on my father. She was away on a business trip and she came back really happy. I was young, but I remember the change in her. She started whispering on the phone and locking doors. My father, the kind hearted man that he was, tried his best to ignore it. But he couldn't once she accidentally called him by her lover's name. It shattered my dad. And he was a strong man. After that, he got sick. Then it was too late for my mother to even apologize, but my dad had already forgiven her because he loved her with everything inside of him. The only reason we didn't doubt Sota's paternity was because he looked so much like our father." Kagome said with tears gathering in her eyes. "I don't want to be like my dad. He loved to a fault. And that was eventually what took him away from us."

"Kagome, you don't even believe that. Your father was sick, you said it yourself. Yes, he loved to a fault, but that's not what took him away." Inuyasha said softly.

They pulled up at the school and Kagome was glad that none of her tears had fallen. She looked at Inuyasha. "Thank you." The three of them got out of the car and saw Sango and Ayame standing there talking. "Hey you two."

Sango turned around and saw Kagome. "Hi." It was dry and unenthusiastic.

Kagome frowned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. It just seems that you're spending more time with your little boyfriend and your new best friend than me and Ayame these days." Sango had an attitude.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not this again. Ok, Sango you haven't been over my house in a week. I spent the entire weekend with you and Ayame two weeks ago. You can always call me or text me if you wanna hang out since whenever I ask you what you're up to, you're with Miroku. And he isn't even your boyfriend."

Sango tried to say something, but she couldn't because she knew that Kagome was right. She had a habit of running off at the mouth when she got jealous of anyone taking Kagome's time besides her. It had been Sango and Kagome thick as thieves for the longest.

"Are we done here?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded her head. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Kagome shook her head and walked off.

"Why do you always do that?" Inuyasha asked. "You know Kagome loves you like a sister and she would never do anything to hurt you."

Sango shrugged. "I…get so jealous sometimes."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well stop. It's pissing Kagome off. And you're only driving her further away. She's gonna need you by her side real soon." He turned to walk away with Kanna right behind him.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you gonna break up with her?!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha's back.

He didn't answer her, just kept walking.

Sango watched Inuyasha and Kanna chat as they walked into the building. "Oh hell no. That dog is cheating on her with that bitch?!" She instantly pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

At her locker, Kagome's phone vibrated. She saw that she had a text message from Sango.

**He's cheating on you!** The message said.

"What the hell does this mean?" Kagome mumbled to herself. There was no way Sango could know, was there? When Inuyasha came to her locker, she showed him the phone.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm gonna assume she thinks I'm cheating on you with Kanna since she saw the two of us walking together."

Kagome looked from Kanna to Inuyasha. "You two would make a cute couple. Especially with your silver hair and her white hair." Kagome got a closer look at Kanna, then she remembered something from the beginning of the year. "Sota has a crush on you. You played soccer with him."

Kanna shook her head and smiled. "Naraku had me at that school to get some information from a teacher. I'm not that young."

"Oh." Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea why I just remembered that."

Kanna shrugged as well. "Time for class."

They walked to class. In her first two classes, Kagome contemplated how she was going to confront Sesshomaru. She knew she had to do it in order to keep her sanity, but she had no earthly idea how. She would've taken him to the place they met at, but there were too many people that could possibly see them there. So she figured his home was the best place.

It was time for his class, though, but Kagome didn't want to go. She walked into class and got a brilliant idea. "Cheer meeting. I need Sango, Kanna, and Inuyasha." She said to Sesshomaru.

"When was this meeting called?" He asked.

"Just now. We have to work on a routine for tonight's game." Kagome said, coming up with the lie on the spot. She watched as Sesshomaru inhaled, trying to scent the air around her to see if she was lying. She knew that her aura wouldn't betray her, as she could manipulate it the way she wanted to.

Sesshomaru nodded, not wanting to make Kagome angry.

"What routine do we have to work on? I like it the way it is." Sango told Kagome on their way to the gym.

"I know. I just don't want to be in class right now." Kagome said.

"Well I happen to enjoy watching Mr. Taisho's muscles move underneath his shirt." Sango said with a smile that made Kagome regret getting her out of class.

Finally, though, the day was over.

"Have you figured out how you're going to do it?" Inuyasha asked at Kagome's locker at the end of the day.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to the house and just ask him." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ballsy. I like it."

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let's go. I have a football game to go to."

The game ended around nine, and Kagome and Inuyasha got to Sesshomaru's condo at nine-thirty. Kagome took a shower and waited on him to get back. It wasn't until after two in the morning, though, that Sesshomaru entered his condo. Kagome was sitting on the couch waiting on him.

"Where have you been?" She didn't waste any time.

"Taking care of some business."

"Another lovely scent you are wearing. Lovely and expensive. Where have you been?" Kagome wasn't about to back down this time. No, she wanted answers.

Sesshomaru repeated his answer.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kagome was blunt, since it seemed like he wouldn't tell her where he'd been exactly.

"Why would you think that?" As soon as it left his lips, Sesshomaru regretted asking it.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Did you really just ask me that?!" She took a deep breath before she started yelling. "Sesshomaru, are you cheating on me?" She asked again.

Instead of answering her, Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and tried to kiss her.

"No. Get off of me." Kagome said, turning her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her lips. So he went for her neck. Normally Kagome would be putty in his hands, but not this time. "Get off!" Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away from her. "We're done, Sesshomaru. I really thought better of you, but apparently you're the same dog you've always been. Goodbye."

"Kagome, I-"

Kagome put her hand up. "Save it."

"It's after two in the morning, it is too late for you to be driving on the road."

Kagome scoffed. "Fuck you. I can take care of my damn self." She walked out of the door calmly, but her attitude made her aura crackle around her.

Sesshomaru couldn't speak as the love of his life just walked away from him, possibly for good. There was a pain in his chest that he didn't understand. His breathing got choppy and his vision became blurry. What was happening to him? Sesshomaru barely made it up the stairs before he collapsed on the bed.

Inuyasha has been in his room the entire time, listening to it all. He heard it in Kagome's voice that she wanted to cry, but she was too strong to let it out. He knew that she would want to be alone right now, but he would check on her later. It was his duty as her best friend.

Behind the steering wheel, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was probably the second hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life. That was twice that Kagome had had to lose a man that she loved. She backed out of Sesshomaru's driveway and headed home. She refused to cry, she refused to let a tear fall.


	29. Chapter 29

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 29: Break Down

Inuyasha rang Kagome's doorbell that next Saturday afternoon, hoping for the best. He was surprised when Sota answered the door.

"I'm going to murder your brother. Kags doesn't want to see you, or the other one." He said, then began to close the door.

"Wait. I'm here to try to comfort her."

"She doesn't need you to. She has me." Sota said angrily.

"Look, I know you're upset, and you have every reason to be, but I'm not the enemy here. I promise I'm not." Inuyasha told Sota.

Sota looked at Inuyasha for a few seconds before opening the door wide enough for Inuyasha to enter. "Fine. But if she starts crying, you're out."

Inuyasha nodded. He walked into the house with a pint of cookies n' cream ice cream in his hand since he knew it was Kagome's favorite. "Kags?" He knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in, Yash." Kagome called from inside.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and saw that she'd been doing some cleaning. Not saying that her room was ever messy, but it looked like someone could eat off the floor now. "Whoa. This room looks…hospital sanitary."

"Yeah I've been cleaning."

"Is that why the entire downstairs smells like bleach? It damn near burned my nose hairs when I pulled up." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yep. I have to keep myself busy in some way. Put the ice cream in the freezer, please."

Back downstairs, Inuyasha ran into Sota. "What's going on?"

"This is what happens when she's upset. She cleans for days until she finally breaks down. And when she breaks down, it's dangerous for anyone to be around her. But judging by how fast she's cleaned this house, she's probably gonna break down either tonight or tomorrow morning." Sota explained to Inuyasha. He knew that he should be there for his sister, but when she broke down, it was really dangerous. For anyone, even herself. The last time she'd let go, she almost took Sota's head off when he dropped off a pizza at her door.

"You should spend the night with Sango and Kohaku. I'll handle Kagome." Inuyasha suggested.

"You sure? I mean, she's my sister."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're just a kid. I can handle this."

"Thanks Yash. I really think this is gonna be a really bad one, so I kinda don't wanna be around." Sota quickly packed himself an overnight bag and left the house to walk over Sango's house so he could spend the night with his best friend. On the walk there, Sota couldn't help but think of how great it would be if Kagome dated Inuyasha instead of his pig-headed brother. At least then she wouldn't be all mopey. Maybe he would get the ball rolling between those two soon. They were already close, so why not kick it up a notch?

"Kags, you wanna watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. No romance, though. Something with a lot of blood and guts." Kagome answered, still upstairs.

Inuyasha shook his head. He wasn't surprised that Kagome wouldn't want to watch a romance movie. But what _did_ surprise him was how long Kagome was holding out. She had a bad temper, and Inuyasha knew that. Just like he knew that this whole thing with Sesshomaru had destroyed her outlook on love, but how long was she going to keep it bottled up? Didn't she know that wasn't healthy?

Kagome finally came downstairs in some sweat pants and bunny slippers. "What did you pick?"

"_Zombieland_." Inuyasha said.

Kagome frowned. "That kinda has romance in it. But I love Emma Stone so it's alright."

"Sooo you love Emma Stone, do you?" Inuyasha teased.

"Oh shutup. I'm not a lesbian or anything. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty damn tempting, especially now. And there are some very attractive women out there, it's just not my style. Not saying that I'm judging anyone who's gay. Whatever floats their boat." Kagome giggled at the saying she'd gotten from her dad.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I think you need to be committed. There's got to be something wrong with your brain."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Just put the movie on, jerk."

"You got it!" Inuyasha put the movie into the DVD player while Kagome retrieved some ice cream for them. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"Business trip. I think she went to America this time."

Inuyasha thought for a second. "How often do these happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "They were far and few between when it was all of us. We even went with her sometimes. My dad was an attorney, too, so I guess it's in my blood to argue. But once he died, and I was old enough to stay at home with Sota, it seemed like my mom started taking them at least once a month. She wants to get away from us because we remind her of him. Mine and Sota's eyes, the way Sota talks sometimes, and I act just like my dad."

"He must've had a big heart." Inuyasha mused.

Kagome nodded with a bright smile. "He loved everything about everyone, even when there was barely anything to love at all. My dad was an optimist, which is why no matter how bad things are, I try to find at least one thing to smile about."

The movie was playing while they were talking, but Inuyasha hesitated. "What's making you smile now?"

"You. Sota. Cleaning. Ice cream." Kagome smiled. "Now can we watch the movie?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure."

They watched the movie in relative silence, besides the occasional comment or suggestion on how they would've done it better. Once the movie was over, Kagome yawned and looked at the time. "Whoa. It's only nine. I'm tired."

"That's 'cause you've been cleaning like crazy today. And I bet you didn't go to sleep last night, either." Inuyasha said.

Instead of answering him, Kagome just looked away.

"Exactly. Now go upstairs and go to sleep. I'll crash down here on the couch."

Kagome hesitated. "Uh…could you…I have a futon in my room. You can sleep there."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Just don't wake me up with your snoring."

"Shutup." Kagome laughed. They both walked upstairs.

Within twenty minutes, Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha watched the rise and fall of Kagome's chest and listened to her steady breathing. His breathing matched hers and he began to drift off himself. But just before Inuyasha fell asleep, he heard Kagome sob. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome tossing and turning in her bed, clutching her covers. She threw the covers off of her and sat straight up in the bed. Kagome's eyes were purple and she was sweating. Inuyasha figured that this was the beginning of her break down. He was ready for her to get it over with because he knew that she needed to. He knew that it wasn't healthy for her to hold everything in like she was doing.

"Kagome…" he called softly, moving off the futon slowly.

Kagome didn't answer, but she did growl. She threw her legs off the side of her bed and started pacing, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "I don't understand how he could do this to me. I gave him everything and I never asked for anything but his love in return. I just don't get it. How could he fuck some other bitch while I was at _his_ house waiting on him?! What kind of fucked up shit is that?! How the hell could he do some shit like that to me?! _To me!_ No lo consigo en absoluto. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Le he amado con todo dentro de mí. Le he dado todo. ¿Esto se caía mi primera vez enamorada y esto es qué pasa?! ¡Joda el amor! ¡No lo necesito! ¡Seré mejor de dinero solo!" She went to her dresser and tossed her vase across the room and into her wall. She threw the lamp towards Inuyasha, who was still stunned that she had gone off in Spanish. He snapped out of his trance just in time to see Kagome pick up her bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Kags!" He jumped off the futon and grabbed the bed before she hurled it out of the window. He took it from her surprisingly strong grip and sat it back down on the floor. But Kagome didn't miss a beat. She picked up her dresser, knocking off everything that was on it, including the crescent moon necklace that Sesshomaru had given her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

That seemed to get through to Kagome and she put the dresser down back where she'd gotten it from.

"Calm down!" Inuyasha said to her when she reached for the bed again. "Kagome, look at yourself. Look at your room. You just spent an hour cleaning this room."

Kagome's breathing was labored and choppy. Inuyasha slowly approached her, his hands out towards her.

"Now talk to me, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about. He cheated on me." Kagome sniffed. "I mean…why wouldn't he? He's always had a multitude of women falling at his feet, swooning when he looks their way. So why should this century be any different? Sure, he's never committed like this, he's never said the word 'love', but does that word really mean anything when it all ended like this?" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "I thought…I thought I meant something. That he had changed for me, for us. But apparently I was wrong." She looked at Inuyasha, the tears spilling from her eyes. "What have I done, Inuyasha? Tell me, you're his brother, where did I go wrong? Was I not good enough for him? Am I too young? Too skinny? Too fat? Too perky? To strong-headed? What is wrong with me?" Kagome let out a broken, strangled sob.

Inuyasha stepped to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "You haven't done anything wrong, Kags. And you don't need to think that. Whenever a woman gets cheated on, they think it was their fault when it wasn't. If the man was stupid enough to stray, then he didn't deserve you in the first place. Kagome, I would never cheat on you like that. No one in their right mind would cheat on you. You're as amazing as they come."

Kagome sobbed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Each sob tore through her entire body and shook her. Inuyasha knew that she was crying from her heart and her soul, and it hurt him to see her like this. One particularly violent sob made Kagome's knees buckle, and Inuyasha held onto her so she wouldn't hit the ground. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, then climbed in the bed himself and held onto her tightly as she continued to cry. Eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep, but Inuyasha stayed wide awake throughout the night. He thought about how much he would love to have Kagome as his and how he'd never make a mistake like the one his idiotic brother had had. And his family called him the dumb one. Kagome moved in her sleep, and made a small noise then turned towards Inuyasha and buried her head in his chest. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep himself. But not before promising that he would tell Kagome how he felt about her the next day.


	30. Chapter 30

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 30: Skip Day

"I'm not going to school today." Kagome mumbled, rolling over in her bed. Inuyasha had spent the weekend there, comforting his bed friend.

"Yes you are. You have to."

Kagome sat up and shook her head. "I think I've earned the privilege to miss a day. And you have too. And Kanna. I'm calling her. We're going to skip school today."

Inuyasha was about to protest, but when he saw the sadness behind Kagome's pupils, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk her into going to school, at least not on that day. Thirty minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the car on their way to pick up Kanna.

"So what are we going to do?" Kanna asked from the back seat.

Kagome shrugged. "I was thinking we go outside of the city and do some shopping."

"Fine with me." Kanna said and looked in the rearview mirror into Kagome's eyes. "How are you?"

Kagome shrugged again. "I can't go to school today." She shook her head. "I can't face him."

"We don't expect you to Kagome. We'll spend the day with you, even though you kinda forced us to." Kanna said with a smile.

"Whatever. You didn't wanna go to school anyway." Kagome said, taking a road that her father used to go on whenever they needed to escape from everyone around them. After about an hour and a half of jumping conversations, Kagome pulled up to a large building with a lot of cars in the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Kanna asked.

"This is the mall that my dad used to bring me to whenever we needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of our lives." Kagome got out of her car and smiled. "They have everything here."

"Oh great. Shopping." Inuyasha said with faux excitement.

"We're getting Kanna a new wardrobe. And we're gonna get us a few things too." Kagome said, locking her car door and walking towards the building. Once they were inside, Kagome immediately started picking things out for Kanna. "I like this on you. You're pale and dark colors look really good on you. And they contrast with your hair." Kagome picked out three dresses and two shirts, with matching skirts.

"Kagome, I…I can't pay for any of this." Kanna said gently.

Kagome snorted. "Who said anything about you paying?" She handed Kanna the clothes in her hand. "Now go try these on." Kagome pushed Kanna into the dressing room and was pleased when she came out. "I knew I was right. I have an eye for these things. If I didn't want to be a lawyer, I'd wanna be a model. Or a clothes designer. Doesn't she look fabulous, Inuyasha?" Kagome pinched Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She looks great." Inuyasha was only half interested in the pale girl standing in front of him and his best friend.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Boys." She shrugged. "We're getting those, but we're nowhere near done." The trio walked from store to store, Kagome picking out clothes and having Kanna try them on. Whatever she approved, she bought for her friend. Kagome picked out a few things for herself and Inuyasha, and some things for Sango as well, knowing that her best friend would be upset about her missing school with Inuyasha and Kanna. Kagome had no doubt that Sango knew that she was with them. She was actually surprised that she hadn't gotten a text message. As if Sango had heard her, Kagome's phone vibrated with a text message.

**Where are you?! And I know you're with Inuyasha and Kanna.**

Kagome rolled her eyes again. This wasn't going to be easy. When Kagome spotted a watch in the window of a jewelry store, tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kanna asked.

"Christmas is in a month. And I bought Sesshomaru a watch just like that." Kagome said.

"Kagome, that watch is over four hundred dollars." Kanna said.

Kagome sniffed and shrugged. "I bought it two weeks ago. It's engraved and everything."

"Hey Kags, they have soft pretzels over there." Inuyasha pointed to a soft pretzel stand.

Kanna and Inuyasha watched Kagome's eyes grow three times their normal size and she sprinted towards where Inuyasha pointed.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "That girl and her damn snacks."

Kagome came back with a bag with four pretzels in it, and one in her hand.

"You bought us one?" Kanna asked.

"Uh…yeah…sure." Kagome handed them the bag and watched them get one each. She was just glad that they didn't get her cinnamon pretzel out of the bag. Then she really would've been sad. Kagome scarfed down the pretzel that was in her hand and the last one in the bag before Inuyasha and Kanna had finished their pretzels. They just stared at her. "What? I'm hungry."

"You're hungry, as in present tense?" Kanna asked.

"Umm…yes?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't eat like a bird."

"She's right. She eats like three football players and a fat baby."

Kanna laughed at Inuyasha and Kagome frowned. "Whatever." Kagome said. "Time for more shopping!"

Again they followed Kagome in and out of stores, watching her pick up countless items and buying them. Kanna was about to ask Kagome where she got the money from, but she remember that Kagome had told her that her mother put money in her account to keep her away. It was sad, but Kagome didn't seem to let it bother her.

"Whew!" Kagome said as they were loading bags into her car. "I'm tired!"

"Well…it's after three. We've been here all day. I would imagine you're tired." Inuyasha gave Kagome a look.

"What? I like to shop." Kagome shrugged. "It's a gift."

"It's a quick way to being bankrupt." Inuyasha corrected.

"Not really. I know how much to spend. It may seem like I'm just grabbing stuff without looking at the price, but I actually do. I have a set limit in my head about how much I'm gonna spend before I even walk into the mall. And I rarely exceed that limit." Kagome said. "Plus I calculate everything in my head before I get to the register, so I know exactly how much I'm gonna spend in a particular store." Kagome's stomach growled. "Let's go to my favorite restaurant around here!"

They got into the car and Kagome drove them to a small restaurant with a sign in front that said, 'You bring the appetite, and we bring the food'. Once they were inside, they were greeted by a young demon with gray eyes.

"Hello there." He smiled at them. "My name is Tsubasa, and I will be your server today."

"Hi Tsubasa." Kagome smiled at him. He was cute, not that she was looking.

Tsubasa smiled back at Kagome. "Please follow me to your table." He led the three to a table and placed the menus in front of them. He lingered for a few extra seconds in front of Kagome. "I'll be right back to take your drink orders."

"Well he's obviously into you." Kanna said with a smile.

Kagome shrugged. "Eh. I guess. He's cute, but I'm nowhere near interested."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "You'd better not be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome pouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Hussy." Inuyasha laughed again, this time Kanna and Kagome joined in with him.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that he's not hitting on you." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"No, no, no madam. I'm actually glad that he isn't." Inuyasha said with a snort.

"Don't snort. It's unattractive." Kagome laughed.

Kanna laughed. "You two are hilarious. I can see why you're best friends."

"Oh hush. You're my best friend too, Kan." Kagome smiled at her just as Tsubasa was walking back to the table.

"What would you all like to drink?" He asked the table, but was only looking at Kagome.

"I'd like a strawberry lemonade, please." Kagome said, not looking up from her menu.

"Sprite." Inuyasha said, even though the waiter still wasn't looking at him.

"Pink lemonade." Kanna said.

"Alright. I will go put these in and then I'll be back for your food orders." He turned and left the table after staring at Kagome for a few more seconds.

"He didn't look at either of us, Kagome." Kanna pointed out.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her menu.

"And Kagome wasn't looking at him, either." Inuyasha said, amusement in his voice. "She's oblivious to the people interested in her sometimes. Once, we went to the mall and there were a good five guys trying to get her number. She didn't even notice them."

Kanna shook her head. "You're really something else."

Kagome smiled. "Uh…it's a gift?"

"I don't know what I want to eat. What's good here?" Kanna asked Kagome.

"Everything here is good. One week my dad and I came and got every single thing on the menu. But my favorite thing to get is the mushroom ravioli. That's pretty much my favorite thing to get anywhere, though." Kagome answered.

"I think you got everything on the menu in a day, not a week." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh kiss my ass."

"Bring it here." Inuyasha playfully suggested.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Tsubasa came back to the table with their drinks. His hand was shaking lightly as he placed Kagome's drink in front of her.

"Are you all ready to order?" Again, the question was addressed to the entire table, but his eyes were only on Kagome.

"Yes, I'd like the mushroom ravioli." Kagome finally looked up from her menu and looked into Tsubasa's eyes with a smile.

Tsubasa's breath left his body when Kagome looked into his eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes bore into his and went straight to his heart. "O-ok." He wrote her order down on his notepad.

"I'd like the full rack of ribs. Extra sauce on the side." Inuyasha placed his order and watched Tsubasa write it down.

"I just want a salad." Kanna said. She'd looked at the prices of the items on the menu and knew that she wasn't going to be able to afford anything.

Kagome looked at Kanna, and like she could read her mind, Kagome rolled her eyes. "She'll have the garlic chicken breast with mashed potatoes."

Tsubasa looked from Kagome to Kanna and back, then wrote down what Kagome had said and walked away.

"I'm paying for everyone. I invited you, so it's only right for me to pay." Kagome told Kanna.

"Actually, since Kagome did all the shopping, I'm picking up the tab on this one." Inuyasha argued.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and frowned, but decided against going against him. She shrugged. "Whatever."

They talked for the twenty minutes it took for their food to be brought back to the table.

"Now be careful, these plates are very hot." Tsubasa said, placing Kagome's plate in front of her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Once Kanna and Inuyasha had gotten their food, Inuyasha told Kagome, "Ya know, you're really nice to people. And you smile a lot. That could be taken as flirting."

Kagome nodded. "I know. I've tried not to smile, but I just like being nice to the people that deserve it."

"But…how can someone tell if you're flirting then?" Kanna asked, cutting into her chicken.

Kagome smiled. "I'm different when I'm flirt. It's actually kind of difficult to tell. When I met Sesshomaru I-" she paused since she hadn't said his name all day. Kagome shook it off and continued talking. "When I met him, we were at a pizza place/bar type thing that me and Sota love to go to. He invited me to the bar to him when Sota went off to play with you," she looked at Kanna, who looked down at her plate, "and we started talking." Kagome shrugged. "It's in the conversation whether or not I'm flirting. I'll make eyes, but I rarely make the first move."

"That's 'cause you don't have to. Guys always approach you." Inuyasha took a bite of his ribs. "These are delicious."

"Yeah, but we don't wanna see you eating them." Kagome said, frowning and stabbing a ravioli with her fork.

"How'd you know I'd like the garlic chicken?" Kanna asked.

"Because you like garlic. You're like the only person I know who actually likes garlic like that. I use it to cook, but I'm not that big a fan." Kagome popped a ravioli in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Why do men cheat?" She asked bluntly.

"I couldn't tell you Kagome. I've never cheated."

"Never?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well I've never been in a relationship long enough to cheat, not saying that if I was in a long relationship that I would cheat."

"Hmmm…well you're no help." Kagome ate another ravioli.

Tsubasa walked to the table to check on them. "How is everything?"

"Fine, thank you." Kanna said sweetly.

"Actually, I have a question that I was hoping you could answer for me." Kagome caught his arm before he could walk away.

Tsubasa's heart sped up at the casual contact, and Inuyasha noticed. "Y-yes?"

"How old are you?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm 17." He answered, blushing lightly.

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Define serious." Tsubasa said.

"Well, serious or not, have you ever cheated in a relationship?" Kagome skipped her first question.

Tsubasa shook his head. "I don't see the need to cheat. If I want to leave the relationship, then I will. But cheating is unnecessarily damaging to the person who's been cheated on."

"Good answer. That's all I needed. Thank you." Kagome let his arm go, not seeing what Inuyasha was seeing, and went back to eating her meal.

"Gl-glad I could help." Tsubasa bowed and left the table. When he got to the kitchen, he smacked himself for bowing.

"Did he just bow?" Kanna laughed.

"Yeah. He was so nervous about Kagome wanting his attention that he bowed." Inuyasha laughed with Kagome.

"You two are ridiculous." Kagome shook her head.

An hour later, they were all done with their food and ready to go. Inuyasha picked up the check and Tsubasa came to the table right as they stood up to leave. "Um…if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if I could ask you for your name."

"You can ask all you want. That doesn't mean you're gonna get an answer." Kagome smiled and walked away.

Tsubasa watched the attitude in Kagome's walk. He liked a challenge. He smiled and went back to the kitchen, determined to find out everything he knew about the beautiful woman that had just left the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 31: History Lesson

"I hope you had fun yesterday." Sango said the next morning when she saw Kagome getting out of the car with Inuyasha.

"Actually," Kagome pulled a bag out of her backseat, "I did." She handed the bag to Sango.

Sango paused. "What's this?"

"Open it and see dummy." Kagome said.

Sango looked in the bag and saw the watch that she'd been eyeballing on the Internet for the longest. She squealed. "Aaah! You actually got it! You're the best best friend a girl could ask for!" Sango ran and hugged Kagome.

"Yeah yeah. And that's not even your Christmas present." Kagome smiled.

"Ok. I forgive you for ditching me yesterday. Even though I know you were with Kanna and Inuyasha." Sango linked arms with her best friend.

"I kind of figured you would." Kagome smiled as they separated and went to their classes.

"So we have a couple of weeks until Christmas break. What are your plans?" Sango asked walking into History.

"Nothing besides the annual Christmas party. I was gonna take a trip, but I think that's been cancelled." Kagome felt rather than saw Sesshomaru look at her when she said that.

"We missed you in class yesterday Ms. Higurashi. Along with my brother and Ms. Ito." Sesshomaru said as the class got settled down.

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Well we took a mental health day."

"I'm glad that you are all well enough to be in class."

"I didn't say that, now did I? I just didn't want my attendance marred anymore by something that shouldn't have bothered me in the first place." Kagome opened her text book.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's laid back expression. He knew that she was hurting on the inside, but she wasn't going to show any of her pain. Everyone in the class was confused by what was going on, but they didn't look into it.

"I hope you all did your reading." Sesshomaru said, then began writing on the board.

Kagome looked at her book, knowing that she'd done the reading, but not remembering what it was about. When she opened to the right page, she rolled her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha until he looked at her and she gave him a look that said, "Really?"

He looked down at his book then looked back at Kagome. Inuyasha turned back towards the front and pulled out his cellphone.

**Do you wanna leave?** Kagome read the text message on her phone, and shook her head. She would stay. She wanted to stay for this discussion.

"Polygamy, students, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was the first to raise her hand. And she spoke before she was called on. "It's a way for men to have everything they want in life. A way for them to cheat without it really being cheating."

"I guess that would be the modern definition, but I mean the technical definition." Sesshomaru said, wishing that he'd chosen another topic.

"Polygamy is the practice or custom of having more than one wife or husband at the same time." Another student answered.

"So tell me, Mr. Taisho, where did polygamy begin? Well, more specifically, who started it? I'm almost positive it was a man." Kagome said.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi, a man, or rather, a group of men, started it. Early followers of the religion who settled in Utah in the 1840s took several wives. They argued that God required them to do so because some Old Testament prophets had more than one wife." Sesshomaru said. Though it was in the syllabus to talk about the religions in history, he really wished that he'd skipped this one.

"Figures." Kagome shrugged. "I'd want my husband to be faithful to me and only me. My husband, or my boyfriend, or whoever I was with."

The class looked at Inuyasha, thinking the message was to him, but Kagome's eyes bore into Sesshomaru's. He looked away from her and down at his textbook.

"What is your stand on polygamy Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"As a teacher, I am not allowed to give my opinion on matters." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well what is your opinion on fidelity? It's not directly related to polygamy since in the practice of polygamy, they don't believe that it's infidelity." Kagome's voice was frighteningly sweet.

"My opinion is irrelevant to the topic we're discussing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _–You're irrelevant.-_ "But I'm simply asking a question, Mr. Taisho."

The class was confused by Kagome deciding to take Mr. Taisho head on, and they didn't understand exactly what was going on.

"But your question has nothing to do with today's lesson. So I don't know why you're asking it." Sesshomaru was ready for this class to be over.

Kagome smirked. "I think you do."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome's head snapped to Inuyasha and she realized what she was doing. She looked back at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes and walked out of the classroom with Inuyasha right behind her.

"What the hell was that back there?!" He hissed once they were in the hallway.

"I…I don't know!" Kagome took a deep breath. "I got pissed and got carried away."

"Ya think?"

Inside the classroom, the students were still wondering what was going on, but Sango was the only person only concerned about what was going on with Kagome, which was why she left the classroom not too long after Inuyasha.

"Kags, are you alright?" Sango asked, rubbing Kagome's back softly. "You normally don't lose your temper like that."

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. Now maybe you can explain some of that?" Sango said.

This time, Kagome shook her head. "I can't." She whispered.

Then, the bell rang and Kagome had a pass to leave. As the hallway crowded with students, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her outside to her car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, snatching her arm away from Inuyasha.

"You're going home. You're obviously not ready for school." Inuyasha said.

"Who are you to tell me that?!"

"The guy who just saved your ass back there! Who knows what you would've said to Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha was tired of Kagome's Superwoman act. "You're hurting! Let it out! Stop putting on this damn façade like you aren't hurt! Holding that shit in isn't healthy!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she smirked. "Façade? Really Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, well you help me with my homework."

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I have a cheer meeting today. And there's a basketball game tonight."

"Dammit Kagome! You're so stubborn!"

"What do you want from me?! I don't know how to be hurt Inuyasha! I let myself stop feeling pain after my dad died! I haven't been close to _anyone_ since then! Nobody's ever been able to hurt me!" Kagome was crying.

"This is what I want from you Kagome. Cry. Be angry. Let it out." Inuyasha said softly. He hugged Kagome and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It hurts so much Inuyasha. It hurts." Kagome whispered.

"Shhh…shhh…" Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's hair.

From the window in his classroom, Sesshomaru watched Kagome cry and he watched Inuyasha comfort her. But he wasn't the only person that was watching. From a position outside, Naraku watched with a smile on his face at the events in front of him played out. It turns out that Kanna hadn't lied to him about the mutt and the miko being broken up. This was excellent news. This meant that he could go through with the next part of his plan.


	32. Chapter 32

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 32: Party Guest

"Is the party still on tomorrow, Kags?" Sango asked.

"Of course. My mom has taken her trip. She won't be back until the 5th of January and Sota is on a trip with boy scouts and won't be back until the 21st." Kagome placed her books in her locker. It was the Thursday before they got out for Christmas break.

"Why isn't your mom spending Christmas with you?" Kanna asked when she and Inuyasha got in Kagome's car.

Kagome shrugged. "She stopped spending holidays with us when Sota turned 5. Since then, it's just been us. New Year, Valentine's Day. His birthday is in July and I've always tried to throw him a nice party. He pretends it doesn't hurt him, but I know he's wondering if he's done something wrong to make her act like she does. I've told him over and over again that it has nothing to do with him, but he's so young. He doesn't really understand."

"You're young too Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The party I'm having tomorrow normally lasts the whole weekend. We party Friday and Saturday, then exchange gifts on Sunday and eat a huge dinner."

"How long has this been going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Since middle school I guess. By then I already knew how to cook and clean. All of my friends' parents knew I was responsible. Hell, they're thankful for my party because they get to party themselves."

"Makes sense. They can get the kids outta the house to do the nasty." Inuyasha said.

"You sounded like you were twelve!" Kanna laughed.

"I need to grocery shop for this weekend." She made a quick right turn and entered the parking lot for the store.

"Where are the eggs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Use your nose, dog demon." Kagome teased, putting paper towels in the basket.

Kanna hid a giggle behind her hand. Inuyasha glared at both of them and walked away.

Kagome shook her head. "Let's see…what else is on the list?"

Kanna looked at the paper in her hands that Kagome had written the items on. "Um…" she looked in the basket, then back at the list, "We don't have any plates or cups."

"Alright." Kagome turned around and bumped into a solid chest.

"You should pay attention to where you're going." That voice…it was…familiar.

Kagome looked up and saw the waiter from the other day. She smirked. "You following me, or something?"

"Not at all." Tsubasa smiled. "But maybe I should. You never told me your name."

Kagome looked behind him and saw that the plates she was looking for were gone. A quick glance in his basket showed that he'd taken the last three packs. "Tell you what. I'll tell you my name if you give me a pack of plates."

Tsubasa stroked his chin. "Hmmm…I could give you a pack of the plates that my mother specifically asked for…but I'd only get your name. That doesn't seem like a fair trade."

Kagome smirked. He wasn't this confident when he was their waiter. She liked this side of Tsubasa though. "Ok. How about this? I'm having a party tomorrow. If you give me your number, I'll text you the address." She paused. "And I'll tell you my name."

"Now that's more like it!" Tsubasa flashed his white teeth.

_Nice smile._ Kagome thought. _Very nice._

Tsubasa was still smiling when he reached into his basket and grabbed a pack of plates. "You have really pretty eyes, you know that?"

"So I've heard." Kagome said, not playing into his flirting and snatching the plates out of his hand.

"Someone's got an attitude." Tsubasa smirked. Kagome's phone was in her back pocket and he snatched it.

"Hey!" Kagome turned around, ready to purify the demon behind her.

"You need my number, remember? It's under 'Hottie'." Tsubasa calmly handed Kagome her phone.

"You're something else." Kagome shook her head.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. See you tomorrow." He said, a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Well I have to keep up my end of the bargain, don't I? Wouldn't wanna become a liar." Kagome and Kanna walked off.

"Hey! Your name?!" Tsubasa called after her.

"Kagome." She answered without turning around.

"Ka-go-me." He said, testing it out.

Kanna had been quiet during the exchange, even sneaking away to grab a few of the items that were on the list, but never going out of earshot of the flirting pair. As they walked off, she turned back and saw Tsubasa staring at Kagome. Kanna absently wondered what it was like to be as pretty as Kagome and to have guys after her like that. Kanna sighed. She'd let her mind stray too far. She knew nothing like that would ever happen to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Kanna shook her head.

Kagome frowned. "Kan, you're really pretty. You have nothing to worry about. The right guy will come for you." Kagome said. As a miko, she was sensitive to the emotions of those around her, more so those that she was close to. She felt the waves of sadness coming off of Kanna in waves and could only guess what she was feeling. Apparently by the look in Kanna's face, she'd been right.

Kanna shrugged. "The only other female I've ever been around for long is Kagura and she wants to hump everyone she sees."

"That slut." Kagome frowned. Then shivered. Had Sesshomaru cheated on her with Kagura? She'd never smelled anything that expensive coming from her…but Sesshomaru could've bought her the perfume himself. Then again, with as many women as Sesshomaru had to choose from, he could've cheated on her with some of everyone.

The small, quiet demon looked at Kagome. She could feel the heat coming from Kagome's anger radiating off of her in waves. "Um…Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head and snapped out of her anger, pulling her aura back in. Inuyasha came back with the rest of the items they needed for the party. "Is this everything?" He asked.

Kagome checked the list and looked in the basket. "Yep. I think this is it. Time to check out." They went to the line so the cashier could ring them up.

"Wow, this stuff is starting to really add up." Inuyasha said, watching the total rise.

"Eh." Kagome shrugged. She'd already calculated around how much the groceries would cost, so it was no surprise to her. She spotted a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and felt a familiar aura tickle her spine. The young miko frowned immediately.

"What's the matter?" Tsubasa popped up out of nowhere. "You're way too pretty to be frowning."

Kagome could help but smile at his antics. "Get out of my face, Tsubasa."

"But you're smiling so I don't think you really mean that." Tsubasa grabbed a pack of cups out of Kagome's basket to look at.

"Oi! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha didn't like that Tsubasa seemed to have Kagome's attention.

"I am interested as to why the lovely Kagome is frowning. It doesn't suit her." Tsubasa answered.

In the back of Kagome's mind, she felt that aura that tickled her in ways that she never thought possible. It didn't move. It stood there, watching as Tsubasa flirted with her. Now, had Kagome been a spiteful person, she could've made a scene. She could've flirted back with Tsbasa, or she could've pointed out Sesshomaru was watching her. But she didn't do either. Instead, she calmly took the cups from Tsubasa's hands, placed them on the conveyer belt so the cashier could finish ringing up their items. Kagome was presented with the total, and she swiped her card, not saying a word. Tsubasa and Inuyasha both watched Kagome in silence.

Tsubasa didn't question Kagome's sudden change in demeanor. He looked at her quietly, admiring her beauty and hoping that he would be able to get close enough to ask her about what had happened. "Don't forget to text me, Kagome." He paused. "I'll have to think of a nickname for you. I love giving people nicknames." Tsubasa left to get his own basket and check out.

"What did he mean by text him?" Inuyasha asked, putting the bags in the basket.

"Just that, Yash. I invited him to the party." Kagome said. The trio walked out to Kagome's car. Once they loaded the groceries inside, they got in themselves. Kagome stared at her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

"Mr. Taisho was there." Kanna's soft voice filled the air in the otherwise quiet car.

Inuyasha watched Kagome stiffen. "What?! That BASTARD!"

"Why are you yelling? He's not here." Kagome said lowly, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Is that why you just grabbed the cups from dude?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Sesshomaru to know that she had a suitor. When she pulled into her driveway, she noticed Kanna and Inuyasha staring at her. "Geez guys! I'm not gonna explode or anything!"

"Eh. Chicks are weird." Inuyasha snorted and got out of the car.

"Everything is set for the party." Kagome said to Sango the next day. "I just called Miroku. He's coming over in a little bit, he's packing right now."

"Alright. I think Koga is using his mom's car. Ayame is riding with him." Sango looked at the time on her phone. They'd gotten everything set up faster than they though. "You took care of the liquor?"

"Duh." Kagome scoffed. "Called Hojo yesterday. Got most of it for free, too."

Sango shook her head. "You have so many guys wrapped around your little finger."

As if on cue, Inuyasha came downstairs carrying a wreath. "Where do you want me to put this?"

Kagome looked at Sango and the two shared a laugh.

"Hey, what's up with you and Kanna though? Since when do you take the new girl completely under your wing?" Sango asked while Inuyasha stared at the girls in confusion.

Kagome shrugged. "She's painfully shy. I like her. She's different."

Sango paused for a moment before answering. "You don't have some sort of like…lezbo crush on her…do you?"

Kagome glared at Sango.

"I don't have a problem with my best friend liking girls or anything, don't get me wrong. Does Inuyasha know? Does he like…wanna have a threesome?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the idea of a threesome. What guy didn't want to have sex with Kagome _and_ another girl?! The haynou felt his pants get a little tighter just thinking about it.

"I'm gonna ignore you until everyone gets here." Kagome said, turning away from Sango and grabbing her keys off the table. C'mon Yash, we've gotta go get Kanna."

Sango smirked but wiped it off her face when Kagome set her steely glare on her again. "So we get to see where she lives this time?"

Kagome didn't answer, but she turned the radio up louder as they cruised down the street. They picked Kanna up from the same McDonald's they always did. Kanna got in the car with a small bag.

"Hi!" She said perkily. More perkily than Kagome would have expected.

"Hey." Kagome said cautiously.

"I've got great news!" Kanna said, not noticing that she was in the back seat with Inuyasha and Sango was up front.

"We can talk about it when we get back to my house." Kagome smiled. Whatever this news was had Kanna happy, and that made Kagome ecstatic.

"Alright!" Kanna chirped, anxious to share with Kagome and Inuyasha. "How are you today Sango?"

"I'm fine. Why can't she share in the car Kagome?" Sango answered then asked in the same breath.

Kagome held her sigh in. She really didn't want to deal with Sango at the moment, so she chose to ignore her like she said she would. "You packed for the whole weekend, Kan?"

"Yep! But I think I left an outfit or two over your house from the last time I was there." Kanna was trying to keep the conversation going and away from Sango.

"Yeah, you did. I already washed and folded them. They're in my dresser." Kagome answered, happy that she was almost back at her house.

"Kinda flew back, didn't ya Kags?" Inuyasha teased when they'd entered Kagome's house.

"Keep on, and I'm going to purify you to ashes, k?" Kagome said with a creepy smile on her face. Inuyasha gulped and escaped when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha greeted. "Let's go…fix Kagome's sink. It's leaking." Inuyasha wanted to get as far away from Kagome as he possibly could at the moment.

"I didn't know your sink had a leak." Kanna said.

"It doesn't. Inuyasha's just running with his tail between his legs." Kagome shook her head. "What's in the bag?"

"Gifts!" Kanna exclaimed.

"Oh, Kan, you didn't have to bring gifts. I don't think anyone expected you to." Kagome smiled. Kanna was a really great person, and Kagome would do everything she could to get her out of the situation she was in. Which reminded Kagome, "Help me get the rest of the decorations from my room."

"Alright I-"

"I thought you said that we were done with the decorations." Sango interjected.

"I forgot something upstairs." Kagome was thinking of what decorations could have been left upstairs, but she there weren't any and she knew that if she walked downstairs without anything, Sango would probably have a fit.

Luckily, the doorbell rang. _–Saved by the bell.-_ "Sango, could you get that, please?" Kagome grabbed Kanna's hand and darted up the stairs without giving Sango a chance to reply. Once they were in her room, Kagome closed the door and turned to Kanna. "Ok, so what's the big news?"

"Naraku and Kagura are gonna be out of town until we go back to school!" Kanna said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's amazing, Kanna! Do you want to stay here until then?" Kagome asked.

Kanna's eyes grew wide. "Really? You'd let me stay here?"

"Of course I would, silly. You're my friend." Kagome smiled, happy that Kanna would be free from her tormentors for almost an entire month.

"Then yes! I'd love to stay here!" Kanna ran and hugged Kagome. "Thank you so much!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Kanna back. "You're more than welcome, Kan."

Inuyasha walked in the door on the two friends embracing. "Um…what did I just walk in on?"

Kagome let go of Kanna and rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to make this nasty."

"Whatever. Koga and Ayame are here." Inuyasha said. "Did you text your little boyfriend?"

"He's the furthest thing from my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome started walking down the stairs, back to the rest of her friends. "Hey you two!"

"Hey Kags!" Koga and Ayame greeted at the same time. They were both carrying an overnight bag and a black bulky bag that Kagome guessed was full of gifts.

"You know where everything goes. Pizza or wings?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean 'or'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fat ass. Well…to the kitchen! Everyone makes their own pizza." Kagome said, everyone following her to her kitchen.

Finally, two hours later, the pizzas were almost done and Kagome had started on the hot wings.

"What movie do you all want to watch?" Kagome asked just as the doorbell rang. She had her hair in a ponytail and she had flour smeared on her face and clothes. She opened the door and saw Tsubasa.

"Well, hello there." Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Hi. Come on in." Kagome stepped to the side and let Tsubasa enter her living room where everyone was sitting and waiting to see who was at the door. "Everyone, this is Tsubasa. Tsubasa, this is everyone. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, and you already know Inuyasha and Kanna."

"I've seen them, I never knew their names. But hello everyone." He was very polite.

"Where'd you meet Tsubasa, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"When Kanna, Inuyasha, and I had a mental health day. We went to this little restaurant and Tsubasa was our waiter." Kagome explained, going back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Sango was examining Tsubasa. She could already tell the he liked Kagome, just by the way he watched her as she walked away. Then Sango looked at Inuyasha and saw him glaring at Tsubasa. This would prove to be one interesting weekend.

"So Tsubasa, what school do you go to?" Miroku asked in the silence.

"Right now I go to Hiromoutou High. But I'm transferring after break is over." Tsubasa answered.

"Oh? Why are you transferring?"

"Starting over somewhere new." He said uneasily.

"We never picked a movie." Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen. "Or we can watch a TV show."

"Vampire Diaries!" Ayame exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone else said and Ayame shrunk back into her seat.

"What about a romantic comedy?"Sango suggested.

"NO!" Kagome said loudly. "No romance. Horror! Action! Anything but romance."

Everyone looked at Kagome, wondering what was wrong with her.

"What's with your sudden aversion to romance?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I just don't wanna watch some stupid lovey dovey movie. That's all. We should watch all of the Resident Evil movies. I like those. Or Wrong Turn."

"Those get stupid after a while." Tsubasa said. "After about the second one, they get pretty bad."

"Final Destination?" Koga suggested.

"Those are the same as the Wrong Turns. They ran out of ways to kill off the people." Miroku said.

"Well it looks like Resident Evil movies then. I kinda like Wrong Turn though. I think I've only seen 3 of them." Inuyasha stated.

"Ok then. So Resident Evil, then Wrong Turn, and we might as well throw Final Destination in there, too." Sango finalized.

"Alright. The food is ready. Sango, your chicken and spinach pizza. Kanna, your spinach and cheese pizza. Miroku your…barbque chicken, spinach, pineapple, pepperoni, sausage, and orange pizza. Inuyasha your spaghetti and meatball pizza. Koga your…taco pizza? Kami, you guys are weird. And Ayame, your plain cheese pizza." Kagome passed out the pizzas as she named them.

"Anybody wanna try some of mine?" The guys asked at the same time.

The girls frowned and shook their heads. Sango actually gagged.

"Kagome, what kind of pizza did you make?" Tsubasa asked.

"Meat lovers. Sausage, pepperoni, and bacon." Kagome said. "Want a slice?" She held up a slice oozing cheese to his face.

"Sure." He bit from the slice in her hand instead of taking it from her.

"Um…" Kagome put the slice of pizza down on a plate in front of Tsubasa. "Let me go get the wings and put in the first movie."

Sango watched Kagome scamper to the kitchen. Yes, this weekend was going to be interesting indeed.


	33. Chapter 33

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 33: Confusion

About halfway through the second Resident Evil movie, it was evident that things were about to get weird.

"Let's play a game!" Ayame suggested.

"Alright. What game?" Miroku asked.

"Truth or dare!"

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sango asked, suspicious.

Kagome couldn't come up with a logical reason as to why they shouldn't play truth or dare, so she sighed in defeat and shook her head again. She looked out of her window and noticed that through the dark night sky, it had begun to snow.

"Thought so." It was time that Sango got down to the bottom of things. And she wasn't leaving Kagome's house until she knew everything her best friend was hiding.

Kagome went to the fridge and got out a big bottle of gin. "Whoever refuses a dare has to take three shots. Whoever refuses a question for truth has to take four. And you still get another truth or dare after you take your punishment."

"Ok. Me first." Ayame said. "Koga. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Koga answered, not really trusting Ayame and her dares.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Ok fine. Is there anyone you have a crush on?"

Koga's eyes flashed quickly to Kagome. "Yeah."

"But who-"

"My turn! Dog shit! Truth or dare?" Koga directed his turn towards Inuyasha, hoping that he picked dare.

"Dare." Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to run outside, ass naked, and ring all the doorbells on this side of the street." Koga smirked.

"Piece of cake." Inuyasha got up and immediately began stripping.

"Hey! Not right here!" Kagome yelled, blushing slightly.

"Oh come on, Kagome. You've probably seen him naked plenty of times already." Ayame joked while Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then walked to the bathroom.

Kanna watched as Kagome turned bright red, while everyone else laughed. But Kanna knew that her friend wasn't turning red because of what everyone else thought. Kanna also looked at Tsubasa. His face was full of confusion.

Tsubasa watched Kagome. Why was she blushing? And why would she have seen Inuyasha naked already? They couldn't have been dating because he was flirting with her in the store in front of Inuyasha and she hadn't said anything about him being her boyfriend.

Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked to the front door and let the towel fall when he turned the doorknob. Everyone gathered at the door when Inuyasha struck out running down the street, ringing doorbells in the snow. He got all the way down the street, but when he was coming back up, a man and his son were coming outside to see who'd rang their doorbell. Inuyasha ran right past them and waved, continuing on back to Kagome's front door. When he got back, everyone was laughing at him.

"C'mere Kags. Come warm me up." He walked to Kagome with his arms outstretched.

Kagome squealed and hid behind Kanna, still laughing.

"Whoa." Ayame said, looking down at Inuyasha's junk.

"What are you saying whoa for?" Koga sneered. "It's still little."

"One, why are you looking at my shit?" Inuyasha yanked his boxers on.

"Two, it's cold outside and that's still pretty damn impressive. You sure you're not a horse demon?! Damn Kagome, I really wish we could trade places." Ayame laughed.

"No, you don't." Kagome mumbled then sighed. But no one heard her except for Inuyasha, Kanna, and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa made it a point to ask Kagome if she and Inuyasha were dating when it was his turn.

"Now, it's my turn." Inuyasha said, finally dressed. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Miroku a strip tease." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He knew that was something Miroku wanted that both of them were sure he'd never get.

Now it was Sango's turn to change colors. She went from pale to red to purple in a matter of seconds. "Um...ok." Sango gulped.

"Hang on. Let's have a little talk first, Sang." Kagome grabbed her best friend's hand and took her upstairs. "Here. You're gonna need to wear this." Kagome handed Sango some brand new lingerie.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have this." Sango laughed, going into Kagome's bathroom to put on what Kagome had given her. She walked out in just the underwear for Kagome's approval.

"Well hot damn, Sango. You're sexy!" Kagome laughed. "Now put these on." Kagome gave Sango some black shorts, a sexy shirt, and some heels. Sango put on the other clothes, then added a robe on top. "Use that sexiness on Miroku. You ooze sex appeal. You just don't think you do."

The two best friends walked back downstairs. Sango, wearing a nervous smile on her face, and Kagome wearing a confident one. Sango led Miroku into another room and closed the door. They heard music playing and all looked at each other.

"What'd you say to her Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just told her to use her sex appeal to her advantage. I mean, Sango's a cheerleader. We're just naturally sexy." Kagome giggled.

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. Kagome was sexy. But there was more to her than her sex appeal. Tsubasa got the sense that she was incredibly smart, and she was really fun to be around. He really wanted to get to know her more.

After ten minutes of them laughing in the living room, Sango and Miroku came out of the room they were in. Sango with a triumphant look on her face, and Miroku with a dazed look on his.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sango, your turn."

"Hmmm…Tsubasa. Truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Truth." Tsubasa played it safe for now.

"Do you like Kagome?" Sango was blunt with her question.

"Yes, yes I do." Tsubasa answered honestly.

"Well did you know that she's-"

"Reeeeally thirsty?!" Kagome interjected. "I think I need something to drink. Anybody else need anything to drink?" Kagome rose from her spot on the floor and went into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and just stood at the sink, gulping it down. "I'm so friggin stupid! Why did I even invite him?" She whispered to herself.

"That's a good question. One I'd like to know the answer to myself." Tsubasa entered the kitchen after Kagome.

Kagome shook her head then walked back into the living room with the rest of her friends. Tsubasa followed her and sat down beside her. "Truth or dare, Kagome?"

"Truth." Kagome answered.

"Are you dating Inuyasha?" Tsubasa got straight to the point. He wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"Pass." Kagome answered.

Ayame handed Kagome four shot glasses and filled them with gin. "Take 'em!"

"Wait. Why didn't you answer the question?" Sango asked.

"Because I didn't want to." Kagome said, taking two shots back to back. She was about to take her last two when Sango interrupted her.

"Why didn't you want to?"

Kagome sighed. "Because I didn't, Sango." Kagome took her last two shots.

"Ok then. So why did you invite me?" Tsubasa tried a different approach.

"Because I wanted plates and someone was badgering me for my name and number." Kagome smiled.

Tsubasa couldn't help but smile at her antics. "Fine. I'll accept that. For now."

Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Sango watched Kagome and Tsubasa flirt. All of them looked at Inuyasha, then looked back at Kagome.

"Kanna, truth or dare?" Kagome turned to her quiet friend.

"Truth." Kanna said softly.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Kagome nudged Kanna.

Kanna turned bright red and shook her head furiously. "No."

The group laughed at Kanna and she stuck her tongue out at them. She was coming out of her shell, slowly but surely. She was growing more comfortable with the people that she was constantly surrounded by. Of course, she would always be more comfortable with Kagome and Inuyasha than anyone else, but that was only because they knew the most about her. She just hoped that they didn't figure out what she was hiding.

After a few rounds, everyone was loosened up and the game was really going.

Sango, "Truth or dare, Koga?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ayame." Sango smirked.

Koga shrugged and turned to Ayame. He placed his lips on Ayame's, but he didn't expect her to pounce on him in her drunken state.

"Wooo!" Inuyasha and Miroku cheered when Ayame pinned Koga to the ground and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Well damn Ayame." Kagome laughed when she finally let Koga up.

Ayame blushed but Koga had an expression on his face that said he'd get Ayame back as soon as they were alone.

"Alright. Tsubasa, truth or dare?" Koga turned to the newcomer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Koga paused and looked at Inuyasha. "I dare you to give Kags a lap dance." He laughed at himself, slightly intoxicated.

Tsubasa smirked. "In here or in private?"

"In here!" Inuyasha yelled. He knew that if Tsubasa took Kagome somewhere, there was no telling what would happen.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Fine with me." He grabbed a chair and sat Kagome in it. "Don't move unless I move you." He whispered lowly in her ear.

Now, for anyone that knew Kagome, they knew that she was one to get horny the more she drank. And at this point, Kagome was relatively intoxicated, so when Tsubasa whispered in her ear, a chill went both up and down her spine. Tsubasa stepped back and looked Kagome in her eyes when she shivered and he smirked again. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Tsubasa pulled out his phone and played a slow song and began grinding his hips in front of Kagome. He danced for her for about three minutes, and right before the song was over, he picked Kagome up and placed her legs on his shoulders, with her crotch in his face. Kagome screamed in shock when he placed her back against a wall while her legs were still on his shoulders.

When the song ended, Tsubasa put Kagome on her feet right in front of him. Kagome looked up at him, her face red, and her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Truth or dare?" Tsubasa said lowly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds, then she stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on Tsubasa's. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He tasted the liquor on her tongue and it mixed with his own.

Someone behind them coughed and the two broke apart and shyly walked back to the spots they'd been sitting in.

"Since no one else is going to ask, I will." Sango started. "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" Kagome asked, playing coy.

"Let's play another game!" Kanna said loudly. "How about hide and seek?"

"What?" Koga laughed. "That's a kid game."

"We play in complete darkness. Kagome's gonna mask our scents. And she's gonna turn down the hearing of the demons. First person to get found has to take eight shots. The next person has to take seven, and so on and so forth." Kanna explained the rules, not used to having all of the attention on her.

"Sounds like fun!" Ayame hiccupped slightly.

Kanna's interruption didn't go unnoticed by Sango, but everyone else was mostly oblivious because of the liquor that was in their systems.

"Alright. Who's it?" Kanna asked. The liquor had loosened her up a bit, making her more talkative. When no one volunteered, Kagome went into the kitchen and pulled out a 12 pack of Strawberry Lime-a-ritas.

"Whoever is the last to finish their drink is it." She passed the drinks out and counted down to one. "Go!"

Everyone opened their drinks and chugged them down. Kagome was the first to finish, then Sango and, then Tsubasa and Inuyasha, then Miroku and Koga. Ayame didn't get to finish her drink because of her hiccups.

"Dammit! Why do I have to be it?" She pouted, then hiccupped. "Alright, alright. I'll count to 30 and you all had better be hidden."

Kagome turned all the lights off in the house and rendered the demons in the house nothing more than humans for the time being. The other seven scampered away, trying to find a place to hide while Ayame hiccupped her way through numbers.

Kagome, knowing her house better than anyone else should've had no trouble maneuvering her way through her dark domain, but with the liquor in her system, it was fairly more difficult. Tsubasa followed Kagome, wanting a few answers out of her. There was no way he was going to let her get away with kissing him like that.

Kagome felt Tsubasa following her. She wasn't really concerned with him following her, more than she was about hiding. She would have to answer him, but not now. She wasn't ready to explain anything because she didn't have an explanation herself. So she picked up her pace and got away from Tsubasa. Since hide and seek was a quiet game, it gave her time to think while her and her friends were being sought out. Kagome had a feeling that even without the liquor in her system, she'd still be confused. Damn, she'd gotten herself into a bit of a situation. Now, the only question was, how was she going to solve it?


	34. Chapter 34

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 34: Morning Secrets

Finally, all of the games were over for the night. Ayame has passed out on the couch, the first to tap out. Koga followed suit soon after.

Pretty soon, it was just Kagome, Sango, Tsubasa, and Inuyasha left awake. There was a movie playing on the television, but none of them were really watching it. Finally, though, Tsubasa fell asleep, his body placed right behind Kagome while she was sitting upright. Inuyasha followed Tsubasa's example and laid under the living room table.

"Kags," Sango started softly, "why did you pass on Tsubasa's question earlier about you and Inuyasha?"

"Because…because I didn't want to answer it." Kagome said. There was nowhere left for her to run. She could no longer avoid Sango's questions.

"Why not?" Sango asked. "Look, I know you've been hiding some things, and it's time to get to the bottom of it all. I'm tired of Kanna and Inuyasha knowing more than me. They're always around you. It's like they've replaced me as your best friend."

"Sango, you know I love you. But there are certain things that I really can't tell you. I'm not the only one involved here, and you just…" Kagome sighed, "you can't keep a secret very well. Even if you don't tell anyone else, you're going to tell Miroku."

"He's my boyfriend, Kagome. My boyfriend and my best friend. Of course I'm going to tell him." Sango said like it was no problem at all.

Kagome shook her head. "That's the point, Sango. Miroku tells stuff to Koga. Koga tells Ayame. Then the whole school knows. Ayame can only keep her own secrets. Some kind of way, 99 percent of the things that I tell you end up circulating within the whole group. And I don't like that."

"So are you saying that this isn't the first secret you've kept from me?"

"No, it isn't. I've learned that even though I ask you not to tell certain things, you decide yourself whether or not you're gonna tell. Which is why if I tell you something, most of the time it's something that I don't mind anyone else knowing." Kagome explained. She knew that this needed to be said to Sango.

"But your mom…I never told anyone about that." Sango said.

"Because you didn't want to. I didn't want anyone to know about Inuyasha, but you told about that. I didn't want anyone to know last year when I huge ass zit on my forehead so I missed school. When I came back, everyone was looking at my forehead, expecting it to still be there. You just can't hold water, Sango. I'm sorry." Kagome got up from her spot on the floor and cleared the living room table. She took plates and cups from the living room into the kitchen.

On one of her trips, Kagome saw that Sango had fallen asleep. Kagome sighed. She really hated to tell her friend that, but she knew it was the truth. Sango just couldn't be trusted with anything that needed to be kept a secret. Kagome's head went to Tsubasa when he stirred.

"You never answered my question." He said.

"I thought you were sleep." Kagome said, picking up another cup.

Tsubasa shook his head. "I've had to pee since I laid down. But I wanted to see what you were gonna tell Sango."

"So you've been spying on me."

"Not really. I mean, I was already in the same room with you two. It's more of…overhearing a conversation." Tsubasa said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh because she knew Tsubasa was right. "The bathroom is right there. Go before you pee on my floor."

Tsubasa got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Kagome had completely cleared the table. He went into the kitchen with her to help her wash dishes. After a few minutes of silence, Tsubasa finally spoke. "You're a very complicated young lady, aren't you?"

Kagome laughed a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because even though you said Sango can't be trusted with secrets, I know you still tell her secrets. And she's still your best friend. You trust her wih your life." Tsubasa paused. "There's something that you're not telling a lot of your friends. I just got here and I've already figured that out."

Kagome opened her mouth, about to say something.

"No, no. You don't have to tell me anything." Tsubasa looked at Kagome. "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything you don't want to." The two stood in silence, just staring at each other. Tsubasa leaned down slowly, going in to kiss Kagome.

"Tsubasa-" Kagome whispered, but before she could say anything else, his lips pressed firmly against hers, and her body melted against his. Tsubasa reached down and grabbed Kagome's waist, picking her up and placing her on the counter. Kagome couldn't think, her mind was in a haze. But finally, her common sense broke through and she was able to find herself. She pushed Tsubasa away and took a deep, shaky breath. "I can't. I just can't. Not…not right now." She finished softly.

Tsubasa was slightly out of breath as well. "Not right now?"

"I just got out of a relationship. The day we came to the restaurant, I'd only been single for the weekend." Kagome shook her head. "It's just too soon."

"I can understand and respect that." Tsubasa nodded. "But may I ask you a question?"

Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure."

"Were you ever with Inuyasha?" Tsubasa asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Can you keep a secret?" She took a deep breath when Tsubasa nodded. She sensed that there was something she could trust about Tsubasa. "No, I wasn't. But I was with someone that I couldn't tell anyone about. Inuyasha and Kanna were the only two that knew. To get Sango off my ass, I just kinda told her that Inuyasha and I were together. That's why everyone's been looking at us funny because I'm still supposed to be with him."

"Oh." Tsubasa nodded. "That makes a lot of sense now. He was giving me the side eye though. So are you two…involved in any way?"

Kagome shook her head. "He has feelings for me. I've known for a while. I just ignore it, hoping that they will go away." How could Kagome not know that her best friend had feelings for her? It was obvious to her and everyone else around them. The feelings just weren't reciprocated. And even if they were, she'd dated his brother. That would be more than a little awkward. As Sesshomaru crossed her mind, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She missed him. She really did. More than she would admit to anyone, even herself.

"Why did you and your ex break up…if you don't mind me asking." Tsubasa said.

"I have reason to believe he cheated on me."

"Reason to believe?" Tsubasa was confused.

"He would come home late at night smelling like expensive perfume, and when I confronted him about it, he couldn't give me a straight answer." Kagome fought back her tears.

"You lived with him?"

Kagome shook her head and sniffed. "I spent the night a lot."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kagome shook her head again, a tear finally escaping. "I miss the way he treated me. I miss the way we were when we were together. But he cheated on me. That's something I don't condone."

Tsubasa reached forward and wiped one of Kagome's tears with his thumb. "That's why you asked me if I'd cheated before." It made sense to him.

Kagome gave a weak smile and nodded. "I just can't understand it. I can't wrap my head around why men and women cheat."

"You said men and women." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Yes. Both men and women cheat in relationships." Kagome said. "You sounded surprised that I said both men and women cheat."

"I was. A lot of women believe that they can do no wrong."

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter your gender, sexual orientation, religion, race, anyone is capable of cheating. There are just those that choose not to."

Tsubasa nodded. Kagome yawned and he laughed slightly. "C'mon. You're tired." Tsubasa picked Kagome up and sat her on the ground. "You're interesting, Kagome. I would like to get to know you a lot more."

"I'd like that Tsubasa. I'd like that a lot." Kagome smiled and Tsubasa leaned down to kiss her forehead. They walked back into the living room and found a spot to comfortably settle down and sleep for the night.

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by Ayame in the bathroom throwing up. She shot up and ran some cold water on a towel and went to Ayame in the bathroom. Tsubasa woke up when Kagome moved and he watched as she tended to Ayame.

"Come lay back down on the couch." Kagome guided Ayame back to the couch that she'd fallen asleep on. She placed the cool towel on Ayame's forehead and rubbed her face. Kagome dashed to her room to wash her face and brush her teeth so she could start cooking breakfast for her friends. Even though Ayame was the only one hung over, Kagome started a pot of coffee.

Tsubasa entered the kitchen, scratching his stomach. Some time during the night he's taken off his shirt. Kagome watched as his fingers raked across his washboard abs and she had to blink to focus when she realized that he'd called her name.

"Whaaa?" Kagome managed.

Tsubasa laughed, his voice still deep and scratchy from sleep. "I said good morning. You're the only person that can wake up sexy."

Kagome smiled. "I could say the same thing about you." The words slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to catch them.

Tsubasa smirked sexily. But instead of saying anything about her comment, he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"French toast, omelettes, bacon, sausage, and grits." Kagome said, removing ingredients from their places.

"Hot damn! You're running a restaurant around here."

"Nah. I just really love cooking." Kagome laughed. "And I love treating my friends to awesome meals."

"So how often do you heave parties?" Tsubasa washed his hands and began to help Kagome prepare breakfast for her sleeping guests.

"Well, this is my annual Christmas party. My mom is out of town for work and my little brother is on a field trip until after Christmas." Kagome answered, cracking eggs into a bowl.

"What does your mom do that they don't give her Christmas off?"

"She is a lawyer." Kagome said, not wanting to go into detail about how her mother would rather not spend Christmas with her two children.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Tsubasa said, nodding. He knew that there was something else Kagome wasn't saying, but he wasn't going to push on it. Instead, he turned on the stove and placed it on one of the burners. "So, what do you want to do with your life?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome placed a slice of bread in the skillet.

"You're a junior. You seem like you've got your head on straight. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" Tsubasa threw the egg shells in the garbage.

"Hmm…I'm the captain of the cheer team. I've been cheering since I was a little girl. My dad actually wanted me to cheer. My mom thought it would get me interested in boys." Kagome laughed.

"That's a turn. Did cheering get you interested in boys?"

"Nope. I hated boys, mostly. Except for Sota and my dad. You wanna know a secret?" Kagome asked, flipping a piece of toast and pressing down on it.

"Sure."

"I didn't have a crush on anyone until I got to high school." She admitted.

"Seriously? Most people have crushes throughout their lives." Tsubasa laughed.

"His name was…wow I can't even remember his name."

"Does he go to school with you?"

"Nope. He kinda…doesn't go to school." Kagome looked away sheepishly.

Tsubasa was confused. "I don't…I don't understand."

Kagome sighed. "Ok, I'm gonna tell you what happened. He was a really sweet guy, a senior. Incredibly smart. He took me out, bought me nice things, even though I really didn't want them. He listened, paid attention to me. All the works. I'm not proud to say that he finally eased me out of my pants. I was 16 and thought I was in love. He promised me that everything would be ok, he'd always be there. Normal stuff. So yeah that happened. The worst three minutes of my life! I just laid there praying for it to be over soon. It was sophomore prom and he'd gotten us a hotel room. The hotel was really nice. He made that entire evening romantic." Kagome put three done pieces of toast on a plate and put three more down in the skillet while Tsubasa checked on the bacon. They moved in sync in the kitchen, not bumping into each other and moving very smoothly. "When it was time to leave, he took me to the hotel room and told me he loved me. I blame me being young because once he was done, he rolled off of me and told me goodnight. I didn't think much of it, and went to sleep, too. The next morning, he was gone. When I got to school, everyone was pointing at me and laughing. When I was at my locker, he walked right by me without looking at me. Sango told me later on that day that she'd found out him and his friends had made a bet that he could sleep with me before he graduated."

Tsubasa's fist tightened. Something about that made him angry. This guy had just _used_ Kagome! She'd trusted him with everything and he'd used her and just thrown her away like she was nothing!

Kagome noticed Tsubasa was getting angry but she didn't know whether to be flattered or scared. Flattered, because he was angry because someone had used her. Scared, because Tsubasa didn't know her well enough to be so protective. "Well, at the end of the day I confronted him. I told him that I thought he loved me. He laughed in my face and started to walk away. I got angry and my emotions got the best of me. I closed my eyes and mumbled some words—I have no idea what I said—but when I opened my eyes again, he wasn't there anymore. I could still feel his aura, but I couldn't see him. And neither could anyone else. So I basically purged him from existence." Kagome shrugged. "I felt bad at first, but I found out he'd done several girls like that. And the three girls he'd had before me, he beat them within an inch of their lives because he said they 'annoyed him'." Kagome rolled her eyes. "He was a real pig. But I learned my lesson."

Tsubasa nodded. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Well my mom never really talked to me about guys. And my dad died before I got old enough for him to talk to me. But the man that I marry will be like my daddy. He was the best man I knew." Kagome smiled as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked at Tsubasa. "This is the second time you've seen me cry. I promise I'm not really this weepy."

"It's ok, Kagome." He stroked her cheek. "I promise." He was quiet as he watched her finish more pieces of toast. He took the bacon out of the skillet and began working on the sausage. "And since you've told me something that is near and dear to you, I will do the same."

"Oh, Tsubasa, you don't have to."

"But I want to." Tsubasa said. He paused for a moment. "My freshman year, I was with this girl named Ayumi. She was gorgeous. I liked her, a lot. I, like the guy you were with, convinced her to have sex with me. But the feelings were there. They really were. A week later, we got a new girl in school and boy was she hot! I'd completely forgotten about Ayumi. Another week passed, and I'd bagged the new girl. I was the big man in school. Played football, had the hottest girl on my arm. And I was just a freshman! For about a month everything was good. But then Ayumi started calling and texting me. Leaving notes in my locker, telling me that she had to talk to me. But I ignored her. I couldn't be bothered." He paused and swallowed hard. "Finally, though, Ayumi came to my house. She was angry and crying. She rushed right by me and sat down on the couch. I asked her what was up and she told me that she was late. Like…late late. I freaked out and asked had she told anybody. She asked was I insane because her parents would kill her.

Then I told her that she had to get rid of it. I wasn't ready to have a baby. And she wasn't either. We were so damn young. And I was scared! I couldn't be a father! She told me that she didn't want to…you know. But I told her that she had to. I told her that it would ruin her reputation if she didn't take care of it. She stormed out of my house crying and screaming in English and Japanese. She didn't come to school the next two days. When she finally did come to school…she'd done it. I could tell because her eyes were empty. Like she was missing something. And she touched her stomach a lot. She stopped doing all the extra stuff she normally did. She was a really smart girl but she stopped going to class. One day I caught her smoking weed. I told her that it was no good for her and she looked at me with her eyes so cold and empty and told me that I was no good for her." Tsubasa sniffed. "Three months later, she killed herself. Her last words to me were that I was no good for her. That's haunted me for the past two years, Kagome. It was my fault that she killed herself. It was all my fault." Tsubasa let a couple of tears fall from his eyes while he bent over the sink.

Kagome went to him and rubbed his back. "No, it wasn't just your fault. And you can't carry the blame on your shoulders. Look at me." Kagome didn't start back talking until Tsubasa looked at her. "You were both young. And you both made a mistake. She just couldn't handle everything that was going on. I knew Ayumi. She wasn't necessarily my friend, but I knew her. She had a rough home life. Her parents were going through a divorce and she didn't want to move to America with her dad, but she didn't want to stay here with her mom. She had been labeled as suicidal when we were in the 7th grade. That was before she met you. She'd taken a bunch of her mother's pills and tried to take her life." Kagome shook her head. "You're a good person, Tsubasa. I can sense that. I know you're a good person. You can't let this hold you any longer." Kagome let her powers flow into her hands. "I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a while. It's a bit of a healing, but it's more spiritual than physical."

Tsubasa nodded, giving Kagome permission to continue.

Kagome placed her glowing palms on Tsubasa's temples and closed her eyes. She felt the anguish in his soul, all twisted and black. She touched it, and released him from the pain that he'd been holding onto.

"What'd you do?" Tsubasa asked when Kagome stepped back.

"I eased your pain. You won't forget Ayumi because she will always be a part of you, but your pain won't be anymore. You can't keep letting that hold you back from being the best you can be. We all have to learn from our pasts. Learn, and move on from them." Kagome went back to cooking.

"I swear you're wise beyond your years, Kagome. You talk like you've been here for 71 years instead of 17." Tsubasa said in awe.

Kagome smiled. "My dad used to tell me that I was wise beyond my years. He told me I'd been on this earth before."

"He knew what he was talking about." Tsubasa started on the last omlette.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the living room shouting, "Breakfast is ready!"

They startled the other six people that were resting on the couch and floor. Inuyasha shot up so fast that he bumped his head on the table. He finally rolled from under the table and groggily went upstairs to Kagome's personal bathroom.

Kanna went upstairs as well, but she went to the guest bathroom that was there. Sango and Miroku used separate bathrooms downstairs.

When everyone was back in the living room, Kagome told them the menu and told them to get their plates.

During breakfast, Inuyasha said, "So Tsubasa, we really don't know much about you. What can you tell us about yourself?"

"Um…I have a 3.6 GPA." He began.

"So you're a nerd." Inuyasha nodded. "Continue."

"I play the piano and I love to read."

"You're gay, too." He nodded again. "Go on."

"Inuyasha, please stop being a dick. You're getting on my nerves." Kagome snapped.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know your guest." Inuyasha played innocent.

"Don't push me because I will purify you and make you human for the rest of the weekend." Kagome warned him.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that Kagome meant business. He just didn't want anyone else vying for Kagome's attention. It had been hard enough for him when his best friend had feelings for his brother, but now there was another contender. And Inuyasha wasn't happy one bit.


	35. Chapter 35

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 35: Attitude

"So, what's the plan for today?" Tsubasa asked.

"You going home." Inuyasha mumbled and frowned when Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nothing much." Kagome looked around. Everyone had already eaten breakfast and they were slowly getting dressed. All of the bathrooms downstairs were occupied and Tsubasa and Kagome were the last two to take a shower. "Um…I guess you can shower in the guest bathroom upstairs."

Inuyasha was about to protest but Kanna interjected, "Kagome, I need your help picking out something to wear."

Kagome smiled, knowing what Kanna was doing. It would look suspicious with just her and Tsubasa upstairs, so she volunteered to go as well. "Sure. I'll help you pick out something after I get out of the shower. Come see what you might want to wear. Follow us, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa got up and followed Kagome and Kanna up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked when he came out of the bathroom and saw that Kagome and Tsubasa had gone upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha played dumb.

"Oh come on mutt brains. Kags is totally into that new guy." Koga said, scoffing.

"Well…um…" Inuyasha didn't know what to tell them. Before he got a chance to answer, Kagome called his name from upstairs. He ran away from everyone without a glance. "Yeah?"

"We have to tell them that we broke up." Kagome said, sitting on her bed.

"What?!" Inuyasha screeched.

"I don't think that will work, Kagome." Kanna said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because that would only raise more questions. And you'd have to come up with another story." She explained.

"Hm…Kanna has a point. Tsubasa already knows we aren't really together." Kagome tapped her chin. "I don't know what to do."

"What to you want to do?" Kanna asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I told Tsubasa that I just got out of a relationship, so I don't want to be in another one so fast. But I don't want to flirt with him when I'm supposed to be with you. That's trampy on my part."

Inuyasha nodded and frowned when Kagome punched him in the arm.

"We'll just play it by ear until we figure out what to do." Kagome sighed.

"What are we going to do today?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged again. "I have no earthly idea. We normally just chill and watch movies until someone comes up with a game to play."

Kagome took a shower while Inuyasha and Kanna waited in her room. Kagome came out in a towel and Inuyasha instantly perked up. "Yash, could you hand me my bra, please?" Kagome pointed to her bra on the bed.

Inuyasha turned around and when he turned back around, Kagome had already gotten dressed. "How the hell did you do that?"

Kagome smirked. "Skills, young lad." She was putting her favorite cucumber melon lotion on when Tsubasa walked in.

"What if we all go over to my house? I have an indoor pool." Tsubasa suggested.

"Well we have an indoor pool and a game room, so I think my house might be better." Inuyasha said quickly, not wanting to be one upped by Tsubasa.

"That's cool too." Tsubasa shrugged, not really caring what they did.

"Um Tsubasa, could you give us a minute?" Kagome said.

"Sure." Tsubasa left the room and headed back downstairs.

"What the hell is your problem inviting everyone over your house?! Do you not remember just who the hell you live with?!" Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"Relax Kags. He went to America to visit our dad." Inuyasha explained. "He won't be back until New Year."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, then she paused. America. They were supposed to go to America for Christmas. They'd had everything planned out. "He bought two tickets…one for each of us. I wonder did he use the other ticket."

"You don't really want to know." Kanna said. "Sometimes ignorance really is bliss."

Kagome nodded. "You're right. And this isn't the time to be sad." Kagome put a smile on her face. "Sango and Ayame are gonna flip their lids being in his house."

Inuyasha and Kanna both knew that even though what Kagome was saying was true, her smile was fake. The three friends went downstairs and Inuyasha told them the plan for the day. As expected, Sango and Ayame were excited, but Kagome seemed to be in a different place. And Tsubasa was the only person that noticed.

"Hey Kagome, can I ride with you and Inuyasha and Kanna?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled and grabbed her keys. "Koga, are you driving or is Miroku driving?"

"Miroku. You know I hate driving when it's snowing." Koga said. Everyone knew that Koga was the worst driver out of their group. He'd totaled two cars and was working on trying to get his mother to buy him a third. Even though it surprised everyone that his mother allowed him to drive her own car.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome walked out of the door with everyone following her.

"So, Inuyasha, where do you live?" Tsubasa asked when they were in the car.

"I live in a condo not too far from here with my brother." Inuyasha answered. "Why?"

"Just asking. We're moving soon and I thought maybe you lived in a house and there might have been some for sale around you." Tsubasa said.

"No. There are a few empty condos. But I don't think you'd want to live in those." Inuyasha didn't want Tsubasa to even think of living in the same building as him. It would be too weird. Especially since both of them wanted Kagome.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want to live there?" Tsubasa was curious.

Inuyasha shrugged, not really having an answer to the question. Luckily, Kagome turned the radio on and let some music cover the awkward silence. She bobbed her head to the music and Tsubasa started singing in the backseat.

"Woah! Tsubasa you can sing?!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. I normally don't sing in front of people, but I've been singing since I was little." Tsubasa blushed.

"You're pretty good." Kagome said, then began singing the female part of the song. When the male part came on, Tsubasa picked up singing and he and Kagome were singing together.

"You two sound really nice." Kanna said.

"Thank you." Tsubasa and Kagome said together.

"Kanna, you can sing, too, can't you?" Kagome asked.

Kanna's eyes got huge and she shook her head furiously.

"C'mon Kan. I feel like you can sing and normally I'm not wrong about these things." Kagome smiled, encouraging Kanna.

When another song came on, Kanna sang a little bit of it and Kagome smiled as bright as day. "See? I knew it! You sounded terrific!"

Kanna's face turned red. "I'm so shy, I've never sang in front of anyone else."

"Kinda figured that. But you're coming out of your shell, little lady!" Kagome joked.

Finally, they pulled up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's condo. Just as Kagome was about to press the button so she could open Sesshomaru's personalized garage, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She immediately realized the mistake she was about to make and smiled weakly at Inuyasha, thankful that he caught her. Inuyasha got out of the car and ran to press in the code to open the garage. He got back in the car and looked at Kagome, who was anxiously waiting for the garage door to open completely. She sighed with both relief and sadness when the garage was empty.

In the backseat, Tsubasa was wondering what had just happened. It seemed as if Kagome had a remote to open the garage door to the condo where Inuyasha lived. He shook it off and filed it away mentally to ask about later. Instead, he commented, "Wow. Most condos don't have personalized garages. And this is a three-car garage for just one condo. That's pretty nice."

"Yeah. My brother spared no expense when he found somewhere to live." Inuyasha mumbled.

"'Spared no expense'? You've really been paying attention to me, haven't you?" Kagome smiled, getting out of the car.

"This is where you live?!" Koga was in awe.

"Just wait til you see the inside." Inuyasha was smug. He'd never really felt anything special about the condo where he lived with Sesshomaru, but seeing the look on Koga's face was priceless. Inuyasha reached in his pocket for his keys and his eyes widened. "Uh, Kags, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Can't you do that when we get inside? It's freezing out here." Ayame complained.

One look at Inuyasha and Kagome knew that he'd left his keys inside of the condo. She shook her head. "I told you that you should keep them with you." She hissed, slyly taking her key to the condo off her key ring and sliding it into Inuyasha's hand.

Again, everyone missed the exchange except for Tsubasa. Something was definitely going on here, and he was determined to find out just what it was.

Inuyasha opened the door and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Everyone walked in after him and Kagome. They made a few trips to get their clothes out of the cars and they food that they'd brought for the next day's pot luck dinner.

"I'm gonna get started on something to eat." Kagome said, walking straight into the kitchen.

"How do you know where the kitchen is?" Koga asked.

Kagome pinned him with a flat look. "I've been over here before, duh. Inuyasha and I have had to come here to work on projects and stuff."

"Has Mr. Taisho ever been here while you two were here?" Ayame asked, excitedly.

Kagome shook her head and continued to walk into the kitchen. Sango and Ayame followed her, taking everything in.

"Hey maybe we should go in Mr. Taisho's room!" Ayame whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

"NO!" Kagome said a little too loudly, hitting her head on a shelf in the refrigerator. "Ow." She rubbed her head and grabbed what she needed to make spaghetti.

"What's the deal, Kags? We're not gonna touch anything." Sango said.

"He's a dog demon. He'll be able to smell anyone who's been in his room." Kagome responded.

"Yeah, and you're a miko. You can cover our scent before we even go up the stairs." Sango was so excited about the idea of going into Sesshomaru's room that she didn't even notice the nervous look on Kagome's face.

Kagome had no argument for Sango, so she just shook her head and turned to grab a pot.

"Soooo…are you gonna do it?" Ayame asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Kagome sighed. Tsubasa was in the living room and he heard what was going on in the kitchen. He could hear the unease in Kagome's voice so he decided to go in the kitchen to try to diffuse the situation.

"Uh Kagome, you need some help in here?" Tsubasa poked his head in the kitchen.

"Yes!" Kagome said smiling, grateful for his help. "Um…here." Kagome handed him the pot in her hand. "Put some water in this and some salt then put it on to boil."

"Aye aye captain." Tsubasa saluted with a smile and did what Kagome told him to do.

Ayame watched Tsubasa, temporarily forgetting about wanting to get into Sesshomaru's room. He was cute. Really cute. And a real sweet guy. Perhaps it was time to take her interests from Koga to someone else. "So Tsubasa, where are you from?"

"Okinawa. But I moved to Tokyo when I was 5." Tsubasa answered politely, moving to the next task Kagome had given him, which was chopping up a clove of garlic.

"You're a junior, right?" Ayame continued questioning him.

"Yeah. I could've graduated this year, but I decided not to."

"Me too. I have a few extra credits that would have put me up. If I take my senior Literature next semester, I can actually still graduate this year." Kagome joined the conversation.

"Yeah, we all know you're a brainiac Kags. I'm talking to Tsubasa." Ayame said.

Kagome frowned, but didn't say anything to Ayame about how rude she was. Sango glanced at Ayame, knowing what she was thinking. Sango shook her head. That girl was desperate for male attention.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Ayame took a step closer to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Read, mostly. I play football and basketball. I've been the best quarterback at my school since I was a freshman."

"Oooh football _and_ basketball?" Ayame got even closer to Tsubasa. He was at the cutting board, still chopping ingredients that Kagome told him to chop. "That's really impressive." She brushed her shoulder against his arm.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then looked at Ayame. They both shook their heads, not surprised by Ayame's antics.

After about an hour of Ayame interrogating Tsubasa, the spaghetti was finally done.

"Everyone come make your plate." Kagome called to the boys in the living room. They had been playing Inuyasha's Xbox, waiting on the food to be ready. They all filed in and grabbed a plate and went back to the living room. Kagome grabbed the remote and changed the channel to her favorite television show.

"Seriously, Kags? Spongebob?" Sango laughed.

"That man is my life and I love him. Don't be jealous because you can't have what we have." Kagome said.

"You need some serious help." Inuyasha shook his head.

They talked and ate and laughed for a couple of hours. Each of the guys got three helpings of spaghetti, Kagome was the only girl that got more than one.

"Who's up for a swim?" Ayame asked. Kagome had made sure that they'd all packed swimsuits before her friends even got to her house. They never knew what they were going to do, so it was best to always be prepared.

The girls all changed into their swimsuits and the guys into their trunks. Inuyasha led the way to the indoor pool.

"Hey Tsubasa, you like my swimsuit?" Ayame took her towel off and showed off her white two piece.

"Uh…sure. It's really…pretty. And white." Tsubasa didn't really know how to answer her question.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, then took off her mesh cover-up dress. She was wearing a blue two piece. The top was strapless and criss-crossed in the front, and the bottom tied on the sides with a small butterfly in the corner.

Inuyasha and Tsubasa looked at Kagome and they both decided that it was time for them to get in the pool so no one would know about their current predicament.

Tsubasa ran forward first, "Cannonballlllll!" He jumped in the pool.

Everyone followed his example except for Kagome. She got on the diving board and jumped a few times before doing a front flip and diving into the pool.

"Wow that was cool!" Tsubasa said when Kagome emerged from the water. "It looks like you've had training."

"I was a competitive swimmer until I was 12." Kagome said.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "What _haven't_ you done?"

Kagome glared at Ayame. "I haven't punched you in the face…yet." She paused. "But don't tempt me." Kagome finished with a smile.

Kanna and Sango both laughed while Ayame paled in the water.

"Let's play chicken." Sango suggested.

"Ok everyone partner up. Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Koga." Kagome paused when she got to the last two couples. Of course she wanted to be partners with Tsubasa, but everyone would expect her to be partnered up with Inuyasha.

"I'll be partners with Inuyasha!" Kanna said quickly, sensing Kagome's discomfort.

"Ummm…alright. If you want to Kanna." Kagome said, thanking Kanna for her quick thinking. Just as Sango was about to question Kanna, Kagome began on the rules of the game. "No demon powers. I can't use my powers, either. If you fall, you're down. Hand to hand. No punching. Guys, hold onto your chicks! Everybody get it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Let's start!" The girls got out of the pool and sat on the shoulders of their partners.

Tsubasa wrapped his clawed fingers around Kagome's milky thighs and relished in how silky her skin felt. He turned his nose to the side just slightly and sniffed. God, she smelled so good. Again Tsubasa felt a rise in his swim trunks. He was thankful that he was inside of the water this time.

"Aaaaand GO!" Kagome called. She was glad that Tsubasa went towards Ayame and Koga because she really wanted to put that bitch in her place. Kagome and Ayame linked hands and Ayame tried with all of her might to knock Kagome off of Tsubasa's shoulders. Instead, it was Kagome who emerged the victor. She pushed Ayame off of Koga's shoulders without much effort and she went flying with a squeal. Kagome smirked briefly then she and Tsubasa turned to see Kanna and Inuyasha coming towards them. It seemed that the small, quiet demon had knocked Sango off of Miroku's shoulders.

"It all comes down to this." Kagome said, smiling at her friend.

"The final two. I always knew it would come to this." Kanna laughed.

They linked hands, each one ready to knock the other into the water. After about two minutes of the two struggling, Kagome decided to try something different. She let go of one of Kanna's hands and began tickling her.

Kanna squealed with laughter and fell backwards into the water.

"Victoryyyyyyyyy!" Kagome pumped her fists in the air and laughed.

Kanna reemerged from the water coughing and laughing. "Hey! No fair! You cheated!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I never said you couldn't tickle." Kagome was still laughing.

"Let's play again! This time I'm Tsubasa's partner!" Ayame yelled.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Winning team doesn't separate. You all are more than welcome to change partners, though."

"You're making up rules now." Ayame sneered.

"Ayame, you know we've always played like that. Don't act like you're brand new." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. This is a stupid game anyway." She waded to the edge of the pool and tried to climb out but her foot slipped on the step and she fell back into the pool.

Everyone laughed at Ayame and her stupidity. If she kept it up, they were sure that Kagome really would end up punching her in the face.


	36. Chapter 36

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 36: Expect the Unexpected

"Kagome, you're an amazing swimmer!" Tsubasa complimented. "No one has ever beaten me before."

"Thank you. And I told you I used to swim competitively. And I've loved swimming since I was born." Kagome said, towel drying her hair.

They'd all raced around the pool, Kagome beating all of the girls and Tsubasa beating all of the guys, then the two went head to head and Kagome barely won. Everyone had taken a shower in the downstairs bathrooms to wash the chlorine off of them. Ayame still had a rather nasty attitude, but she seemed to know to keep her mouth shut.

"Anybody hungry?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not eating anything you cook." Koga teased. He knew that out of the guys, Inuyasha was probably the only one of them that could cook. And that was only because of Kagome.

"Let's just order a pizza. I'm done cooking for the weekend." Kagome said, flopping down on the couch. Sango sat next to her, then Kanna on the other side, putting Kagome in the middle.

"That's fine with me." Miroku said. "We can get four large pizzas."

"Four?" Kagome asked. "I can eat a large pizza by myself. And so can you guys. Seven large pizzas. And we'll have some for when we get hungry later."

"You're a fat ass Kags." Sango joked.

Kagome scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out. "Just 'cause you eat like a pixie doesn't mean I have to."

"Whatever. Your thighs are gonna spread like butter one of these days."

"How dare you wish such a thing on me?" Kagome gasped, feigning hurt.

Koga was on the phone, placing the pizza order while the rest of the group figured out what they were going to do for the night.

"Let's play pool." Inuyasha suggested.

"Let's make it a little bit more interesting." Tsubasa said with a smirk. Everyone went to the game room and listened to Tsubasa explain the rules of her game. We're in two teams of two. We chug for the break. Whoever finishes first gets to break. If you make a ball, the other team drinks. If you miss a ball, your team drinks. For each ball made in a row, that's how many shots the other team takes. If anybody commits a foul, the other team gets to put the cue ball wherever they want and your team has to drink. Losing team has to chug the rest of their drink. Everybody get it?"

"I get that you're an alcoholic." Kagome said, laughing.

"I suck at pool." Kanna said honestly.

"Me too." Sango whined.

"Same teams as chicken." Tsubasa stated, before anyone had the chance to say otherwise.

"Well, I hope you're good at pool 'cause I suck royally." Kagome looked at Tsubasa.

"Finally, something that Queen Kagome is bad at and I'm good at." Ayame smirked.

Instead of responding, Kagome rolled her eyes. Then, Kagome smirked. "Tsubasa and I are playing Inuyasha and Kanna."

"Why would you do that?!" Ayame yelled.

"Because I wanted to. And because you're being a bitch. But you know what? I don't really care anymore. We'll play you. If you beat me, that doesn't mean a damn thing. If I beat you, it still doesn't mean anything." Kagome said with her hand on her hip.

Tsubasa watched the exchange without saying anything. Kagome had some serious attitude. He was sure that if it came down to it, Kagome would beat Ayame in a fight. Tsubasa liked a fierce girl. Whiny ones always annoyed him, but they seemed to flock to him.

"Alrighty then. I guess we'll go first." Tsubasa said and grabbed four strawberry Line-a-Ritas. "Chug em."

Kagome, Tsubasa, Ayame, and Koga all grabbed their cans and chugged them down. Tsubasa finished his first, followed shortly by Kagome, who let out a loud unceremonious belch right behind it. Her face turned red and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me." She giggled slightly.

"That was atrocious, Kags!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya know," Tsubasa mumbled in Kagome's ear, "I've got a better place for that tongue of yours."

Kagome blushed again and turned to the pool table. "So we break."

Tsubasa smiled. He racked up the balls and politely gave Kagome the shot. Kagome put chalk on her pool stick and bent over the table, which gave Tsubasa a rather nice view of her ass in the pajama shorts that she was wearing. "That's a pretty good hit. You sunk two balls."

"Cool!" Kagome smiled.

"Calm down Kagome. We haven't won yet." Tsubasa laughed, preparing to make his pool shot. He sank three and Kagome cheered. "Well damn. I've got my own personal cheerleader."

Kagome hit him on his arm. "Shutup."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Lucky shots. Both of you."

Then it was Ayame and Koga's turn. As a gentleman, Koga let Ayame go first. She immediately sank two balls. "Yeah, bitch! That's how it's done."

Kagome and Tsubasa took their two shots like champs, not complaining about them.

Koga grabbed his pool stick and hit the ball he was aiming for, then sank one he wasn't, giving him a total of two balls.

"You ready to lose?" Ayame taunted.

Again, Kagome didn't say anything, but took her punishment alongside Tsubasa. Kagome got her pool stick again, but she missed the ball. She shrugged and smiled at Tsubasa, who was already smiling at her. He had been watching her face scrunch up as she concentrated on trying to sink the ball. Kagome was utterly adorable in everything she did.

Instead of kissing her like he wanted to, Tsubasa poured his and Kagome's shots and, much to Ayame's surprise, they toasted and laughed. Tsubasa shook his head as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He got set up for his next shot. He sank one ball in and Kagome still cheered.

"You're still better than me." She laughed.

Ayame went next and sank one. Then Koga shot and sank one. Kagome and Tsubasa took their two shots each and Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I'm feeling it now."

"You're small as hell but you take your shots like a grown ass man three times your weight." Tsubasa said.

"Kags can probably drink you under the table." Sango said from the sidelines. Just because they weren't playing didn't mean they weren't drinking.

"I doubt that." Tsubasa said.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome smirked.

"Hey! We've got a game to play here!" Ayame interrupted.

"Oh yeah." Kagome looked at the table. "Well I guess the next one to get the ball in the pocket wins." Kagome shook her head, since it was spinning just slightly.

"Can you even see the ball well enough for you to hit it?" Tsubasa asked, smiling.

"Shutup, jerk." Kagome chalked her pool stick and aimed at what she thought would have been the right direction to sink the ball. She hit the cue ball and it bounced all over the table, not even touching the final ball. "Dangit!" Kagome said and shrugged. "You can get it Tsubasa!" She cheered drunkenly.

"Great. Now I've got a drunk cheerleader." Tsubasa joked, but prepared for his shot. He attempted to bank the cue ball so he could sink the ball in, but his plan failed. Instead of the cue ball banking on the side he'd planned on, it banked from the end and barely tapped the ball. Kagome watched as the final ball inched its way towards the pocket and she yelled happily when it finally tipped over.

"I told you that you could do it!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

Ayame rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. We should've won."

Kagome pinned her eyes on Ayame and Koga stepped from beside his partner to beside the onlookers. "Look, I have no idea what the hell your problem is, but you need to get yourself together before I break you into pieces for real."

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Ayame asked.

"No, not really. I just said that I don't know, not that I wanted to know." Kagome grabbed a strawberry Lime-a-rita off the table, opened it, and began to walk away.

Tsubasa watched Kagome walk and take a huge gulp from the can of alcohol she was drinking. He looked at Sango, who was shaking her head. "Do they normally argue like that?"

"Kagome and Ayame fall out at least twice a school year. It's been happening since the 5th grade when Ayame thought the new American boy at our school liked her, but he really liked Kagome. Ever since then, Ayame has always craved the attention of any guy that wants Kags." Sango shrugged. "Kagome really doesn't give a shit. I don't know why she still puts up with Ayame."

"Because she's a nice people sometimes." Kagome came back and slurred.

"She's a nice people?" Tsubasa mocked her with a smile.

The doorbell rang before Kagome could retort. "Oh good! The pizza! I'm staah-ving!" Kagome turned to open the door.

"Um, Kagome, I don't really think you should be answering the door as drunk as you are." Tsubasa said, slightly stumbling to the door himself.

"Oh blah blah blah. Get the monies off the table." Kagome opened the door with her head still turned to Tsubasa. He stepped beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back to steady her swaying body. "Gimme the monies." She hissed at him, then took the money from his hand. Kagome turned to the door, and, to her shock, instead of a pizza delivery guy standing in front of her, it was the owner of the condo. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, then passed out.


	37. Chapter 37

Teacher's Pet

**WARNING**: There is Twilight bashing in this chapter! ^_^

Chapter 37: Snowed In

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Tsubasa had placed Kagome on the couch and everyone was standing around her.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. She said something before she fainted, but I don't remember what it was." Tsubasa said.

Sesshomaru was standing back, no one seemed to notice that he was there, all of their attention on Kagome.

"Mr. Taisho?" Koga funally realized that there was another person in the room.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

"What?!" Inuyasha turned around and faced his brother. "I thought you were in America."

"I came back early." Sesshomaru said. There was no point in spending the entire break away from home. The only reason he'd planned the trip in the first place was so he and Kagome could go. Without her by his side, the trip seemed…empty.

"Why?"

"I don't think you're the one that should be asking questions. There are eight drunken teenagers in my home and one of them happens to be passed out on my couch." Sesshomaru said. He wasn't angry, just concerned about Kagome.

"Mr. Taisho, we're so sorry!" Sango said, a little bit breathless. She was in the sexiest teacher's house with him in it! This had to be the best Christmas ever. "Inuyasha said that you'd be gone until New Year, and he invited us over."

"Yeah. As soon as Kagome wakes up, we'll leave." Inuyasha frowned.

"That will not be possible. All of the roads are closed. There is a blizzard coming. It took me nearly an hour just to get from here to the airport." Sesshomaru finally took his hat, coat, and scarf off. He hung each of the items up and he could feel the eyes of Sango and Ayame on him. He could feel them undressing him with their minds. But in his mind, he was only worried about Kagome. Why did she pass out? It was obvious that she was intoxicated, but she could hold her liquor without passing out.

Kagome heard a familiar voice. It was as rich as melted chocolate. And twice as sweet. She knew that voice. Kagome cracked her eyes open a little bit, hoping and praying to every kami she could think of that she was wrong. "Shit." She mumbled when she took a note of all the auras in the room. And there was that same one aura that had always filled her with warmth.

"Kagome?" Tsubasa was the closest to her.

Kagome was torn between pretending to pass out again or just sitting up and facing her friends…and him. She chose the latter, even though she was sure the former was easier. "I'm fine guys. Really. I was just a bit…uh…shocked is all." Her eyes quickly cut over to Sesshomaru, then back to her friends.

"Shocked about what?" Miroku asked.

"Shocked that it wasn't the pizza guy. I mean we ordered that pizza over an hour ago!" Kagome quickly thought of a lie.

There was a pause, then everyone started laughing.

"Kags, you're really something else, you know that?" Sango said, still laughing.

Kagome gave a weak laugh and nodded. She was still a good deal drunk, and she wasn't ready to stop drinking. She really didn't give a damn about Sesshomaru being there while they were drinking. Sure, it was unethical, but so was what they had.

"Since you all have no choice but to stay, please feel free to continue whatever it is that you were doing. But I must ask you to keep the noise at a reasonable level." He looked at the table. "And I do not see that alcohol." He left the room and went upstairs.

After a few seconds of silence, Sango was the first to speak. "Ohmyfuckinggosh!" She whispered, slapping Kagome on her arm. "We're in Mr. Taisho's house and he's _here_! This is like the best dream ever!"

"Hells yeah!" Ayame's mind was working at fifty miles a second. She wanted Tsubasa, but if she could get Mr. Taisho _and _Tsubasa, it would be perfect.

"How about we get back to playing pool?" Kanna suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'll stay down here and cook. All this drinking on an empty stomach isn't good for us." Kagome said. "Tsubasa, you wanna help?"

"Uh sure." Tsubasa responded.

"We'll call you when the food is ready." Kagome said. Inuyasha wanted to stay downstairs with Kagome since he knew why her mood had suddenly dropped, but he knew that she wouldn't talk about it. Especially with everyone else around.

Ayame and Koga followed the two teams back upstairs to the pool table and Kagome and Tsubasa went into the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me what that was out there?" Tsubasa asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really."

"You said something before you passed out." Tsubasa paused, his nose wrinkling up as he tried to remember what she'd said.

Kagome was gripping the sink so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Kagome, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Tsubasa was genuinely concerned.

Kagome shook her head again. "I can't." She whispered.

The wheels in Tsubasa's mind were turning. He was determined to figure out what was going on. What the hell had Kagome said?!

Kagome sniffed and finally stood up straight. She wasn't about to let this keep her from having fun. It was Christmas Eve Eve and Kagome was determined to celebrate like she always had. With all of her friends. Nothing would change that. Not even Sesshomaru. "I'm fine Tsubasa, really. I was having a moment. I do that sometimes."

"Kagome, you're really strange, you know that?" Tsubasa said.

The small blue eyed girl gave a half smile. "So I've heard. Now what are we going to eat?" She opened the refrigerator. "And will you pass me another of those lime-a-rita things? I'm losing my buzz." _And I have a feeling I'm gonna need a strong one tonight._

Tsubasa looked at Kagome and he took a step towards her. "You have a lot of secrets, don't you?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Why does that turn me on so much?" Tsubasa's voice dropped low and he took another step closer to Kagome.

"I have no idea." Kagome smirked. Even though her heart was pounding, she kept her cool. There was something about Tsubasa that really drew her in. She liked him. She _wanted_ him. No, she didn't want to be with him. Not so soon after her break up with Sesshomaru. But she loved the attention she was getting. She loved how he made her feel alive after being hurled so suddenly into a great sadness.

Tsubasa was close enough to touch her now. He reached his hands out and placed them on Kagome's waist. "What is it about you, Kagome, that is so damn irresistible?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak. Tsubasa was so damn hot, she couldn't think. The only thing she could do was stare into those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Tsubasa leaned in slowly, taking his time guiding his lips to hers, and just before they made contact, a deep clearing of a throat was heard.

"Eep!" Kagome jumped and accidentally used her spiritual powers to push Tsubasa away.

He yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, falling on the floor on his bottom.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa!" Kagome said, then looked at the door to see Sesshomaru standing there. How long had he been watching them before he cleared his throat? "Um Mr. Ta-Taisho. Hi. I didn't notice you standing there."

"Obviously. Your attention was…" he looked at Tsubasa who was still on the floor, "occupied."

Kagome's face flushed, and she went to help Tsubasa off the floor, but she couldn't help the sudden spike of anger that went through her. Why should she feel bad for what she was doing? She was single and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Sesshomaru be damned.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." Tsubasa said, rubbing his behind.

"You are in my home, yet you do not know me." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha said he lived here, too, and I know him. And besides, I was invited, so it's not like I'm intruding or anything." Tsubasa was slightly confused. He felt like he was being challenged, but he didn't know why. Regardless, he would be polite to the demon who's home he was in. "I am Kuma Tsubasa." He bowed slightly.

"Hn. I am Taisho Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru barely nodded his head.

Kagome could feel all of the testosterone in the room. She could practically smell it. "Mr. Taisho is our History teacher." Kagome offered.

"Ah. I see. History is my favorite subject. Right next to science." Tsubasa said, trying to make conversation.

Kagome frowned. "Science is my least favorite subject. I'm good at it, but I don't really like it. History is my favorite subject. And Literature, then math." Kagome was trying to make it less awkward in the kitchen, but it didn't look like making it less awkward was going to happen.

Tsubasa looked at Kagome, trying to figure out why this was so weird. "You never figured out what you were going to cook, Kagome."

"Oh! Right!" Kagome said. "Uh…I think I'm in the mood for chili. It's a good winter food."

"As long as it's spicy." Tsubasa said.

"Mr. Taisho, would you like some when I am done?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Well that was rude." Tsubasa said with a slight frown.

"Mr. Taisho is a very reserved person. He's probably upset that we're here. I mean, think about it. It's Christmas break. What teacher wants to come home only to find the very students they've been trying to get away from at their place of solitude?" Kagome explained, taking out the ground beef for the chili.

"Hm…I guess you have a point." Tsubasa grabbed two cans of beans out of the pantry.

Kagome and Tsubasa worked together in the kitchen, Kagome mostly silent, only answering the questions that Tsubasa asked her.

"How'd you learn how to cook so well?" Tsubasa asked, slowly stirring the ingredients in a large pot.

"Well, my dad and I were always in the kitchen." Kagome said, a small smile on her face. "He taught me everything he knew, and I taught myself more."

"You were a daddy's girl?"

Kagome's smile grew. "Yeah. I was. He'd put me on his shoulders and he told me that I would make another man as happy as I'd made him."

"He was right, you know." Tsubasa said, looking at Kagome. "But he forgot to mention that you make anyone happy. You have a smile that lightens the entire room. You literally have the best personality. Ever. Hands down."

Kagome blushed. "You're just trying to get brownie points. And it's working."

Tsubasa stopped what he was doing. "Seriously, though, Kagome. I've only known you for a few days, and I really see something in you that I like, and I would like to get to know you better. I know it's too soon for us to get into a relationship, and you just got out of one anyway, but I want to ask you something as kind of a favor to me."

Kagome nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"I really do want a chance to be with you. So promise me you won't get with anybody, so I can get my chance." Tsubasa gave Kagome a weak smile.

Kagome studied Tsubasa for a few seconds. She really did like the brown eyed bear demon standing in front of her. He was sweet, funny, and genuine. Something that she'd realized was getting harder to find. He was open with her about his secrets, even though they'd only known each other for a short time. But she did want to get to know him better, so when she opened her mouth and said, "Alright," she didn't regret it.

Tsubasa smiled and hugged Kagome. "Now let's call your friends so they can eat. Hopefully Ayame won't throw up tonight."

"Actually, she might be drunker than ever tonight. But she'll probably just be pretending. She likes to do that around guys she wants in her pants."

"But isn't it obvious that I don't want her, and that I want you?" Tsubasa was genuinely confused. And the way he turned his head slightly to the side was utterly adorable to Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "Sometimes she can be a bit slow."

"Why do you put up with her?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because she's a really good person. I know you're seeing her bad side, but she isn't always like that. Only when a cute guy comes along. Yeah, she's pretty shallow, but most of the time her heart's in the right place."

"You think I'm cute?" Tsubasa smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't get cocky, Mr. Bear."

"That was my favorite show as a child!" Tsubasa said.

Kagome laughed again and shook her head. "Hey guys, it's time to eat!" Kagome called from in the living room. All of her friends started to run downstairs at the same time. Sango was drunk, so she stumbled a bit more than anyone else. "Stampede!" Kagome exclaimed and went into the kitchen, hiding behind Tsubasa.

Everyone got themselves a bowl full of chili and gathered around the living room table.

"What should we watch?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Some-fing scary." Sango said, swaying slightly from side to side.

"I agree with drunk Sango." Inuyasha laughed.

"Why do we always watch scary movies? Why can't we watch anything romantic?" Ayame asked.

"Because romance is for sissies." Tsubasa said, and got manly sounds of agreement from Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Even Kagome nodded her head.

"I know." Ayame giggled. "I don't watch them. I was just asking for, ya know, Kagome. She's way into that stuff."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That's a lie. I've never been a fan of romance. It's too unrealistic. I'd rather watch a zombie bite someone's head off than watch people find their soulmate in settings that could only be planned."

"Yeah, like a zombie biting someone's head off is realistic." Koga laughed.

"Hey! The zombie apocalypse is coming. Don't come crying to me when you get bit 'cause I'm gonna shoot ya. But I'll do it out of love." Kagome smiled.

"You're in-swane Kagsie." Sango said with a dopey smile on her face.

"Ugh. I really do detest drunk Sango." Kagome sighed.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"When Sango gets drunk, she calls Kagome 'Kagsie'. And she gets really horny. A few weeks ago, she was drunk and hopped on Kagome, trying to kiss her." Kanna explained, intoxicated herself. Even though she was a demon, she was a small one, so she couldn't hold very much liquor.

"Kanna, I've never seen you drunk." Miroku noted. "What kind of drunk are you?"

"A goofy and talkative one. I say a million words a minute and I don't take breaks in between." Kanna said quickly.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh that's perfect! You're so quiet when you're sober!"

Kanna stuck her tongue out at Kagome.

"I wanna watch a vampire movie." Inuyasha said.

"Twilight!" Ayame perked up.

"NO!" Everyone else in the room yelled, then they started laughing.

"What's wrong with Twilight?" Ayame pouted.

"As a former fan of the franchise, I have to point out its flaws. The characters are static. All of them are static. No one changes. There are no major revelations, no epiphanies. In stories, someone has to change because that's human nature." Kanna said, still talking really fast.

"Edward isn't human, so he doesn't have to change." Ayame defended.

"He's more human than he realizes. He says he has no soul, but tries to protect Bella's virtue. He hunts animals so he doesn't have to kill. Does that sound like a soulless demon? It doesn't. Bella is so co-dependant that she shouldn't be real. And if she is, she should be in a mental institution undergoing psychiatric evaluation because of her crippling desire to depend on Edward. She can't live without him." Kanna explained.

"That's love!" Ayame yelled.

"One, why are you yelling?" Kagome asked. "Chill."

"Two, I love my Roku-buns but I can live without him. Yeah I'll be hella sad if we break-did up, but I'll live. I deffo won't jump off a damn cliff." Sango spoke.

"I love you too, my drunken darling." Miroku teased.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You just don't know good reading."

"Ayame, you didn't even read em!" Kagome laughed. "You watched the movies. And those were trash, too."

"Ugh! You just think you're right about everything!" Ayame huffed.

"I'm right about most of the things I say. That's because I don't open my mouth and spew out nonsense like you." Kagome shrugged. "30 Days of Night is on."

"I haven't seen that movie. I heard it was good, but I never got to watch it." Kanna really wasn't breathing in between her words.

"30 Days of Night it is!" Inuyasha said and Kagome pressed the button on the remote.

Kagome was sitting on the floor in between Tsubasa and Inuyasha. Sango was on the couch curled up in Miroku's side. Kanna was lying under the living room table, completely focused on the movie. Ayame was on the corner of the couch, beside Koga, switching from glaring at Kagome to looking longingly at Tsubasa. She had to figure out a way to get him. She just had to. And since she was in Mr. Taisho's house, she would get a plan to put in motion for later on in the night.

Once the movie was over, Ayame had her plan for Kagome and Tsubasa ready. It was simple. So simple, in fact, that she wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"What's next on our watch list?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a question. Something's been bugging me since we were over Kagome's house." Ayame said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but asked, "What is it?"

"If you and Inuyasha are supposed to be together, why have you been ever so obviously flirting with Tsubasa?" Ayame smirked when Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

Instead of Kagome fumbling around for an answer like she wanted, Inuyasha opened his mouth and answered her question. "We broke up like a week and a half ago."

The entire room, save Tsubasa, Kanna, and Kagome, gasped.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "We were keeping it on the low just in case we decided to patch things up. We didn't want a breakup all over school only for us to turn around and get back together." Kagome thought quickly.

"So why is he here? He's your ex." Ayame rudely asked.

"Because Yash was my best friend before anything and he'll always be my best friend." Kagome smiled at her dog eared best friend.

"Aww that's so cute!" Sango gushed.

Kagome laughed. "If you say so."

Ayame scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You have an answer for everything."

"You asked me a question, so wasn't an answer supposed to be given? Isn't that one of the basic rules of conversation?" Kagome said, then yawned. "Yash, you wanna help me wash dishes?"

"Not really, but I will." Inuyasha gathered the dishes from the living room table and followed Kagome into the kitchen. When he placed the dishes in the sink, Kagome gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "I have no idea how I would've handled that without you. You're really the best. I love you!"

"I love you, too Kags." Inuyasha hugged his best friend back, burying his face in her hair. He loved the way she smelled. It was so comforting. Like home.

They washed dishes side by side, Kagome humming contently and Inuyasha wondering what she was thinking about. He didn't like the fact that Kagome seemed to be getting closer to Tsubasa. He had to find a way to stop this. He had to. Or else he would lose her again. But what the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Hey you guys! I know I've been gone for FOREVER but I ran into a few issues. Which is why I posted so many chapters at once, trying to make up for my absence. I hope you all enjoy the chapters! I'd actually like to hear what you think is going to happen between Tsubasa and Kagome, Inuaysha and Kagome, Ayame and Kagome, and Sesshomaru and Kagome in my reviews or in my PMs. I'm working on the next few chapters right now.

I love you all and thank you to my readers who have been patient with me!

~KM705.M-san


	38. Chapter 38

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 38: Ayame's Failed Plan

"What's another game we can play?" Kagome asked once she and Inuyasha finished washing the dishes.

"I've got one!" Kanna chirped. "Ok we're gonna play two games in one. The name of the game is Bullshit. Everybody is dealt the same amount of cards. We start with Ace and the first person puts down however many cards they want to facedown. We go in order from Ace to Jack. If you think a person is lying, you call 'bullshit'. If you're right, then they take as many shots as cards in the deck. If you're wrong, then you do the same and the game continues. First person out wins. Last person out refills the drinks." Kanna explained very quickly. "Second game is Master of Thumb. One person is the master of the thumb and at any time in the game, they can slyly put their thumb on the table. The last person takes seven shots. Then they become the Master of the Thumb. Everybody get it?"

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone tried to process what Kanna had said. Kagome was the first person to laugh and nod her head in understanding, followed by Tsubasa, then Inuyasha. Sango just blinked a few times, hoping that she would pick up on everything once it got started. Miroku and Koga just stared at each other.

"Alright. I'll go get the cards." Inuyasha said.

"I'm master of the thumb!" Kanna exclaimed.

"And I'll pour the shots!" Kagome hopped up, grabbing the bottle of vodka and several shot glasses. While she was in the cabinet, Kagome remembered that these were the shot glasses that she'd bought for Sesshomaru. She sighed and shook off the feeling. No. She wasn't about to get sad. She took ten shot glasses into the living room and filled them with the bitter clear liquid.

"I call dealer." Tsubasa said, grabbing the cards from Inuyasha and begging to shuffle them in his hands.

"Wow. You shuffle really fast." Ayame complimented.

"Are there people that can't shuffle fast?" Koga asked mockingly. He didn't really care that Ayame seemed to be interested in Tsubasa. It was obvious that he was interested in Kagome and he felt that once someone was interested in Kagome, they didn't go for anyone else. So he knew Ayame would be back soon enough. Even though he didn't really like her. Sure, they'd slept together a few times, but it wasn't like he wanted to marry the girl or anything.

Ayame rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored Koga. Tsubasa began to deal the cards and when he was finished, the person to his right, which happened to be Kagome, began the game.

"One ace." Kagome placed her card face down on the table.

"Two twos." Inuyasha was next.

"One three." Miroku said.

"Three fours." Sango kept her eyes on her cards, trying hard not to give herself away because she knew she was a terrible liar.

Kagome knew that Sango was lying, but she wasn't about to call her on it because she knew that she was already drunk and for her to have to take seven shots would probably make her throw up.

"Three fives." Ayame said.

"Bullshit!" Kagome immediately called. Not out of spite, well not _completely_ out of spite.

Ayame growled. Ten shots?! Could she really do that? She took her ten and less than an hour later, she was throwing them back up. An hour into the game, the master of the thumb had changed four times, they'd been through five complete games of bullshit, and everyone was drunk.

"I can't take another shot. I might puuuuke." Kagome said, leaning on Tsubasa. They were all still sitting around the table. Tsubasa had his arms behind him, leaning on them.

"I think that'll make you less hot." Tsubasa slurred, trying to hold himself and Kagome up. His elbow buckled, causing him to fall backwards, and Kagome tumbled on top of him, giggling all the way.

Sango had already passed out with her head on Miroku's leg and Miroku was going to pass out soon. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, swaying from side to side. It was clear that he was out of it, as he hadn't said anything for the past 10 minutes. He was just trying to concentrate on not throwing up and he would be out soon. Kanna was bouncing up and down, hyper off of the liquor she'd consumed.

"Kami, Kanna, you should be still. I really might hurl." Kagome had finally sat up.

"I can't. I'm goofy when I'm drunk. And I'm really drunk right now. I'm dizzy too. And thirsty. I think I'll go get some water." As soon as Kanna stood up, her legs crumbled under her and she hit the ground.

Kagome started laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to Kanna, who was on the floor laughing herself. Tsubasa watched Kagome crawl away, his eyes on her ass that was in the air.

"Kanna, are you alright?" Kagome asked through her laughter.

"Yep!" Kanna sprang up so quickly that she knocked Kagome backwards into Tsubasa who was slowly making his way toward them. Kagome landed in Tsubasa's lap and her eyes got wide when she was met with his bold arousal.

"I thought guys couldn't get it up when they were drunk." Kagome mumbled, her blush painted on her cheeks.

"That's only for the ones who don't know what they're doing." Tsubasa said low in Kagome's ear.

Kagome fought the moan that was threatening to slide through her lips. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"Oowee Kagomeeeeee." Kanna said, giggling then running to the kitchen. Well, attempting to run into the kitchen, but she came face to face with the wall. She fell on her back laughing.

Kagome, still in Tsubasa's lap, started laughing too. Kanna was a riot tonight! Kagome made a mental note to get Kanna drunk more often. Kagome's laughter went through her entire body and sent a shock through Tsubasa. His erection grew and Kagome instantly stopped laughing and her eyes got wider than they were the first time, and then she smirked. Tsubasa didn't know what Kagome was planning, but her smirk certainly turned him on. Kagome wiggled just slightly in her lap and this time, Tsubasa's eyes got wide. He inhaled sharply and looked at Kagome.

"Why?" He asked Kagome, his voice slightly raspy with arousal.

"Because I can." Kagome smiled and tried to stand up but Tsubasa's arm wrapped round her waist and held her securely to him. "Jerk." Kagome huffed.

Ayame, who was watching the entire scene play out, rolled her eyes. She was just ready for everyone else to fall asleep so she could do what she'd planned on doing. It was another hour before she got what she wanted though. Everyone was finally asleep. She'd pretended to fall asleep thirty minutes prior. Ayame opened her eyes smiled. She was anxious for this to get underway. Her plan was simple. Stumble drunkenly into Sesshomaru's room and fall into bed with him. She was fairly certain she could seduce him into sleeping with her. And if she couldn't, she could use the passion spell that she'd learned from one of her mother's spell books. Ayame paused for a second as she thought about her mother, then she shook it off. She and her mother were never close. Did she miss her? Yes. But it was more the circumstances of how she'd lost her mother that made her sad instead of her mother actually being gone.

Ayame took another shot just to calm her steadily building nerves. She rose from the couch, careful not to make a sound. Even with the alcohol in the other demons' systems, she knew that there was a possibility that they would wake up and hear her. Well, probably not Kanna. She'd hit her head so many times that night it Ayame would be surprised if she actually woke up in the morning. Ayame slowly and carefully made her way up to Sesshomaru's room. She eased the door open and saw Sesshomaru laying on his bed, sleeping. She stayed still for a few moments, just to make sure that he really was asleep. When she was satisfied that his breathing remained deep, she began to enter his room, moving slowly and carefully. But after taking a few steps, she paused. There was no way she was going to be able to seduce this man to have sex with her. He was a teacher, for kami's sake! She would _have_ to use the passion spell that she'd learned. Thankfully, the spell didn't need anything other than two demons. Ayame stood by Sesshomaru's bed and began the spell. She chanted the words and infused her hands with her demon poison and ran them above Sesshomaru's body, careful not to touch him.

When Sesshomaru's body became outlined in a green glow, Ayame's smile grew. She couldn't believe this was actually working! She was so excited. The spell was almost over and at the end of it, Sesshomaru was supposed to open his eyes and…BAM! There is was! Sesshomaru's eyes were open and Ayame thought she'd done it!

But Ayame didn't consider two factors. Two very powerful ones, at that. The very powerful demon on the bed in front of her was too strong to succumb to a spell of such low caliber. And the very powerful miko that was downstairs who was extremely sensitive to demonic spells.

Downstairs, Kagome was sleeping beside Tsubasa when she felt a slight tingle go down her spine. At first she ignored it, thinking it was simply Tsubasa's breathing, but when she felt it again, she recognized it as demonic energy. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Two things registered in her mind. One, she wasn't hung over like she thought she'd be, compliments to her miko abilities that had been disturbed, and two, someone was casting a spell. She quickly got up from off the floor, thinking that it could possibly be Naraku. Kagome sighed in relief when she realized that it wasn't him. She looked around the room and saw that Ayame was missing. She compared the energy she was feeling to Ayame's energy and sighed. What the hell was Ayame up to?

Kagome walked up the stairs, not even bothering to cover up her aura. She knew that Ayame would be too focused in whatever the hell she was doing to notice anyone approaching her. When Kagome was almost at Sesshomaru's door, she recognized the spell as a lustful one. She rolled her eyes. Damn, that girl was really desperate.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome hissed at Ayame, just as Sesshomaru was opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, thankfully not waking up any of the sleeping people downstairs and glared at Ayame. "Why are you in my room?" His eyes were rimmed with red because he knew exactly what she'd been trying to do.

Ayame was scared shitless. Not only did she have a pissed miko at her side, but she also had a pissed DaiYoukai right in front of her. What was she going to do?! There was no way she could get out of this. "I uh…I…"

Kagome saved her the trouble of explaining herself and simply knocked her out with a small blast of her miko energy. Ayame crumbled to the floor. Kagome glared at her unconscious body and frowned. Just how far was she willing to go before she would quit?

"She attempted to place a lust spell on me." Sesshomaru growled, holding onto his temper.

"Yeah, well, it's over now." Kagome said. "But I'm not carrying her downstairs." She heard someone stir downstairs and Kagome peered over the balcony. Inuyasha had gotten up from his spot on the floor to go to the bathroom. "Yash!" Kagome called, knowing that everyone else was too drunk to just wake up at her call.

He looked up and saw Kagome standing by Sesshomaru's door. His mind immediately wondered if they'd gotten back together. Nevertheless, he went up the stairs to see what Kagome wanted. He was shocked when he saw Ayame lying on Kagome's floor. "What the hell happened?"

"Ayame is a psychotic bitch. She tried some kind of seduction spell on your brother." Kagome said, careful not to say Sesshomaru's name. "Can you take her downstairs, please? Put her on the couch. I'll deal with her in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the unconscious girl and took her downstairs. As Kagome was about to follow him out of the door, Sesshomaru called her name. Kagome didn't turn around, but she stopped walking, giving him a chance to say what he needed to.

"Who is that boy downstairs?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly.

"A friend." Kagome answered.

"I did not like seeing his hands on you."

Kagome scoffed. "I didn't like smelling perfume on you. I didn't like not getting any answers from you. So it looks like we're even." She walked out of his room without looking back. Kagome got back in her spot on the floor beside Tsubasa.

"You ok Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "I guess."

"What's the deal with you and Tsubasa?" Inuyasha was curious.

Kagome shrugged. "I like him. He's cute and sweet and funny."

Inuyasha scoffed. "So are puppies."

"Funny coming from a puppy himself." Kagome smiled, then yawned.

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Can't. Gotta make sure Ayame doesn't pull anymore stupid shit." Kagome got up from the floor and started brewing herself a cup of coffee. Inuyasha shrugged and rolled over, going back to sleep rather quickly.

Upstairs, Sesshomaru heard that Kagome was still awake, so he went downstairs. "Miko." He addressed her when he entered the kitchen.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to face him, her hot mug of coffee in her hands. She blew on the hot liquid, waiting for Sesshomaru to answer.

"You like the kuma youkai." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes. I do. At least if we get together, I'm fairly certain he won't cheat on me." Kagome snorted.

"Miko, I-"

"Kagome?" Tsubasa entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Kagome smiled. He was just too cute. "Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just heard your voice." Tsubasa coughed. "And I'm thirsty. Oh. Hi Mr. Taisho." Tsubasa walked by Sesshomaru and Kagome handed him a glass of water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kagome said, still smiling at him.

"Damn, you're cute." Tsubasa finished his glass of water and walked back into the living room. "Coming?"

"Sure." Kagome placed her half empty cup of coffee in the sink and followed Tsubasa out of the kitchen. She paused briefly when she walked by Sesshomaru. "Goodnight Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru turned quickly and watched Kagome's retreating form. He watched as she giggled when the bear tickled her under her chin. The inuyoukai had to bite back the growl that threatened to rise in his throat. Instead of continuing to watch Tsubasa purr at Kagome, Sesshomaru walked back into his room, furious. He was mad at Kagome for having that wretched demon in his home. He was mad at that wretched demon for wanting Kagome. And most of all, he was mad at himself for letting Kagome get away from him without any type of explanation. He didn't know how to explain to Kagome what he'd done, but he'd damn sure try. He had to get her back.


	39. Chapter 39

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 39: Kagome's Fury

Kagome had made sure that Tsubasa fell asleep before her. She sat in a chair, watching Ayame's sleeping form. What was she going to do with her when she woke up? Kagome looked at the time on her phone. It was going on 8am and Kagome hadn't gotten any sleep. She'd peed the liquor and coffee out of her system and she was just waiting. The young miko noticed that Kanna began to stir.

Kanna turned over onto her side, then back on the side she'd just turned from before she finally decided to wake up. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to remember where she was and what had happened last night.

"Well good morning." Kagome said with a smile.

"I think I might have a hangover." Kanna rasped.

"I would imagine you do. But luckily for you, your best friend is a miko and I have the perfect remedy for demon hangovers." Kagome hopped up from her chair and went into the kitchen. She put another pot of coffee on, knowing that everyone would be waking up soon. Kagome poured Kanna a cup of coffee and blew on it after she'd infused her breath with her powers. "Here." Kagome walked back into the living room and handed Kanna the mug. "This should do the trick."

"Thank you." After taking one sip, Kanna immediately perked up. Her headache was gone and her throat wasn't dry. "What'd you do?"

Kagome shrugged. "A little trick I learned when my mom went through her grief drinking phase. It's not as strong for humans, but it still works for them."

"You made this up yourself?" Kanna asked, taking another sip of coffee. Normally she hated the dark bitter liquid, but this coffee was wonderful!

"Yep." Kagome said. "But we have a problem. Ayame tried to put a passion spell on Sesshomaru last night."

Kanna's eyes got wide and she gulped down the coffee that was in her mouth. "She did what?!"

"She snuck upstairs when everyone was asleep and tried to cast a spell on Sesshomaru. But I'm really sensitive to spells and Sesshomaru's hella powerful so it woke both of us up. I knocked her out and Inuyasha brought her downstairs."

"What are you gonna do with her?" Kanna asked.

"It depends on how she is when she wakes up." Kagome said. Both of them looked at Ayame.

Inuyasha woke up next. He scooted to where Kagome and Kanna were sitting and talking. Kagome gave him a cup of coffee and he joined in on the conversation. "She's bat shit crazy Kags. You've gotta do something about it."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I know. I've let this go on for too long. She's been like this since we were younger, but it's never been this bad."

"What are we talking about?" Sango woke up and asked.

"Ayame. She tried to put a spell on Mr. Taisho last night." Kagome said. This wasn't something she would keep from Sango because they would all have to face this and Ayame when she woke up.

"That bitch is crazy. I told you that when we first met her." Sango said.

"You were drunk as shit last night. Why don't you have a hangover?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kagome told me to pee throughout the night to get more of the alcohol out of my system." Sango said, getting up from the couch to go brush her teeth.

Tsubasa was the next one to wake up and Kagome told him what was going on. "Is that why you and Mr. Taisho were in the kitchen when I woke up?"

Kagome nodded. "I was trying to diffuse the situation and make sure everything was ok."

Miroku and Koga woke up next and Inuyasha filled them in while Kagome was in the bathroom. Everyone took turns taking a shower and watching Ayame.

Finally, around 11, she woke up. The first thing she did was grab her head. Everything from last night was swirling around in her head. She glared at Kagome. "You!"

"What?" Kagome frowned.

"You stopped me from getting Mr. Taisho, bitch!" Ayame growled.

"You're sadly mistaken. Se-Mr. Taisho is too strong for a spell like that to work. Hell, that wouldn't have even worked on Koga." Kagome scoffed.

"Hey!" Koga protested. "I'm pretty strong!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah yeah."

Ayame hopped off the couch and charged at Kagome. Instead of using her powers like she could have done, Kagome chose to actually fight her. Maybe she could beat some sense into her. Ayame ran right into Kagome's fist and fell on the floor.

"Damn!" Inuyasha roared.

Tsubasa took a step to pull Kagome back, but Sango grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No. Ayame's had this ass whooping coming for a long time. She needs it."

Everyone stood back away from them and Inuyasha even moved the table. Ayame got up off the floor and ran for Kagome again, swiping her claws in the air. Kagome ducked under the swings and hit Ayame twice in her stomach. When she bent over in pain, Kagome took a knee to her face. Ayame's head snapped backwards but she reached out and grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair. Kagome's head jerked forward as Ayame stumbled backwards. Kagome grabbed Ayame's wrist that was holding her hair and brought her close enough to headbutt her. Ayame let go of Kagome's hair and grabbed her head. Kagome took that as an opportunity to roundkick Ayame in the chest. Ayame's body caved in as she flew back a few feet.

"I think you should give up. There's no way you're going to win this." Kagome said, not even breathing roughly.

Ayame, on the other hand, was bleeding from her head and she was on her knees. "No…"

Kagome shook her head. "I can either knock you out again or you can give up this silly whatever it is that you're doing." Kagome walked to Ayame and held out her hand. "Get up. You need to clean your face."

Ayame started crying. "I'm so sorry Kagome! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Kagome knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. "You like attention. You're a little attention whore. But we'll work on that." Kagome helped Ayame off the ground and both of them walked to the bathroom.

"Did…did Kagome just help Ayame up after she kicked her ass?" Tsunasa was confused.

"Yep." Koga said, going over to sit on the couch.

"Pretty much." Sango said, helping Miroku move the table.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because Kags is the single most forgiving being on the planet, that's why." Inuyasha answered, looking through the DVDs he had like nothing had happened.

"Wow." Was all Tsubasa could say.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Ayame came back from the bathroom laughing with their arms around the other's shoulders like they hadn't just had a fight. Kagome had healed Ayame's wounds and helped her get cleaned up.

"Merry Christmas Eve, everybody!" Kagome cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"What do we want to do first this year: eat or gifts?" Miroku asked.

"We can gifts first this year since we ate first last year." Koga answered.

"Yash, since your favorite color is red, you can be Santa. You have to pass out the gifts." Kagome said, pointing to the huge stack of gifts that was under the television.

"Alright." He grumbled. "Ayame, this one is for you."

Ayame looked at the gift Inuyasha passed her. It was from Kagome, who was sitting beside Tsubasa smiling anxiously. "Well open it, lady!"

Ayame laughed and tore open the gift wrap then opened the box. She pulled out a silver locket with her initials engraved on it. When she opened it, there was a picture of her and Kagome on her 15th birthday. Tears immediately filled Ayame's eyes. "This started out to be worst birthday of my life. My mom didn't tell me happy birthday. She wasn't even at home. My dad was out of town and he didn't call me, either. Kagome threw me a party all by herself and invited everyone."

"That was a kick ass party too!" Koga said, remembering the party.

"Alright. Next gift." Inuyasha said, grabbing the small gift bag to his left. "This is to Koga from Sango."

Koga looked in the back and saw it was an iTunes gift card for $100. "Thanks Sango!"

Koga also got silk boxers from Ayame, a nice watch from Kanna, some headphones from Miroku, a new Xbox game from Inuyasha, and new shoes from Kagome. Ayame got earrings from both Koga and Sango, a coat from Kanna, Wii game from Kagome, a bracelet from Inuyasha, and a picture frame from Miroku. Kanna got some shoes from Sango, a jacket from Miroku, a skirt from Ayame, a phone case from Inuyasha, and a portable DVD player from Kagome.

As the gifts continued to be passed around, Tsubasa got the feeling of just how close this group of friends was. He'd never seen friends that were closer than them. He smiled. Yes, he'd really like to be a part of their group. They all had their quirks, but so did everyone. He was sure he could get used to them and they'd already accepted him as their friend. Finally, it was Kagome's time to receive her gifts.

"This is from Sango." Inuyasha handed his best friend a box.

Kagome unwrapped her gift from Sango and saw it was the perfume she'd been eyeballing. "Thank you, Sang!"

Kagome's gifts continued and she got a heels from Kanna, earrings from Ayame, a bracelet from Koga, boots from Miroku, and then Inuyasha handed her the final box that was in the gifts. It was small and neatly wrapped.

"This is from me." He said.

Kagome eyeballed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She unwrapped her gift and saw that there was a black velvet box. It was too big for a ring, and Kagome couldn't help the rush of relief that flooded through her. There was no telling what Inuyasha would do with a ring. Kagome opened the box and saw a gorgeous sapphire necklace. "Yash this is _beautiful_!" Kagome breathed. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha flushed slightly. "No problem."

Kagome looked at her phone for the time. It was almost five. "Alright, we need to clean up so we can eat and head out. We can go back to my house and chill or whatever." They all nodded in agreement and began to pick up the spare pieces of wrapping paper and throwing them all in the trash. Kagome, Sango, and Kanna went to the kitchen to begin warming up all the food.

"That necklace Inuyasha gave you was pretty damn pricey." Sango said.

"I know. I hope it didn't set him back _too_ much." Kagome gnawed on her lip.

"You know he doesn't care, so there's no point in worrying yourself with it." Kanna told her, taking the aluminum foil off of the dish that was in front of her.

"Kanna's right. And if you make a fuss about it, it might hurt his feelings." Sango added.

The girls gathered the food and took it to the dining room, setting places for everyone. They called everyone else to come in and eat.

"I think this has to be the best Christmas celebration we've ever had." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I think you're right."

"Mmhmm!" Sango agreed, her mouth full of macaroni and cheese.

Everyone laughed at her and continued eating, keeping up talk about what they were going to do for New Year.

"Well, I'm moving soon. So we can have a New Years party at new house. I'm thinking about convincing my dad to get one of the available condos around here." Tsubasa said.

"That's really cool, Tsubasa." Ayame said.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Sango answered honestly. "I mean, no offense, you're hot and all, but I don't think I really know you that well. We spend the night with every party we have and I know none of us will be in no condition to drive."

"It's alright, Sang. If he tries anything, I'll just zap him." Kagome joked. She felt no ill will coming from Tsubasa, though Sango's concerns were legitimate with anyone they'd just met.

Sango laughed. "Alright. We'll all just hide behind you." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well hell! You'd better not try anything then 'cause everyone else is useless." Kagome told Tsubasa with a smile. "Even though we have _four_ demons in this group!" Kagome glared at all of the demons, who all laughed at her in return.

"I wouldn't hurt any of you. You're all cool people." Tsubasa speared a piece of ham and ate it.

"I'd like to think that I'm the coolest and everyone has followed in my footsteps." Koga said, puffing his chest out.

"Oh please! You'd still be a dork if it wasn't for Miroku!" Kagome cried.

"Wolf brains was a dork?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dork doesn't even begin to explain what Koga was." Sango laughed.

"Koga used to be too afraid to talk to girls. He started sweating and hyperventilating when he was approached by one." Kagome laughed too.

"That's until Miroku convinced him that there was nothing to be afraid of." Ayame said, petting Koga's head. "We're not gonna bite."

"Unless you like it, of course." Kagome smirked and Tsubasa couldn't help the spike of arousal that ran through him. The thought of Kagome biting him turned him on.

Two and a half hours later, they were finished eating and had cleaned everything up.

"Everybody packed and ready to go?" Sango asked her friends.

"Yep!" Kanna answered with a smile. She was still quiet, but she was beginning to talk a little bit more. She wasn't as painfully shy as she was when they'd first met her.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Everyone filed out to the cars they'd come in. Just as Kagome was about to pull off, she remembered that she'd left her purse inside of the condo. "I'll be right back. I just left something." She hopped out of the car and ran back inside the condo. Right beside her purse, on the living room table, was a small wrapped present. It was blue, the same color as her eyes. There was a small card on it that read, 'Miko'. She immediately knew who it was from. Kagome grabbed what she'd come in there for and left.

Sesshomaru had watched Kagome enter his home for her purse. He saw her hesitate when she saw the box. He heard her sigh. And in the end, he watched her pick up her house and leave without even reaching for the present that he'd given her. Sesshomaru growled in fury. Dammit! He'd never felt so angry and confused about his life. He knew what he'd done had hurt her but she had to forgive him! She _had_ to! He knew that he would have to make her understand just _why_ he'd done it. He sighed. That was a feat in itself and he knew that it would be difficult. But Sesshomaru, former Lord of the West, was determined to win back the young human miko he'd fallen in love with.


	40. Chapter 40

Teacher's Pet

Quick Disclaimer: I don't own FaceBook.

Chapter 40: Tsubasa's Party

"You didn't even pick it up?" Kanna asked. Everyone had left Kagome's house except for her and Inuyasha.

"Nope. I couldn't. He and I are done, Kan." Kagome sighed, stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Kagome, you just opened that pint of ice cream and you're already done with it." Inuyasha said warningly.

"How do you even do that without getting a brain freeze?" Kanna mused.

"It's a skill. Sota and I used to have ice cream eating contests all the time." Kagome licked her spoon.

"So what are you going to do about Tsubasa?" Kanna asked the question that the three of them were wondering.

"I have no earthly idea. He's cute and sweet, but I don't want things to move too quickly. We'll see where it goes. If it gets too intense too fast, I'll back out." Kagome answered just as her phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone then looked at her friends. "It's him!"

"Well answer it, genius." Kanna laughed.

Kagome stuck her out and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun. It was nice meeting all of your friends and getting a little glimpse into your life." Tsubasa sounded nervous.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's just that…I really do like you Kagome. I really wanna get to know you better."

"That's sweet." Kagome smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Thank you, again. And I'll text you with my address when I move so we can have the party." Tsubasa said.

"Alright." Kagome told him then hung up the phone. "Why does this feel like my first crush?"

"I don't know Kags. You barely know anything about this guy." Inuyasha said, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"You're right! But we live in the age of the interwebs!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out her laptop. "To FaceBook!" Kagome quickly tapped away at the keys on her laptop. She found Tsubasa's page on the social website. "Wait. This feels wrong."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Afraid you'll see something you won't like?"

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that you aren't supposed to go looking for trouble." She clicked out of the internet page. "I've always trusted my instincts before, and I will continue to do so now. I really don't sense anything bad about him."

"Alright. If you say so. I still don't like him though." Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome and Kanna shared a look and then laughed at their haynou friend. It took less than a week for Tsubasa to move into a new home. Both Kanna and Inuyasha stayed over Kagome's house. They were cleaning the kitchen after having a food fight when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called, laughing. She answered the door and saw Tsubasa standing in front of her in a light winter coat and a scarf. "Hey there, Tsubasa. Come on in!" Kagome stepped to the side and let Tsubasa into her home.

"Hi Kagome. How've you been?" Tsubasa walked in, taking his scarf off.

"I've been fine Tsubasa. What's up?"

"I wanted to personally invite you to my New Year's party." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an invitation.

"Wow. These are pretty nice." Kagome ran her finger over the glossy flyer. "How many people are you inviting?"

"You guys and some people from my old school. The football team, I think the cheerleaders are gonna be there too." Tsubasa said.

"Oh gosh. I hope it doesn't turn into the last party I went to where there was another cheer team there." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Inuyasha had walked in the living room when he heard Tsubasa's voice.

"They challenged us to a cheer off. Half of their team was drunk, and drunk cheerleaders can't flip. Well, they can, but it's not a pretty sight." Kagome shrugged. "Their fault, not mine."

Tsubasa laughed and shook his head. "I have to run an errand for my mom. I'll see you at the party, right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Great." He smiled and leaned down to kiss Kagome on her cheek. She walked hhim to the door and closed it behind him.

"He had to come all the way over here to do that?" Inuyasha snorted.

"He saved on postage." Kagome joked lamely.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "What'd you get Sota for Christmas?"

"A new bike, a new soccer ball since the two of you have damn near trashed the one he has now, and three new games for his Xbob." Kagome rattled off the things she'd gotten her little brother.

"Wow. I wish Sesshomaru was like you when we were growing up." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed. "Oh you'll be alright. And now you've got me to buy you all kinds of stuff."

"Yeah, that's true. You're really good at shopping for people." Inuyasha noted.

Kagome shrugged. "I pay attention throughout the year and figure out what people need."

Kanna came out of the kitchen drying her hands. "I finished the kitchen."

"You're awesome! C'mon. Let's go get some hot chocolate and visit Sango." Kagome grabbed her car keys.

Kanna grabbed the invitation from the table where Kagome had placed it. "Um…Kagome…have you actually looked at this?" Kanna asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Because he moved into one of the empty condos in Mr. Taisho's building." Kanna said lowly.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kagome screeched. With her coat half on, she took the invitation from Kanna and saw that she was indeed correct. Tsubasa had moved into the condo seven floors above Sesshomaru's. "Oh no no no no no no no." Kagome whined. "This isn't good. This is bad. This is really bad."

"Do you still trust him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do. He said that the condos were nice when we got there." Kagome sighed.

"One thing Naraku has taught me is that there is no such thing as a coincidence, Kagome." Kanna said softly.

Kagome shook her head. "Trust me, he has no idea about me and Sesshomaru. Otherwise he would've said something when he saw us in the kitchen the other night."

"I know we're kinda in the middle of a crisis right now, but I was really looking forward to that hot chocolate." Inuyasha tried to change the subject.

Kagome looked at her best friend and couldn't help but laugh. She loved his not so subtle attempt. "Alright. Let's go."

"Too bad his won't have a pool." Sango was saying when they arrived at her house and told her where Tsubasa had moved.

"He'd just have to use the pool in the backyard. It's still indoors." Inuyasha sipped his hot chocolate.

"Oh well that's still cool." Sango turned to Kagome.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem with going." Miroku sat down on the other side of his girlfriend.

"I never said there was a problem. I just told you where he lives." Kagome said.

"But you brought it up like it was a problem." Sango noted.

"You two are crazy. Anyways, we just wanted to stop by and tell you." Kagome got up and grabbed her coat.

"Wait! I need something to wear to the party." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Sango, you just went shopping yesterday." Miroku frowned.

"And I didn't buy anything to wear to the party. Now I need something to wear." Sango rolled her eyes.

"You and Inuyasha stay here. Kanna, Sango, and I will go shopping." Kagome said.

"Yeah. And if you're lucky, we'll pick up something to eat on the way back." Kagome put her coat on.

"Because I'm sure as hell not cooking." Kagome sighed and the three young ladies filed out to her car.

"Kanna, you should've been an ice demon. I think that would've been a cool power for you to have." Sango said when they got to the mall.

"Actually," Kanna scooped a handful of snow. She cupped it in both of her hands and when she opened them, there was a big ice shaped snowflake resting in her hands.

"That's so cool!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah! I wish I could do something like that!" Kagome said.

Kanna giggled. "Kagome, you can purge people from existence. I think that's pretty cool."

Kagome smiled and they continued to walk into the mall. Sango was feeling slightly inadequate. She wasn't a demon who could turn snow into ice sculptures, and she wasn't a miko who could make people disappear. She was just a regular human with nothing special about her. Kagome knew what her best friend was thinking, and she shook her head. "Sango, you can spot the best sales before we even get to the mall. That's pretty damn awesome to me."

Sango smiled. Kagome always had a way to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and I've never seen anyone do a back-back-front flip toe touch, hurkey, combination like you." Kanna added.

Sango's smile grew. She liked Kanna. At first, she'd be weary and very jealous of the tiny demon, but in the time she'd gotten to know the demon, she grew to like her and accept her as a friend.

"Alright. I think I want to wear something pink to Tsubasa's party. And it's gonna be cold the night of his party so we need to dress warm." Sango said.

"Shorts. Leggings. Combat boots. Long sleeved half shirt. We can all wear the same thing, but different color shirts and boots." Kagome suggested.

"I like that idea. Blue, black, and pink shirts. Black, gray, and brown boots. Same shorts. Same leggings." Kanna told them, looking at the shirts that she was thinking they could wear.

"Perfect." Kagome smiled.

They bought their clothes and browsed through a few more stores before they decided to head back to Sango's house.

"Hey Koga and Ayame are on their way to your house." Kagome said, looking at her phone. "Ayame just texted me."

Sango sighed. "If she tries anything with Tsubasa or any of the guys at the party, I might drown her."

Kagome laughed. "She's really something else."

"Do you really think she would try something so soon after what just happened at Mr. Taisho's house?" Kanna asked.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and then back at Kanna and nodded.

"She has this innate ability to make an ass out of herself for attention." Kagome said.

"You weren't here when it was her birthday. She tried to go off on Kags because all of the attention wasn't on her. But Kagome put her in her place then. And she fell then the punch bowl fell on her in her white dress." Sango rehashed that story.

"She was trying to impress some college girls. But they were pretty much social pariahs because of how stupid they were. I put them in their places, too." Kagome shrugged. "I have no problem putting someone in their place if no one else will. It's just the way I am."

Kanna couldn't help but hope that Kagome would be able to put Naraku in his place when the time came. On the way back to Sango's house, they all stopped and picked up soup for everyone from Kagome and Sango's favorite deli.

"He's inviting the football team from his old school?" Ayame was instantly interested in Tsubasa's party.

"Yeah. That's what he said. And he said that their cheerleaders are coming too." Kagome ate some of her soup.

Sango groaned. "I really hope it doesn't turn out like the last party we were at with cheerleaders."

"That's exactly what I said!" Kagome exclaimed. "But if it does, we'll be alright."

"What are you wearing?" Ayame asked.

Sango went to their shopping bags and pulled out their outfits.

"No one bought me a shirt." Ayame pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I bought you a green one. And you already have shorts, leggings, and boots." Kagome said, grabbing the smallest bag and tossing it to Ayame.

"Oh." Ayame blushed. "Thank you."

Finally, the days passed and it was time for Tsubasa's party.

"You sure you wanna go?" Inuyasha asked Kagome when she was getting ready.

Kagome was looking in the mirror putting her lip gloss on. "I already told him that I would go, and I don't like saying I'll do something then backing out of it. Besides, Tsubasa's on the seventh floor so I probably won't even see you know who."

Kanna came from the bathroom, already dressed.

"Kanna, you're hot, you know that?" Kagome asked, laughing.

Kanna shook her head and blushed. "Thank you." She paused. "Tell me something, Kagome. You're a cheerleader, really popular, and stunningly gorgeous, but you don't wear makeup. I thought all pretty popular girls wore makeup."

Kagome shook her head. "Makeup clogs your pores and too much of it makes you look like a clown. If I'm going somewhere really nice, then I'll put on a little eye shadow and some blush. But parties and everyday life, I'm good with tinted lip gloss."

"But Ayame wears makeup. A lot of it." Kanna said.

"Because Ayame likes attention. A lot of it." Kagome laughed.

"Hm…you have a point." Kanna nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kanna. They both looked good. Damn good. "Are the others coming over here?"

Just as he asked that, the doorbell rang. "Yeah. We're riding together and Ayame and Koga are riding with Sango and Miroku." Kagome answered, walking down the stairs.

"I got Miroku's cousin to get us a bottle of Skyy Vodka." Sango said, entering Kagome's house.

"You're awesome, Sang!" Kagome praised.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go!"

The two groups got into the car that they were riding in and headed to Tsubasa's house. When Kagome got out of the car, she hesitated. She only continued on when she couldn't feel Sesshomaru's aura in his condo. She let out the breath that she hadn't known she was holding, and continued into the main building where the elevator was.

"The seventh floor, Koga! Not the sixth!" Kagome scolded once they were on the elevator.

"Oh." Koga pressed the correct button.

Tsubasa was waiting at the door, having smelled Kagome and her friends when they got out of their cars. "Hey you guys! The party's already started." He grabbed Kagome and pulled her in for a hug.

Kagome and her friends walked inside of Tsubasa's home. The lights were dim and music was blaring. There were many people dancing and the rest were mingling. They took their coats off and Kagome went to stand beside Tsubasa. "Seems like you invited your whole school."

Tsubasa laughed. "Nah. But damn, you look good."

"Thank you." Kagome beamed.

"Nacho bar!" Koga cheered and ran to the food.

Ayame shook her head. "He's a fat ass." She scanned the room, seeing a bunch of attractive males. She smiled because she just _knew_ that she would sleep with at least one of them before the night was over with.

Kagome and Sango noticed that look in Ayame's eyes and narrowed theirs. As soon as Ayame walked away, Sango slid to stand beside Kagome. "If she tries anything, make her human for the night."

Kagome laughed. "Good idea."

"Come dance with me!" Sango grabbed Kagome and Kanna's hands and led them to where everyone else was dancing. At first, Kanna was very shy but she took a couple of shots of the liquor they'd brought with them then got back onto the dance floor and she wasn't as scared anymore.

"Woo! Yeah Kan!" Kagome cheered as she danced with two of her best friends.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Tsubasa watched the girls dance.

"Why the hell do they dance like that?" Miroku frowned. "They know every guy is gonna be on them like flies on shit." Miroku loved his girlfriend, and Kagome and Kanna were like the little sisters he never had, so he hated seeing guys on them all the time. Even though Kanna was quiet, she was gorgeous and he saw predatory eyes on them.

"They don't care. They just wanna have fun." Inuyasha remembered asking Kagome the same question and her giving him that answer. She didn't do what she did for attention; she did it because she liked it. She couldn't care less about who stared at her.

"I do too!" Tsubasa laughed and went to go dance with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were not impressed, so they both sat down on the couch, sulking.

Kagome, Kanna, and Sango came off the floor giggling and went to get themselves something to drink. They sat on the couch with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kagome asked, nudging Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head and Tsubasa joined them on the couch. He was followed by a blonde haired snake demon. "Oh Tsu why'd you leave?"

"I need a break Saseko." Tsubasa said, visibly annoyed with the girl.

"Hi!" Kagome smiled, greeting the girl.

Saseko looked at her and frowned. "Hey." She said with an attitude.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. She'd done nothing to the girl so she had no idea why she would have an attitude with her.

"Kagome, Kanna, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, this is Saseko. She's a cheerleader from my old school." Tsubasa introduced the girl. He was uncomfortable on the arm of the couch, so he walked to Kagome and pulled her off the couch gently and took her seat, placing her in his lap.

Kagome blushed while Saseko frowned at her again. She shook it off and put on her best smile for Tsubasa. "I really wish you weren't leaving. School is gonna be so boring without you. Who am I gonna cheer for at the games?"

"The rest of the team." Tsubasa answered dryly.

A giggling girl came from the crowd to stand behind Saseko. "Oh my gosh your hair is so pretty!" She gushed to Kanna. "Is that your natural hair color?"

Kanna smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

The girl reached out and touched her hair. "It's really soft."

Tsubasa laughed. "Hi Kimiko."

"Hi!" She chirped.

Kagome watched the newcomer. She liked her energy. Kagome noticed the feathers in her hair and smiled. Kimiko was a bird demon. She was always perky.

"Kimiko, these are my new friends." Tsubasa said and introduced everyone.

"Oooo Tsubasa's got a cruuuuush." She teased when he introduced Kagome.

Kagome's face flushed red and she ducked her head. Tsubasa laughed at Kimiko's tactics. She was another cheerleader from the school he was leaving, but she was different than most of them. Kagome reminded him a lot of her, except Kimiko didn't have Kagome's feisty attitude.

"Let's play whatever it is that we used to play after the games." Kimiko suggested.

"'Never Have I Ever'?Alright." Tsubasa said and tapped Kagome's thigh for her to stand up. Kagome stood and he grabbed her hand, leading her into the kitchen. "Here. Hold this, this, aaaaand this." He gave Kagome three bottles of liquor. One was peach vodka, one was whipped cream vodka, and the last one was tequila.

"Bringing out the heavy stuff, aren't we?" Kagome asked with a laugh. "A few shots of tequila and I'll be on my face."

"Hmmm…that's interesting to know." Tsubasa smirked.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and they walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Tsubasa turned down the music and the crowd made noises of disappointment.

"Oh shutup." Tsubasa laughed. "The name of the game is 'Never Have I Ever'. Everybody gather 'round." He'd already done a headcount and there were about thirty-three people at his party. He really hadn't invited that many since he wasn't a fan of huge crowds. The entire football team was made up of fifteen people and the cheerleaders made twenty-five. Tsubasa gave everyone a cup of liquor. He knew who wanted the tequila and who wanted the vodka. "Everybody know the rules?"

"Yeah. But we don't know who that is standing beside you." One of his former teammates called out and everyone started laughing, but Tsubasa knew that the young demon was serious, and he knew that the rest of the team, and probably some of the cheerleaders wanted to know as well.

"This is my new friend Kagome." Tsubasa introduced her and she smiled and waved. "And these are her friends." Tsubasa pointed to the couch and called the names of everyone on it. "Alright. Who wants to start?"

"I'll go." The demon who'd just questioned who Kagome was spoke up. "Never have I ever paid for porn." He laughed.

A few people around the room took a drink and Kagome laughed. She was sitting on the floor in between Inuyasha and Tsubasa. Her friends were on the side where Inuyasha was, and the person on the other side of Tsubasa was Saseko, who was obviously not pleased that Kagome was sitting so close to Tsubasa. Every so often during the game, he would lean over and whisper something in Kagome's ear that was too low for Saseko to hear and Kagome would giggle.

"Never have I ever been naked in the rain." It had gotten to Saseko.

Kagome lifted her cup to her lips and swallowed some of the bitter, but slightly sweet, peach vodka.

"Why the hell were you naked in the rain?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm not telling youuuu." Kagome answered in a sing-song voice.

Tsubasa smiled and shook his head. "Never have I ever had sex outside."

Many people lifted their cups, and Tsubasa watched as Kagome did it with a blush on her face. She was remembering one evening that she and Sesshomaru had had sex on the roof of the very building they were all in. Next, it was Kagome's turn. "Never have I ever fooled around on my sibling's bed." Kagome glanced around the room and laughed at some of the people that were drinking. She saw Inuyasha lift his cup to his mouth in what he'd thought was secret. Oh, she'd grill him for that later on.

"Never have I ever gotten caught having sex." Inuyasha glared at Sango and Miroku, remembering a time where he and Kagome had walked in on them, in Kagome's living room, no less!

The game was only fun when people asked the dirtiest questions. Pretty soon, there was a really good buzz going around the room. Kagome decided to switch up her liquor and grabbed the bottle of tequila. Tsubsa snatched it from her and grabbed a lemon wedge and some salt of the table and did a shot off her stomach. The guys in the room cheered while the girls in the room, that weren't Kagome's friends or Kimiko, glared in evny.

"Alright! New game! Sexiest shot wins!" One of Tsubasa's human male friends called out.

Everyone cheered in agreement. Since Tsubasa had already decided that he was going to claim Kagome, Inuyasha decided that he would play with Kanna. After all, he didn't want to lick a place on Kagome where Tsubasa had licked.

"But Tsu I wanted to be your partner." Saseko whined.

"Stop whining Saseko." Kimiko said with a smile. "You can be partners with Renji." She pointed to a demon on the other side of the room.

Saseko rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Everyone took turns doing shots while the rest of the room was watching. Tsubasa kicked it up a notch when he poured his shot in Kagome's mouth, the salt on her cleavage, and the lime on her neck. He kissed Kagome for his shot and didn't stop kissing her even when the tequila was gone.

"Ugh!" Saseko yelled. She was drunk and visibly angry.

Tsubasa finally moved from Kagome's mouth and picked up the lime wedge with his teeth. Kagome was blushing, drunk, and incredibly horny.

"Alrighty then." Kagome slurred, slightly flustered. "I think that's enough of that game."

"Dance time!" Kanna yelled and pumped her fists in the air. It was obvious that she was drunk since she was loud, but everyone agreed and someone turned the music back on and they started dancing. Tsubasa stood behind Kagome and danced up against her. A slow song came on and he started grinding against her. She felt his hardness against her behind and she turned around. Kagome wrapped her arms around Tsubasa's neck and continued grinding against him. Tsubasa's hands slid around Kagome's waist and he pulled her tight to him and leaned down and kissed her.

"BITCH!" Kagome heard someone yell behind her, but she was too lost in Tsubasa. With the tequila and vodka in her system, and Tsubasa's lips on hers, Kagome was about ready to rip their clothes off in front of everyone. It wasn't until someone grabbed Kagome's shoulder that she registered that she and Tsubasa weren't the only people in the room.

"_What_?!" Kagome bit, whipping around to whoever had grabbed her, ready to do some serious damage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Saseko spat.

"Who I am, or who I think I am is of no concern to you. Begone, bitch!" Kagome said. She was drunk, but she could still form sentences.

Saseko balled up her fist to punch Kagome, but she was met with a spiritual barrier. She clawed at the barrier to no success.

Kagome was pissed beyond words so she let her barrier down and grabbed Saseko by her neck. Kagome let her hand ignite with her energy. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on me again, I will kill you without the slightest hesitation. Do you under-fucking-stand?!" One thing most people didn't know about Kagome is that when she was drunk, every emotion she had intensified one hundred fold. In her anger, she really could have killed Saseko, but she knew better. Kagome threw the demon to the ground and left her gasping for air. Kagome marched to the door when someone else grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Tsubasa. "I'm leaving."

"You're too drunk to drive anywhere." He told her gently.

Kagome shook her head. She needed to leave. She was angry. She was horny. And suddenly, she was incredibly sad. She had an almost overwhelming feeling to cry and she wouldn't do it in front of these people. "I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you." Tsubasa reached for his coat.

"No. This is your party. Stay here." She left out of the door, leaving her friends and the rest of the party staring in confusion.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Renji said.

"Saseko, you need to leave." Tsubasa told the crying demon.

"You saw her threaten me!" She cried out.

"Yes, _after_ you grabbed her and tried to punch her. Kagome's a miko. A really strong one. If she wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Tsubasa sighed.

"I'm going to the police! She left marks on my neck." Saseko grabbed her coat.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Inuyasha warned.

"Why not?! I will have her thrown in jail." She hissed like the snake she was.

A lot of people had already gotten back to dancing, the small brawl forgotten. The only ones that were paying attention were Kagome's friends and Tsubasa.

"Because her mom's one of the best lawyers in Japan. The police know Kags and the Higurashi name. They're gonna be on her side, no matter what." Inuyasha told her.

"Plus," Koga added, "you're underage and drunk."

"She's drunk too."

"Yeah, but again, she's Kagome Higurashi. The police wouldn't act against her in any way." Koga shrugged and sat on the couch with another plate of nachos.

Saseko frowned and walked to the bathroom.

"Should someone go after her?" Tsubasa asked.

Inuyasha and Kanna shook their heads. "She wants to be alone right now. Kags likes the cold. It'll do her some good to be able to breathe."

"But she's drunk and it's dark. What if someone attacks her?" Tsubasa was concerned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She'd purify you just for saying that. And you saw the way she just handled that Saseko bitch."

Tsubasa nodded his head, knowing Inuyasha was right.

Kagome was on the elevator in a corner crying. She'd been trying to be strong, to not let anything get to her. It's the way she was raised. But things with Tsubasa were happening way too fast for her. She liked him. A lot. But she knew she wasn't over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. This was all his fault! Kagome looked at the buttons on the elevator and saw she'd already pressed the button to the first floor, so maybe she'd known all along where she was going.

Kagome walked angrily to his front door and knocked…angrily.

Sesshomaru was in his room on New Year's Eve, alone. He was angry. He was sad. He was…hurting. He missed Kagome terribly. He'd smelled her and the rest of her friends when they'd entered the building. He knew exactly where they were going as he had smelled that wretched bear demon earlier that week. He was moving into the building on the seventh floor. The kami must have hated him. He was a ruthless lord in his earlier life, perhaps this was their way of punishing him.

First, they gave him the perfect woman. But they made her too young, and she was his student. Second, they'd made them fall in love, despite the obvious reasons they shouldn't be together. He was addicted to her. Her scent, her smile, her laugh. He was attracted to her intelligence, her eyes, the way she was determined to succeed. She was ruthless in her own way, but never the way he had been in his life. She ruthlessly conquered everything that was thrown at her. She studied, she practiced, she trained, she was perfect for him. But he'd messed it up. He messed it all up and she left him. If he could just have a chance to explain. Another chance with her was all he wanted.

Sesshomaru didn't expect to hear anyone beat on his door. And when he opened it, he most certainly didn't expect to see a drunken, crying Kagome on the other side.


	41. Chapter 41

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 41: A New Year's Celebration to Forget

"Miko." Sesshomaru said to the drunk teenager standing at his door.

"No! Don't you 'miko' me!" She yelled. Her hand whipped through the air and caught the side of Kagome's face. "I hate you." She lifted her hand again but this time Sesshomaru caught it. He pulled Kagome inside and closed his front door. "Let me go!" Kagome struggled against his hold.

"I will not let you go until you listen to me." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was moving around and stirring the air around her. Sesshomaru took a whiff and he growled. "He touched you." Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against the wall. "He had his hands all over you. The smell of his arousal is coating you." Sesshomaru pressed harder against her body. "You are mine."

"I'm not yours!" Kagome yelled in his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "_You are mine_!" He growled, struggling for control of his beast.

Kagome swallowed hard. Sesshomaru's beast was about to come out, but she wasn't afraid. There was always something about the animalistic side of Sesshomaru that attracted her. He was so controlled all the time, but when he let go…Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's arousal and heard her moan. He pressed his lips to hers roughly and she eagerly gave in. Sesshomaru released his hold on her hand to bring both of his hands to her waist, then down to the back of her thighs. He dug his nails lightly into the leggings she had on. Kagome ripped her mouth away from Sesshomaru's and turned her head. "No…" she called out lightly. Sesshomaru moved his attention to her exposed neck, nipping and sucking the flesh there. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. "Stop, please."

"You do not want me to." Sesshomaru's voice was rough. He looked into Kagome's eyes. His red eyes dissolved the last of Kagome's resolve and she moaned and closed her eyes, giving Sesshomaru control. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Once in his room, Sesshomaru put Kagome on his bed and crawled on top of her, his mouth trailing hot kisses from her lips to her neck and back again. Kagome arched into him and her head fell back. Sesshomaru unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, along with let leggings. He kissed from her belly button down to her thighs and back up, stopping at her covered core. He placed a kiss to the panties that were already soaked. Kagome let out a strangled cry and Sesshomaru sliced her panties off and placed his tongue in her most sacred place. Kagome's hands rooted themselves in Sesshomaru's hair as she came apart under his assault on her.

Sesshomaru greedily drank Kagome's juices and his beast rumbled low in his chest at how her body kept shaking. Sesshomaru made his way back up her body, ready to enter her. He quickly shoved the pants he was wearing down his long legs and placed himself at Kagome's entrance. For too long he'd been denied entrance to the best place he'd ever been in his life. Slowly, carefully, he pressed into Kagome, sliding into her inch by inch.

Kagome arched her back and brought her hips up, not wanting Sesshomaru to take his time. She wanted him to take her like the animal he was. She dug her nails into Sesshomaru's shoulders and moaned. "Sesshomaru…harder."

Sesshomaru wasted no time in complying to Kagome's demands. He quickened his pace and felt her tighten around him. It wasn't long before she found her second release, and then another right on the heels of the first. She was thrashing wildly beneath him and clenching her teeth together. Finally, Kagome opened her mouth and bit into Sesshomaru's shoulder as hard as she could. This caused him to lose control of himself and slam into her, biting her as well. Just as Kagome was approaching another orgasm, Sesshomaru felt a coil in his lower stomach. Black was starting to set in around the edges of Kagome's vision, and she knew that with one final push, she would lose consciousness. She felt Sesshomaru swell inside of her as she found yet another release. And with that, Kagome's world went black.

Back on the seventh floor, Tsubasa had started to worry. Kagome had been gone for nearly an hour and a half and no one seemed to be going after her. Sango and Miroku were too drunk to know what was going on. Ayame was in a football player's face. There was a girl sitting beside Koga, whispering in his ear. Inuyasha and Kanna were sitting on the couch talking.

"Uh, Inuyasha, Kanna, don't you think that Kagome's been gone a long time?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. Tsubasa was heading to the door, but Inuyasha hopped off the couch. "I'll go get her."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned?" Tsubasa asked.

"Suddenly? Kagome's my best friend. I'll go look for her." Before Tsubasa had a chance to reply, Inuyasha left out of the door.

Tsubasa looked at Kanna. "What was that about?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha have a really…strange relationship. They really are best friends. They haven't known each other this whole school year, but they act like they've known each other for forever." Kanna explained.

Kimiko came to sit beside Kanna. "I really want your hair."

Kanna laughed. "You can't have it!" She was drunk, so her tongue was a bit loose.

In the elevator, Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears. He followed her scent to Sesshomaru's front door and from the scent that was coming from under it, he knew what they were doing. But what confused him was why. He knew that Kagome was still angry with his brother, and he knew that she liked Tsubasa, so why was she having sex with Sesshomaru? There was no sound coming from the condo where he stayed with his brother, so he entered.

"Kags?" He called. Instead of Kagome answering him, his brother came downstairs in nothing but a pair of his silk pajama pants. "Where's Kagome?"

"She is upstairs, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered and continued walking to the kitchen.

Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru's back was covered in red lines that were slowly starting to fade away. "What the hell happened?"

"I am sure you are aware of what went on here." Sesshomaru got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"I don't understand _why_ though. She can't stand you." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome is my miko. She loves me. Not some bear demon who has a crush on her." Sesshomaru snorted.

Inuyasha walked back out of the condo shaking his head. He knew that his brother didn't force Kagome to have sex with him. Was it possible that she had forgiven him? Sesshomaru was known to have a silver tongue, so had he talked her pants off? No, Kagome was smarter than that. Inuyasha paused outside of the door. He hadn't been inside of the condo long enough to have soaked in the smell of Sesshomaru and Kagome's act, so what was he going to do?

He went back upstairs and gathered his friends, the only one sober enough to drive that Kagome was sick and she was ready to go home.

"Where is she?" Tsubasa asked.

"In the car, but she's throwing up so she doesn't want you to see her." Inuyasha lied quickly and grabbed Kagome's coat and cell phone.

"You want me to drive Miroku's car home?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. Just stay there with Sango and Miroku. They're too drunk to be left alone." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure she's gonna be ok?" Tsubasa's face was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm sure." Inuyasha told him, leading everyone out of the party. "I'm gonna drop Kanna off at home, do you remember how to get to Sango's place from here?"

Koga nodded in the affirmative. "I'm good." He was holding both Miroku and Sango up with the help of Inuyasha and Kanna. Ayame had left while Inuyasha was downstairs with one of the football players. The three demons got the drunk humans to the car.

"Oh shit. I left my phone up there. You head on out." Inuyasha said and headed back towards the building.

"Ok. Text us to let us know how Kags is doing tomorrow." Koga said, fastening his seat belt. He pulled out of the parking lot.

"How'd you leave your phone? Wasn't it in your pocket?" Kanna asked.

"Still is. Kagome isn't sick. She's at Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha sighed and went back inside with Kanna following him.

"What are we gonna do?" Kanna was confused.

"We're gonna stay here until she wakes up. We can't take her car and leave her abandoned. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I do know that they slept together." Inuyasha sighed again.

"Well I can understand that. When Kagome left, she was pretty angry. She was on the verge of tears. And we all know that when Kagome is drunk, she gets horny. So she probably came down here for an angry confrontation and Sesshomaru got angry because he smelled Tsubasa on her. Kagome is attracted to Sesshomaru's beast and I'm gonna assume that he fought with his beast for dominance. That turned Kagome on and they had sex. End of story." Kanna said quickly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a full two minutes. He simply stared at Kanna. "Well damn. You're a genius."

Kanna giggled. "Nope. Not really. I just know Kagome. And I'm about to pass out so can we get to your place?"

"Oh shit! Ok!" Inuyasha fumbled with the keys in his hands and got the door open. Kanna rushed by him and sat on the couch. Two seconds later, she passed out. "Wow." Inuyasha walked inside and locked the door. He walked to his room and stripped for bed. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. If what Kanna had said was right, they'd be dealing with one very pissed miko in the morning. And everyone had better be on their best behavior.

Ten hours later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. _Where the hell am I? And who's holding me?_ The last thing Kagome remembered was dancing on Tsubasa. _Oh Kami! Did I sleep with him?!_ Kagome calmed down just slightly so she could register who was behind her. And she was relieved that it wasn't Tsubasa. But when she realized just who it was, she sat up in bed quickly. "What the fuck happened last night?!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru, who was enjoying the feel of Kagome's body pressed tightly to his, growled lowly. "Lay back down. It is far too early to be awake."

"First of all, it's," Kagome glanced at the clock on his nightstand, "after eleven. And second of all, what the fuck happened last night?!"

"You realized that you had made a mistake in leaving me and you came back to me." Sesshomaru said, sitting up beside Kagome.

"I did no such thing." Kagome shook her head.

"Then explain to me why you are in my bed." Sesshomaru moved to position himself behind Kagome and started to place hot kisses to the back of her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes against the contact. She had to remember. "Saseko! That bitch tried to hit me!" It was coming back to her in bits and pieces. "I left the party. I was crying."

"Yes, I noticed that. But I never got the chance to ask why." Sesshomaru paused in kissing Kagome's neck.

"I was crying because…because of you!" She turned and wrapped the sheets around his naked body. "I was drunk and crying. I…slapped you."

Sesshomaru growled. "You did."

"I said I hated you."

"Which you do not."

Kagome paused. "No, I do." She shook her head. "You cheated on me Sesshomaru. Do you think fucking me would really make me forget about that?"

"We did not _fuck_." He spat the word. "We made love."

"No. We fucked. I was drunk. Your beast turned me on. We fucked. Simple." Kagome swung her legs over the bed and crumpled to the floor. "What the hell?"

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten you often cannot walk after we make love?" Sesshomaru said, feeling his anger rise at Kagome not waking up and accepting what they'd done and simply reconciling.

"We. Fucked. That's it." Kagome ground out.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and forced her back into the bed. His eyes started to bleed red and he pinned Kagome to beneath him. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't call forth her powers to protect herself. Yes, she was attracted to Sesshomaru's beast, but she knew that he was angry. Really angry.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, bursting through the door.

He provided Kagome with a distraction and she was able to ignite her hand in her energy and burn Sesshomaru's arm. He hissed and moved from above her. Kagome rolled over and took the covers with her off of the bed. Inuyasha turned and left the room, knowing that Kagome could take care of herself now that Sesshomaru wasn't dominating her. Kagome moved to pick up her discarded clothing from the previous night.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called when Kagome was finally dressed. Kagome paused at the door. "I thought…that with what happened last night…you and I were back together." Never before in his life had Sesshomaru felt so vulnerable. Just what had this human done to him?

Kagome sniffed, tears welling in her eyes. "No. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But you hurt me. You cheated on me." She left his room without another word. Inuyasha had already gotten Kanna up and they were both ready to go when Kagome came downstairs. None of them spoke a word on the ride back to her house. Inuyasha drove, Kanna sat in the front seat, and Kagome sat in the back, balled up and silently sobbing.

Dammit! Sesshomaru didn't know what to do anymore. He was completely lost. Never before in his life had he felt like this. Not _ever_ in his many centuries of life had he ever been so confused. His heart had never had to be involved with any of the decisions he'd made. He only used his head, his logic and reasoning. Perhaps that would work this time as well. He would reason with Kagome and she would understand. She had to. But just how the hell would he get her to talk to him?


	42. Chapter 42

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 42: Back to School

"Kagome, c'mon. It's the first day back to school and you're not even out of the bed." Inuyasha yanked the covers from Kagome.

"I don't wanna go!" Kagome whined. She hadn't spoken to or seen Tsubasa since his party. He'd called and texted her enough, but she hadn't returned his calls or replied to his text messages. She had yet to talk to Inuyasha or Kanna about what had happened. She'd mostly kept to herself and that wasn't good.

"Kags," Inuyasha said softly, sitting beside her on the bed, "you know you can talk to me about it."

Kagome nodded. "I know I can. But I don't know what to say!" Kagome bit her lip. "I still love him." She whispered.

"I know you do. But you can't keep moping like this. You've only talked to me and Kanna since Tsubasa's party." Inuyasha moved from Kagome's bed to her closet. "I'm going to get you some clothes so you can get ready for school."

"Yash, I love you, but you are _not_ picking out my clothes." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kanna called from downstairs.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming as she was carried downstairs, but Inuyasha didn't care. He knew that Kagome needed to eat.

Kagome let out a harsh breath as she was dumped into her chair at the kitchen table. "You do realize that I could've just purified you."

"And yet you didn't." Inuyasha glanced at Kanna, who was putting Kagome's plate in front of her. "Now eat."

Kanna had cooked French toast, bacon, and eggs. It all smelled delicious, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

"Kagome, you've lost three pounds in this past week. You need to eat. I'll make Inuyasha hold you down and I will feed you if I have to. But you need to eat." Kanna said, pouring syrup on Kagome's toast. "And you have the back-to-school cheer meeting to lead. That means you have to do new auditions for everyone who's on the team."

"Oh Kanna I'm so sorry. I was supposed to work with you on your routine, wasn't I?" Kagome apologized.

"It's alright. And besides, it's not really fair. You're the captain; you're not supposed to help anybody." Kanna sat down to eat.

"Why do you have to have auditions if people are already on the team?" Inuyasha asked, stuffing his face.

"Because over break some people get worse and some get better. This audition gives some people opportunities to move up in rank and others are sometimes kicked off the team. And then we have try-outs Wednesday for anyone who wants to be on the team. Then Thursday the people who were kicked off the team get to re try-out." Kagome finally picked up her fork and began eating.

"That's a lot of work for cheerleaders." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Kan, this is wonderful." Kagome complimented. "And cheerleading is a competitive sport, Inuyasha. There are people who would probably kill to be on our team. We're the best in Japan. Most of us get cheer scholarships."

"Those actually exist?"

"You can get a scholarship for just about anything. You just have to look for it." Kagome cleaned her plate and got up for seconds.

"Kagome is back." Kanna smiled.

After Kagome finished eating, she took a shower and got dressed. She put on a black sweater, tight dark wash skinny jeans, and some black studded combat boots. Kagome was ready to face whatever the hell was waiting on her at school and she wasn't about to let anyone or anything get in her way.

"Hey Kags! Are you feeling any better?" Sango was immediately worried about her best friend. "We haven't heard from you but Inuyasha told us that you had a nasty stomach virus."

"Yeah. I'm fine though. He and Kanna took care of me." Kagome smiled at her haynou best friend and the white haired demon that was still a mystery to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over. When Kohaku and Sota came back, I told them that they could just stay at the house with me because I didn't want them bugging you. Then my mom had me doing all kinds of dumb stuff." Sango apologized. She hated that she couldn't go and take care of her sick friend.

"It's alright, Sango."

"I really missed you." Sango hugged Kagome.

"I missed you too." Kagome hugged Sango back and they walked into the school arm in arm.

"So are you ready for the auditions this afternoon?" Sango joked. She knew that of all Kagome's captain duties, this was the one she dreaded the most.

"Uuuugh. Don't remind me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But since you're my co-captain, this is gonna be fun for you, too."

Sango frowned. She had forgotten that half of the responsibility would be on her shoulders too. "Now I regret teasing you."

Kagome laughed. "That's what you get."

"Ok, I know we haven't talked about it, but what's gonna happen when we walk into Mr. Taisho's class and he sees us? I mean…that's gonna be really awkward isn't it? Especially when Ayame walks in." Sango bit her lip, worrying about what might happen.

"You guys!" Ayame called, as if them talking about her had summoned her presence.

"What's up Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"I got taken out of Mr. Taisho's class!" Ayame cried. "I don't wanna take the other history teacher." She whined.

"Don't you think that's better than him having killed you for trying to place a spell on you?" Kagome lifted her eyebrow.

Ayame bit her lip and nodded. "I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused over the break. I'm just glad he didn't call the police."

Kagome shook her head. "Forget about it." She looked at the piece of paper in Ayame's hand and saw that it was her new schedule. "Well at least all of your other classes are the same."

Ayame sighed. "Yeah. I'll see you guys at lunch." She walked away.

Sango shook her head. "That poor girl. She's really got some demons, doesn't she?"

Kagome nodded. "And I don't know how to help her."

"Kags, you can't help everybody. You're only one person." Sango rubbed her best friend's shoulders. "I'm assuming that since I haven't heard from you over break, neither has Tsubasa?"

Kagome frowned. "Nope. I don't know what I'm gonna do about him."

"What do you mean? Did you and Inuyasha get back together or something?" Sango was concerned.

"No. But…" Kagome took a deep breath, not sure how to explain her situation. "I don't think it's right for me to still love my ex and be with Tsubasa." She hadn't really said that it was Inuyasha that was her ex, but she knew that's what it sounded like.

"You have a point. Hmmm…just talk to Tsubasa about it. Maybe he'll understand." Sango suggested.

"You're right." Kagome sighed. "What does it matter anyway? He probably doesn't wanna talk to me since I haven't spoken to him since his party." Kagome opened her locker and put her head inside. "I'm a terrible person."

Sango laughed. "You're not terrible. You're really confused. You're in love with Inuyasha, but things didn't work out and that's not your fault. You can't really help that you're in love with him. Do you think that you're gonna get back together?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Then that's it. You'll always have feelings for Inuyasha, and there's nothing at all that you can do about that. But you _can_ do something about your feelings for Tsubasa. And you can call him when we get out of school. Explain everything to him. I'm really sure that he'll understand everything." Sango rubbed Kagome's back. "Now come on, we're gonna be late."

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled her head out of her locker. She really did love Sango and she hated lying to her. "You're the best. See you in History." They walked their separate ways. Kagome wracked her brain about how she was going to apologize to Tsubasa and get him to see that she really did like him, but she still had feelings for her ex.

Before she knew it, Kagome was walking into her History class. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath, but she didn't feel Sesshomaru's powerful aura leaking out of the door. She walked inside and Sango had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Someone said that Ayame was called to the office last period. And Mr. Taisho isn't here." Sango hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"It's alright Sango. Mr. Taisho's isn't anywhere near Ayame's aura." Kagome closed her eyes and tried to feel out who Ayame was around. But instead of finding Ayame's aura, she found Sesshomaru's and he was walking with another familiar aura not far behind him. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh dear Kami no!"

"What is it?! Where's Ayame?" Sango was worried.

Kagome only shook her head and looked at the door as Sesshomaru walked in first.

"Good morning class. I assume you all had a nice break." He wouldn't make eye contact with Kagome, not that she was even looking at him. She was still watching the door, waiting for someone to walk in. "Higurashi-san, are you waiting on someone?"

"Yes…" she whispered but no one heard her.

Tsubasa walked in the door and his eyes immediately locked with Kagome's. She wasn't greeted with the anger that she thought he would have. Tsubasa actually smiled at waved at her. Kagome's heart warmed. She should've known that Tsubasa wouldn't hate her when he first laid eyes on her. He was kind a forgiving. Like a loveable bear. He took the empty desk beside Kagome that Ayame used to sit in. "Hi there. Long time no see."

"Hi." Kagome breathed.

"Higuashi-san, could you please take your seat?" Sesshomaru asked. There was fire in his veins, but he was sure to keep his voice calm. What the hell was that damned bear doing in his classroom?!

Kagome took her seat, everyone in the class watching her and the new boy and wondering what their connection was. The ones that weren't looking at Kagome looked at Inuyasha. To their knowledge, nothing had changed in his relationship status with Kagome so why was this new boy obviously taken with her, and she with him? Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes and saw the happiness within those blue depths. This semester was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Sesshomaru said. He knew that he had to pretend that he didn't know the new student that was occupying his classroom and obviously Kagome's mind. "Could you please bring your schedule to me?"

Tsubasa rummaged through his backpack and grabbed the piece of paper the lady in the office had given him earlier in the day. "Here you are." He handed the paper to Sesshomaru. He was sure that he felt anger radiating off of him in waves, but when he looked into the inu youkai's eyes, there was none of the anger he felt. Maybe Tsubasa was imagining things. He walked back to his desk and sat back down. "So is there a reason you've been avoiding me the past week?" He whispered to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the bear demon beside her. "I'll tell you later. Mr. Taisho doesn't like people talking in his class."

"You are correct Higurashi-san. And since you and your friend do not know when to be quiet, you will write a ten-page report on the Code of Hammurabi due on Wednesday." Sesshomaru told them, beginning his lesson.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru's turned back, but didn't say anything else otherwise. The rest of the class went on without a hitch, no one said a word as they'd never seen Kagome get disciplined by a teacher. The bell rang for the end of class and Kagome walked out with everyone else, not even glancing back at Sesshomaru.

After class Sesshomaru growled in frustration. He threw the papers off of his desk is rage and slammed his fists on the desk. Kagome hadn't bothered to stay after class. He would've welcomed her anger. Her yelling at him for giving her and that damned bear an assignment. But she hadn't stayed. She hadn't even looked at him. Sesshomaru bent to pick the papers up he'd caused to scatter over the front of the room and tried to think of what he would do. Because something _had_ to be done. He refused to lose Kagome. That was not an option.

At lunch, all eyes were still on Kagome and the new boy. He was with her at her table with all of her friends and they were talking and laughing.

"So is Mr. Taisho always that mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"No. Actually that's the first time we've ever seen him discipline anyone." Sango admitted.

"Yeah, just like that's the first time that Kagome has ever gotten in trouble." Koga narrowed his eyes at Tsubasa. "You're tarnishing her perfect record." He teased.

Kagome laughed. "Oh please. It wasn't perfect. I was late to study hall one day because I forgot my phone charger in my locker."

"I'm leading you down a path of wrong-doings and delinquency." Tsubasa smiled and bumped Kagome's shoulder with his own.

"I think I can handle myself. Besides, I could always-" Kagome was interrupted by a girl by the name of Ai coming to the table and standing at the end of it, staring at Kagome. "How may I help you Ai?"

"I was just wondering who the new guy is." She said nervously.

Kagome knew that Ai was a freshman and she wanted to be on the cheerleading team. She'd tried out at the beginning of the year and had barely missed the mark. Kagome looked at the table she'd come from and saw that there were three sophomores who were already on the team waiting and watching. "Would you mind telling Akemi, Cho, and Eri to come here, please?"

Ai quickly left the table and went to relay the message to the girls. Kagome watched as they all shared varying looks of shock and fear. They got up from the table and Kagome beckoned for Ai to follow them.

"Yes Kagome?" Eri asked, trying to be nice.

"I don't appreciate you sending Ai over here to find out information for you. Just like you know I don't like my business in these hallways, so I wouldn't have told her anything anyway." Kagome said calmly. "Have you forgotten that today is the day you have to re try-out for the team? I didn't think I needed to remind you that Sango and I look at personalities as well as talent when it comes to picking who will be on the team. So even if you're better than me or Sang,-"

"Fat chance!" Sango interjected.

Kagome glared at Sango. She wasn't helping her case. Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome and went back to silently watching her lay into the idiotic girls. "So even if you're better than me or Sang, if you have a disgusting personality, there is no way that we will let you on this team."

"Kagome, we didn't mean it like that. We were just like you know, wondering what's going on between you because Eri likes him." Cho whined.

Kagome turned to Eri, then back to Cho. "No she doesn't. But you do. Which is odd since you don't know anything about him, who's name is Tsubasa." Kagome paused. "_If_ you three keep your spots on the team, you're on probation effective immediately. You won't be cheering at the first few basketball games. Is that understood?"

The three girls nodded, tears forming in their eyes. They felt like they were little children getting scolded by mommy. But more than that, they knew that if they lost their spots on the team, they probably wouldn't be able to get them back. And since they were on the best high school cheerleading team in Japan, they didn't want to lose their spots.

"You three are dismissed." Kagome excused them from the table. "Ai, I suggest you find better friends because they're more trouble than they're worth." Kagome smiled at her. "I hope you're coming to try-outs this week. I remember you from the beginning of the year. You're really good."

Ai nodded and smiled. Kagome wasn't mean like those three girls had told her. She was really nice and very fair. "Thank you."

"Now go finish your lunch. I don't want you to be late for your next class." Kagome watched as Ai left the table.

"What are you, their mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell no. But I know that they look up to Sango and me. So I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure that they stay on the right path." Kagome said, drinking some of her bottled water.

"I can't believe they sent her over here though." Sango said, frowning. "We're seriously gonna let them back on the team?"

"We can't kick them off because of that. But if they aren't on top of their game at try-outs, then we can kick them off. They're good, but they aren't great. And in a month we have to get everyone's progress reports." Kagome reminded her best friend.

"You check their grades?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mmhmm. It's not enough to be a good cheerleader. You have to be a good leader. And that means making good grades and presenting yourself in a positive way." Kagome explained to Tsubasa.

"Wow. The cheerleaders at my old school just thought it was enough to be pretty. Most of them were bullies." Tsubasa said.

"Speaking of cheerleaders from your old school, how's Mimiko?" Kagome smiled thinking about the friendly, energetic girl.

"She's asked about you a few times since the party. I've been talking to her today about how everything's going. She's really protective like that. She always wants to know what's going on and if I like the school. She even asked if there was anyone being mean to me." Tsubasa laughed.

"She's a sweetheart." Kagome paused. "What about the other one?"

"Saseko? She's been texting me too." Tsubasa watched Kagome frown. "But I haven't replied. Now what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Kagome smiled at him. "We can talk about that at my house when you come over so we can start our reports."

"What if I don't wanna come over?" Tsubasa teased with a smirk.

"Oh, but you do. Because I'm making lasagna and my lasagna is the shit." Kagome told him.

"She isn't lying." Sango said. "I don't know how she does it but her lasagna really is amazing."

"Hmm…well I might just have to take you up on that offer." Tsubasa said.

"I know you will." The bell rang, signaling it was time for them to go to their next class. "What's your next class?"

"Um…" Tsubasa tried to remember what his schedule said. "Physics."

"Oh cool. You're gonna be with us." Kagome told him and got up from the table. "Follow me."

"I have no problem doing that." Tsubasa said with a smirk, looking down at Kagome's behind.

"Tsubasa, I'm gonna need you to stop gawking at my ass." Kagome said without turning around.

Tsubasa laughed. As he was leaving the cafeteria, he noticed that there were a lot of people staring at him. "Uh, Kagome…why are there so many people looking at me?"

Instead of Kagome answering, Inuyasha did. "Because people are nosey as shit and you're obviously attracted to Kags. They think that we're still together so they wanna know why I'm not killing you right now."

"Oh." Tsubasa said. He didn't really care though. He just wanted all of the staring to stop. "So how's the next teacher? Is she nice or what?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Kagome said, taking her seat beside Inuyasha. Tsubasa sat on her other side and Sango and Miroku filed in after him.

Kagome watched Tsubasa's face as Kagura walked in the room and she was pleased with what she saw. Kagura was wearing a black shirt that was almost sheer and her red bra was visible underneath, along with a black skirt with a very explicit thigh split and some red high heels.

Tsubasa frowned. "Why's she dressed like she's on a corner and not at a school?" He whispered to Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea."

"She's hot though." Tsubasa smirked.

"You're disgusting." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. You're way hotter. And you don't dress like a slut." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Kagome fought the shiver than ran down her spine and tried to focus on what Kagura was writing on the board. She had to say that she was surprised that Tsubasa had transferred to her school. But it was a good surprise. A very good one. Perhaps she could forget about Sesshomaru.


	43. Chapter 43

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 43: Being A Cheerleader

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and then it was time for Kagome and Sango to get the recertification try-outs underway. They had already changed into some short shorts and tank tops.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go to the gym." Kanna told Kagome at Kagome's locker. "I don't want them to think that I got some sort of special treatment."

Sango smiled. "Alright. I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a great cheerleader. I didn't really expect you to be. You're the best flyer right after Kags."

Kanna blushed. "Thank you." She took off towards the gym.

Kagome smiled at Sango. She knew that Sango had been both skeptical and suspicious about Kagome's decision to bring Kanna onto the team, but she was glad Sango had warmed up to Kanna.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

"Not really. I really hate doing this." Kagome sighed.

"Who are you telling? But at least we don't have to actually cheer today." Sango said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome turned to where she felt Inuyasha and Tsubasa's auras. "Hey guys."

"Hello there." Tsubasa greeted warmly.

"Hi Kags. I think Miroku went to math tutoring and Koga is off chasing some female." Inuyasha told her. "Can we watch try-outs?"

"Sure. But you can't say anything. No laughing. No talking loud. You've got to be the perfect audience." Sango told them.

"She's right. We banned Koga from coming to try-outs freshman year because he laughed at the girls that weren't really that good." Kagome said, closing her locker.

Tsubasa ran his eyes up and down Kagome's form. He focused on the creamy flesh of her long legs. He realized that she'd said something to him by the way she was looking at him. "Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Kagome laughed. "I said are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna follow us?"

Tsubasa smirked. "I'm pretty ok with standing here and staring."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile. "Just follow me you hentai."

When they got to the gym, the girls were stretching and preparing themselves for the hard work they knew was to come.

"Alright. This works pretty simple but we'll explain it for those of you who haven't been on this team. Today you're pretty much getting recertified to be a cheerleader. I know that sounds weird, but we've got to stay at the top of our game. As you all should know, we're the best high school cheerleading team in Japan. _In Japan._ I cannot stress to you how much of an honor this is for the serious cheerleaders in this group. We've won first place in every competition we've been in since 1994 and we aren't gonna stop now." Kagome began the meeting talk. She and Sango hadn't known what they were going to say before they got inside, but they figured it out as they went along.

"Which is why we have to make sure you're all the best of the best. Sometimes after the Christmas break, cheerleaders get a little bit lax and they fall off the cheer wagon. Yes, I really did just say cheer wagon." Sango laughed a little bit, but got right back serious. "Kags and I are gonna split you into two groups. You're going to learn a cheer and a dance from both of us. You will get to do it three times for us. The first time, you may ask us questions, the second time, you may ask each other questions, but the third time, we're going to judge you. Of course, you are allowed to ask us questions as we go along. Alright, let's begin!"

"Is Kagome always this focused?" Tsubasa asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever she puts her mind to, she focuses on it. And she really loves cheering." Inuyasha paused. "Are you gonna play basketball here? The season's already started."

"Yeah, but you've only had three games. And the coach here was excited when he heard I was transferring so he wants me on the team." Tsubasa shrugged. "I'm gonna play because sports are my life. Do you play anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never really had the chance. My brother's mom had her claws in my dad so deep she had him ship me off to boarding school as soon as Sesshomaru moved out of the house. I moved from school to school though because I raised hell wherever I went."

Tsubasa laughed. "That sucks, but I'd probably do the same thing."

They talked and watched as the girls separated into two groups and Kagome and Sango began to teach them the cheer first. Tsubasa watched Kagome's face as she demonstrated the cheer for the girls in front of her. She answered questions with patience. She didn't have an attitude when some questions were repeated.

After both groups had learned the cheer and the dance, it was time to perform. Kagome split her group into two smaller groups and Sango did the same. The two best friends sat on the bleachers. "Alright ladies, the first group of mine, come on." Kagome called, clipboard in hand. The girls came to the center of the floor and just stared at Kagome. They all looked like they were going to pee on themselves. "I know that Sango and I put a lot of pressure on you to be the best, but that's only because we know you can be."

"You are all wonderful cheerleaders. Never forget that. Just because you don't make it today doesn't mean you should give up. We will have open practices and you should keep practicing and stretching on your own." Sango added. "Alright. Now, Kagome's first group, step forward. Three rows. Use windows." Sango instructed.

Kanna was in Kagome's first group and she lined up with the other eight girls. She was in the front row and Kagome told her to count off the start of the cheer. Neither Sango nor Kagome said anything, they just nodded and took notes on their clipboards. "Again." Kagome called. The girls did the cheer again and Sango moved a few people around for them to do the cheer a third time.

"Alright. Next group of mine, come on up." Kagome said.

Tsubasa watched Kagome's face. She looked so serious and he knew that, just like Inuyasha had said, Kagome really did love cheering. He loved that she was so passionate about something, just as he was passionate about sports. Tsubasa felt that if you weren't passionate about anything in life, then you'd fail.

The cheering portion of the tryouts was done, and it was time for the dance. It took another hour for them to completely finish the dancing portion because Kagome and Sango wanted to see it several times, and at full performance energy every time.

"Alright ladies. You've all done a wonderful job today." Kagome said with a smile.

"You've done so well, that we decided that you get to watch a special dance that Kags and I made up." Sango finished.

All of the girls cheered. They loved watching Sango and Kagome dance. The two moved so gracefully and their steps were always on point. Kagome turned on the music and she and Sango performed a dance that they'd made up a few days prior.

In the bleachers, Inuyasha and Tsubasa's eyes were both glue to Kagome. The way her body moved was intoxicating, it was jaw dropping, it was…magnificent. And they couldn't tear their eyes away from her even if they'd tried.

Once Sango and Kagome's dance was over, the auditorium exploded in applause. Kagome and Sango smiled.

"Alright, now to more important matters." Kagome said, turning to grab her clipboard off the bleachers. "I need you all to listen up. Sango's group, if I call your name, stand to this side." Kagome pointed to an empty area beside the girls standing in front of her and Sango.

"And Kagome's group, if I call your name, then you stand to that side too." Sango finished, her clipboard also in her hands.

"Eiko, Fuji, Eri, Mayumi, and Rika." Kagome called out. The five girls walked to the spot Kagome had pointed to earlier.

"Akemi, Nobuko, Teruko, Tsukiko, and Kanna." Sango called from her list. Those five girls also went to the spot Kagome had pointed out.

"Congratulations ladies, you've kept your spots on this team." Kagome smiled at the ten girls she and Sango had hand picked. The ten girls smiled and let out varying sounds of happiness.

"What?! How the hell did Kanna make it?!" Cho yelled in rage. "You just kept her ass on the team because she's your friend."

Kagome turned to Cho. "Cho, would you like to know why you didn't make it on the team?" Kagome's voice was really sweet and she was smiling.

Cho gulped. She'd let her big mouth run before she could even stop herself. She simply nodded.

"You were two whole counts off in the dance. All five times you did it. The first two times, you were behind. The last three, you were ahead. Your toe touch isn't high enough. Your high V is sloppy. You don't have very much spirit. When I asked you to repeat stunts, you hesitated. That's what causes injury, Cho. You can't hesitate. If you doubt yourself, then you can be pretty sure Sango and I are gonna doubt you." Kagome said. She wasn't harsh. Her voice was gentle and her eyes were kind. She knew that Cho was a troubled child, but that didn't give her a reason to be mean.

"You know how this process goes. You can try out again later this week." Sango added.

Cho scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I want to be on this sorry ass team. I could beat you or your sorry ass best friend at any given time. Cheering, tumbling, or dancing."

Kagome's eyes danced with fire then. "Now, you see, I don't believe you know what you just said."

Sango smirked. "Neither do I."

"Cho, you weren't here last year. So you didn't have the opportunity to be on this team. But Sang and I were challenged for our spots on the team because, well to put it simply…we. Are. The. Best." With each word, Kagome took a step closer to Cho.

"Alright. It's time for a little cheer-off." Sango smiled. "Kanna and Akemi, call out the stunts you want us to do and we'll do them."

"Mix up the degrees of difficulty." Kagome added.

Kagome and Sango did a few simple stretches, just to warm up their already prepared bodies.

"You ready?" Kanna asked.

"Yep!" Sango and Kagome answered at the same time. Cho simply nodded.

"Straight jump." Kanna called.

The three girls did the straight just, the simplest of all the cheer jumps. Their bodies went straight into the air and their arms into a T position.

"Spread eagle." Akemi said. Cho was her friend, but she knew that she'd stepped out of lime by challenging Sango and Kagome. Akemi had been on the team last year and she'd seen how Kagome and Sango completely trashed the two girls who'd challenged them for their spots. Kagome and Sango were the best, as Kagome had put it. And they weren't afraid to let people know it when they were challenged.

Again, they performed the jumps perfectly. After a few more jumps, changing from simple to a bit more complex, Kanna decided that this wasn't going to work.

"Ok so we're going to do some combinations." Kanna said. She remembered that Kagome had told her it was important in cheerleading that the cheerleader remembered combinations as soon as they were called out.

Kagome smiled. She knew that combinations was something that Cho wasn't really good at. No, Kanna wasn't being unfair, because it was imperative that cheerleaders grasped and remembered the combinations as soon as they were called. Sometimes in competitions, routines were changed at the last minute and the team was expected to keep up.

Akemi started the combinations. "Toe touch double jump. Spread eagle. Pike. Front tuck." It was fairly simple.

Kagome and Sango did the combination without difficulty, but by the pike, Cho had slowed down.

"Spread eagle. Herkie double jump. Double hook. Hurdler. Herkie. Toe touch." Kanna was next with her jump combination.

Again, Kagome and Sango performed effortlessly. By the final jump, they didn't even seem winded.

Cho, on the other hand, barely made it to her final herkie.

"This is gonna be the last jump combination." Kanna said. "Spread eagle double jump. Toe touch. Front tuck. Back tuck. Herkie double jump." Kanna paused. "Around the world."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. This particular jump combination was one that they loved. Kanna didn't know it, but the two best friends had already perfected this exact combination their freshman year when they were just practicing outside. They finished the jump combination before Cho had even started.

"You're hesitating again. You're not supposed to go into a jump scared. Especially a jump combination. This is a hard one, too. The slightest hesitation can cause you to come down wrong on your foot or your ankle."

"Or your back or your ass." Sango added.

"And you could be seriously hurt." Kagome was serious. "You're a decent cheerleader, Cho. But you aren't ready to continue on this team."

"And your attitude needs a lot of work." Sango told her. "You can't just be pretty. You can't just know how to cheer. You have to be a good person. Cho you really have a lot to work on before you try out again. Maybe this just isn't the year for you." Sango finished. Neither her nor Kagome had been rude or mean to Cho, even though everyone thought she deserved it.

Cho looked from Kagome to Sango with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered and ran out of the gym.

Kagome sighed. "Ladies, I understand that sometimes we aren't gonna get along. We're girls, and it sucks but that's to be expected. But Sango and I will never lie to you. We won't tell you something that you don't need to hear."

"We're here to help you get better. Just like you all better us. We're all a family here and we encourage you to talk to one another and help one another. You wanna know a secret? Kags actually sucked at a few moves when we first started cheering." Sango said with a smile.

"I sure did. And I asked Sango to help me with them since she did them so effortlessly. Just like I helped her with a few things." Kagome said. "Its all about teamwork."

"Those of you who didn't make it, we encourage you to try out again at the end of the week. Those of you who did make it, we will see you all Friday for the cheer meeting. Thank you all for coming out. We really do appreciate it." Sango said.

As the girls filed out, Kagome and Sango noticed that a few of them had tears in their eyes. Sango sighed. "I hate seeing them cry."

"Yeah, me too." Kagome sighed too. She turned to Inuyasha and Tsubasa. "You guys ready to go?"

Inuyasha nodded and hopped down from his spot on the bleachers. He stepped to the side when Tsubasa landed next to him.

"Why are you sad?" Tsubasa asked Kagome.

"Because I know that they really want to be cheerleaders and it breaks my heart to shatter their dreams." She gathered her books.

"Well think about it this way, you telling them no now will better them. It'll make them practice and work harder so you can tell them yes later." Tsubasa said.

Kagome smiled. "You're right. We're pushing them to be the best that they can be."

Sango looked at her phone. "Miroku should be out of tutoring now. I'm gonna catch a ride home with him."

"Oh wait!" Kagome called. "What do you want to use for the new girls who are trying out?"

"Um…" Sango paused. "Freshman try out routine? You still remember it?"

Kagome nodded and she and Sango put their books down. Sango counted down to start the cheer and she and Kagome did it without having to think about it. They laughed when they were done. The two best friends were completely in sync.

"How long have you two known each other?" Tsubasa asked.

"Twelve years!" They said in unison with a smile.

"We met the first day of kindergarten." Kagome said, still smiling.

"She wanted my juice and I wanted her cookies. So we traded. From then on, we were best friends. We slept by each at naptime. We played together on the playground." Sango told the boys standing in front of her.

"And when Haru and his stupid friends started bullying us, we beat their asses." Kagome said with an attitude.

"We sure did!" Sango laughed at the memory. "We were up against five guys. They cornered us outside and tried to make us eat sand."

Kagome joined in on Sango's laughter. "Oh my gosh! You remember the look on Shig's face when I shoved his face into the sandbox?" Kagome was crying with laughter.

"We made five boys cry." Sango and Kagome were in hysterics and Inuyasha and Tsubasa just stood there staring at the two best friends.

"You two are utterly insane." Tsubasa shook his head and picked up Kagome's books. "In case you've forgotten, we have a ten page report to write."

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. "That's right. Then it's due Wednesday. We only have today and tomorrow to write it."

"Sounds like you two have a lot of work to do." Sango said, trying her best not to laugh at her friend's misfortune.

"Sango, I hate you so much right now." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Are we gonna do that over your house or over mine?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well since I have to drop Inuyasha off, we might as well do the report over yours." Kagome said.

"You sure Kags?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if she'd forgotten where Tsubasa lived.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Alright. I'm tired. And sore. I wonder if Miroku will give me a massage." Sango said.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome gave her a look. "Now you know he'll be more than glad to give you a massage, Sang." Kagome told her.

Sango smiled. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I'll give him a little something extra."

"Ok, gross. You need to leave. Now." Kagome said with a frown.

Sango laughed. "You're just jealous."

"What. Ev-er." Kagome led her friends out of the gym. "You two are just really gross." Kagome winced once she got to the door of the gym. "I think I tweaked my ankle."

Sango's eyes immediately got wide. "Stay the hell off of it! Tsubasa, give Inuyasha Kagome's books! Kagome, get on his back!" Sango was always bossy when there was a possibility Kagome could be hurt. She was their captain, their head cheerleader, and even though Sango was next in line, she didn't want the responsibility of leading their girls. Kagome was a natural leader and Sango was perfectly happy being her right hand girl.

Kagome laughed weakly. "I'll be fine." But Tsubasa was following Sango's orders. He crouched low so Kagome could get on his back. Kagome sighed and complied, knowing that if she didn't, Sango would be on her ass for the next week. On Tsubasa's back, Kagome realized just how tired she was. She always gave all of her energy when she was cheering or dancing, it didn't matter that they weren't performing. How could she expect her girls to do their best at all times when she didn't herself? So she gave them her all just like she wanted them to do. Kagome leaned her head forward on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sango called, already halfway down the hall headed towards where she figured her boyfriend was.

"Alright." Kagome said after her. "I'm tired."

"You sure you wanna come over and do the paper?" Tsubasa asked.

Just as he asked that question, Sesshomaru walked around the corner. He saw Kagome on the bear demon's back and her head leaning forward on his shoulder. Kagome didn't even look up when she felt his aura approaching. She was determined to ignore him. But it seemed that Tsubasa had other plans.

"Oh, Mr. Taisho, about the report that we have to do, do you want it about a specific part of his life or just over his whole life?" Tsubasa asked.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl. Kagome was making it her mission not to even glance his way. "His entire life." He answered shortly. A smile finally appeared on Kagome's face and for a second, Sesshomaru thought it was for him, but he saw that Kagome wasn't looking at him, only in his direction.

"Kanna! You did great! Oh my goodness I'm so proud of you!" Kagome gushed to her friend.

Kanna blushed. "Oh stop it."

"No, seriously! You did really great!" Kagome was smiling, obviously proud of her.

Kanna's face turned a brilliant shade of pink and she looked at her shoes.

Tsubasa waited for Kagome to finish bragging on Kanna before he continued talking to Mr. Taisho. "What if I just wanted to focus on Hammurabi's Code?"

"No. He did more in his life than just create his Code of Laws." Sesshomaru answered. His eyes flicked to Kagome and saw that she still hadn't glanced his way. She'd put her head back on Tsubasa's shoulder and was playing in Kanna's hair.

Kagome hid a yawn behind her hand.

"You're gonna end up falling asleep before we get started on the paper." Tsubasa turned his head to the side to talk to Kagome. He turned back to his new history teacher that he was almost positive was angry with him for some reason or another. "Thank you for answering my questions."

Sesshomaru walked off without another word. Kagome rolled her eyes and fought the urge to sigh. "Are you gonna help us with our paper, Kan?"

"Of course not." Kanna laughed.

"Well damn." Kagome joined in on her laughter. "You can chill with Tsu and I or you can go to Inuyasha's condo."

"Actually, I've gotta go home. I'm not even catching a ride with you." Kanna looked down at the floor. Kagome had forgotten that Naraku was back and that Kanna had to report in to him that day.

Kagome's eyes got wide.

Kanna shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I've got everything covered."

"You sure?" Kagome was still going to worry about her friend.

"Yeah. Everything's gonna be fine." Kanna said with a smile. But as the small white haired demon walked away, Kagome felt like it wasn't going to be fine.


	44. Chapter 44

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 44: Unsettling Feeling

Kagome couldn't shake the sense of foreboding she had when she was driving to the condo where her ex-lover lived. Something just wasn't right. And she didn't know what it was.

"What's wrong Kags?" Inuyasha asked when they were entering the building.

"I have no idea." Kagome paused and started biting her lip. "But I know something is wrong."

"How do you know?" Tsubasa was concerned.

"Because I'm a miko. I'm sensitive to these types of things." Kagome huffed in frustration. "I just wish I could tell what the hell is wrong!"

"Do you think you can still work on your paper? Or do you want to wait until you figure out what this is?" Tsubasa watched as Kagome continued to chew her lip while she thought about is question.

"I'll do the paper. Sango and I have to get all of the routines together tomorrow after school for the rest of the try outs this week." Kagome said.

"But what about your ankle?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ice bath." Inuyasha said, and Kagome frowned. "You know it'll work."

"Yeah, but I hate 'em." Kagome was still frowning.

"I've had to take a few myself during football and basketball season. Or sometimes the team will hop in the hot tub together." Tsubasa told her.

"Hmmm…a hot tub sounds so much better than an ice bath." Kagome sighed.

"You can do both. Ice bath first for ten minutes. Then wait an hour and you can get in the hot tub." Inuyasha said to his best friend.

Kagome pouted. "Yes sir, Mr. Inuyasha."

"You wanna take the ice bath first then work on the paper?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah. That's fine. Then I can get into the hot tub after I've gotten some work done. Hopefully being in the hot tub will ease some of the tension in my mind." Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When you take ice baths, what are you normally in?" Tsubasa asked.

"My swimsuit. I have one at Yash's. After I'm done down here, I'll just come upstairs to you. Kay?" Kagome smiled sweetly at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa's breath caught and his heartbeat sped up when Kagome smiled at him. Her blue eyes were so innocent, but he knew that they'd seen much. Her smile was so beautiful and dazzling. Tsubasa took a deep breath. Kagome was really something else, and he wanted her to be his. Badly. "Alright." He finally managed to get out. He carried her books to the elevator with him.

"He's really sweet." Kagome said, gazing after him while Inuyasha unlocked the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get your ass in here and tell me what's going on before Sesshomaru gets home." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and gently pulled her inside of his place of residence.

Kagome looked for her swimsuit while she told Inuyasha what was going on in her mind. "Something's wrong with Kanna. She has to report back to Naraku today and she didn't tell me what she was gonna tell him so I'm worried about her. I don't think she has anything really worthwhile to tell him so I have no idea what she's gonna say. I'm really worried."

"Why do you feel like Kanna doesn't have anything worthwhile to say?" Inuyasha asked, turning away while Kagome changed into her swimsuit. He walked away to get the huge bags of ice they kept in the freezer specifically for Kagome and her ice baths.

"Because she's on our side now. When Kanna first came into the picture, I thought she didn't have an aura. But I was wrong. She has an aura, it's just not as noticeable as everyone else's. Being around her constantly has gotten me used to her slight aura and now I can feel it just like everyone else. There's not a malicious spark towards us in her aura. She's happy when she's around us." Kagome watched Inuyasha pour the ice into the tub. "She really loves us. We're like her family since she's never had one."

"How do you know she's never had a family?" Inuyasha opened the other bag of ice and continued to fill up the tub.

"Kanna is about 50 years old from what I've gathered about her. And she's been with Naraku and Kagura for at least 40 years." Kagome said, doing the math in her head.

"Wow." Inuyasha watched as Kagome eased her way into the tub. "So you have no idea what she's gonna say to him?"

Kagome shook her head, fighting off the urge to shiver. "I guess I could take a peek at Naraku and see if she's with him."

Inuyasha hesitated before he answered. "I don't know if that's the best idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'll be fine." She looked down at herself. "But maybe I should wait until I'm not in an ice bath."

Inuyasha nodded. They continued to chat until Kagome got out of the tub. He wrapped his best friend in a towel and they sat on his bed. Kagome took a deep breath and centered herself, closing her eyes and focusing on what she knew Narkau's aura felt like.

_It was dark, wherever he was. Oh! His eyes were closed. Kagome wanted to smack herself on the head for not realizing that sooner. He finally opened his eyes and Kagome saw that he was in a room with a large bed with silk red sheets. Kagura walked into the room with Kanna right behind her._

"_You called for me, Naraku?" Kanna asked softly._

"_Yes, I wanted you to be here when this happened." Naraku smirked. Again he closed his eyes, but he pulsed his aura outward. It seemed like he was searching for something. "Ah!" He said when he found whatever it was that he was searching for. He opened his eyes and reached his hand out into the air. His fist clenched onto something and he pulled._

Kagome screamed in agony. It felt like someone was holding her aura in her hands. Inuyasha jumped when he felt Naraku's aura in the room. Kagome was wailing in pain and he didn't know what to do.

Back with Naraku, Kanna's eyes widened marginally when she felt Kagome's aura in the room. Just what the hell was Narkau doing?

"It seems that the little miko has been able to spy on us for some time. Were you aware of this Kanna? Naraku asked, still holding onto Kagome's aura rather painfully. He grit his own teeth against the pain that he was feeling as well. Since he wasn't a full demon, grasping someone's aura was a test in his strength.

Kanna shook her head. She could tell that Kagome was in pain and if she didn't go through with her plan now, she didn't know what would happen to her best friend. In her mind, she whispered a few words of thanks to both Kagome and Inuyasha for loving her against all odds and taking care of her. She took a step towards Naraku and prayed to every Kami that she could think of that her plan would work.

Kagome was thrashing wildly on the couch and Inuyasha locked his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. Kagome was yelling through her teeth, and he had no idea how to comfort his best friend. He had no idea what the hell was even going on.

"Kanna, no!" Kagome yelled, somehow able to hear Kanna's thoughts as she thanked her and Inuyasha for loving her. "_What are you about to do?!_" Kagome asked frantically. Then everything went black.

Kagome went limp in Inuyasha's arms and if it wasn't for the rapid beating of her heart, he would've feared the worst for his miko friend. What had she screamed? 'Kanna, no'? Just what had Kanna done?

The front door opened and in walked Sesshomaru, his eyes lined with red and the markings on his face jagged. "Where is the filthy haynou? I feel his aura."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kags was worried about Kanna, so she decided to look in on them. Then something happened and she started screaming and thrashing around on the couch. I had to hold her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Then she started screaming at Kanna. She asked what was she about to do, but I don't know if she was actually talking to her or what." Inuyasha looked down at his unconscious best friend in his arms. He had no idea what had just happened and he was beyond worried.

"Naraku grabbed her aura." Sesshomaru said. It was the only thing that could've happened.

"He _what_?! That's possible?!" Inuyasha screeched.

"It shouldn't be possible for a demon of his low caliber, but Kagome is very powerful. He simply tapped into her aura that was already invading his senses. He fused his aura with hers and grabbed hers." Sesshomaru growled. What the hell were they going to do?

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha smelled Tsubasa. He didn't know whether or not to open the door. Sesshomaru nodded, telling him to open it. Inuyasha placed Kagome's head on the couch and went to open the door. "Yeah?"

"I heard Kagome scream." Tsubasa said.

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh yeah the ice was cold. It was more of a squeal than a scream."

"Oh. Alright." Tsubasa was skeptical of Inuyasha's answer. "Well is she ready for us to start on our paper?"

"She fell asleep. When she wakes up, I'll send her upstairs to you." Inuyasha just wanted Tsubasa to leave so he and Sesshomaru could figure out what they were going to do.

Tsubasa hesitated. "Ok." He knew something was up, but he knew that if Kagome didn't want him to know what it was, then he wouldn't know. Tsubasa turned and walked away. Inuyasha closed the door after him and heard Sesshomaru growl.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru is not fond of that bear." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Well 'that bear' is the reason Kagome is smiling again. You know you've got some damn nerve saying that you don't like him. You broke Kagome's heart and he's helping us nurse it back together." Inuyasha frowned. "You have no right to say who you don't like because they're giving Kagome attention because you obviously didn't cherish what you had when you had it."

Sesshomaru growled. "Just as _you_ have no right to speak to me that way. You know nothing of the things that I have done."

Inuyasha scoffed, but before he had the chance to respond, Kagome groaned and moved on the couch. He was at her side in an instant. "I don't think Kags is gonna wanna see you when she wakes up."

"I care not about what you think." Sesshomaru said, but still turned to leave the room.

"No," Kagome said, her voice raspy, "he can stay."

Sesshomaru paused and turned to look at Kagome, who was starting to open her eyes. "You want me to stay?"

"Naraku is after you, so you should be here to hear this." Kagome said, her voice still soft. She looked at the floor while she spoke. "Naraku is still trying to get you, but he doesn't want to kill you. Not outright. He wants to humiliate you first. Which is why he wants me. He covets what you have, or _had_ for several reasons. One, because I'm the first person who's ever held you interest for so long. He knows that you feel…something for me, even if I'm not so sure of what that something is myself."

"I lov-"

Kagome held her hand up to cut him off. "No. Don't lie to me. He also wants me because he craves my powers. He wants to use me to rule the world." Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's so damn cliché for a person to want. Nobody really wants to rule the whole world. They just think that they do. There are too many loose ends when it comes to ruling the world, no matter how powerful a person is." Kagome paused and looked up at Inuyasha, then at Sesshomaru. "He wants revenge. He's bent on it. He won't stop until you're dead…or he is."

"You're pale." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded weakly. "I'm dizzy too. That took a lot out of me." Kagome's eyes fluttered and she passed out again.

Sesshomaru stepped forward to pick Kagome up, but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and shook his head. Instead, Inuyasha bent and picked Kagome up and carried her to his room. Kagome's phone beeped with text messages from Tsubasa and Sango, but she remained unconscious. It wasn't until after midnight that Kagome woke up again and she was hungry. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's bed and went downstairs to get herself something to eat, careful not to disturb her sleeping best friend.

Downstairs, Kagome opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. There was a plate of leftover spaghetti that she was sure Inuyasha had made on the third shelf calling her name. While she was warming up the spaghetti, Sesshomaru came into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko before him. The miko that had his heart. "I do love you."

Kagome nodded. "I know you do. But old habits die hard, right?"

"Miko, you misunderstand what happened." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at the time left on the microwave. "You've got fifteen seconds."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, something he'd never had to do before he was about to start speaking. "Kagome I did not-"

Sesshomaru was cut off my three long, high pitched beeps. "Oops. Time's up." Kagome grabbed her plate out of the microwave and went back upstairs to Inuyasha's room. She knew that somewhere deep down inside of her, she was probably being mean to Sesshomaru, but he'd broken her heart. Kagome paused and turned to go back downstairs. Sesshomaru was standing in the same spot that she'd left him in. Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. Continue with what you were saying."

Just as Sesshomaru was about to open her mouth, Kagome's phone rang. She put her plate down and saw that it was Kanna's number. "Kanna! Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"You don't need to worry about the little void child anymore. She will no longer be doing any of my work. From now on I will be handling everything that I need to do." Naraku's voice came through Kagome's phone.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Where the hell is Kanna?"

"That, my dear, is none of your business. I find it funny that you worry about someone who's sole purpose was to destroy you." Naraku teased.

"Well it's funny how love changes a person." Kagome came back with.

"Love?" Naraku scoffed. "She knows nothing of _love_. She cannot feel emotions."

"Obviously you know nothing about Kanna then, _Naraku_." Kagome spat his name. "Because Kanna loves me, and she loves Inuyasha, and she loves Sango and the rest of our friends. And our friends love her."

"Do your friends know of your relationship with your teacher?"

Kagome paused. "What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I was simply wondering how your very best friends Sango would feel knowing that both Inuyasha and Kanna knew about your little tryst with him." Naraku's voice was taunting. "She seems to be in love with him, yet you were fucking him."

Kagome didn't have anything to say. Sure Sango was with Miroku, but she really did have a huge crush on Sesshomaru. Naraku hung up on Kagome and Kagome threw her phone in frustration. She knew that the vile demon had done something to Kanna, but he wouldn't tell her where the demon was. And she was also fairly certain that he would make sure that her friends would know about her and Sesshomaru…soon.

Sesshomaru had remained quiet to listen to Naraku talk to Kagome and Inuyasha had been woken up by the sound of Kagome's phone crashing into the wall. He looked at where her phone had shattered into pieces and the wall would likely need to be repaired.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked groggily.

"Naraku just called me." Kagome said evenly.

"That _bastard_! What'd he say?!" Inuyasha growled.

"He did something to Kanna. I just don't know what. And he's gonna make sure that Sango and the rest of our friends know about me and Sesshomaru." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"He is simply trying to distract you from your greater purpose of finding the small demon." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

Kagome nodded. "You're right." She took a deep breath, then looked at where she'd thrown her phone. "Dammit!" She yelled. "Ok. First, I need a new phone. Then we can focus on Kanna."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. I'll drive. You think about where Kanna could possible be."


	45. Chapter 45

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 45: Kanna's Absence and Naraku's Taunting

Kagome had come up with absolutely nothing all night. She didn't have the slightest clue of where Kanna could be and it frustrated her to no end. The blue eyed miko stayed awake with her haynou friend and her ex DaiYoukai lover to try to figure out what their next move would be.

"Well, Naraku's obviously gonna let Sango find out somehow." Inuyasha said while they were in the living room. The television was on, but none of them were watching it.

"I can handle Sango. She's not the biggest issue." Kagome shook her head.

"Are you sure? I mean Sango is pretty ruthless when it comes to secrets." Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome paused. "You're right. But I can't focus on her right now. Kanna is my main concern." Kagome took a deep breath, then looked at the time on her new phone. "Oh shit. It's time for school." She covered her mouth when she yawned. "I'm so damn tired."

"You don't really have to go to school today." Inuyasha said, rubbing his best friend's arm.

Kagome shook her head. "Naraku would think that he's won. He'd think that I'm afraid of him. And I can't have that." Kagome blinked a few times, trying hard to rid herself of the fatigue that was bringing her down. "Besides, I already missed one day of school last semester. I'm not missing another one."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're a mess. You don't need to go to school."

"I'm fine." Kagome growled. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and went upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. When she entered, she didn't know that Sesshomaru had just gotten out of the shower. She was greeted with a dripping wet, half naked Sesshomaru. "Oh." Kagome's face flushed. "I didn't know you weren't…uh…dressed."

"Come now, miko. You have seen This Sesshomaru's body before." Sesshomaru said, his voice taking on a silky quality.

Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm taking a shower in Inuyasha's bathroom." She left the room.

Inuyasha came up the stairs and entered his brother's room. "I really don't think you should try to seduce her. She's very attracted to you, that's obvious, but she's smarter than her hormones."

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh. He was about to do something he'd never wanted to do in his life. "I do not know what to do. And I…wish for you to help me."

Even Inuyasha was shocked by the words that his brother had said. No, his brother didn't _hate_ him, but he certainly didn't ask him for help! "I don't know if I can, Sess." Inuyasha saw the pain in his brother's eyes.

"But you both misunderstand Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned his head while his brother got dressed. "Close the door."

Inuyasha stepped into his brother's room and closed the door behind him. Thirty minutes later, his eyes were wide open. "What?!"

"That is all you can say?" Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Ok, let's try _why_?! Like _why_ her?! Of all people?!" Inuyasha was confused. "She _hates_ Kagome!"

"Who hates Kagome?" Kagome was at the door, dressed and ready to go.

"Nobody." Inuyasha shook his head. "C'mon, let's go."

"But you haven't taken a shower." Kagome frowned.

"I'm a guy. We don't take showers every single day." They were in his room. Inuyasha grabbed his deodorant and swiped some under his arms before picking out his clothes for the day.

Kagome's face was scrunched up. "That's really gross. Your brother takes a shower every day."

"Because he's a priss." Inuyasha said and immediately heard a growl come from the other room.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go." Kagome hurried out of the door with Inuyasha behind her. Sesshomaru had already left since he was running a bit late having stayed up with them trying to figure everything out as well. Kagome and Inuyasha made it to school with only minutes to spare.

"Kags you're almost late. And why isn't Kanna with you?" Sango was waiting by Kagome's locker.

"I know. And Kanna is sick. She texted me this morning." Kagome closed her locker and hurried to class. "See you in history!" Kagome got to class, Kanna still on her mind. She knew that Naraku wouldn't kill her. Not just yet. Kagome's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar scent. She looked around but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She took another sniff and figured out why it was familiar. It was Clive Christian No. 1.

She'd first smelled it when her mother started acting funny with her father. She'd peeped into her mother's room and saw her putting on some sexy underwear and dabbing the perfume between her breasts. She remembered her mother putting on a business suit and grabbing her briefcase like she was about to go to a business meeting. She remembered the saddened look in her father's eyes, she remembered the guilty look in her mother's. But most of all, she remembered the tears her father had shed that night while her mother was gone.

Kagome shook herself from that painful memory and realized that it was time to go. She quickly rid herself of the unshed tears in her eyes and hurried to her next class. But about 30 minutes in, she got another whiff of the world's most expensive perfume. Again, Kagome looked around, but she couldn't tell where the smell was coming from. What the hell was going on?!

On the way to history, Kagome was angry. Old memories had been roused from deep within her psyche and newer ones were on her mind, both feeling like they'd happened just yesterday. She remembered Sesshomaru coming home late, smelling like the perfume that seemed to be haunting her.

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked her best friend when they were at the door.

Kagome shook her head but refused to open her mouth. There was no telling what she'd say.

"Kagome…" Tsubasa laid a hand on her arm. Kagome felt the tension melt from her body and she looked in Tsubasa's deep, brown eyes.

Kagome turned to Tsubasa with a smile. "Yes?"

"What happened to you last night?" He asked, guiding her to her seat.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." She pulled out her phone when it vibrated. It was a text message from Kanna!

_I hope you're enjoying the new fragrance._

What the hell? Kagome looked down in her history book and saw that that someone had placed a sample stick that was saturated in the now hated perfume in between the pages. Kagome felt her anger spike but she didn't let it show.

"You got a new phone?" Tsubasa asked.

Kagome snapped her head to him. "What?"

"New phone." Tsubasa pointed to her phone.

"Oh yeah. I broke my old one last night." Kagome brushed him off.

"You seem distracted." Tsubasa noticed.

Kagome nodded, still staring down at the sample stick of the perfume. She blinked herself out of the trance she was in when Sesshomaru walked into the classroom. It was obvious that he smelled it too because he looked straight at Kagome then down at the book. He started his lesson, knowing that he couldn't simply stare at Kagome's history book all day.

Kagura knocked on the door about halfway through the lesson and entered the classroom. She whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear with a smirk and left the classroom, but not before Kagome smelled it. That one smell that was haunting her and taunting her. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked at Kagura's retreating form and then back at Sesshomaru.

It was _her_?! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's conversation from earlier came back to her. They were talking about some woman hating her. He'd cheated on her with _Kagura_?! Kagome didn't have enough energy to be angry anymore. She was just…empty. She was empty and sad and alone. She didn't know where Kanna was, Naraku was taunting her, and she had no idea what she was going to do. Suddenly, Kagome felt like crying. She raised her hand. "May I be excused?"

"Are you alright, Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing what was wrong with her.

Kagome didn't trust her voice, so she just shook her head and left the classroom. Inuyasha, who also knew what was going on, could feel his best friend's heart breaking into more pieces than it was in already, and that was saying something. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was trying his best to focus on the lesson. Inuyasha knew that he and his brother had their differences, but it was Sesshomaru that had come and rescued him when their father had shipped him off. They may not have acted like it, but they loved each other. And at that moment, the two people Inuyasha loved the most in the world were hurting more than they'd ever thought they would. And he would do everything in his power to stop it.

Sango and Tsubasa looked at each other, then looked at Inuyasha, who kept his head staring straight at the board. The bell rang for class to be over and Kagome still hadn't returned.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Tsubasa asked Sango.

Sango shook her head and shrugged. "Inuyasha?"

"Uh…she's cramping." Inuyasha said, hoping that would solve the situation.

"Oh yeah that makes sense." Sango said, pity in her voice. "I'm gonna go get her lunch from the cafeteria so it'll already be at the table when she gets there. C'mon Tsubasa." They left Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's classroom to gather Kagome's school supplies.

A few minutes after they'd left, Kagome came back in the room, her eyes and face puffy from crying.

"Miko, I-"

Kagome sniffed and shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it Sesshomaru. I wanna go home, but I know that Naraku will think he's won."

Sesshomaru hated the agony in her voice. He hated knowing that she'd been crying. And he hated watching her walk away arm in arm with his brother.

"I told Sango and Tsubasa that you're cramping." Inuyasha said to Kagome on their way to the cafeteria.

Kagome stopped walking and looked at Inuyasha. Despite the day she was having, she couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's embarrassing!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh and had to smile. He had no idea what was going on, but he was glad that his best friend was laughing. "You're insane."

"I learned from you my little pal." Kagome said, walking into the cafeteria. They walked to their usual table with their friends and sat down. Sango had gotten Kagome's food and some ice cream and it was waiting for her at the table. "You're the best, Sang." Kagome said, leaning on her best friend.

Sango smiled. "I know."

Kagome couldn't help the twisting feeling in her gut about lying to Sango, but there was nothing she could do about it now. When they were leaving out of the cafeteria, Tsubasa pulled her to the side.

"Ok, so what's up? I know Inuyasha was lying for you because you're not in heat." He said. "I like you, but you've got way too many secrets to keep up with."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Not really. There's only secret that's the crux of the entire situation." They walked to her locker.

"Well will you please tell me what that secret is?" He asked as Kagome turned from her locker.

Kagome turned around and didn't expect Tsubasa to be so close to her. She looked up and saw that he was smirking, his head tilted downward. "Nope." Kagome laughed and pushed him away from her.

"Damn. I thought if I seduced you it'd work." Tsuabsa joked.

"I'm not like the rest of my teenage folk. I'm not ruled by my hormones." They walked to class together where Sango and Inuyasha were saving their seats. Kagome had temporarily forgotten about the perfume until it hit her full force when she walked into Kagura's classroom.

"What's the name of the perfume you're wearing?" One of the female students asked Kagura.

"It's called Clive Christian No. 1." She answered, staring directly at Kagome, who, in turn, started talking to Tsubasa. She smiled at him, completely ignoring Kagura. This angered Kagura, and made her give the students more homework than she'd planned.

"Did Miss Kaze seem angry to you?" Tsubasa asked when they were leaving out of the classroom.

"She's probably angry that Mr. Taisho didn't acknowledge her when she walked in his classroom earlier." Sango laughed.

"He barely lifted an eyebrow when she whispered in his ear." Miroku noted.

"What'd she say, Inuyasha?" Sango turned to their haynou friend.

"She told him that the parent teacher conferences will be next week instead of this week." He said and shrugged. "It wasn't really anything to whisper."

"And she knows that there are demons in the class who can hear her so it's not like she can put up a front about what she said." Sango was confused.

"Who cares? She dresses like a skank so she's probably a skank. I remember when Yash and I were in tutoring and she just barged in like we weren't there, pouting and asking S-Mr. Taisho about the copy machine." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to keep her anger in check.

No one noticed her ungraceful way of saying Mr. Taisho's name except for Tsubasa and Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't care, he was used to it, but Tsubasa, on the other hand, was confused.

The last class of the day was Naraku's class, and Kagome was dreading it. She knew that he had something planned for her, he just didn't know what.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will read _Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale_. I will tell you the end of the book, however, before I tell you the beginning." Naraku said silkily.

Kagome sat in the back of the class with Inuyasha, Sango, Tsubasa, and Miroku. She and Inuyasha glared at Naraku, not knowing what the book was about.

"It is set in the feudal era, when demons and miko walked the lands together, not peacefully, but sanely. There was a group of five people, a demon slayer, a miko, a monk, a half-demon, and a full demon, all hunting one demon who sought to rule the world. This one demon had three children who did his bidding. His eldest went by the name of Kanna. But she betrayed her master and in the end, she died a very tragic death. The group still did their best to kill the demon and they eventually succeeded, but it wasn't until after much had been lost. It is a tale of love and betrayal, happiness and loss." Naraku was looking at the entire class, but Kagome knew his focus was on her. He was sending her a message. He was telling her that he'd killed Kanna.

And that was when Kagome smelled it again. Clive Christian. It was following her. That was when she realized that the smell was coming from _her_. Suddenly the room was spinning and Kagome's head hurt. She stood up and walked out of the classroom, not asking if she could be excused. She knew that Naraku wouldn't hold it against her. If anything, he'd be more concerned than anyone.

"Excuse her Mr. Onigumo." Kagome heard Sango say behind her, but her words came out too slow.

Kagome's legs couldn't move fast enough. Tears were streaking down her face as she moved down the hallway, thanking every kami that it was empty.

From inside his classroom, Sesshomaru felt the distress in Kagome's aura, and he smelled her tears. She was getting closer to him and she burst into his classroom, almost in hysterics.

"Why her, Sesshomaru?" She sobbed.

Sesshomaru stood up and pulled Kagome's blubbering form to his chest. "It is not what you think."

Kagome cried onto Sesshomaru, she let him be her strength because she'd lost all of hers. "You fucked Kagura? Why? Why? Why?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and waited until she looked at him before he spoke. "I did not sleep with Kagura. I did not sleep with anyone. This Sesshomaru would never cheat on you."

"Wh…what?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru's lips crashed down on hers. They didn't hear the door open until it was too late and Tsubasa walked into the classroom.


End file.
